Dancing Thoughts
by camain1s
Summary: It's been over a year since Kirino first asked her brother, Kyousuke, for life advise. Now Kyousuke has to face the possibility of a relationship with his sister he never expected, but could potentially hurt those around him. Takes place after Ep 13 of S2. Please review each chapter you read. It doesn't take long and it gives me the motivation to keep writing.
1. The Beginning

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

Side note: I will typically not be using Japanese words in my fics, such as "Oni-chan, nii-san, etc"

* * *

**Kyousuke**

Why do these thoughts dance around my head like this? At first it was just self-preservation lest I bear her wrath. Then it evolved into an instinct to protect her lest she face the world alone. Next thing I knew I was humiliating myself for her, losing face for her, and going farther than I ever would for anyone else just to have her show me that caring side of her. From that disposition to protect it evolved again. When it materialized is still a mystery. I only dance around the thought of it, as if I were to touch it directly, it would damage what little normalcy I had left.

I lay on my stomach on my bed, my head trying not to eat itself as I appreciate the peace of the house. It's a gloomy November Sunday, a little early into the afternoon. Mother is out, bargain hunting for new kitchen appliances with her friends, and father is at work at the police station filing his reports. My imp of sister is on a major modeling shoot with Ayase. This leaves me alone, in my house, with my thoughts. I am not thinking tortuous thoughts, I am not thinking of my sister and her antics. I am thinking of how I want to get back to my agreeable, normal life.

Except that's a lie. My sister may have some "tsundere" qualities and they seem to be hereditary. The biggest dissimilarity between us, in that area, is maybe that I've developed out of that stage.

I flip my phone open and blankly regard my phones wallpaper. My sister beams back in a pink bikini, playfully splashing water up at the camera. I wasn't the one who took the picture mind you; it came from one of Kirino's modeling shoots. I catch myself grinning when I remember showing it off to her on the couch in front of our friends. Not to mention the photo-booth sticker we took; I stuck it onto the back panel of my phone. Yes, I've acknowledged I'm a sis-con to some degree, but I'm not sure where it stems from exactly. I abandon thinking about my 'affliction' for the moment. It's hazardous to my psychological health if I think too much about it. I stretch my limbs and arch my back out; stiff from my prolonged state of non-movement. I flip my phone closed and stand up facing the offensively pink laptop which, most likely, held the rest of my day. I press the power button to start the boot-up process and make my out of my room and downstairs. If I'm going to play these damn games that are, and a special thanks goes out to Kirino for this, now a part of my daily life, I might as well do it with some refreshments.

The kitchen lies on the other side of the living room, so as I approach the door to cut through I hear a voice. The door is mostly open, as if the people inside hadn't known I was home. I had been in my room all day and had even napped some that late morning; but how did they miss my shoes in the cubby near the door? I kept out of the doorway and stood in the shadows. I'm really not into gossip, but sometimes it's best if you know the situation you're about to walk into. Two voices echoed out from the living room.

"I'm sorry Kirino, I couldn't help it!" cried out one voice. It was soft and feminine, but held touches of earnestness in it. Ayase's voice I pegged.

"Couldn't help it? You know how I feel! How everyone feels! I trusted you after you said you hated him. After you said he was nothing but a perverted brother who was better off away from me. Now you say you can't help but confess to him?" Kirinos voice, augmented by the ambient silence resounded. I thought they were at that photo shoot till evening?

"I know. I think I always knew he really wasn't like that, easier to believe what he said. To hate him and trust only what I wanted to see. Taking care of him as he was studding for you though...it let me see the real Kyousuke. A much different person than the pervert I thought he was"

Ah. They're talking about me. I get chills being the subject of a foreign conversation. A few weeks ago my parents, believing my sister complex ways would distract me from passing my finals, temporarily moved me out of the house and into an apartment my father arranged for me nearby. My sister had appointed Ayase as my guardian/care-giver trusting that since she had such a low personal opinion of me that she wouldn't try anything. The day after I found that I had "aced" my test she confessed her love to me outside the apartment. It shocked me to no end, and a part of me was happy that day. But I had to respond my honest feelings and told I had loved for someone else. Although true, she deserves to know who it is but I am tremendously hesitant to tell her who. It seems Ayase had told Kirino what had happened that day, she is an honest girl.

"Please don't be so upset with me...please", Ayase whimpered out.

"You're one of my best friends Ayase, I could never hate you. But of course I'm upset. After what happened with the "black one" I told you how I felt about the subject. You knew and you still confessed to him." Kirino had a controlled voice for someone with such a temper. Who woulda thought? They are pretty best friends though; Ayase told me once that the Kirino I see at home is just one side of her. All fangs I swear. I scoot back a bit further in the hall way to make sure I was not spotted. Of course, it goes without saying that I didn't mean to eaves-drop, but I was here and was frankly curious on how much they were going to say at this point.

"I...I see. You know...he said had someone else he loved. After he rejected me that is." Ayase squirmed a little at that and I could feel a hesitance from Kirino.

"Di-did he say who it was?". Did she sound a little insecure in those words just now?

"No...but he won't confess to her, not with the promise you two have right? So I don't think you need to worry."

"Yes...yes you're right."

An obstinate silence pervaded the living room. It seems I came down near the end of the argument anyway. I mutely creep back up stairs and close my door. I can do without the drink at the moment; the abuse that would come from them knowing I was there is not worth it. I move the laptop to my desk and take a seat. Kirino had recently downloaded several new games on the laptop to play and I really haven't gotten around to them yet. I check the clock on the laptop: 2:15pm. I'm actually very tentative about playing these games now-a-days. I partially blame them for the thoughts, or shapes of thoughts, that plague my otherwise unoccupied brain.

But a promise is a promise so in the end I double click the icon in the upper right of the screen and prepare my brain for another "moe" assault.

* * *

It's been a few hours, I should take a break. I crick my neck and rub my eyes. I swear, I'm gonna need glasses if I keep this up. I managed to complete at least one route already. The story is the same as every other, little sister falls in love with big brother, big brother falls for little sister, let the humping begin! It's as if the designer had no idea what it's like to actually have a little sister that does whatever she wants notwithstanding of how you feel. I use the bathroom then make my way downstairs to the kitchen. This time I'm getting my damn barley tea, to hell with the consequences!

The living room door is still open and there is no sound coming from it. I peek in at first just to make sure nothing else is happening in there, disregarding my earlier cockiness. Kirino is sitting on the couch, head knocked back with a small string of drool hanging from her mouth. Eyes closed and evidently in a deep sleep. She was obvious to my entering. My first thought is for par I guess; _Cute_. God-dammit, those games really did give me a sister-complex. I fix myself a glass of my carton tea and start making my way back. My brotherly instincts stop me at the door. I just stand there for a minute; it's as if I forgot to do something. I look back over my shoulder and see my sister passed out still, she looks so comfortable but she's too vulnerable out here.

I let out a sigh and trudge over to her and give her shoulder a tender shake. It takes a minute but she stirs and her eyes blearily open.

"Huh, I must of fallen asleep sitting here." She looks up at me, her mind still not fully aware of her condition yet. I realize that my half-smirk at her adorable face with drool smeared over cheek was probably not the best idea, but luckily I managed to snag it back speedily. She quickly wipes at her face, I guess she felt the drool there.

"Hey Kirino, it's not good to just fall asleep out here." She seems a bit taken aback a first. But her expression clears up and she stretches out a little after I back up enough to give her room.

"Then thank you, Kyousuke". Now it's my turn to be surprised. It's not as if I was expecting to be verbally slammed, but an amused sister calling me by my given name is a little unsettling when you're not used to it.

"Yeah...". I lamely reply back. That delightful smile has an effect on me I would like not to admit. "Mom should be back within the evening. Dad has night shift and should be home in the morning". My sister continues stretching as if I said nothing. She has on a blue sweater vest with a sleeveless yellow blouse and skirt. She also sported black stockings, seemingly a favorite of hers and mine (to my chagrin), that rose up to thigh level. It was a simple yet elegant piece for the 15 year old to wear. Usually her clothes can be pretty intricate, particularly for a major photo shoot.

Instead of "idiot" or "stupid" or even "fool" as it had been for as long as I could dredge up, after my break-up with Ruri she began to either use my given name when alone or even a simple "brother" or "bro". I'm still not really used to it, and it seems to make me flush as Kirino has pointed out before.

"Geez, are blushing from me calling you by your name?" she giggles out. "What age are you?" she nudges me out of the way and heads into the kitchen. She's fishing in the fridge when she drops this on me. "I hear Ayase confessed to you." I knew this was coming ever since I heard that conversation. I was just hoping I could mount a defense before it came is all.

"Yeah..." I mumble back. She seems to hear me though and brings out the carton of tea I drank from earlier.

"You rejected her?"

"Yes"

"I thought she was your Angel Ayase?" with a hint of mockery.

"Maybe, but I promised. No girls until you have a boyfriend-"

"And I promised I won't get a boyfriend till you have a girlfriend." She begins pouring the tea into two glasses. She sets one off the side and nods toward it and begins to sip hers. I move forward to the counter and pick up the glass.

"Kinda faulty logic don't ya think?" Kirino just stares at me after I voice that. The silence begins to fill the room again. I glance at the living room clock: 5:13pm. Mom had texted me saying she was grabbing a bite with her work friends tonight and would be home later, so we had to fend for ourselves with dinner. Using the silence I open the fridge to scout for potential meals. I'm tossing over different quick fixes in my head. Ramen? No, too humble and lame. Tempura? Too multifaceted for me right now.

"Who are you in love with?" Her voice wasn't loud in the least; in fact it was barely more than a whisper. The question seemed to fill every space in the house, every fiber in my brain. My brain began to rack itself seeking a quick answer, but I really didn't want to lie to her either. "S-sorry, say again?" I spluttered out

"Ayase told me what happened between you two. She told me that even when said she would kill you if you didn't date her that you denied her. That you were different than usual, and that you said that you loved someone else so you couldn't date her." She gave me a side long glimpse. "You asked for my guidance in respects to the "black one" why not this?"

I turned from the fridge, using the cool of the appliance to harden my features. "I'm not really sure how to answer that Kirino." I say gently. "My promise still stands so you don't need to worry." I pat the top of her head and attempt to move around her. She holds out her arm and stops me in my tracks, her palm pressed to my chest. That calm before the storm feel starts to tingle my neck and I sense imminent violence.

"Is it Kuroneko? Kanako? Saori? ...Manami?" As she rattles of the names, I can see part of the old Kirino begin to surface. She's not mad exactly, just irritated.

"I'm sorry Kirino; I think it's just best that question remains unanswered for now." Mercifully, she sees the resolution I put forth and lowers her arm. "But I promise I will tell you soon enough. So just be a little more patient." I give her a small smile and hope it helps my words get into her head.

"Fine. Idiot" She turns and swallows her tea in one gulp, grabs her purse from the couch and heads out of the room. I hear her feet tramp up the stairs and her door shut soon after. I let out a sigh and start to systematically dismissing those damn dancing thoughts and replenish my guard. I just need to survive the night. Mom will be late and dad going to be at the station for the night. I once again scrutinize the fridge looking for a meal to prepare. As my body accomplishes this my mind begins to wonder what to tell Kirino about her question. She won't be held off forever and thee sooner I find a solution the better. Still…the truth? The person I have the strongest feelings for, the one I would do anything to be with, even hop a trans-pacific flight and drag her back with me-

"Stir-fry beef it is then." I cut the thought off before it truly begins to take any further shape. The time that Ayase cooked for me also allowed me to watch and learn as well. I was never a terrible cook, just lethargic. I'm not about to feed my model/athlete/super-star sister anything less than a home cooked meal, for fear that I'll hear about it from mom later. I go about the task of the meal, cleaning and cutting the beef, washing the rice, and preparing a base sauce to have on the side. Kirino hates bland food, but I'm not one-hundred percent on what she likes so a base, neutral tangy, is best.

After twenty minutes or so dinner is pretty much ready, stir-fry isn't exactly rocket science. Hell, the most time-consuming part is actually waiting for the rice to cook. I serve it to plates and swiftly wash the pots, pans, and cutting board. After setting the table I head upstairs to get Kirino for dinner. Arriving in front of her door always gave me a gut feeling of dread. I can't rationally explain it, it just was; like entering an alien atmosphere. I remember the first time in there. She had rudely woken me with a slap and pretty much dragged me in here. As I had sat there my eyes were glancing around like a trapped animal. I take a deep breath and I knock on the door and wait. No answer, I knock again. Still nothing. Probably has her head phones in I decide, but I'm not waiting. Probably one of my wisest decisions, if I do say so myself.

"Pardon the intrusion", I say humbly as I open the door.

Kirino is at her desk typing away at the keyboard with a serious look plastered across her face. Her eyes are heavy lidded and glazed over, the light from the screen reflecting off her face, making her eyes glow. Her mouth is slightly open with her lips formed into something like an 'O'. She had taken off the sweater vest from earlier and the stockings. One of her bare legs swung back-and-forth in the chair like a pendulum. She seemed held by whatever she was typing and one of her hands to come up to her mouth and she began to bite the end of her thumb. I just spent this entire time not only standing in her doorway but noticing the posture of my fifteen year old sister. I need to find help.

After I shelve my thoughts for later introspection; I summon my nerve and start to cross her domain. I call out her name as I approach but she must have the music up loud this time and she doesn't notice me. Maybe I shouldn't have come in here I begin to think; she'll probably either make fun of me, but most likely spend the rest of my night kicking my ass. I start to think I should throw something to get her attention but it's too late, I'm pretty much next to her. Out some strange instinct I glance to her laptop screen to identify what she's working on. I don't really mean to pry, but I wasn't really conscious of the movement either. I manage to make out a few of the characters on the screen. It seems to be some kind of text document written in paragraph form. I restrain myself from prying any further but something catches my eyes. Kirino is in the process of reacting to me and is turning around with horror spread across her face, but I've already read too much. My brain is grasping the meaning of the words I read and I quickly face Kirino with the worst poker face of my life. I guess this is where the rest of our lives truly begin. The incident may be small compared to the rest that follows, but this is the lynch-pin. The event that starts it all you could say. Not much, just a push, but sometimes that's all it takes.

* * *

AN: If you have read my story before then you know this is a re-write. At the time I wrote the original I had used nothing but a crappy word processing program from the 90's with no spell check or grammar check so I decided to revamp it a little. It's still just a warm-up compared to the rest of the series so please take time to comment on the chapter and give the rest a chance. Thank you and god-bless.


	2. Kyousukes' Night

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

Side note: I will typically not be using Japanese words in my fics, such as "Oni-chan, nii-san, etc"

* * *

I wonder occasionally at the reason our lives sometimes take radical turns. I thought I enjoyed my standard, modest, easy life. Ever since that fated night I became my precious younger sister's confidant my life has become a joy. Yes there are instants where choking the little runt would have made my day. But I am, in all conscience, the happiest I've been in a long while. When we were young my sister and I were almost inseparable. Somewhere along the lines I lost what it takes to be big brother. A little over a year ago I gained it back. Now I have no idea what I am to her.

Sister-complex? Most likely. Normal brothers don't take a blow to face from their father to safeguard their sister's porn hoard, even if she denies that's what it is. Normal brothers don't bow and scrape to a board of anime producers to have their sisters' vision comprehended. Normal brothers don't ride a bicycle from Akihabara to Chiba to pick up their sister, who is in a wedding dress to my astonishment, to attend a Meruru concert. I am far removed from normal, so maybe I do have a sister-complex.

And I've never been more contented. I feel like I've gained something that I lost long ago and, if I can help it, will never give it up. So as I treaded across Kirinos' domain to alert her to the prospect of a free meal downstairs, I didn't expect to have everything change again. It was briefly and only briefly that I saw what was written. I saw in the space of just few seconds what she was doing. It was a word document, I had assumed it was just a walked thru to one of her games as I saw words describing various senarios that seemed to be part of one of her 'eroges' One word caught my eye however. "Kyousuke". My name. That's weird.

It was the span of just 3 seconds. I did not peek or try to read it, I really didn't. Or maybe I did, I don't know. Kirino noticed the motion next to her and with the blink of any eye had shut the laptop lid and taken off her headphones, a look of dawning horror spreading across her face.

"W-w-what are you doing in here?" She stammered out with a flush spreading out her cheeks. My resolve was already strained when I came up here. Seeing the words those strange combination of words almost knocked my original reason for coming here from me. Shit, she asked a question! Respond!

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to panic you. I made dinner and I came to get, and you couldn't hear me...so I came in to get you...and..." O-god I'm a smooth talker, smooth as fu-

"What did you see?" She was beginning to recover from the initial shock and was beginning to heat up. She stood with slightly quivering legs. "What...did" I'm really bad at lying. I've always been that way. My "confession" in the park with Ayase to Kirino was not a one-hundred percent falsehood, plus I had motivation at the time. I loved my sister then, as a sister. Now, maybe not so much...

"I saw you getting up just now." I put on my best/worst poker face. "Were you playing an eroge?" I said with a forced laugh. Kirino wasn't buying it though. To her credit she was schooling her emotions quite expertly. I've had loads of practice myself; I can spot a good act.

"You're lying" she whispered looking straight into my face, a hostile look entering her eye. She looked like she was a step away from taking a swing. I've got to diffuse this situation before I end up beaten again.

"I made dinner, we can talk afterward." I said in a soothing voice like what you would use on a scared animal. She swallows and nods her head.

"I'll be down in a minute." she turns to her computer as I make my way out and back downstairs. Shit, I think I just dodged a literal and proverbial cannonball. I sit at the dining table and glance at the clock again: 5:56pm. Ugh. The night was passing so leisurely that I am sure that some deity was doing it to spite me. Thoughts about what I had seen upstairs kept dancing at the edge of my mind, threatening the fence I had put up separating the admiring of my sister as her brother and the half that threatened to tear our lives apart. I am sure now what I saw was something very personal and something I shouldn't have seen at all so it's best I don't let her realize I saw some of it.

I sit awkwardly waiting for Kirino to come down so we can start eating. A few minutes pass and Kirino finally enter the dining area. She stiffly sits down at the table and begins eating in earnest. After the first few bites she halts and gives me an incredulous look.

"You made this?"

"Yep, I also have sauce I made to go with the beef if you like. It's a little tangy, and I wasn't really sure if you like spicy or sweet, so I ..." I trailed off realizing that I had been rambling.

"Thank you and its good." she said delicately. Kirino never used to act this way. She used to me mean and a lot more ungrateful. I must have been wearing my emotions on my face. "Is it really so scarce to thank you?"

"Kinda..." Why is this so AWKWARD? My god I've never felt like an idiot before. Well, I have but not in this way.

"Well maybe you should do more for your precious little sister if you want recognition." she humphed out. There she is, some of the old Kirino.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, waving the comment aside. "When Ayase cooked for me I used to watch during my study breaks. I used that practice myself after she left. I'm actually quite pleased of my cooking dammit."

"Yeah, well you'll make a good house-husband someday." That comment, for some reason made me a little angry, and happy. Damn brain which is it, you can't feel both now. "You never know, with my modeling and brains I'll be the bread winner and poor old useless Kyousuke can freeload off of me." It took second for her brain to realize what she just implied. "Don't get any funny ideas though, stupid sis-con." But her old scorn and hostility was replaced by a spirited smile instead. I simply smile back as and nod to the food

"Well then eat up Kirino, I need the feedback if I'm gonna be my little sister's personal chef." I chew a bite of the beef in between sentences. "Besides, the only funny idea I would get would only be induced by the copious amounts of "eroge" I'm made to play by a certain someone." She just kinda smirked at that. We worked hard to be this relaxed with each other. I'm really happy that we can joke and laugh together after all this time.

"Idiot", she murmured to the plate. "That's not what I meant." The only reason I caught it was because I was listening for it. Whether through misunderstanding or not, those words gave me a strange sensation in my gut. However, for the moment, I pretend not to hear it and simply file it away for later. Also however, since my mind was occupied at the task of understanding her comment, my mouth decided to rebel.

"If you don't mind telling me, what were you typing up your room when I..." Shit. I managed to grab the end of the sentence but the damage was done. I just let slip I saw her typing. I cringe and look across the table. Kirino isn't looking directly at me now. Just off at the corner of the room, as if the answer lay there. "Never mind Kirino, if it's personal you don't need to answer that." I say out in a rush. All I do is watch as she simply stands up with plate in hand.

"Thanks for the meal," she intones. She places the plate in the sink and leaves the kitchen not even sparing me a glance. I hear her go through the living room and up the stairs.

"Smooth," I say out loud to myself. I clean my own plate and prepare for a bath. I knock on the door just to be sure she's not in there. The last thing I need now is to be beaten to death. As I prepare my bath I can't help think back to what was on Kirino's computer. I didn't get the whole picture from what little I saw, but what I did see spelled a convoluted picture; one that I covertly wanted, but publicly repudiated. As I was soaking in the tub I heard the house phone ring. Shit, if Kirino has her headphones in she won't hear it. I start to extract myself from the tub when I hear movement from outside the bathroom and then someone goes down the stairs. The phone stops ringing. Ah, Kirino must have been walking past the bathroom and grabbed the phone.

After a few minutes I'm out of the tub and in my pajamas, a white shirt and plain blue pants. I open the bathroom door and go to grab my dirty clothes to throw in the hamper. I grab my boxers and pants, but my shirts missing. Huh, maybe Kirino grabbed it to do laundry. I throw my dirty clothes in the hamper in the laundry room go into the kitchen for a glass of water. Kirino is sitting on the couch watching the weather report. I glance at it quickly; seems a bad storms coming thru tonight.

"Mom called." Kirino pips up.

"Oh?" Good, she's still talking to me.

"She's gonna be home a little latter then she said. With the storm coming through she wants to make sure we got something to eat." I nod to her, acknowledging what she said. I'm not really sure where to go from here. I know I'm on thin ice with pretty much admitting to watching her in her room. Deciding not to press my luck I decide to retreat to my room. As I turn to leave, I hear...

"Stupid brother." For some reason it makes me smile. I climb the stairs to my room and am hailed by the eroge I had left running this whole time. I sigh and assume my place in front of the keyboard.

"Alright, you win," I mumble out loud to myself. I'm going to beat another route of two. Call it a night and head to bed.

* * *

My unfocused eyes watch another ending credit flow by. Good thing I had some good strategic save points before major decisions. I managed to clear another two routes rather quickly. I look at the clock in the bottom of the screen: 9:34. The storm that was coming is at full strength outside. Mom called again letting us know she would be home with dad in the early morning. She thought it too dangerous to be on the roads. I exit my room and check down the hall. I see the light under my sister's room is on, thus confirming she's in there; most likely working on clearing some eroge route. I once again hit up the bathroom before I head off to dreamland. I hesitate at my door though. Next thing I know my body once again rebels. I'm putting one foot in front of the other I once again feel the doom about me. I knock on her door. This time if she doesn't answer, I retreat like I should have before.

She answers the door a few seconds later. She peers up at me from the door crack, but it's enough to see her. She's in her pajamas now, a spaghetti strap tank-top and a small pair of blue shorts. Her frame is small but growing everyday it seems. She wore the same thing a year ago when I found her snooping in my room, now they are filled out by more than just my imagination. Can I please stop noticing all of these details about my sister please; I mean I need to see a doctor.

"What do you want," she replies back tersely. "I'm about to go to bed." It was then I noticed two things. Her face, though had a pout to it, was not one of annoyance. It was the same kind of face she had when she was putting up with something she had no choice with. Forced, but not overly so and looking just a little haggard… OH! I remember now. I knew something was bugging me. As a child Kirino would cry during bad thunderstorms. She would sleep with mom and dad, or me when she was still a child. She hasn't done that in years though. She must force herself to endure it whenever our parents are absent, poor thing.

The second thing I notice is that I must have gotten taller over the year because I can see clear over Kirino's head and into her room. On her pillow, spread out with a dent in the middle of it as if something has been there recently, was my t-shirt I was wearing earlier. I am literally dumbfounded into silence. It pulls my eyes in like a black hole, eating even the light around it. I yank my gaze away with all might from it and fix a feeble, blanching gaze at Kirino. Her blue-eyes stare holes into me.

"I just wanted to say...uh..." THINK BRAIN, THINK DAMMIT! "GOODNIGHT!" I scream. Dammit, smooth as fu-

"No need to yell, idiot. I'm right here" She uses her hand to smooth her hair out and began to comb it with her fingers. "Goodnight." She starts to close the door before I can shove my foot in my mouth again.

"Kirino, if you need anything tonight, please let me know." No need to go any further with that, nice and vague. I shuffle back to my room and flop onto my bed. My scumbag brain now wants to point things out at me. '_Hey, how about those thoughts you were having? You're very good at describing your own sister you know? She was typing something personal earlier wasn't she? Something with your name? Oh! And apparently you would be allowed to live with her and she SMELLED YOUR CLOTHING!'_

"Damn brain" I turn off my light and rolled over. I let the rain and thunder sooth away my thoughts and just lay still.

* * *

A shuffle of movement and light noise wake me up. I could still hear the heavy rain outside and no light came in through my window so it must still be night. I glance at my clock: 12:24am. I angle my gaze through my room to find what woke me. Standing at the foot of my bed was Kirino. I could barely make her out in the darkness but it was her. She was now wearing my t-shirt unapologetically. I'm not quite sure what to make of that piece of information.

"Kirino," I say groggily. "Is everything okay?" she moves next to my side and stoops down to my face. She looks a little haggard and there are circles under her eyes.

"Brother, can I sleep here?" Of course, my response was hindered because my brain was made to process what I just heard, but before I answer she's already forcing her way in. "Of course I can, you offered to help me right." It didn't really sound like a question there.

"What are you...why...my shirt?" Have I mentioned what a smooth talker I am under duress? Ignoring my question she starts pushing into me signaling me to move over more. I submit to her demands and make room. She puts her back to me and scooted close enough that her hair clings to my face. Strawberry? Ah, her shampoo…apparently I like the smell; now strawberries will forever be associated with this here. Thanks brain. She is silent now and I have a strange stirring in my guts, as if I'm on the precipice of either a terrible or great moment in my life. Without thinking I reach up and start raking my fingers through her hair. She tenses for a moment then melts in the blankets.

"Remember when I used to do this for you?" I murmur out. Kirino always calmed down as her hair was brushed out. I remember in the doorway to her room she was doing it herself. But just as you can't tickle yourself; it doesn't work if you do it. Mom would do it before her first model shoots to calm her nerves; it's cute to see her this way again.

"Shut up, stupid" she mutters under her breath. I continue to run my hands through her hair for a few more minutes, the repetitive action starts to lull me to sleep and Kirinos breathing has been even for more than a minute now. I stop my motions and lay still. Almost as soon as I stop Kirino, faster than I believed she could move, turns around and buries her face into my chest. I freeze as if my life depends on in, as it does. "I didn't tell you to stop." I laugh and pat her head, such a cute sister. I begin again and another few minutes before she speaks "It's because you're safe."

"Huh?"

"You asked why I had your shirt. It's because you're safe. I was scared of the storm. You're my big brother who protects me now. I just wanted to feel like you were with me. But mom and dad are gone at the moment. I was scared and your shirt…" I get it now. I relax under my covers. There was no strange ulterior motive here. She's just a girl who wants to feel safe. I should be proud of myself, my little sister trusts me to the point that without me she feels insecure.

"You can stay here with me; it's fine." I once again begin rolling my fingers through her hair, the storm reaching a rhythm outside. After a few more minutes it's apparent that Kirino has fallen asleep. Awake she can be a horror. She's forceful, perverted, a liar, and has a propensity to take frustrations out on me. She's also magnificent. She accomplished so much on her own. She's become a model for a global agency, a paradigm for physical fitness, one of the tops in her school, and still finds the time to enjoy her passions. But I get to see the other side of her sometimes; when she's vulnerable and just a girl again. It's worth it… I think it's understandable how I fell in love. Dammit.

* * *

AN: Thanks again for reading everyone. Just like Ch.1 this piece was written on a shitting computer we had in the field with us that was from the 90's. I just revamped it using actual Word so hopefully it's not painful to read. NO GRAMMAR MISTAKES! HAHAHAHA! Thanks for reading again, please leave feedback as it means a great deal to me.


	3. Kirino

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

Side note: I will typically not be using Japanese words in my fics, such as "Oni-chan, nii-san, etc

* * *

**Kirino**

My first crush was my older brother. When we were children he could accomplish anything. He would fix my stuffed animals for me; he would help me make up with my friends after we fought; he would let me sleep in his bed during thunder-storms and even brush my hair after a bath. He was my rock in a storm, something to cling to when I was lost or scared. He was the fastest, the strongest, and the smartest. Even my parents were proud of their son. There was nothing he couldn't do. As we grew up he began to distance himself from me, no more than a big brother usually would I think. He would run to play with his friends, but he always came back for me if I fell behind. I wanted to get stronger for him, so he didn't have to worry as much, and so I could feel like I was his equal. I began to train my body, and my mind. Not long after I started, she came into the picture.

Manami was always smitten with my brother. Kyousuke always viewed her with a measure of friendship that Manami just couldn't overcome either. My heart would like to think it was on purpose, that she's manipulative, but my brain says that it just happened. My super-star brother began to melt away. The more he hangs around her, the more he seemed just to not try. He stopped running track; he stopped offering to fix my broken dolls for me. He began to spend less and less time with me, and started spending time with her. I saw the way she looked at him, the secret smiles as she looked away. She loves him. It's a simple truth that pisses me off. She has no right to love him that way! All she has done is bring him down! My breaking point was a Sunday afternoon. I walked into the living room to see Kyousuke lying on his back, reading a manga. He had become lazy, unreliable. Manami tutored him when he used to teach her. I demanded to know what happened to my brother, the kind, dependable brother that I loved. I barely heard his answer as I tore out the house. My days of training were paying off as I ran down the road toward 'her' house, my mind in a whirl. I stopped outside her gate panting, trying to get my breath back.

She approaches me from her side of the gate, soothingly calling my name. I'll never forget what transpired after that. I demanded that she stop seeing my brother, to give him back. My amazing brother had no reason to be brought down to her level. What did she say?

"Nope." She knew. The bitch knew she was bringing him down. "Don't you think it's creepy for a younger sister to love her brother?" Her face was so calm and sweet looking, that it made her words pierce even deeper into my heart. I had nothing to say back, I was only eleven at the time and hadn't grown the tough shell I would have later. My brother was lost to me. I was alone. I was walking home, the finality of what had transpired washing over me, when my brother came trotting down the street toward me. I was a mess, crying like a child. My brother never cried. I knew as I saw him coming what I had to do to protect myself from what was coming. He reached out to me, to comfort me. My mind was made up however. I bat his hand away from me; he is not my brother, not anymore. That was the first time that I snubbed him, and would be far from the last. It became a ritual for me, to ignore him, to pretend I had no brother. The first few months were painful, then the day came that Kyousuke didn't even acknowledge me at all. I think that's when I first started to think he hated me.

If I was going to be strong like he used to be, I had to toughen up. So I did. I became mean, hostile to him even. I would call him names and berate him if ever got too close to me. I continued track on my own and trained every day. I wanted my brother to wake up one day and see how beautiful, smart, and talented his sister became without him. I wanted him to feel what I felt when I was abandoned for her. I started modeling when I was thirteen, I was so nervous that I had mom brush out my hair like she used to. Not long after that I met Ayase and Kanako, other models for the same agency. My love for anime and eroge came not long after as well. Those cute 'moe' faces looking up at me, calling me brother, letting me hold them…

Maybe it was a sign from me to me that I became addicted to them. I used money from my modeling contact and in turn collected everything I could from my chosen genre. Then one day after school, in a rush to meet friends, I ran into my brother on our door step. Of course I was flustered; I barely even paid attention to my brother anymore, except when I have too. I did my usual of lambasting him in insults; it made me feel stronger to do that, more in control. I rush out and join my friends for an evening shopping. It isn't till dinner I realized my misfortune. My game is missing from my bag. I rack my brain wondering if I dropped it out in town. Then it hits me, it probably fell out of my purse when my brother ran into me. I search to no avail. At the dinner table is another story however. My idiot brother mentions an anime; the anime case that dropped earlier was the same one. He has it and doesn't know who it belongs to I bet.

The idiot leaves to go to the corner store that night, but returns before I can locate the item in question. He demanded to know why I was in his room, searching through his things. It irritates me because I know I'm in the wrong. I try to leave but he prevents it. He gives me my game back, without a hitch. It stops me cold. Doesn't he hate me now? Doesn't he want to see me squirm or beg? On top of all that he even says my hobby isn't strange, that he won't judge me for it. The rest is history. He helped me make friends; he helped me conceal my hobby from my parents. When I failed and got caught, you know what he said?

"Leave it to me." It's what he always said before he would go out of his way to protect me. He told me to wander about before I came home. Of course I didn't listen. I followed him home and stood in the hallway as he confronted our father. The passion and urgency in Kyousukes' voice, the sheer fact that he was protecting me, stirred up old feelings in my heart. He threatened our father for me, and even took the blame for the 'eroge' to allow me to keep my hobby. I cried in my room that night, but my pride and outer shell wouldn't allow me to go to my brother after dad had punched him. I wanted to say sorry, to apologize for ignoring him for so long. My brother was still in there, my outstanding older brother.

* * *

(First day)

"Great shoot Kirino!" cried out the long haired girl next to the camera man. "That's was the last one." The park was mostly cleared out for the day, with the impending storm on the horizon and the modeling shoot going on, most people had stayed clear. I took a sip from the plastic cup handed to me by Ayase, who was standing just out of frame for the last shot. Ayase's face was attractive by any measure, but she also had a gentle voice that could lull a person into thinking that the girl was harmless. My brother knew just how false said statement was. She had; quite honestly, an overdeveloped body for a Japanese fifteen year old, but then so did I. It was one of the reasons we were popular as models.

"Thanks Ayase," I reply with a cheerful grin. "It's hot for such a cloudy day." A few minutes later our usual camera man is done packing away his gear and gives us the thumbs up for taking off for the day.

"Hey, Krino, do you mind if I come over for a bit. I need to talk to you about something." Ayase sounds worried, as if something has been eating at her. Now that I think of it, it seems she's been like this ever since Kyousuke moved back home.

"Yeah, sure, no one should be home. My brother is most likely out with his club mates anyway." It's true he has been spending time at the game developer's club often now, as if he really didn't want to be home as much. I remind myself to give him a good reaming about that later. Our home isn't far from the shoot, so we decide to walk. We discuss meaningless topics until we arrive in front of the door. We quickly kick off our shoes as we enter, giving the customary greeting. I hear nothing back, so no one must be home.

"Would like something to drink Ayase?" I ask as I trot into the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm sorry but I don't have a lot of time. I just wanted to tell you something important. It's been weighing heavily upon me for a while now so…"

"It's fine. What did you want to discuss?" At this Ayase's hands clasp in front of her and she looks down nervously. She seems to be building the courage now. But she's here so I'm not about to let her go until she tells me what's eating her. "Look, if you don't want…"-

"I confessed to your brother." I stop mid-sentence. What? But that can't be right. Kyousuke and her? I thought she hated him, that she thought he was nothing but a big pervert. A sexual harasser who was not to be trusted. "What?" is the most I can squeeze out?

"I-I'm sorry" she said trembling a little. "I'm sorry Kirino, I couldn't help it!" That stirred a little anger in me.

"Couldn't help it? You know how I feel! How everyone feels! I trusted you after you said you hated him. After you said he was nothing but a perverted brother who was better off away from me. Now you say you can't help but confess to him?" I sound a little hysterical to my own ears and I see Ayase wince a little. My mind is going out of control now. Even Kuroneko had asked permission first. This woman thought she could just ask out my brother without going through me first? I thought I was one of her best friends.

"Please don't be so upset with me...please" Her voice pulls me back a little from my anger. She is one of my best friends. She probably had barely gotten the courage to tell him. I can't hate her for that.

"You're one of my best friends Ayase, I could never hate you. But of course I'm upset. After what happened with the "black one" I told you how I felt about the subject. You knew and you still confessed to him." I calm my breathing a little, of course my brother would yes to her. She's beautiful, caring; I had even appointed her to take care of him in my absence. I have to accept that Kyousuke wanted to date my friend; I couldn't stand losing my brother again, not after everything we've been through.

"I...I see. You know...he said had someone else he loved. After he rejected me that is." My thought pattern froze and shattered. Who else is there? Is it Kuroneko? They already dated but she broke it off with him, did he recover already? Is it Saori? She's tall and just turned sixteen, not mention incredibly rich and beautiful. She's even an otaku as well, so we can still have or circle of friends. It can't be her; they don't see each other in that way. Kanako? Just like Saori, they just don't interact enough for that. That leaves only two more I know. Manami, who I'm not sure I can ever forgive. The last one…couldn't be.

"Di-did he say who it was?" I'm not even sure I want to know if he did.

"No...but he won't confess to her, not with the agreement you two have right? So I don't think you need to worry."

"Yes...yes you're right."

I let the silence fill the room. I'm not sure what to say. This entire conversation caught me off guard. Right when things settle into a nice rhythm something always changes. I woodenly sit into the couch in front of the TV. I'm dimly aware of Ayase wishing me a good night and to call her later if I'm able. I just place my head in my hands and try not to think, just stare into the space in between me and the wall. The silence permeates me does the opposite. It starts to make me think. I don't want my brother to date anyone else. I've already confessed as much to him and everyone else. 'I' am his number one. There is no aggression to it, well…maybe a little. I'd don't know why I feel that way, just seeing him another woman aggravates me, and it hurts. I prefer not to think on it. Just to let the thoughts dance at the edge of my brain, but never settle down. That way I don't have to acknowledge what I feel and I can just live like this. I close my eyes and just settle into the couch.

Something's shaking me. Bleah, I'd don't wanna wakeup. I'm comfortable. I managed to peel my eyes open and glance upwards.

"Huh, I must of fallen asleep sitting here." Kyousuke's looking down at me with a small, warm smile. Stupid sis-con, trying to be nice. Oh-god. Is that drool I feel on my cheek, it is. Great, and of course he notices. What's he smirking about, idiot.

"Hey Kirino, it's not good to just fall asleep out here." He says. You can't just be nice stupid. My body feels cramped here though, so I decide to stretch out and limber up. I glance at the clock to see the time, a little after 5. Geez, I must have been tired. He must have come home and just seen me here past out on the couch and didn't want me to catch cold or something. I decide I should be nice to him, as he is doting on his little sister after all.

"Then thank you, Kyousuke". I reply. I watch the flush cascade up his face at being called by his given name. It wasn't long ago I only called him "you" or "hey" or something less than ladylike. Kyouske mumbles back mom is going to be home later this evening and dads on graveyard shift. I continue to stretch my back out as he relays the info to me. I swear a catch a glimpse or two at my legs, but it could just be him looking down. "Geez, are blushing from me calling you by your name? What age are you?" That's for not spending as much time with me. I watch as his face becomes redder, I chuckle under my breath. Seeing him flush reminds me though of Ayase. What we talked about before she left. I push into the kitchen, if I'm going to confront him with this I need to wet my mouth with something to drink.

"I hear Ayase confessed to you." I wasn't facing him at the time so I couldn't tell his facial expression, but his voice came back a bit choked.

"Yeah…"

"You rejected her?"

"Yes"

"I thought she was your Angel Ayase?" I said with a little hostility. She told me what he had done to keep her anger geared toward him. Didn't mean I needed to like it.

"Maybe, but I promised. No girls until you have a boyfriend-"

"And I promised I won't get a boyfriend till you have a girlfriend." I am glad to hear this, even if I don't acknowledge why. I finish pouring our tea and wet my mouth with the bitter drink.

"Kinda flawed logic don't ya think?" he says back at me. What does that mean? Did he want to yes to her but didn't for my sake? Or am I digging too deep into what he said? I have to know what he's thinking. I have to or it'll drive me crazy. How can I ask him without prying too much, or seaming desperate for an answer? I'm tired of being nothing but mean to him, he deserves better than that now. He's trying to leave!

"Who are you in love with?" My voice comes out as a whisper.

"S-sorry, say again?"

"Ayase told me what happened between you two. She told me that even when said she would kill you if you didn't date her; that you denied her. That you were different than usual, you said that you loved someone else." I look sideways at him, my voice flat. "You asked for my advice in regards to the "black one" why not this?" He turns back to me and seems to study my face for a minute.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that Kirino." He says. "My promise still stands so you don't need to worry." He pats my head and I hate the fact that I like it. He starts to go around me, retreating from the conversation. I stop him with my arm held out.

"Is it Kuroneko? Kanako? Saori? ...Manami?" I feel anger at his refusal to answer me. Why won't he just admit I'm not his "number one"?

"I'm sorry Kirino; I think it's just best that question remains unanswered for now." He voice rings with a resolve that guarantees I get no answers tonight. "But I promise I will tell you soon enough. So just be a little more patient." His smile disarms me and I let me anger fade. I quickly drain my glass of tea and head upstairs to my computer. I lent Kyousuke my lesser computer, but with my funds or course I have another for my use. How can I play my games at night if Kyousuke has my laptop all the time? Plus, after the trauma of running into my brother preferred porn sites, and the mental picture of my brother enjoying said sites, I prefer to just let him borrow that one indefinitely. I was initially going to play one of my older games, just for nostalgias sake. I sat at my laptop and began to sort through my games when it hit me. I didn't feel like playing at the moment. It's strange to feel that way now as for such a long time my nightly routine was to play these, but now I had an itch that needed to be scratched.

I check out my door to make sure my brother isn't coming up; I don't want him to see this. I hear noise down stairs in the living room area; good, he's watching TV. I plug my headphones in and play the track from a popular band named ClariS. Kyousuke had taken me their concert awhile back. He came on a stupid bike all the way from Akihabara to Chiba to make sure I made the concert. I was so happy then, even though I was more embarrassed than I could ever recall. Slicked back hair, dark suit, sunglasses, and a desperate glare; he made quite a sight. But Ayase told me that after I called him saying I couldn't make it he didn't even hesitate, he just said "Leave it to me." The memory fills me with warmth. I double click a folder with a Meruru icon, to disguise it from others eyes, but it's actually a simple organizational folder. Inside are several documents. Each is a plain text document that I've been secretly writing at least once, maybe twice, a month. They were a way to pour excess thoughts and feelings without some else knowing.

Anything positive or negative could be and has been recorded here. I open up the latest one dated just three weeks ago, after Kyousuke moved back in. Of course I was happy he was back, but I would die before I admitted that to his face. Here I could unleash that however. How much I enjoyed his attention, about how jealous I was of Kuroneko for dating him, even just for the small time they did. I wouldn't say I hated Manami, but here I could call her any names or say what would have happened between my brother and I had she not been there for him.

It was also my secret way of dealing my thoughts and feelings I wasn't supposed to have. Ones that if Kyousuke knew I had would look at me with disgust. I finally had my brother back; I'm not risking re-losing him due to something…ephemeral. I make myself comfortable and begin to add a new entry. This one would be about the fact that he doesn't love Ayase, one that would give a deep part of me hope. I type and type and begin instead of using word in my head I begin to use pictures and simply translate them to the page. It is a special kind of hypnosis that comes over you when you are no longer conscious of what your hands are doing, that they are just on auto-pilot. I have no recollection of how it happened; just I noticed motion out of the corner of my eye.

Instinctually, I close the lid to my laptop and whip around to the source of the motion. I see Kyousuke standing there with a strange look on his face; something between awe and horror. Did he see? See my personal confession to what I can never publicly declare? Oh-god! I need to collect myself, he's near me, but the angle of the screen was turned toward him so maybe… My damn headphones! I knew I shouldn't have been listening to music while doing this! I need to do something. Anything!

"W-w-what are you doing in here?" I manage to stammer out.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I made dinner and you couldn't hear me...so I came in to get you...and..." He's stammering too. He's either scared or he saw what I was writing. Hell, I don't even want to read what I wrote.

"What did you see?" I say managing to finally stand. He's not answering me, he's hesitating. "What...did…"

"I saw you getting up just now." He said with a terrible poker face "Where you playing an eroge?" Obviously I wasn't you terrible liar. I'm trying not to freak out on him, I'm trying to breath. This really can't be happening.

"You're lying." I'm beginning to tear up now, get it together Kirino; you're the super model star now.

"I made dinner, we can talk afterward." He said with a soothing voice, the one you use on scared animals. But it gave me time to think. Time to maybe get rid of the evidence. But deleting those…would be like deleting my memories. Deleting them would be admitting that my feelings are shameful and should be hidden.

"I'll be down in a minute." I mumble. And I turn back to my computer. I can't delete them, at least not now. As Kyousuke said, "these are all part of me, without them I wouldn't be me anymore." I sat at my desk, organizing my defenses once again. I can't eat with him and be normal if I can't think clearly. Wait, did he say he cooked dinner? Huh, didn't know he could cook. I file that away for later. I join Kyousuke downstairs at the dining table and mechanically start to eat. To my shock, in a good way, it was very tasty. Wasn't the greatest meal ever, but I guess it's had to mess-up stir-fry.

"Did you make this?" I ask not quite believing it.

"Yep, I also have sauce I made to go with the beef if you like. It's a little tangy, and I wasn't really sure if you like spicy or sweet, so I ..." He looked pleased with himself.

"Thank you and its good." I said back to him, acknowledging his effort. After I said this, he took a strange facial expression. "Is it really so unusual to thank you?"

"Kinda…"

"Well maybe you should do more for your precious little sister if you want recognition." I breathed out, putting on my old armor. It was like putting on a well-worn, itchy, jacket. Kyousuke just laughs it off. "Yeah, you'll make a good house-husband someday. You never know, with my modeling and brains I'll be the bread winner, and poor old useless Kyousuke can give freeload off of me." I taunt him with. Though, it's not all taunting. "Don't get any funny ideas though, stupid sis-con."

"Well then eat up Kirino, I need the feedback if I'm gonna be my little sister's personal chef. "Besides, the only funny idea I would get would only be induced by the copious amounts of "eroge" I'm made to play by a certain someone."

"Idiot, that's not what I meant." I wasn't even aware I said such a thing.

"If you don't mind telling me, you were typing up your room when I..." He cut himself off, but I heard him. He quickly tried to backpedal, saying I didn't have to tell him anything. Of course I didn't, but he just admitted to seeing me typing something, he saw me. Oh no, he read some it didn't he, that would explain the way he was looking at anything but me. I just want to climb into my bed and die. I rebuild myself however, square my shoulders, and stand up.

"Thanks for the meal." I quickly clean my plate and practically run upstairs as fast as I can and close my door. I took out my rage on my poor Meruru body pillow. Her figure on the picture was one of innocence, her face that of a child. However, her state of dress was lewd a best, pornographic at worst. I pound my fists into it silently and hope that this takes away some of my frustration. I breathe deep after a minute of it and in the accompanying silence hear Kyousuke enter the bath. I decide since he's safely behind something at the moment I can grab his dirty laundry and throw it in the dirty hamper for mom to do later. I rise from my bed and hide my body pillow from view; after all it would be difficult to explain to mom and dad if they came in and saw it. I am allowed to have anime and figures out, but all things considered adult where blamed on Kyousuke, so they have to remain hidden.

I make my way downstairs and enter the section of rooms before the bathroom proper. I grab my brothers' shirt from the floor and as I reach for his pants I hear the phone in the main room ring. It scares me so bad that I flail a little at the sound of it shattering the silence. I make my way to the living room and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer the phone, playing with his shirt in my hands.

"Kirino? Good, it's mom." I can easily identify my mother's voice on the other side of the phone. She sounds a little worried. "Listen, there's a large storm heading toward us and I don't feel it's safe to be on the roads. I parked the car at your fathers work to see him, but the storm is in full swing here. I'm going to wait it out here with your father, you and Kyousuke stay inside. Make sure you get a good meal too. If you feel scared like you used to give us a call honey." I reply with some kind of confirmation. All I can think is that now, with all of the awkwardness that had transpired tonight, I now don't have the buffer of my parents downstairs. I wish my mother well, hang up the phone, and head up stairs to my room. It's at this time I notice I still have Kyousuke's shirt. I must have carried it up here forgetting it was in my hand. I was about to head back downstairs to the laundry room when the first flash of lightning lights up the sky.

I don't shriek or faint at lightning and thunder; it just gives me this sinking sensation. The feeling like I'm on the edge of the world. I just want to hide my face and wait it out. I lie on my bed and bring my hands up to my face. My brothers' shirt is still there, however, and I end up taking a big breath right thru his shirt. The first thing I notice is the smell. It's not bad actually, somewhere between a book and leather. His own unique scent. Then, surprisingly, was this feeling of peace, of being safe. The smell of him made me feel as if I was protected, even if he wasn't there. Thirdly, and to my growing horror, a flush began to glow along my cheeks and spread lower into my chest. I quickly whipped the shirt away from my face, my mind analyzing what just happened. I throw the shirt down and quickly trot downstairs, concentrating on having the flush around my face disperse. I need to see the weather, to see what to expect tonight.

I turn the weather forecast on and take note of the damage. I watch as the storm is tracked to have moved from the western side of the province and heading, slowly south and east. The meteorologist states that the storm should start dispersing late tomorrow afternoon. Mom and dad will probably either return then or later. Dad, being a policeman, might have cases of property damages coming in.

Kyouske comes walking through the door to the stairs a moment later, He gives me a quick glance and moves into the kitchen.  
"Mom called." I say to him, not taking my eyes from the TV.

"Oh?"

"She's gonna be home a little latter then she said. With the storm coming through she wants to make sure we got something to eat." He finishes whatever his task was and begins to walk out of the living room. I can already feel the beginning of fear in my gut as I watch him walk out. Why won't he offer to sit with me? Doesn't he remember I hate storms? "Stupid brother." I mutter. I believe I hear a chuckle as he walks out and up the stairs.

I decide that that's enough news after they move on from the weather. I stand and stretch my legs and make my way upstairs, grab my favorite pajamas, and head into the bath. Mom always says that my hair looks like it should smell like a fruit, so after going through tons of desginer brands of shampoo, I ended up picking dome off brand that smelled like strawberries. That was years ago, to this day I still buy that same shampoo. It's kind of a ritual now for me to lather/rinse repeat. With the storm raging outside, it was a soothing sensation to deaden my fears. I had to get out sometime though. So without much ado I rinse myself off, soak in the bathwater Kyousuke left for me, and put on my pajamas. I drop my dirty clothes off in the hamper on top of Kyousukes on head up to my room for the night.

When I enter my room, it's as if it was waiting my return. His shirt, just a pile on my bed, eyeing me. Like I owed it money.

"Fine." I say to myself, "just for tonight."

I march over to my bed with a determined stride. I smooth out his shirt across my pillow and declare this event to be erased from my mind after this night. As bad as it may sound, the smell that lingered on his shirt comforted me. If my stupid brother won't make me feel better, then his stupid clothes can do it. I plop face down on the pillow and burry myself in him. I am thoroughly disgusted in myself by now, but I've come this far. I let it have its effects on me, good and the…semi-pleasant. I keep this position till I can longer hear the wind outside and the thunder clap. It's a little longer that I hear rapping at my door. I sigh and lift myself from my bed, only now realizing that I've been lying in my brothers used shirt for a good hour. I'm sick, I need a doctor. I don't have a brother-complex. But as I think this I look over at my laptop guiltily.

I clap myself on the face and walk to my door and open it just enough to see Kyousukes face. I notice eye's quickly dance over me, I think.

"What do you want, I'm about to go to bed." I say to him. Was he always this tall? He's easily a head taller than me. Stupid, growing like a bean-stalk. Suddenly a small change comes over his face, as if he saw a horrifying sight, but it is quickly replaced by his terrible poker face again.

"I just wanted to say...uh..."He hesitates for a second. "GOODNIGHT!" He yells the last word right in my face.

"No need to yell, idiot." I say back to him, a little perturbed. I hear the wind and rain and begin to run my fingers through my hair to calm myself. Just like being tickled though, it doesn't work it you do it on yourself.

"Kirino, if you need anything tonight, please let me know." He says as he walks back to his room, tossing a wave over his shoulder.

"Idiot." I mumble and retreat into my room. I turn off my light and climb into bed, wrapping his shirt around me like a blanket. Was he always this big? Or am I just that small? I tuck myself in and let his smell protect me as I fall asleep.

* * *

A flash of light and loud thunder woke me. I was still tucked into my blankets, his shirt in still wrapped around me. My tank-top is covered in sweat. I must have been having a night-mare, I can't remember it but it still weighs on me. I'm breathing hard, I need to calm down…In…out…in.

Better. Lightning flashes, thunder follows hard behind it. I actually wince and let out a whimper. I need to get out of here. I'm beginning to panic. I throw my blanket off grab my brothers' shirt. I take my tank-top off as quick as I can; it's oppressive and clinging to me. I want, need, Kyousuke. I put on his shirt, not caring what he thinks, his smell washes through me as I put it on. It gives me a calming feeling, but it's not enough. I quickly make my way down the hall, leaving my door open, and don't even bother knocking on his door. I don't care. But I guess the motion and noise wake him up. His head comes off the pillow slightly and glances around, his gaze settling on me.

"Kirino," He says blearily. "Is everything okay?" I barely register his question as I shut his door and move to his side.

"Brother, can I sleep here?" I say seriously. "Of course I can, you offered to help me right." He obviously confused to the events going on.

"What are you...why...my shirt?" He blurts out. I don't hesitate. I dive under his covers and back my way up to him, pressing my back into him. Now that I'm here I am starting to calm down, fearing that I may have gone too far. But instead I feel a stirring behind me and then I feel his hands running through my hair. I tense hard at first…but the sensation has me melt. I can't explain it. His smell combined with him playing though my hair…I felt something stirring in me both emotionally…and physically.

"Remember when I used to do this for you?" He asks near my ear. He didn't mean to, I can tell. It hits right home in a three hit combo. It's almost too much. My brother shouldn't be able to make me feel this way.

"Shut up, stupid" I manage to mutter out. My eyes begin to close, just enjoying the feeling. The feeling of his hands gliding through my hair is intoxicating. After a few moments I begin to relax a little more. His hands stop, thinking I wanted him to stop. I wanted more, that's all that was going into my head. I quickly reverse my position and am face to chest with my brother. I inhale his sent. It's a stronger here, and also smells a bit like mint. He must use a winter-green soap. I bury my face into his chest and I feel him tense heavily.

"I didn't tell you to stop," I choke out. He begins to run his hands through my hair again. "It's because you're safe." I confess. I owe him that much.

"Huh?"

"You asked why I had your shirt. It's because you're safe. I was scared of the storm. You're my big brother who protects me now. I just wanted to feel like you were with me. But mom and dad are gone at the moment. I was scared and your shirt…" I feel him relax under my arms.

"You can stay here with me, it's fine." He says back. I can feel him running his hands thru my hair and I begin to drift away awash in his scent. I let me body relax. I am with the person I value most in the world. He has been there for me for a while now, and I can feel the way he feels for me. I taunt him and tease him, but I am actually very happy. He took me home from America when I as lonely, sad, and without a standing stone. He stood up for me when I needed it and looked after me when I didn't know it. I am very proud to have him as a brother. He would do, and has done, anything for me. Maybe that's why I fell in love…dammit.

* * *

AN: How is everyone today? If you're reading this then thank you very much. I had this in my head for some time and just had to "put it to paper". I will update this story as fast as I can and greatly value any and all reviews. I want this story to mean something to the readers, so please give me your input. I am currently a forward deployed Marine in Afghanistan. Odd right? So my updates may be far between depending how often I can get to a computer and type them up. I will try to stick to at least two or three a week till the story is finished. Because, to be honest, I love a good story and want to know the end right away. So thank you for any and all support


	4. Coward

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

Side note: I will typically not be using Japanese words in my fics, such as "Oni-chan, nii-san, etc

* * *

**Kyousuke**

Millions of miles away and perfect aim. The sunbeam lances through my curtains and finds my eyeball, giving the distinct impression of it being on fire. I roll over and try to hide my face from the defiler of sleep known as the morning. It is several seconds later that I remember the events that transpired the night before. My sister forced her way into my bed, had me hold her throughout the night so she could feel safe. I take assessment of my bed and find that she's not here. I glance around my room and note that it appears that she had left earlier, that is if it all wasn't a dream. Of course I would have a dream like that, whatever, apparently I love my sister.

I'm in love with my sister….

Dammit. I tried my hardest to hide from it. I ignored all the warning signs I showed, all of the feelings that seemed to take over at the most inopportune times. All the behavioral traits, my self-destructive behavior was all for her sake. I hid behind the fact that we're siblings, but no brother would go as far as I have not to mention as often as I have. I just lay on my bed, starring up at the ceiling, letting the feeling wash over me. I expected to feel ashamed and dirty; after all she is my little sister. But instead I feel an intense longing, and an equal sadness. She already gives me a hard enough time as it is, calling me sis-con, which if she was proven to be right god knows what she would say or do. It was safest to keep these feelings private. Even though I don't personally feel dirty about these feelings I know that they are, I know I should feel ashamed and I don't want Kirino involved in something like that. I want her safe, even from me. I know if I distance myself from her too fast she'll become angry with me and may withdraw. She may confront me and I don't know if I have the strength to lie to her. It's a chance I have to take though. I can't risk ruining her life over something that I can't control.

I finally muster the will power to get out of bed and start my usual morning preparations for school. I head down stairs to get breakfast first as my stomach is beginning to voice its' complaints. I am absently run my hands through my hair and I sloth my way down stairs. I'm no morning person, and my body responds like a lame cow in the middle of the road. I always admired the fact my sister can rocket up in the morning and grace the rest of us lowly mortals with her presence. Even when we didn't speak to each other for all those years her energy and grace intimidated me. I plop into my usual chair a the dining table and look up expecting to see my father, who usually sits across from me reading the paper or munching on whatever mother made that morning. Instead it's Kirino. My brain quickly takes note of the absence of radiant noise. I look around and note that no one else is here.

"Mom and Dad haven't come home yet?" I ask Kirino.

"Not yet, but I had a voice mail on my phone stating that they are alright. Dad is getting worked around due to the damages caused by the storm." She is pointedly not looking at me and is instead looking down at her breakfast meal, which consists of healthy looking oatmeal with dried fruit and a single slice of toast. I'm about to comment on her choice of meal when she pushes it toward me. I'm a little confused at first as to what she is doing so I await an explanation.

"For helping me last night." She says as way of explanation. "It's just instant oatmeal and toast but I don't have any other cooking experience so…" She lets the sentence fall. I understand; I just can't believe it. My adorable little sister actually tried to cook something. For me! My head almost decides to eat itself before I grasp the concept.

"Thank you, Kirino." I take the offered meal; after all, this may be only chance to enjoy a meal like this. I begin to spoon fill the oatmeal into my mouth and relish in the dried apples that were added for extra texture. I do realize it's only instant oatmeal and a single piece of unbuttered toast, but I guess it's the thought that counts. Kirino smiles a little uncertainly and shifts in her seat. She looks a little uncomfortable, like she's nervous. Did I go too far last night brushing her hair? Damn, why did I do that? Oh that's right; I'm in love with her! The thought makes me cough on the tea that was poured for me. I need to stop thinking like that.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't eat so fast you know." Kirino gives me mocking grin and stands up from the table. "Okay, I'll be taking off for school now. Track practice this morning instead of after school." I see that she's already in her track suit she uses for running. I should have noticed earlier but I am trying my hardest not to look directly at her. I mumble an affirmative as she passes me at the table.

"Oh. Thank you for the breakfast Kirino, it's very tasty." I say to her back as she leaves the kitchen. I didn't get a response, but I could feel she heard me. I need to eat quickly and get ready for school myself. I'm at the end of my second year now and need to take my scholastic activities seriously. I don't personally need a glamorous life full of money and power, but I do want to be able to stand on the own feet. I can't keep letting my sister show me up either. I quickly chew up the rest of my meal, wash my dishes, and head back to my room to get dressed. After making sure I have all the items I need for the day I throw back some mouth wash, grab my house key, and head out. I get to the end of my walk way when I hear a greeting from outside my gate.

"Morning!" I turn to take a side glance at the sound of the voice and see Manami. She gives a small wave and stands outside my gate waiting. I finish locking my door and walk down to meet her for our daily walk to school.

"Morning Manami." I say back to her as I quickly arrange my bag over my shoulder. I start walking down the usual road to school and she falls into step beside me. Usually on the way to school we either talk of small things or enjoy each other's company. Manami always had an effect on me. Ever since we were children being near her calmed me and made me feel at peace. It was this initial reaction to her, combined with time and influence that made me relish a simple, normal life. We walk in silence for a time and my mind begins to wander to last night. As it would, I guess. I finally admitted to myself my feelings and I'm not one-hundred percent what to with it. I can't confess to her; she'd kill me, avoid me, ridicule me, tell dad. The last one would end in some bad scenarios. The only thing I can do is shove them into the pit of my stomach and try to distance myself from her. Being too friendly with me now would only serve as either false hope at best or emotional torture at worst. I don't realize me emotions are warring on my face, as Manami begins to give me worrisome glances. I notice but my mind is preoccupied and to be honest, it's not her problem or concern at the moment.

Before my brain could overheat we arrive at the schools gate. I give my upperclassmen a proper greeting and welcome back my peers from the weekend. School should distract me for the day at least, I can make it. The classes are boring as usual, the professor marching down the aisles of chairs preaching history and math as if it were church doctrine. I'm never called on during class, I just kind of blend in. I use the time instead to just gaze at a point fixed directly over the head of my teacher and space out. I know I said I need to take my studies more seriously, but I really can't see how almost any of this can apply to life outside of high school or university. I got the 'A' I needed to on my final exams, I can be smart when I need to be. Most of my classmates were shocked that I, Kyousuke Kousaka, could actually achieve something. It made me happy to have that kind of recognition. Maybe that is what Kirino feels all the time? She gets great grades not only because she studies, but seems to have a drive that forces her to accept nothing but her best. The same with track. I watched her nearly catch up with her junior, Ria, from America. She's not naturally gifted at running, but she trains every day to accomplish her goal. She's also, to my shock, stunningly feminine and, for lack of better words, beautiful. When she gets older and fills out more I'm gonna have to carry a stick to keep them off.

Of course now my thoughts go back to her. Focus! Time to listen to the lecture.

"Izanami and Izanagi were siblings. Of course in Japanese literature it's not odd for these themes to …Yes Kyousuke." The teacher sees me wave my arm from the back. With a lurching I stand to address my professor.

"Sir, may I be excused to the nurse. I'm not feeling well." The teacher looks a tad surprised, but he gives consent and I hurry out of the classroom, not missing the glance from Manami. I stroll down the hall for a moment to catch my breath. Of course I go from thinking about my sister to hearing a story about incest. It's as if some god is playing a cruel joke on me and just won't let the punch-line drop. I feel fine of course, except for the obvious, but I just had to get out for the moment. I lay low in the stairwell for the moment, sitting on the middle step. I hear footsteps approaching from behind. I turn to see Manami, standing with her hands behind her back. She has a look of concern across her face bordering on motherly. Manami, one of my best and longest friends. She's always been there for me, so why would now be any different.

My sister calls Manami the "plain girl'. I really don't understand why. True she's not "pretty" in the way that my sister or Ayase are, but she has fine feminine features. Her face still has the roundness of youth, but something about her eyes say that she has the mental capacity of someone much older. I frequently tease her, calling her "grandma" for her speech patterns and eccentrics. I'm also not stupid. I can tell the way she feels for me. I can see the way she looks at me and the way her family almost forcibly glues us together paints a clear picture. I just can't return her feelings. It may be cruel and selfish of me not preemptively reject her, but I can't bring myself to hurt her. She has always treated me like family, something during the feud with Kirino that was dearly appreciated. It's almost as if I view her more as a sister than Kirino.

"Kyo, aren't you going to the nurses' office?" She asks with a touch of concern in her voice. "The teacher allowed me to escort you if you are having trouble." I stare down at me feet at her question. She walks down the stairs and sits beside me. We sit like that for a moment. The other students crammed into their respective classrooms. The two of us, alone, the only two free for the moment. I get Manami a side gaze and angle my head and body upwards, take a deep breath, and decide I need a little advice.

"Kyo," Manami cuts me off before I can speak. "Do you need to ask me something? Maybe it's not your body that hurts?" She has a neutral expression, but her voice carries a touch of emotion I can't place.

"Manami, what would you do if you had two choice and one would hurt you more than the other, but both would hurt someone you cared about almost equally?" I leave the question as vague as possible. I always felt as if Manami could see right through me, she could always guess how I was feeling and sometimes what I was even thinking. I try not to make eye contact and instead angle me head to look away at a fixed point above her knees. She turns her face away from me and looks up in thought, closing her eyes. She stereotypically places her finger under her chin in thought and begins to hum a little. After a few seconds she opens her eyes and looks over at me.

* * *

"I think that you need to choose whatever hurts you the least obviously. But without any details how can help?" She smiles softly at me in attempt to cheer me up. I mull that over. The least damaging to me…

The rest of the school day generally passed without incident. Lunch time I avoided and kind of probing questions regarding my strange behavior. I joked with Kohei and, after school, paid a quick trip to the game developer's club room to check in and make sure that Mikagami, Kirinos old fake boyfriend and actual otaku buddy, was fitting in just fine. As I was about to leave and go home, a thought occurred to me. I shouldn't be around my parents and Kirino right now. I can't control my thoughts and emotions right now. I just keep feeling Kirinos honey brown hair in my hands; it's torture. The best thing right now is time apart. My feelings may not fade, but maybe they will. And if nothing else, it will give me time to think.

"Are we working on any games at the moment," I chime in as I take my seat at the middle of the table. Ruri (Kuroneko) used to be in the club with us as well, however, her father was transferred due to his job. She had to transfer high schools but actually lives not that far away. We see her on the weekends and during holidays. I place my school bag under my seat. A sign I'm here for a bit.

"Not at the moment," replies Miura, president of the club. "More like just extended research time." He gives me his usual grin and motions to his laptop. "Care to try to beat my score?"

I'm actually terrible at games. I am always on the losing side of fighter and the eroge my sister gives me to play are just point, click, and repeat. I still always find the bad routes first. But at the moment I really don't want to go home and face Kirino again. Not until I can at least muster the courage. I mentally sigh and chide myself, but I end up taking the laptop and playing the game.

* * *

It's nighttime before I return home. I give the customary greeting as I cross the threshold and arrange my shoes in the corner of the hardwood section of the floor. I hear my mother's voice coming from the living room and I can smell dinner being cooked. I decide it best to put my things away in my room before I go greet my mother. I head upstairs and enter my room with a somber attitude. I throw my bag unto the foot of my bed and decided to put on something a little more comfortable. After changing into a t-shirt and pair of shorts I shuffle back downstairs, sparing a glance toward my sisters' door, looking to see the light shine underneath it. It was dark so she must be in the living room as her shoes where at the entryway.

I was right, as I enter the living room I see my sister sitting on the couch facing the TV, her phone to her face carrying on a conversation. I also see my mother humming a little to herself in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot on the stove. Ah, good. I need a real meal tonight. My stir fry wasn't terrible or anything but I have my reservations about cooking days in a row. I toss a glance at Kirino as I pass her heading into the kitchen. She's still got her school uniform on as it would be a bother for her to change. She's swinging one foot back and forth as she happily converses with whoever is on the other line. Most likely Ayase, but considering their conversation yesterday I would bet not. Ruri? I catch a snippet to confirm or deny…

"I know right…yeah…no. What do you think idiot?" Ah, Ruri it is. She doesn't show that side of herself to anyone but me and her. Ruri is probably her closest friend, even if she sometimes denies it. When Ruri transferred schools we didn't know where she was going or if she was coming back. Kirino had taken charge and lead us on a hunt for her. It took all day but we eventually found her. It took a lot of discussion but it did lead to Ruri and Kirino forming an even stronger bond. It also lead to Kirino confessing that she was jealous of the other women surrounding me and didn't want me to be with anyone else. It raised a lot of flags with me and is one of the reasons my feelings began to surface. It seems she didn't mean it in any romantic context and more of the fact that we finally spend time with each other. But secretly, I hoped of course. And back to thinking things I shouldn't. I walk into the kitchen, greeting my mother and opening the fridge to get my tea.

"Oh, Kyousuke. Try to keep the noise down tonight. Your father is sleeping early today. The station put him through the ringer last night." She smiles at me. "I'm making a stew for dinner. It'll be ready in about half an hour." She goes back to stirring the stew, but seems to glance at me from the corner of her eye. I shrug it off after acknowledging what my mother said. I make start making my way back out of the living to head up stairs when my sister closes her phone and leaps up off the couch.

"Hey," she exclaims leaping off the couch, her face pinched in annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"Heading upstairs?" I know it shouldn't be a question, but all of sudden I'm not sure what I'm doing.

"Why did you stay out so late?" My sister asks brusquely. I notice, out of the corner of my eye, our mother turn to face us with a curious expression. Her face was blank. Not the usual smug look she had when drama took place. I couldn't place that facial expression, not without looking directly at her. I need to pull back. I can't stay the same way with her anymore. If I do then I'll just hurt more. The memory of last night is fresh in my mind; I brush it off and steel myself.

"I had things to do." I reply a little harsher than I mean to. I begin to walk away again. I can actually hear Kirino deflate behind me. I want to apologize. She was just worried about me. I've never really been late coming home before. She was probably calling Ruri to see if I had been there. After she heard me come in they had most likely changed the subject. I'm smarter than I pretend to be. My sister would never forgive me if she found out about how I feel. This is for the best. I head upstairs and lay out my homework. It proves to be nothing but a distraction, but it needs to be done and I can't stand to think right now. I methodically move through my homework starting with math and ending with my literature class. I needed to read a chapter in my text book. I just stared at it, willing the information to be absorbed through osmosis. But I lost and ended up starting to read it. I soon realized that I was just reading the same sentence repeatedly. I shut my book in surrender and sit-up, rubbing my temples. I have a headache from staring at the pages of the book for the past twenty minutes to no real productive result. I decide to peek out my door down the hallway. My sisters' door is closed and the light is on under it. Habitually I begin to walk down to her door. I stop myself just before I knock, my hand raised. I can't keep doing this to myself. I have to pull back. I head back to my room, close my door and lay face down on my bed, drowning my face into my pillow. My day had done nothing but stress me. My brain hurt from me resisting the thoughts that bombarded me. I know Kirino is most likely pissed at me, or at eh very least sad I want with her today, but I must persevere. After all, I love my little sister.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and repeat. At first I think Kirino would confront me. She doesn't though; instead she begins to act aloof. She begins to ignore me again. I do notice mom has stopped watching us as much now, but the ache is still there. The hours I spend every day quickly start to turn into days. I spend as much time as I can with the game club. We aren't working on any projects at the moment but they seem glad to have me there.

Sunday morning rolls around. I woke up early that morning, having eventually fallen asleep early to avoid seeing Kirino again. She is no longer ignoring me. Well, she is but instead of getting the usual disinterested atmosphere I get this oppressive feeling that she wants to talk to me but doesn't know what to say. I don't ignore her per say, I just refuse to go about her daily life with her. If she talks to me I respond, if she asks a question I answer. I no longer volunteer to watch anime with her, or even play eroge with her any more. It has been almost a week since the night she slept in my bed, and when I close my eyes, I can feel her there with me. I can smell her hair and feel her warmth against my chest. If anything, her absence in my life makes me even more realize how I think of her.

I get up with these thoughts on my mind and start dressing myself. I choose a white collared short sleeve shirt under a black long sleeve. I fold the white collar over the black, giving it an illusion of depth, something Kirino taught me for our pretend date. I slip on a pair of dark jeans and look in my bedroom mirror and arrange my dark, shaggy hair into a resemblance of order. Kirino was lucky to inherit moms' lighter complexion. Her hair had been a normal shade of brown during her youth. After she began modeling she started to dye it the color it is now. I tend to take after dad with my black hair and a default scowling complexion.

There was a plan since the week before last for the Otaku Girls Unite fan club (AKA: Kirino, Ruri, Saori, and myself) to meet for our usual shopping in Akihabara. I exit my room and proceed to knock on Kirinos' door. There's a scuffle of feet on carpet and the door cracks open. Kirino is a wearing a one piece pink dress with a black under gown that peeks from underneath the dress. The dress had embroidery around the stomach of it that lead into tendrils that spread up the straps and joined around the neck. I really need to stop noticing all of these little details. It can't be a good sign. She looks up at me and her face flushes for a second before she backs up and closes the door on me. The hell?

"Kirino?" I ask knocking again. "Are you about ready?"

"Stupid, I'm on the way. Just go downstairs." I hear from the other side of the door. She looked ready. What is she doing? Whatever. I head down stairs and walk into the living room. Mom's sitting at the kitchen table, a magazine spread in front of her. A cup of what I assume is tea is sitting next to her on the table. She looks up when I enter the room and her expression softens.

"Mom, Kirino and I are about to head out to meet with the others." We don't really need to let our parents know whenever we do something, but with the growing feelings in my gut I believe I should try to alleviate any suspicions up front. My mom seems be savvy to some degree on the way I feel for my sister and that thought terrifies me.

"Then take care out there." She gives me a smile and takes a sip of her beverage. I retreat back to the landing and wait for Kirino. A few seconds later she comes down wordlessly.

"I told mom we were headin out." She says nothing back as she slips her sandles on her feet and steps out of the house. I shake my head and follow suit. We begin to wordlessly walk down the street to the train station. We are meeting with the other Akihabara in the same maid café that we all originaly met at. From there who knows. Kirino leads the way on our march, I follow silently behind. I'm not sure what to say to her. I can't get a read from her. The trip to the station was uneventful and quite frankly awkward. I want to ask her if she even wants me to come along, but I'm afraid of her answer. The train ride was even worse. But a half an hour later we are in Akihabara and her attitude take a shift. The innocent smile comes out and it's like she's in a candy shop. We had time before the meet, maybe she would like to visit a manga shop?

"Hey, Kirino, we have time-"

"No." Was all she said? Her first words to me in an hour were no? I inwardly grimace, I know she's pissed at me now. I had suspected of course.

"Are you sure you don-"

"Why are you here?" she turns and looks at me. She has a fierce scowl and I feel impending violence. "You've been ignoring me for the past week and now you feel you can just talk to me like you know me?" She turns in a huff and starts to walk away. The sad thing is that she is right. All I can do is shrug and follow behind her. I try to not outwardly show how it hurts me, but on the inside I can wallow in it. It's best she dislike me a little now, and we maintain some semblance as siblings, than she find out about me and hate me forever. We once again wordlessly make our way down to the café that we are meeting the others at.

We find our seats after being lead in arrange the table for the others to join us. We are about twenty minutes early and I have no idea what to do to make the time pass. Our silence is thick, so I take the time to access the situation. Kirino is not looking at me and she seems to be fidgeting with her hands. She has an annoyed pout on her face, her eyes cast downward. I can feel the movement as she shakes her leg beneath the table up and down. She reaches up and brushes some of the hair from her eyes, her face turned just in time to lock eyes with me. Damn, she saw me looking. I quickly look away and pointedly start studying the drapes at the window next to us.

"Is there something you want to say?" I hear Kirino say at me.

"…not really…" I answer back, now it's my turn to fidget. I can sense the armor Kirino used to wear being assembled.

"Really? Any reason you've been avoiding me lately? Or not helping me as much?" Damn she's direct. She can sometimes be very reserved but now, apparently, was not one of those times. I can at least look at her right? Reassure her you are fine and just have been busy.

"It's hard is all." WHAT! Mouth, what the fu-

"What is?" She seems a little taken aback. I guess she expected me to dodge the question. I sigh and collect me thoughts.

"Weren't we becoming too close? Rent you worried about what people might say? About your friends?" I fiddle with my fingers on the table. I'm nervous of course. I have to steer the conversation away from where it's heading. And I know how. I mentally prepare myself for what I'm about to say and the consequences. I look up and see Kirino looking a little flustered, and sad.

"Not really. I enjoyed it." She whispers down. My prepared statements fly out at my head at seeing my little sister vulnerable. I just want to protect her, hold her, and kiss her. Oh-god what was that last one? I have to end this. Now.

"This is for the best Kirino." I say solemnly. I stand and look at her confused face. Her lips slightly opened. She knows what I was about to do, but won't stop me. My precious little sister. I would go anywhere for you, you only have to ask. If there was sign that she felt the way, that she treasured me like I her, maybe things would be different. I walk to the exit of the café and walk out the door. I have to put distance between us. If I don't then one day I will act on my feelings. My thoughts no longer dance, they trample my mind and heart and I don't think I can go on like this.

* * *

I arrive in our neighborhood an hour later. I took my time getting home, seemingly in a fog. I'm not sure if I did the right thing or not. Just leaving her there? Saori and Ruri would be there not long after I left. That would give Kirino the comfort she needed. I can be a normal brother now. There when needed, not when not. Then why do feel so empty now? I'm on our street when a voice calls out to me. It's takes a second to register the sound.

"Kyo?" I turn to the voice and realize I'm in front of Manamis' house. I must have come here out if habit. Whenever I was in trouble I always came here for help or advice. I walk over to the gate of her house and face her. Her expression completely changes seeing me. She runs over with a worried expression. "Are you okay Kyo? Why are you crying?" Huh? What is she saying? I reach up and feel my eyes. They're wet. When did I start this? Dammit. I wipe my face real quick and step through her gate and into her arms. I really need a hug right now. She hugs me for a time. I follow her to her back porch and sit underneath the overhang, letting the wind calm my nerves.

"Kyo?" I hear again. I make a grunt to let her know I hear her. "Are you okay?" I actually take the question serious. I'm really not. There is a hole in me now.

"I took your advice Manami. This is for the best." I start choking up. Oh-god, how manly. I'm nothing but a coward.

This sentence seems to make Manami go ridged however. She studies my face for a minute. I have no idea what she's looking for but I hide nothing on my face. She continues for a moment before she stands up and walks over to me.

"Kyo, can you wait here a moment. I need to get some tea for us." Huh?

"Why?" I ask wiping my face again.

"It's time I told you everything about me. About Kirino, and about us."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading this far everyone. I am really into this story now will be trying to update it almost every day if I can. I have plenty of time at the moment so I'm really trying to make this story as tidy as I can. I greatly appreciate those who have left reviews for me as well. Please review my work if you can. It only takes a moment and any and all input is appreciated.


	5. Confession and Closure

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

Side note: I will typically not be using Japanese words in my fics, such as "Oni-chan, nii-san, etc"

* * *

**Kirino**

Why did he leave me? Does he hate me now? What did I do? I-I tried to be nicer. I even let him know how much I appreciate his help. He came with me all the way here wearing that expression. That hurt, painful expression. Does he know how I feel and he's disgusted? I'm stronger this this. But I can't stop thinking about him. He's on my mind all the time. His smell, his back, his chest. I can't help it! He's been avoiding me, I can tell. I'm controlling myself, trying not to just jump at the handle and scare him away. I've admitted to myself I'm in love with him, now I don't know how to look at him. So I let him have his space, I didn't want to drag him down. I know my feelings are wrong. I want to keep my distance too, as not to infect him with the same disease I have. But still….

I just watched him walk out the door. He just left me here. But I saw his face before he left. He's not as good at controlling his emotions as he thinks. He was crying. I don't know what to think of that. I didn't mean to snap at him, it's so irritating when I can't tell what he's thinking. It's taking all my willpower not to cry myself. I'm alone. Did I lose the one person I could count on? The one who would do anything I asked him to, no matter what? What did I do?

"Kirino?" The voice knocks me out of my thoughts. I look up into the violet eyes of Kuroneko. She's wearing the white sundress the always wears for my brother. She looks at me with concern that she, before a month ago, would not be so obvious with. "Are you crying?" she asks me.

"NO!" I begin to dry my eyes quickly. "Stupid black cat, why would I be crying?" But my voice sounds fragile to my own ears. God, why am I like this now. I've been strong, determined, for years. Now why am I like this?

"Where's Kyousuke? Isn't he with you?" This time it's Saori. She came from behind. She was in her otaku clothes at the moment. In times she was alone with the group she would dress and act normally. In public, though she was too embarrassed. I hesitate to answer her question. I no longer truly feel like being here. The wonders of Aki pale after what had transpired here. I can't think of anything to say to explain the situation. I can only say one thing, feeling tired and defeated.

"It's better this way."

* * *

**Kyousuke**

I sat on Manamis back porch. Her grandparents were rarely home during the evening. Manami lives with her grandparent's and younger brother. They ran a traditional Japanese sweets shop and the old couple generally were out in the evenings, enjoying their golden years in some other shop or out on the town. Her younger brother had a group of friends and was no doubt out playing with them. I never felt nervous before now though. Not nervous as in a guy and girl alone in a house nervous. Manami's last words to me were very ominous and I can't help but fear what she's going to tell me. No fear is the wrong word. Be apprehensive, that's better. I feel that after she tells me this, things will change, and maybe not for the better.

"The truth, huh?" I've had a little much of truth from myself lately. From someone else may be too much. I've come this far though, got to stick it out. I've calmed down a bit since I arrived here, crying apparently. Manly as fu-

"Kyo, do you want anything to eat?"

Can I not cuss in my own head?

I hear Manami from inside arranging the tray that held our tea. Regardless of how I answer she'll bring out cookies or something so I give a small grunt of acknowledgement. She comes out a few moments later with the tray with assorted refreshments on it. She begins to serves tea to both or us and sets some sweet crackers off to the side. I watch her perform the task at hand, but with none of her usual grace. She seems stiff, almost pained. After she arranges all of the refreshments she sits and stares out across the lawn. I take her cue, grab a cup, and wait patiently. I know Manami pretty well. She's thinking, trying to organize her thoughts. I take a sip of my tea-

"I've always loved you Kyo." I literally choke. My cough of surprise and the inhale of breath simultaneously cause the hot tea to shoot thru my throat and come out my nose. It burns like a thousand suns. I choke and hack, my eyes watering. Manami for her part panics a little and pats my back and begins to rub it like mom would. I slowly get my breath under control again.

"Manami-" I start.

"No. Let me finish. Don't say anything please until I've said it all." I nod in agreement. I'm actually a little stunned. I've never seen her act this way before and I can see the resolve she's built up for this moment. I sit up straighter and prepare myself for this.

"When we met, I knew you were special Kyo. You were strong, kind, smart, and very dependable. I was so glad to be your friend. I spent so much time with you that I very quickly fell in love." She took a breath and continued. "Kirino was always with you, hanging on to you. You doted over her and protect her much more than me. I was so jealous. I mean, who was I? I am just the plain girl next door. I'm not terribly bright, nor do I have any athletic ability. I have a few other friends, but none I looked up to quite as much."

"But I saw the way your sister looked at you, I noticed, though you didn't." She continued. "I noticed the way you treated her as so special. The way you smiled at her was different than the way you smiled at me." Manami is wringing her hands. I sit, slightly hunched over, my elbows on my knees, my hands together. "I wanted you to smile at me like that." Manami stands up and takes a few steps away from the porch. She takes a deep breath, turns and faces me with a strained smile on her face.

"That's why I had to steal you away Kyo. That's why I had to separate you."

What? What did she just say? Separate us, how?

"You too were two close. Holding hands all the time; talking quietly only too each other. I know what I saw. Even young you two had a strange relationship and I knew I had no chance. I knew that compared to Kirino, who you had bond with, I was nothing but a childhood friend." She faces away from we again and I see her hand come up to her face and wipe at her eyes under her glasses.

"We were young still, probably twelve. I started commenting to Kirino how strange your relationship was when were alone. She was only nine, so she didn't properly understand what I meant by strange. I started convincing you of the merits of a simple life. One free of conflict and strife. Free of trying too hard. One full of me. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I could help it. I would stop myself sometimes. After I would lay awake at night with a hole in my chest, wondering why you still didn't love me. We grew up and you started acting more and more…content with how your life was. You stopped running track, stopped studying, and stopped trying. It's not exactly what I wanted but you became reliant on me. I helped YOU study; I help YOU with YOUR problems. All the while I saw Kirino suffering without her big brother there to protect her. I hated it. I hated myself for what I was doing to your relationship. I couldn't stop." She sat back down next to me.

"She confronted me when she was twelve you know. I guess you guys had an argument. I was outside and I heard her running down the street. I looked over and saw her, her face on the verge of tears. She came to me, demanding I give you back. That you had changed, you were no longer her brother." I gasp at that. I remember that day very well. "Do you know how I responded? I said 'no'. I could have reassured her. My heart ached to do that. I considered Kirino one of my friends as well. My goal was to have you, not to hurt her. But I saw the final string, the final push that was needed…and I went for it. I told her it was creepy for a sister to be in love with her older brother and that the outstanding older brother she remembered never existed in the first place."

"I have never hated myself more than that day. It was that day that you died to Kirino. You told me how she never talked to you after that and began to hate you. You began to ignore each other. Your relationship fell apart. For years it was like that. I had you all to myself, but you still never smiled at me like that, or looked at me like her. You were my dearest friend and my deepest sin. Until a year ago. You and Kirino started talking again. You began to help her, to talk again after so many years apart. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, and you weren't there for it."

"You fought with her, cried for her, and went to such extreme lengths for her that of course I saw it again. The way you smile at her, the way she looks at you. Only a fool couldn't see it. You're in love with Kirino." And there it was; my big secret. I felt as if the porch had been cut out from under me and I was falling, falling into a pit I couldn't hope to climb out of. Manami is studying my face and I'm dim enough not to cover my face and my emotions are on full display. She seems to find what she was looking for though and settles back.

"Kyo, I don't think less of you for it." Suddenly I'm back on the porch. "I'm not sure what to think. When you asked me for advice at school I knew it had to be about her. The advice I gave was given as my last ditch to have you. It was selfish and manipulative, I know. When I saw you just now, walking down the street like the walking dead, I knew what had to have happened. You're trying to pull away, and the harder you try, the more it tears at you. I've only seen you cry a few times Kyousuke." The sound of my full given name from her lips calls my attention even harder. "I never want to see it again, because I'm in love you Kyousuke." I have to answer her. She's told me everything, I owe her that.

"NO! Don't deny me. Please!" I close my mouth. "Not like this. I know how you feel. I've known, but right now…it would crush me." Manami is beginning to cry; her tears streaming down her cheeks, stopping at her glasses, and dripping around them. I've never seen Manami cry before. The sight moves something in me. "All I can do now is…say I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry." Her voice has taken a desperate twinge. She repeats it, for at least several minutes.

"Just please…please…don't hate me Kyousuke. Please!" She can't even look at me. I put my arms around her and draw her in close, she tenses for a moment.

"Kyo?" she sounds confused.

"Stupid. Of course I'm angry Manami. I never knew anything about this before. Kirino never told me." I hug her tighter and place my chin on the top of her head and stroke her hair. "But I can't bring myself to hate you. If part of the blame lies with you, then most, if not all of it, lies with me. I neglected my little sister; I let myself be drawn in." I begin to rock Manami back and forth. I can feel her shudder and hear her sobs as she cries in my arms. We sit like that for some time. It starts getting dark out before long. Manami calms down and breaks away, gently, from me.

"Kyo. Thank you for listening to me." She says quietly. "Can you forgive me?" she asks hesitantly.

"It's not mine to give." I say back after a moment. She nods as if she understands. "There is someone else that you need to talk to. Until then, I'm sorry, but I cannot…" she nods again and stifles a sob. She steels her shoulders and looks at me with a small, tear stained smile.

"You better be getting home Kyo. Kirino should be waiting on you by now." I nod and stand. "You know, I see Kirino look at you the same way you look at her. I think…" she trails off, too afraid to finish the thought. "I would support you Kyo. I would support you and Kirino. If it happens that is, you can always come to me Kyo. I'll always be your friend." I absorb that and let my brain filter the info into single words on the way home.

* * *

I enter the front area of the house in a daze. Did I hear Manami right at the end? Kirino feels the same? She would support us? I let the thoughts spin like a hamster on its wheel. They just kept spinning to no real end. I take off my shoes, arrange them, and stumble into the living room suddenly drained. I almost run directly into my father, not paying attention.

"Kyousuke. Where's your greeting?" Daisuke Kousaka is a large man with short cropped black hair, a grim expression, and square rimmed glasses. He generally wears traditional clothing around the house and is a strict enforcer of manners. My father is also a die-hard fan of Kirino. He has secret photo albums of her magazine shoots and still has all of her report cards from schools and medals from track. Daddy's little princes. Funny thing is, ever since the first evening I stood up for Kirino, and dad punched me across the room, his trust in me has grown. My father is police officer in the Chiba prefecture; he often works late and hard. So it's refreshing for him to place trust in me, his 'no good son'. I think Kirino inherited his 'tsundere' mannerisms.

"I'm home" I announce. I was so out of it I had forgotten to. My father gives a grunt of acknowledgement and goes back to his task at hand. He's actually fully dressed in a nice collared shirt and slacks. Nothing fancy, but auspicious for him. He's searching through the living room, apparently looking for something. Just as I was about to ask my father what he was doing, my mother came around the corner. She had on a charming emerald green dress with a see-through black shawl around her shoulders. She quickly walked over to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Kyousuke, your father and I are going out to eat for a change." She gives me her smug smile, but it seems a little forced. "Anyway, we will be home later tonight, I made you some dinner and stuck it in the fridge. Kirino's upstairs." She says the last one with a strange look in her eye, as if she would regret saying that. What is she up to? Before I can relay my confusion she gives me a quick hug and pretty much prances out the living room door. I hear my father give a satisfactory laugh. I turn to see him with the car keys in hand, but lying on his stomach underneath the couch. Quite impressive for such a large man. My father clears his throat and blushes a little at my confusion, pointedly not looking me in the face. How did the car keys get…? Wait… did they? On the couch? NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. Erase that image from my mind…annnnnnd…repressed. Better.

My father wishes me a pleasant evening and heads out himself. Now it's just me, alone again, with my thoughts. Again. Dammit. I have to clear my head. I take a drink straight from the carton of the barley tea. I don't care at the moment. I see the dinner in the fridge and, despite not eating anything all day, I have no appetite. The best thing right now is a quick shower, followed by a bath. In fact, that sounds like the best idea I had all day. And I've had some doozies. I quickly made sure the bath is unoccupied. Once again, I have no death wish. I strip down, and step into the shower. I scrub my body down, especially my face. I can still feel how puffy my eyes must be. Why didn't mom or dad say anything? I wonder. I soak in the tub after. As I lay in the water, relaxing and just letting the day register in my head, I smell something. Strawberries? Why do I-

Kirinos' shampoo. Kirino must have just taken a bath herself. I can never respond normally to strawberries for the rest of my life can I? Ah god. I can't relax here. I quickly dry off and change into my pajamas. I make my way back upstairs after dropping my laundry in the hamper and close my door after entering my room. I sit on my bed, back to the wall banging my head against it. It hurt, but I needed the pain to clear my head. Right after that though I hear a softer sound; like a scuffing on the other side of the wall, as if some is pressed up against it. Kirino. I picture her just reaching through the wall and draping her arms around me. Enveloping myself in her scent and enjoying the moment. For the first time since I can remember there is no panic in this thought, just a terrible ache. I decide I have to do something. That strange look moms been giving us dials into my head, but I shake it away. I have to do this at least or how can I live with myself?

I get up and move. I find myself walking down the hall toward my sister's room. Apprehensive isn't even close to how I feel, but I bat the feeling away. I knock and softly call out her name. I hear running and the door is opened quickly. She stares up at me, her big, bright blue eyes, puffy and red. She had been crying too apparently. I really messed up.

"I need to tell you something Kirino." I say softly to her. She nods and backs up, her body language inviting me in. I do and stand in the middle of the room. She's wearing a different set of pajamas than last time, a matching pink t-shirt and pants; no loud designs, just plain pink. But the material clung to her in way that emphasized what was underneath. What kind of pajamas do that? She closes the door and turns to me. Her usual hair clip is gone; I can spot it on her desk. I take her in and study her for just a moment. I have to be prepared for what I say next.

"I'm sorry." I start. Her reaction tells me this is not what she expected as she seems taken aback. "I'm sorry for leaving you today; for ignoring you. I'm sorry for making you cry."

In Japanese culture one bows for various reasons: greetings, goodbyes, etc.; even apologies. This isn't an apology, this is more. Something I've neglected to do for some time. I get down on both knees and place my palms flat to the floor. I bend down until my forehead touches the ground before I continue.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you all those years ago. I'm sorry for having you grow-up without your big brother. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for tugging away these past few days. I'm sorry for ignoring you as you tried to surpass me, and as you succeeded. There is no proper excuse. There is no proper reason except that I am a coward who filled himself with false visions of what life should be instead of a dependable brother that you could always trust was there. I'm sorry. I'm so, very, very, sorry" I finish. It's all I can say. How can Manami ask for forgiveness and not me? The one person who should know and do better? The silence fills the room as I wait for a response.

"You think that makes it better?" I hear her say it softly. I knew it was coming, but still… "You think saying all that makes me feel better!?" I stand; ready to face whatever she does. She flies at me tackling me to floor. Her balled fists raise and fall on my chest as she's in tears again. "You have no right to say that now!" she exclaims, every hit falling for every word. "After everything you missed! After everything I thought about, all the names I called you, all the hate I had!" She's hitting a little harder now, but I don't dare defend myself. "Not now! It's too late! I already fell in …" she cuts off the sentence and holds my collar with both hands. She's crying and screaming into my shirt. I know nothing else to do, I wrap myself around her. She thrashes weakly, but settles down as I whisper to her.

"Thank goodness." She looks up at me with confusion. "The Kirino I love is still in there. Here I thought there was no more anger in you." She trembles a bit and stops latching to my collar, and instead reaches around and circles her arms around me. She's still crying, but softly. I run my fingers through her hair like last time and she melts into me. She burrows her face into my chest and I feel warm all over. I feel happy again. The feeling shocks me a little, but I recognize it. I haven't been happy all week.

"Stupid, creepy, sis-con. Stroking your sister's hair." It's soft and I can hear it, but it makes me smile. 'Tsundere' till the end huh? When do I get to see the 'dere' side? We lay like this for some time and Kirino slowly puts herself back together. She had built up such a high wall for so long that hearing me actually admit my guilt and ask for forgiveness must have reawakened some of her old rage at me. Of course I would take any of her abuse, not just because I deserve it either. After a few more minutes of me stroking her hair, she sits up and looks at me. She seems to be trying to word her thoughts.

"Why did you do this?" She asks in a small voice. I sit up myself and sit open legged. I motion for her to come over and she complies with a worrisome expression. I place her back to me and wrap my arms around her, holding her hands. She begins to freak out a little; she's stammering, trying to find words again.

"Because I wanted to, and needed to." I explain. "It's long overdue. I know it's a lot to ask Kirino, but you don't have to forgive me. In fact, I prefer you didn't. I could be like this for you, a literal and proverbial punching bag."

"What are you saying?" She turns to look at me. Her face turned up, a deep flush across her face. I don't how I've become so bold so far, maybe the events of the day, surrounded by the atmosphere helped I'm sure. I really don't, but I'm happy just like this.

"I'm saying that I'm happy like this." To illustrate my point I hug her even tighter. "Yes, I'm a creepy sis-con, I get it." I saw her mouth about to open and decided to cut it off.

"I also no longer care." Manamis' parting words are ringing in my head. My body aches to try to do other things, to push and see where it takes me. But this is enough right now. I have no idea what Kirino feels, she's nice to me one minute and taunting me the next. It's so hard to read her sometimes. She doesn't struggle against my arms and she actually leans back and presses her head againt me. I feel her breathing and decide to let go of her hands and wrap my arms around her stomach instead. She never tenses or flinches; she puts her hands over mine and caresses my fingers.

"I'm sorry I hit you," she says guiltily after a while.

"No, you're not." I say back with a smug grin.

"You're right, stupid. I just thought I'd apologize anyway." That gives me a grin. I'm not sure where to go from here. We are comfortable here and I don't want to ruin it. My heart feels lighter than it has in quite some time. I decide that going any farther would be ill advised. She seems to be happy too, she's still playing with my fingers.

"I've already decided anyway." She starts out. "I can't forgive my idiot brother for leaving me all those years ago. He missed everything. My first track win, my honors ceremony, my first photo shoot. He never congratulated me on a job well done and never said welcome home after a long day." I look down.

"I see." I start to say, feeling defeated.

"But my sis-con of brother is another story. He can be a creep and lecherous. I even think he enjoys smelling my hair." I blanch. "But's he's kind, takes up for me, and says he'll never leave me. So him I can forgive and move on for. But only under one condition." She says holding up one finger.

"What's that?" She flushes a bit, and then buries her face into my arm. She mumbles something incoherently and her breath warms my arm. "What? I can't hear you." She takes a deep breath.

"AH GEEZ, forget it." She's tries to stand, but my arms prevent it easily.

"Bro-con." I say out. She jerks a little at that, like a puppet with its strings tangled.

"Whhaaatt" she meaks out with a stammering laugh.

"I tell you what. Whenever we are alone, and you feel like it, you can come to me and we can sit like this. Just like this." I wrap my arms around her tighter and lean back against Kirino's bed, putting much needed support on my back. She scoots back further into me and wraps her arms around mine. Wordlessly we sit there in the silence. This is enough for now. Confessions and love can wait just a little longer. These feelings I have may be wrong depending on whom you ask, but I don't feel wrong any more. I feel at peace, at least for the moment. I can smell Kirino, feel her body heat, and feel the smoothness of her skin underneath my hands. Maybe she feels the same. Everyone knows she has some type of brother-complex. But is it because I was gone from her life for so long that she's afraid to lose me again, or is it something more? Manami says she sees it, the same look I give her she gives to me. If it is something more should we pursue it? It would make us happy I'm sure, but what of our friends, family? Most societies would shun us, mock us. Hell, in some, it's a crime. I know we already are past the bounds of normal sibling behavior, but at this moment, in her room, I don't care.

* * *

AN: Hello again everyone. Thanks again for reading. I have received a few Private Messages from people and I would like to thank them for taking an interest in my writing. To address a few things I would like to state that although I try my hardest to stay true to the characters, handling drama requires that I give a more mature feel to them. Dealing with the realization that your complex about your sibling is deeper than you originally thought can be trying, believe me. But please, if I begin to deviate from the feel of the original character, please let me know as although this is my story, everyone reads it. I would especially like to thank _White Mamba 13_ and _Jch15Jch15 _for their valuable input. Thank you and god-bless.


	6. Regret Nothing

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

Side note: I will typically not be using Japanese words in my fics, such as "Oni-chan, nii-san, etc"

* * *

There we sat, against her bed, on the floor. Our arms and fingers interweaved. It's almost too much, too fast. But it doesn't seem to bother her and I relish it. She sits between my legs, back pressed to me. I rest my chin on her shoulder, the evenness of her breathing mesmerizing me. We had been like this for some time. There was no way I was breaching the trance I was in right now to check the time. I match my breathing to hers and enjoy the present. It is a little peculiar right? Feeling this relaxed holding your sister, in her room, at night, alone in the house? I want to say something to her, but I really don't want to splinter the stillness in the room. Kirino disrupts the silence first.

"Did you mean what you said?" She peeps up.

"What part?"

"When I was hitting you, you said 'Thank goodness. The Kirino I love is still in there'. Did you mean it?" Ah crap. Maybe I went a little far with that statement. Do I really want to deny it though? She doesn't seem mad about it, which confuses me.

"No. Well, I mean I meant it but…" I try to find something to smooth over the exchange. I'm not really ready for this at the moment. Kirino turns in my arms and almost faces me. She has a strange look on her face. One I think I recognize but I don't want to delude myself thinking I know it. Her hands come up to my chest and clutch at my shirt, she's not looking me in the eye and her face begins to flush over. My heart beat skyrockets and I'm sure Kirino can feel it beneath her palms. She looks up at me, her lips slightly parted, her head tilted back. No way, is she really…? She can't mean it. What if she does?

"If you did then…Kyousuke…" She lets it trail off. This is happening? Now? Come on brain, find an action, some words, do…something! In response my hands come up and grasp Kirino on each shoulder, gently but firm. Yes brain, that's evidently what I meant!

"Kirino…" The room is still, I have to decide what to do. Our faces are only inches apart and, slowly but surely, coming closer. Do I follow my instincts, or my heart? Providentially, I guess, the universe chooses for me. The sound of the front door opening and closing breaks us from our melancholy. Our parents are our home. I release my sister and she backs away swiftly, embarrassment plainly stamped across her face.

"We…better greet them," I say standing up and running a hand through my hair. I glance at Kirinos alarm clock on the way out. 10:23. Damn, it got late fast. How long did we sit like that before she spoke? Hours? I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. What were we about to do? Was I really about to kiss her? Did she want me to? I got the feeling, but is it just wishful thinking on my part? I let Kirino head down first so it wouldn't appear as if we were together. I walk into my room after turning off her lights and count down from thirty, giving enough time for it to appear that I just realized they were home. I leave my room and head downstairs and thru the door into the living room. Kirino is talking with mom about their night. The conversation seems ordinary so I pay it no mind.

"Welcome home," I chime as I pass mother, heading into the kitchen. I catch my mother's face as I pass and her eyes follow me. It's strange, usually when she watches me do something, not that she did it often, I never felt this stirring sensation in my gut. It's the same feeling when a police officer on the street is looking at you. You know your innocent, but you secretly start thinking you committed a crime. I turn to look at mom but she breaks her gaze and goes back to talking with Kirino. Weird. I continue into the kitchen and grab a simple glass of water, chug it down, and wish my assembled family good night. I pass my parents' bedroom on the way back up and see my dad, already changed into his house-dress, getting ready for bed.

"'Night, dad." I say as I head upstairs. I hear him grunt a reply out and wave to me. I smile to myself. A few months ago he would have simply grunted to me or ignored it. It's not that my father hates me, he loves me very much. He just has a hard time expressing it. His father was the type never to hug another man and it seemed to pass to my father. Maybe that's why he dotes on Kirino so much, his way of loving us both? Maybe, but my father cares for me and that's enough. I enter my bedroom, flop onto my bed, close my eyes, and try not to remember the feel of my sister's body under my arms.

* * *

**Kirino**

What was that weird look mom gave Kyousuke? It wasn't an angry look, kind of blank, like a video recorder capturing film. Mom turns back to me soon after though and elaborates on her date with dad. They had gone out to eat for the first time in a long while. I listen to what she says and reply when appropriate, but my mind is upstairs till. What was I doing? I let him hold me like that because he seemed so desperate…but that's not right. I loved it when he held me. Where his fingers always so long, his hands so much bigger than mine? I start to feel a flush creep up my neck and face. STOP! Stop thinking like that, your mother is looking right at you, talking to you. Control yourself. Endure! But I recognize that my mother is silent and looking at me with the same face she looked at Kyousuke with. Oh god, I know that look. It's the same one I gave to Kyousuke and Kuroneko when they were together, but before they started dating.

"I'm really tired mom; I'm going to go to bed if that's up to scratch." I fake a yawn and turn to leave.

"Kirino." My mother's voice emanates from behind me. I turn woodenly; please don't ask about tonight, please. "Goodnight." She smiles at me.

"Goodnight." I turn and evenly walk out of the living room. Once I'm back into my room I pitch myself onto my bed. My head and heart pounding and begin to replay the night in my head. He said he loved me right? Is it because I'm his little sister who he feels he has to protect, or is there more to it? I realize I'm touching my lips. I pull my hand away like it's on fire. I remember his arms around me, holding me tight. I felt scared when he told me he was sorry. Was he trying to justify his actions, or was he just trying to get away. I know I can be rough and dishonest, even with myself. I was afraid I was pushing him away. I can tell he feels something for me, something he's afraid to say. I can worry about it later though. I turn on my side and hold on to my pillow as I try not to remember my brothers body wrapped around me.

* * *

Monday greats me the usual way: early. I wake up, stretch myself out and rub the sleep from my eyes. I get up and begin the morning rituals that take over six days of my life a week. I'm not a real morning person but waking up early for so many years when I practiced track on my own had me learn to wake up fast and efficiently. I make my way downstairs to see mother and father at the dining table already eating breakfast, each with a cup of coffee in hand. Dad was in his usual slacks and work shirt, briefcase sitting next to him on the floor. Mom was reading a fashion magazine, no doubt looking for more articles about me for father. I know he likes to keep tabs on my job but is too embarrassed to do it himself. Mom had already prepared a small breakfast for me and Kyousuke. Of course I always beat him to the table, the slacker. I sit at my seat after greeting both of my parents and begin to eat.

Conversation in the morning is usually stilted as nothing has happened to warrant discussion, so the silence drags on. After a few minutes Kyousuke appears through the living room door, greets everyone, and sits to his own breakfast. I try to meet his gaze out of the corner of my eyes but he seems intent on his breakfast. I clean up my plates after eating and head back up to my room to get dressed. Within a few minutes I have my uniform on, bag in hand, and my hair clip in. I look into my bedroom mirror and make sure my makeup is on just fine. Not too much, makeup is used to enhance not to cover up. Some girls forget that and ending up looking like a raccoon or a circus clown. I arrange my hair, and upon deciding its impeccable, and leave my room. I meet Kyousuke in the hall. He's fully dressed with bag in hand as well. Did I really take that long to get dressed? Maybe there's a nugget of truth to what men say. We fall in step, and upon wishing our family a good day, exit the house together. I expect for the 'neighbor girl' to be waiting and scoop up my brother, but no one is out here. That's rare.

"Kirino, would you mind walking part way with me?" I turn to my brother who's standing outside of our gate. What? Why?

"Don't you usually walk with neighbor girl?" I expect him to correct me and confirm it.

"Not…right now." He said looking down the street. What happened there I wonder? Well, if he went through the trouble to ask me I can't really say no now can I?

"Since you asked, I'll walk with you until our split comes up." I fall in step beside him as we stroll down the road. I attend the middle school that is attendant to his high school. I'm getting close to graduating from my school and moving to his, but he'll be graduating then. Kyousuke is a third year now and is preparing to graduate this spring. Maybe that's why mom made him move out briefly during the summer, help him with his studies, and all thirds years really do is prepare for university. Winter is quickly approaching and the night air tends to be chilly. The end of November is in sight, the uncharacteristic heat this autumn gave the peculiar impression of summer. We walk in silence, nothing to really confer. But I'm happy he at least asked me to walk with him. After a few minutes our split arrives. I dispassionately wave to him as he wishes me well.

"Kirino." I turn to look at him. "Do you want to meet here after school and walk back?" Of course I do, moron, can't you see that?

"Maybe. I'll think about it at school today." I turn and stride back down my road to school. I smile to myself as I make my way. Perhaps he can take a step forward after all.

* * *

We spend the next weeks together. I begin walking to school with him every morning and even sometimes after school. I don't dare let him see how much it means to me, but ever since the night he held me I have been coming to him at night to do it again. Of course we make sure our parents are asleep before, but in the end every night this week I end up sitting in between his legs with his arms wrapped around me. We don't always talk, but sometimes we pass the time discussing the events of our day. I talk about shopping trips with Ayase and Kanako. I revel in his tales about the weirdoes in the game developer club. I'm beginning to believe the one named 'Sena Akagi' may have the same affliction I do, to a lesser degree of course. Not only a brother complex, which I grudgingly just started admitting I have, but she's into 'boys love' games as much as I'm into 'little sister' ones. I barely managed to suppress a laugh as Kyousuke told me of the time Kuroneko provoked her into revealing her lewd fantasies about my brother and the rest of the male club members, as well as my gag reflex about the all-male eroge she wanted to make.

We would play eroge together in my room sometimes as well if mom and dad were still awake. I would help him make his choices on the routes and, casually might I add, lean on him. It's not that I wanted the contact at all; I just wanted to make sure he paid attention. The funny part is that I don't think either of us felt too awkward, even when the 'love' scenes came up. I would flush of course, but we persevered and got through them. Maybe we are desensitized by now from all of the graphic content we had no choice but to see. I've been playing these games for a couple years now and I've been…'encouraging' my brother to play them for about half as long. Before I knew it we would hold hands, but only in private of course. Holding hands might not be as all-encompassing as him holding me, but to me it is a little more intimate. We don't talk about what almost happened that night, I'm much too embarrassed, and he doesn't press the issue. I'm getting some signals from Kyousuke that he feels the same way about me I do for him, but if I take that leap and I'm wrong…our relationship as siblings would be ruined for the rest of our lives. So instead I settle for the unspoken affection I receive and give back the same. I want to tell him not to get the wrong idea, but I want him to. I want to call him a perverted sis-con, but who am I to talk now? I want more, more from him, and from myself.

Mom continues to watch us of course. I suspect that she suspects something is up between us. The frightening part is that she's right. I remember the morning she confronted us at the dining table months ago. She pretty much accused Kyousuke of doing things to me. We were so surprised at the time that we couldn't really mount any defenses. Of course he hadn't done anything, even though I think I was already pretty far in love by then and probably wouldn't have minded if he had. It was then our father had made him move out for the month into a small apartment room to concentrate on his studies. After Kyousuke got an 'A' on his final exam they came clean about the arrangement. Apparently they had noticed us getting along very well and, with Kyousukes mediocre grades, were convinced that the best way to properly motivate him was to dangle me like a carrot on a stick. The curious thing was that it worked to a remarkable degree and he passed at the top of his class. But even though dad went back to his normal routine after the exam, mom continues to watch us. I'm pretty sure that mom wasn't acting that morning and in fact probably saw the signs before we did.

It's been two weeks since the night that my brother apologized and held me. It's the first week of December and our relationship hasn't progressed beyond anything considered an abnormal sibling bond. It's not that I'm impatient, well I am, but I'm beginning to question his motives; there are many restless nights that I just can't sleep. He holds me and I feel so contented, but in the end he always chaperons me back to my own bed. So I toss and turn; my mind and body agitated, my thoughts dancing around. It usually culminates with me visualizing a scene from one of my eroge, but replacing the female heroine with myself. I hesitate to actually… 'satisfy'…that particular mental image, even on my own. The day may come when I give in to that, but for now I simply try my best to ignore it and sleep; which fails and I end up once again in my document folder typing up my fantasies to be appropriately mortified at later. It's this Saturday I decide to call Kuroneko and Saori to get together. I need their guidance on this. After they found me by myself at the café when Kyousuke walked out I was forced to tell them snippets of what had transpired between me and my brother, but I don't dare tell them the full truth. At least not then.

* * *

We decide to meet at a restaurant here in Chiba instead of traveling at the way to Aki. Besides, if I go there I would get distracted from my mission. I get dressed in my room a good hour before our meet time. The weather has gotten very icy lately; a cold front from mainland China has been getting pushed to us. I opt for an unassuming winter outfit; my white coat with fur trim around the neck, a dark long-sleeved undershirt and black skirt. I pull on a pair of stockings over my legs to help fight off the cold. I check myself out in the mirror to make sure my makeup is in place, fix my hair, and grab my purse. I make sure everything in my room is turned off and head out. I run into Kyousuke exiting his room.

"Hey, Kirino." He utters after seeing me kitted out. "Where are you heading out to?" I forgot to tell him I was meeting my friends. No need to tell him the whole truth anyway. The old Kirino would harangue him for even inquiring about that, but we've become so close lately that I don't really have it in me to yell at him any longer. Or at least not as much.

"Just catching up with Kuroneko and Saori." I make my way past him.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asks sinking in behind me. I can't have that now, not with what I plan to speak to them about.

"Sorry, just girl talk tonight. Maybe next time?" I give an earnest smile to sell it. He seems to buy it as he smiles back and pats my head a little.

"Got it…okay then, have fun." He waves me off and steps into the living room. I hear voices coming from the kitchen so at least someone else is here to keep him company. I select my black dress shoes to complete the ensemble and head out. I text the others on my phone just to make sure they are on the way, I really don't want to sit down by myself for too long; I usually start getting uncomfortable gazes from the men around me.

The rendezvous is a small restaurant that is more referred to as a café. It's nighttime by now and the place doesn't exactly serve a dinner so it should be reasonably cleared out. I still arrive earlier than intended though, I'm worried about what to say when they get here and it's throwing me off my game. I check my watch; 8:30 on the dot. I flag the server and find a table in the corner away from most of the other guests. I order a small coffee and wait for them as patiently as I can. After a few minutes pass I hear the chimes of the bell above the door and in walks Saori, flanked by Kuroneko. Saori elected to wear normal clothes for our meeting apparently. Now that I think to it maybe she has no really warm otaku outfits. She's wearing a blue dress with dark blue jacket over it. I can see she, like me, is wearing stockings over her legs and went with heeled shoes. Gutsy for someone who is already almost as tall as my brother. Kuroneko is, unexpectedly, not wearing her usual gothic dress and instead went with practical winter gear. She's wearing a white sweater, a brown skirt and a matching brown scarf around her neck, but seems to have kept the black cat ears. They each take seats across from me and order for themselves. Now that they're here I really don't know what to say or how to start this. I sip at my coffee to buy me a few seconds to think

"So, Ms. Kiririn, what did you want to talk about? You sounded a little flustered over the phone." Saori is smiling a little at me. It'll always strike me a bit eccentric how her mannerisms change from just her clothing.

"Yes, I assumed you were calling to admit your failings. If you called us all the way out here this night, it had better be good. I know we don't have school tomorrow but still…" She's warming her hands on her cup of hot tea. Apparently coffee upsets her stomach. I fidget in my seat a little. Kuroneko has become one of my most treasured friends. Although she technically still lives in the Chiba prefucture she moved to Matsudo, a city that while not too far away is definitely a hassle to ride the train out here everyday after school. We don't see her as much as we used to ever because of that, but we still keep in touch via the SNS, email, and phone. She got permission to stay at Saori's every once in a while in order to hang around us easier so it's not like she had to go far out of her way to get out here. She still sometimes puts up the 'tsundere' act though to keep our small professional rivalry up. Suddenly the topic I wanted their advice on seems a little dangerous. After all, she and my brother dated over the summer and got pretty close. For the stories I gleamed they went on several dates but the furthest they ever got was holding hands. She ended up breaking it off after she realized I didn't want anyone dating Kyousuke, forcing me to admit it out loud to everyone in order to get her to return to us. Saori looks at me expectantly; I have yet to answer her question. Screw-it, we're here, I might as well confide in them.

"I need your…insight into a problem I have." I start out. I start slowly, beginning with the events of our first night alone. I omit some details, such as my diary and me sleeping in his bed that night, and slowly build up to the night that Kyousuke apologized and held me. It takes a good half-hour to relay the events and I realize that I'm beginning to flush horribly. I tell the story matter-of-factly and don't stammer or stumble but it's obvious how embarrassed I am. I end my story with little flourish and sit silently.

"And…" Kuroneko states looking at the wall dispassionately. I flush at the last thought I have to say to them. I don't really want to say it out loud, but if anyone deserves it these two do. To hear it from my mouth.

"I…I think. No. I know; I'm in love with Kyousuke. I'm in love with my brother!" The last word comes out a little louder than I meant it, but by now there are only two other customers here and they really aren't even paying attention to the gossip of three teenage girls. I sit stiffly and look at the table. I said it, plenty loud enough for the two of them to hear. I'm waiting, waiting for the questions, the demands, something. Not this impenetrable silence.

"And…" Kuroneko states again, still looking at the same spot on the wall. What? What do you mean 'and'? I look up, open-mouthed at her.

"We know Ms. Kiririn." Saori says looking me dead in the eyes. "We've known since…well, almost the whole time we've known you now." She smiles, smugly might I add, again and takes a drink of her tea.

What? The entire time she's know me? I just realized it a little over a month ago! I know I loved him for longer than that, but for that long? Everyone's lack of reaction confirms it though. Kuroneko's face turns marginally to look at me, her expression difficult to read.

"Is that what you needed to tell us? If so, we are here if you need support, but what do you want us to do?" Kuroneko says after a few moments. She finally grins and looks me in the eye. "But I'm proud of you for finally acknowledging it if nothing else. Have you spoken to him?" I shake the cobwebs out of my head. I can wrap my head around them reading me that easily latter.

"How can I? I get the feeling he understands already, but he doesn't say or do anything that really confirms or denies it." I fumble with my fingers under the table. "He holds and caresses me, holds my hand, plays games with me…" I trail off. Saying it to them paints a much clearer picture than my internal monologue does. "But he could be doing all that just to make ME happy right? I mean…I used to be so mean to him. Maybe it's all he knows now." My argument sounds incredibly feeble, even to my own ears.

"I have a notion," Kuroneko states. "How much has Kyousuke done for you? I mean really think about it." I do. He's protected me from dad's discipline, took Ayase's rage, was dragged to conventions by me, played my eroge in attempt to understand me, flew out to America to when discovered I was having a hard time, helped me entertain Ria when she came to visit…my mind begins to implode. I already knew that he did so much, and I'm confident he's done even more I'm not even attentive of.

"I believe that he may be aware of your feelings on some level, but what time have you really done something for him? That YOU proved your love to him? He seems to me to do it on a daily basis is all I'm saying." She finishes her thought.

She's right. I'm selfish and have only been thinking of why he doesn't make the first move when I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. How does he do it? He puts up with so much of my shit, and I am brought almost to tears before I consider I have to something for him?

"What would you suggest?" I ask to them, determined. I look up, Saori looks thoughtful for the moment and Kuroneko is playing with her phone. "Don't ignore me!" I gruff at her.

"I'm sorry, my sister wanted to know if I was coming home tonight is all. I was just letting her know I was staying at Saori's" She puts her phone away and smiles.

"Oh. Well, as I said…what would you suggest I do? I mean, I really want to show him I what I feel, but I don't know what to do. I've never done this before." It feels odd to ask for help when I've been self-reliant for so long. I mean, I get confessed to by the boys at school regularly but I've never actually confessed to anyone before. Saori pitches a few ideas, mostly having to do with a huge romantic gesture in a large open field. Where do I find that in Japan? We live in the city, dork. But she means well and time seems to pass. I'm starting to feel much better now. My closest friends know my biggest secret and not only do they still care for me, they are actually supporting my endeavors! I feel lucky to have met them and silently thank my brother again for his part in us meeting. Kuroneko remains silent for the most part, only serving as a springboard for Saori's ideas. I glance at the clock over the host stand and see it's well past nine. Maybe it's time to head out, they close at ten anyway.

"Do you two object maybe to heading toward the park this night? It's still early and I don't exactly feel like going to bed yet." Kuroneko had been silent for most of the time throughout the night, so her suggestion was a bit odd, but I concurred with what she said.

"Sure, there's the one that they're beginning to decorate up for Christmas. It'll be well lit and have some people around since it is Saturday night; should be safe for a few girls to stroll around for at least a bit." Saori chimes. I nod to the plan. We pay at the counter for our drinks and leave heading toward our destination. It's not a far walk, about ten minutes. I wonder what my idiot brother is up to, either sleeping or playing an eroge. I did tell him to finish a certain 'tsundere' heroine's route by the end of the week. She was so cute…Head in the game Kirino! We chat on the way. Kuroneko fills us in on her new school and Saori alludes at another 'cosplay' event she wants to put together for us. Kuronkeo throws Kyousuke under the bus for a few choice outfits and we get a good laugh form the accompanying visual image. I needed this night out worse than I thought I did.

We arrive at the park about a quarter till ten. My curfew is lax and generally stretched when my parents know I'm the company of nothing but females. I've never been late getting home before so in the event I think I'm going to be late all I have to do is call home to update them, so I'm in no hurry to get home. I need a plan anyways. The topic does eventually swing back to me and Kyousuke though.

"So did you some up with anything worthwhile Ms. Kiririn?" She turns to me, hands clasped behind her.

"I'm not sure. I mean, what could I do for him?" We stop walking down one of the paths. Strings of lights are wound up overhead through the branches of the trees and over the street lights giving the effect of stars just above us. I can see the beginnings of Christmas decorations here and there amongst the rest of the park. There are very few people out here so I'm confident no one can overhear us, so I continue my thoughts. "I mean…he's my brother and I don't know how to prove my feelings are genuine." Kuroneko is playing with her phone again, but she quickly puts it away and looks over to me and smiles.

"How about we start with a simple, proper, confession? I had to do it myself, remember? It's a little tough to do without planning it. Try practicing here, with us." She moves a little back from me. "Here, I'm Kyousuke. What do you want to say to me?" I'm not really sure about this.

"Come Ms. Kiririn, it couldn't hurt. You have us here to guide you if you get stuck."

"What do I want to say, huh?" I look over at Saori who has a haughty expression on her, and Kuroneko's smug smile is evident too. Fine, I'll give the best one I can think of if you think you can make fun of me. "Ahhh! Fine! I'll do it!" I take a profound breath; muster some of the old Kirino, and start.

"Brother; even though I said I hate you, I don't. Even if I said you were a creep, I'm sorry. Even though I treat you with distain sometimes, I don't mean it. In truth, you've become the most important part of my life. Without you I would be a husk of what I am now. You've looked after me when I wanted it, and even when I didn't know it." I place my hands at my chest and close my eyes, feeling the words as they come out. "You've sacrificed so much for me and I never gave anything back to you, nor did you ever ask for anything. You've held me when I cried, scolded me when I deserved it, and praised me when I didn't. You've made my heart skip just being with you, and you make my lips hurt for you. I don't know how, or why, but I've fallen in love with you Kyousuke, and I don't think I can break it. Please say you love me too…" Whew, that was a little harder than I meant it to be for a first time. A little openness and charm is all it takes. I open my eyes to take in my friends. Their expressions have altered. Their faces down to their necks are flushed and they have averted their eyes from my face. What are they doing, why are they embarrassed? Hell, I said all that and, although I'm more crimson than I think I ever was before today, they shouldn't be embarrassed.

"Kirino…" A deep voice utters from behind me. Oh-god…

* * *

**Kyousuke**

"Kirino…" I sigh out. What did I just hear? I move forward a couple of steps. Kirino whips around and looks me full in the eyes. I see a dawning horror etched across her face. Her eyes widen, and begin to tear up. I see Saori and Ruri behind her looking embarrassed and guilty. Kirino is about to rabbit, I can feel it. I begin to reach out for her and I was proven correct, she bolts straight back, between Ruri and Saori. It's virtually like a cartoon; all I see is a wisp of dust. Damn those track meets!

"Kyousuke!" The two left cry out as one. "What are you doing, move it!" Ruri orders me. The thought process never even registers as I tear after her, I just act. She may be a track star but she's emotional and I have longer legs. Plus, how can I allow something so earnest to go unanswered? My feet move faster than I thought they could, I round the corner and see her a good deal ahead of me. She hesitates when the path forks and I use the opening to sprint as hard as I can to make up for my own previous hesitation. She spots me and turns to flee again, but this time I'm a little better than she is. My arm shoots out and snags her by the elbow before she can take a step. She turns wildly to get away but I throw my arms out around her and bring her in close instead.

"STOP!" I yell out as I grasp her. "Stop running. Please!" She fights a little more, but starts to calm down. "Where do you think you're going?" I ask with more insistence in my voice. "Trying to run before I get a chance to say everything to you?" I'm breathing heavy, how I managed to outrun my little sister I'll never know. Maybe god cut me some slack today. I let her go but continue to hold her by the wrist, if nothing else, to ground her. Kirino isn't looking at me though; she's not crying but is certainly tearing up and controlling it with the greatest determination.

"Did you mean what you said?" I ask her seriously. She finally looks at me and I can see her face, flushed and splotchy from running, registering the question. I'm giving her this last chance to end this now. Her emotions war on her face, she looks at first to steel herself, but it collapses and she instead looks openly at me.

"The whole thing," She manages to utter out after several moments. I'm not sure what I was expecting her to say, maybe deny it. But I'm floored. My cute little sister finally accomplished being honest. The first thing I do is close my mouth before a fly wanders in. I reach into my jacket pocket and withdraw my sisters' scarf she had left. After Ruri had texted me to come to the park tonight, to join them looking at the lights, I saw it hanging up and thought to bring it out to her. It was red and made out of a thick woven material. It had no pattern and was strangely plain for something that she owned. I let go of her wrist, now that she was less likely to run, and wrap the scarf around her neck. After I finish I don't back up, and instead steady myself.

"I love you Kirino, more than any brother has a right to. I can't sleep at night after I hold you and I can't seem to think of anything else when I wake. I'm not sure if I warrant someone so special, but if you'll have me, I would like to remain in love with you." I know it's not the smoothest confession anyone has ever made. Hell, if I had been given a few more minutes to prepare I could have undoubtedly thought of something much cooler. But I'm not a cool guy; I'm a perverted sis-con who is madly in love and seemingly lacking in his cardio strength. But to exemplify my point, and because the lack of oxygen to my brain lets me act without properly thinking, I reach up and cup my sisters cheek in hand. I think I broke her though. The tears she was holding back are set loose. She's not sobbing, they just fall. But I don't let go, I just follow my heart and pull her closer to me. She leans her head back and her lips slightly part. It's like being back in her room those weeks ago, except this time, no one would stop us and I don't hesitate.

I press my lips to hers and I swear I hear the rushing of blood in my veins, the pulsing of my heart as it leaps into my throat. Her lips are soft, and warm, and everything I thought they could be. And as much as I want, I don't press as hard against her mouth as I could. This is my first kiss in my life, and I'm giving it to the one I love. Even though I feel it rising up in me, like a monster, this kiss is not about a hungry passion that is finally coming to culmination. This kiss is THE kiss. One we will look back on no matter how far south things go from here. I might not live my life flawlessly, god knows that. But this, THIS I can make perfect. All external sound is driven away; I don't hear the wind wafting around us or the branches above rustling. I can feel her clasp at my jacket, drawing me in closer to her. I can also feel whatever normal, everyday, simple life I had desired, shatter into rubble. And I regret nothing. As I stand here, my hand cupping my sisters' cheek as I kiss her for the first time, I regret nothing.

* * *

AN: I hope everyone enjoys the climactic moment and the build to it. As a rule of thumb I try to portray the warring emotions in someone's head accurately and I hope I did that, and continue to do that, in this series. Please as usual PM me for any questions and please review my work. I'm not really even close to being done with this story yet guys. The confession is just the beginning!


	7. Forgiven

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

Side note: I will typically not be using Japanese words in my fics, such as "Oni-chan, nii-san, etc"

* * *

I'm not quite sure how long we held ourselves together. Couldn't be more than just a few moments but it felt like eternity. Her breath was honeyed in my mouth, her lips warm and wet against mine. The tug of her hands as they pulled me in closer seemed almost desperate. This is the moment our lives to begin to change, nothing can be the same. Our lips part after a time, our breath heavy and forced. But before I know what I'm doing I pull her back in to me, I've withheld this long enough; I need more! She offers no resistance and her lips meet mine again. I had no idea I was this hungry for her, but apparently I am. Now her arms encircle my neck and she's bringing her lips harder against mine and I respond. It was at that moment we hear a throat being cleared, louder than necessary I believed.

"Wow. How long do you plan to do that?" Ruris' voice rings out. We quickly break apart, our period of hunger quickly oppressed. "I really didn't mean to interrupt; it looked like you were having fun at least." She has her Cheshire grin in place but her face has a tint of red to it now. I see behind her, Saori is jogging up closing the distance. Is she wearing heels? Gutsy for someone almost my height. Saori stops just behind Ruri and studies us.

"Awe. Did I miss anything?" She pants out, her breath coming out as a puff in the cold.

"Only the best part." Ruri answers giving her a side glance. "But after what I chanced upon I don't think they would mind giving a reenactment." She has a mischievous look in her eye that makes me blanch. But before I can voice any protestation Kirino grabs me by the face and pulls me in. Despite the aggressive move she presses her lips to mine delicately and holds it for a few moments. She finally lets me go and I'm feeling a bit light headed. I look down at her to see a rebellious expression tinged with a bit of crimson. I feel like I've just been marked, like a cat that claws a tree to signal the others to stay away.

"There. Are you happy now?" She responds resentfully. Ruri seems just a bit taken aback. I guess she really didn't expect her to do it with an audience. She recovers quickly and just smiles at us. Kirino seems upset now that she's calming down from earlier.

"How did Kyousuke get here?" Kirino asks moving in the direction of Ruri a few steps. Ruri, for her part, looks a little guilty. She reaches into her sweater pocket and produces her phone.

"At the café." Ruri clarifies. A look of understanding appears over Kirinos face.

"Your sister texted huh? And again at the park?" Kirino has her hands on her hips, all business now. Ruri looks sheepish and nods.

"I had to let him know which path we took. Since I knew he was coming I planned for him to overhear you practicing. I never expected him to hear…something like that." She nods over to Saori. "We thought if you really wanted to prove it to him that this would be the best way. You wouldn't lie to him because you didn't even know he was there. Besides, it seems that you got what you wanted." With that last sentence I can't help but grin. She's always been so manipulative, but for once I'm glad for it. I look over to Saori smiling a little, but for the most part just watching the exchange. Kirino, with anger clearly written across her face, steps even closer to Ruri. I think she might actually swing this time. But it doesn't happen. Instead she quickly throws her arms around her, hugging her closely.

"Thank you." I hear her say form my standing point. Ruri's face has surprise etched all over it. "Thank you for helping me get out of my own way. I just wish I didn't have to be manipulated in doing it." She pulls back and Ruri seems to waver for second before her usual aloof expression is back on.

"I really thought I had crossed the line this time. I'm glad I was able to help. I'm just surprised that Kyousuke was able to catch you."

"Oh, that. I let him." She tossed over her shoulder. Dammit, and I thought I had managed to do something worthwhile. "I mean he really came after me." She sounds sheepish now. "I was terrified that he would reject me and ran, but seeing him run after me made me realize that maybe he thinks I'm worth chasing, and that made me hesitate." I'm not sure of my part in this exchange at the moment so I instead opt to stand back a bit and let the girls talk. Saori finally breaks her silence and congratulates Kirino on the events of the night and hugs her too. Ruri gives me few fleeting looks here and there, I'm not sure why. I'm starting to feel incredibly nervous now, I mean, I just admitted I'm in love with my sister publicly, kissed her in a public place, and now two people know our secret. Yes it's two that I trust more than anyone else, but the fear is still there. I don't regret what we did, not in the least. But while Kirino is chatting with her friends I begin to think about where these events will take us. If we enter into a relationship now, as I think we both want, we would have to keep it secret. I am not ashamed of it, but the conditions are not exactly legal in Japan. I watch as Kirino starts to say goodbye to the pair. It has gotten late and we had better be getting back ourselves.

"Have a great night you two." I call out as they depart. Saori shies a gentle wave at me as she turns to leave. But Ruri strides straight up to me instead and gazes into my eyes; it's a little off-putting. "Y-yes." I say a little disconcerted.

"Just remember Kyousuke, my curse has still not worn off yet, not till a larger curse has been placed." She begins to give me a charming smile. "I said it before in your old apartment, with Ayase remember? I don't mind if Kirino is your 'number one' as long as there's room for a 'number two'." What did I just hear? I see Kirinos face and the look there is priceless. I wish I had the mental capacity to take a quick picture with my phone. Ruri turns to saunter away, but tosses one last thing over her shoulder. "Remember, your soul belongs to me for all of eternity, and I'm not done with you yet." Well, that's cool. What the hell brain? That's the best line you have to say to yourself? You just confessed your love to your sister, kissed her, and then pretty much got told by her gorgeous friend, who you used to date, that she plans on getting her claws into you too. And the best line you tell yourself is: That's cool? Shit - I quit, I'm out.

But, to her credit, Kirino is taking everything in stride. That look is still across her face even though they left. Her mouth is somewhat open and her eyes…I'm not sure of the word. Stunned times infinity sounds good. I'm surprised her body can still function with all the blood in her face. I better not remark about what Ruri said, at least not right now. I do remember that day in my old apartment now that I think about it. Ayase and Ruri, despite being best friends with Kirino for over a year each, had never met each other formally. They ran into each other when Ayase was leaving after dropping off a house warming gift and when Ruri was dropping by to show off her new uniform. The two had an almost instantaneous dislike for each other culminating in an argument on my door step. The squabble wasn't so bad until Ruri was alleged of being a 'thieving cat' that stole me from Kirino. At that Ruri let loose hell. She 'wouldn't mind if I had sex with my real sister, to whom she would hand over first place to without reservation. She knew what Kirino wanted and was her greatest ally.' Blew me the hell away and the resulting awkward tension was palpable. I thought I succeeded in repressing that particular incident but I guess not. I run my hand through my hair and let out a deep breath. It's time for us to mosey too I guess. I walk over to Kirino and poke her in the arm a little. She starts and looks up at me.

"Come one Kirino, we should be heading out too." I offer her my arm and she looks confused for a moment before she puts hers through mine and latches on. I know we can't keep up this posture for long, but we can at least enjoy it here, tonight. "You know, I was really surprised by what you said earlier." I start. "Who knew you were so articulate?" I can't resist mocking her at least a little.

"What about you? 'Can I remain in love with you'? Guh! Could you think of a wimpier confession?" She mocks back. She has a pleased smirk and squeezes a little snugger against my arm. For the moment it seems surreal; like it hasn't really settled in yet but I know we need to talk about what just happened. I'm very hesitant to break the atmosphere that we have though. This may be the only time here on out that we have this heavenly feeling of invincibility. But I have no choice; it's my job as the senior party here to say what needs to be said.

"Kirino, we need to talk." We keep walking and Kirino nods slightly, she's not stupid.

"I know." We continue out of the park and hit the street on the way home. "I'll let go when we get closer." I nod at that myself; it could be a little dangerous for someone we know to see us like this. Mom's plugged into the rumor mill in the neighborhood so there's no need to advertise what's happening between us lest it get back to her.

"It can wait until we get home. Let's just walk like this for right now." I offer. I see her quickly smile and then fade back to neutral. I listen to the cool wind dance around us as our feet fall on the pavement. As we near our house Kirino keeps to her word and drops my arm. She distances herself to the side of me and we continue in silence. The house comes into view a few minutes more. We're a little hesitant to go back in at the moment. Entering the house where we have to be siblings again instead of what we wanted to be could be pretty jarring, but we have no real choice so we enter. We give our customary greetings to the quiet house. In silence we take off our shoes, place them in the cubby by the door, and then I decide to peek into the living room. It's empty and dark; no one's been in here for at least a little while. I listen to the ambient noise of the house and can just barely make out dad's snoring from their bedroom. That's another lucky strike for me. When I left the house my parents didn't ask where I was going and I didn't want to have to explain to them I was with Kirino. I motion that our parents are asleep and to keep the noise down to Kirino. She seems to understand and we make our way upstairs to put away our possessions and jackets. I'm in my room for no longer than a span of a few moments when my door is opened and Kirino steps in. She closes the door silently behind her and takes a seat at the edge of my bed. She watches me patiently as I go about putting my own scarf into its drawer and arrange my jacket onto it's' hanger.

"What are we now?" I hear her utter into the room. "I mean, are we still just brother and sister or…" I thought she would be tentative to speak of these things but she's attacking the issue like she does everything else. I guess that's just Kirino. I sit down next to her and take her hand in mine gently.

"We are what we are I guess." It's a little lame, I know. "I love you Kirino. I've been in love with you for quite some time. It's only recently I've begun to acknowledge that's what I feel and not just some misguided affection that stems from being impressed by what you've become. I'm no longer scared to admit it. I don't feel ashamed for having finally voiced it and, if you want, we could try to make something from this." I rub her index finger knuckle with my thumb idly. She relaxes from me saying what I was thinking. You can say some respectable things from time to time brain! Just when I started to hate you too.

"Aren't you frightened?" She begins to say. "I mean, what about our friends, our family? Even neighbor-girl? How do you think she would react?" She doesn't sound like she's in conflict with me, more like arguing with herself.

"Of course I have some reservations; after all, we aren't exactly normal anymore. But our friends? Do you think we have any that don't exactly see this coming? Hell, most of the game club thought we might have already had something long ago. Saori is supportive of us, and Ruri…god knows what goes on in her head sometimes. Those two are the reason this happened in the first place. Family is a tough one. For now, at least, we can't exactly be…'together' when our parents are around. We would have to pretend to be normal for their sake, but when we are alone, here…we could be a couple." At those last words I see hope flicker up on her face. "As for Manami…at the moment I don't actually care. Don't get me wrong, she is one of my dearest friends. But this is our happiness on the line, not hers. What about you, huh? Any regrets so far?" She sits for just a moment before shaking her head.

"At the moment, no. Except for letting you catch me and place your hands on me, dirty sis-con." Her speech has no edge to it though. Is it just a reaction now? I mean, come-on.

"Like the pot calling the kettle black." I say back laughing a little. It takes a second for her to get the reference I made. She leans against me and props her head on my shoulder. I've been holding her hand this entire time and she finally decides to close hers around mine. "Kirino. If you want to, and I want this, will you go out with me?" I guess it is a little weird to ask that at this juncture, but might as well go the whole distance. Plus, I just want to hear her say it.

"Yes, I will…_nii-san_." Ah-that hit a sensitive area lower than I would have liked it to. I remember when Ruri, at a party the girls had thrown for me dressed as maids, tried that on me. After revealing that Kirino didn't really call me by any real title, or even use my name, Ruri began to mew at me using _nii-san_ as my title. I didn't know why at the time but it actually really flustered me. Of course it just pissed Kirino off and she started to throw things at me before she calmed down. I even remember in my room when Ruri and I hung out together doing research for the games club she tried it again. I tried not to pay too much attention to it at the time as it put me in a precarious position. We were in my room, alone. She was only wearing her school uniform and stockings and mewing _nii-san_ at me...the only reason I didn't lose my mind is I was distracted by the fact I was lonely for my actual sister and trying to concentrate on our game development. That and I, and I can't stress this enough, thought that if I tried anything I would be ritualistically killed and my remains scattered. Looking back on it she might have let me get away with a little bit of something so I'm glad I didn't take that leap and end up in an awkward situation. Being a seventeen year old guy is exhausting. Hormones, I swear. I turn my head to look down at Kirino. I catch her looking up at me out of the corner of her eye and she hurriedly glances away.

"Kirino?" I ask. It seems like she wants something. "Are you okay?"

"Of course not, moron. I just was asked out by my brother and said yes. On top of that I'm sitting alone with him, in his room, with this heavy atmosphere, while our parents are asleep downstairs. How do you think I feel?" Oh. I didn't really think of that. How is it she thinks of this stuff when I'm just happy snuggling? Wait what did she say again? (PROCESSING….)We are alone…in my room…at night. I already said we could be a couple when alone. Is she implying…

"Bath!" I stand up way too fast, the blood in my head being wrenched down by gravity…and another section of my anatomy, making me woozy. I stay on my feet however. My sister still has my hand though and yanks me back down next to her. The blood goes right back to my head leaving me dizzy again.

"Don't just get up like that, idiot. If you're going to take a bath just say so." She leaps up off my bed and prances to the door way. "I'll go in after you. Once were done…can I talk with you some more?" I rub my throbbing head and give a silent nod. She traipses out of my room and I hear her door open and shut quickly. I take a deep breath, steady my accelerating pulse, and finally get up. Slowly this time.

* * *

The bath was soothing; I really needed it after all the drama this night. I knock on Kirino's door to let her know that I'm finished with my bath and tell her I'll be waiting in my room whenever she wants to come over. I flop onto my bed, my mind in a whirl again. What am I doing? What do I plan to do now? How much is up to me now? If we are an official couple then we have to go on dates right? Kirino is a model and kind of a local celebrity but a little further out she would be an unknown for the most part. I mean, could I just recognize some random model on the street? We can combat that easily enough. Besides, I'm literally unknown outside of this neighborhood. So if we're out and lovey together, as long as we don't run into anyone we know, we should be fine. As for what am I doing? I'm not quite sure how to answer that to myself. I'm making myself happy for once, I know that. Kirino wants this as well it seems. But as I stated before, if this goes far enough and me and Kirino have se…'cross the line' then any way back to anything that resembles sibling behavior is out the window. Am I really ready for that right now? The honest answer is no. I love Kirino with all my heart and if she asked it of me I would…take her. But left to myself I think it would be too fast. After all, most people don't just hop-to the moment they start dating. Maybe they don't have all this burning tension in them that they've kept pent-up either though, or literally live with their perspective partner already.

I let these thoughts do their dance this night. I usually push them away but I don't think I have the right to, or ability to, anymore. I end up reaching the conclusion that whatever happens tonight is the will of both of us and I really shouldn't fight it anymore. I'm just sitting back up when Kirino walks in and I almost vomit out my heart. She's wearing one of my white button down shirts, just the middle few buttons closed, a pair of blue-white striped underwear I can make out underneath, and nothing else. I nearly pass out from the blood doing an emergency evacuation of my brain and face to one unique area of male physiology. Kirino is either oblivious to my reaction or doesn't care as she finishes drying her hair off with her towel and sits back at the foot of my bed casually. All the topics I wanted to cover and all of the subjects I wanted to discuss left my brain with my blood and I'm left speechless and slack. Finally Kirino notices my reaction, or lack thereof external reaction, and faces me.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" I stammer out unable to avert my eyes.

"What? This doesn't make you happy? How ungrateful can you get?" She says back tersely. She has touches of crimson on her neck and face but seems unperturbed otherwise.

"It does. It does, but what's the motivation here?" I quickly hash out. She seems a little put out by the question and seems frustrated.

"Look, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, okay? Why can't you just let me give you something, gezz." She clicks her tongue at the last part.

"Kirino…I" I still don't know what to say back.

"Look. I'm not one-hundred percent at ease doing something really far yet okay. I-I'm just not ready so I was hoping, maybe, this would make you happy instead. I mean that it's not that I don't want to…do things, I just think it might be too fast it all." She says the last part with confidence but way too quickly to be properly understood until I replayed it back in my head. I relax after I get done processing that piece of info. I guess you have to approach the line of behavior to actualy see where it's drawn. To what we're both comforatable with.

"Then I'm happy." I say to her. "I'm not ready yet myself. So we can take things slow for now." I put my arm around her shoulders, carful to keep my hands out the danger zone, and pull her a little closer.

"By the way, where did you get the idea for that?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Eroge." She says with her witless smile. "The little sisters in my games wear this sometimes after…the big scenes and I always thought it would be nice to try sometime." She begins to blush again. "Can you kiss me again?" The vulnerability makes me swoon, I swear. I lean her head back and kiss her lightly on her lips. Her hands come up again and grasp me by my shirt to pull me in closer. I respond by placing my hands on her hips. It may be some 'danger territory' but here I can have power if she comes on hard to me, or the ability to push off if me to her. We hold the kiss a bit longer before we break apart.

"It's a little different here in my room isn't it?" I remark; the atmosphere hanging over our heads. She nods a little at my comment. That's enough of that tonight, I decide. Anymore and I'll kiss harder, I'll press against her, and from there it would intensify. I withdraw and she seems to share my thought process. She turns her back to me to hold her and start to scoot back towards me. "That's…probably a bad idea Kirino." I say trying, unsuccessfully might I add, to hide where the blood that vacated my brain earlier went off to. She notices pretty fast though and, instead of crying, shrieking, or getting mad, she doesn't really react.

"Can I hold you instead then?" She asks uncertainly. Huh?

"Sure, I guess." She stands up and walks around me and sits down against the wall of my headboard and spreads her legs a little. I blush a bit before I can avert my eyes and back up into her. She wraps her arms about me and suddenly I see what I've been missing. One hand of hers is running through my hair while the other wraps around me. I hold the hand of that arm and close my eyes, feeling peaceful.

"Sometimes it's good to be held, right?" I grunt an agreement and let my weight go a little more into her; after all I don't want to crush her or anything. I'm letting those sexual thoughts go finally. As stated before, I am seventeen. Those damn hormones. I can smell her body and hair and they don't exactly help with those thoughts, but what can I do, I'm addicted to the smells now. I start to pass out with the feeling of her raking through my hair when I feel her start to get up. I sit up, freeing her from the wall.

"I'm heading back to my room tonight, okay?" She says it like a question. When did she ever need my permission to do anything? She begins to walk out when my body, through the brains lack of blood no doubt, decides to reach out and grab her hand. She turns to look at me with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Or did you want me to sleep here tonight?" I dumbly nod and scold myself internally for appearing weak. To hell with it though. Nothing senseless will happen here tonight, but I still want to sleep in the same bed as her. "Welllllll…okay." She teases. "Let me get into some real pajamas then and I'll be right back." She scampers off and after a couple of minutes is back in her pink pajamas from earlier. She turns off my light, moseys over, and just like that first night, scoots her back into me. I see her reach up and mess with my alarm clock.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "Tomorrow's Sunday, no need to wake up early."

"Idiot. I'm setting it for really early so I can sneak back into my room in the morning. Even wearing normal pajamas it would seem very strange to our parents if we were caught sleeping in the same bed, right?" Damn, why didn't I think of that? Oh, yeah, no blood in my brain at the moment. It is with that in my mind I realized I had faced Kirinos backside and had wrapped an arm over stomach, cuddling up to her. The obvious sign of my affliction now poked her butt beneath the sheets. I am mortified beyond words now and I just want to die, horribly if possible. If Kirino gets up and proceeds to slaughter me I will not defend myself. But she doesn't, it's obvious she notices as she stiffened under my arm but instead she pushes back a little good-humoredly.

"I-I'm sorry." I whisper out softly.

"It's fine. Just don't get too enthusiastic; we're only sleeping." I can hear the smugness in her voice and it makes me a little irritated. I shelve it for later retaliation though. She's right, my body may be ready for a more…physical connection, but my heart and mind just aren't there yet. So it is with an extreme lack of physical grace that I move my 'sign of affliction' out of the way and attempt to catch some sleep.

* * *

The next day isn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Either Kirino failed to set my alarm properly, or simply turned it off and went back asleep, but I awake to find her still in my bed. She's asleep still, rolled onto her side facing me. She looks even more like an angel asleep. She never went back to her room this morning though so I look above her head at my alarm clock on my desk: 7:23. It's still kind of early, better wake her up. I gently shake her by her shoulder, calling her back to the mortal realm. She stirs and finally opens her eyes. It takes a second but she ultimately realizes where she is. She has only one eye open and looks at the clock and then back to me. Then to the clock, then to me. She sits up in a flash and is up on her feet.

"Did I stay the entire night here?" She sounds a little upset. "How? I'm sure I set the alarm!" I grab my clock from my desk and check the settings.

"PM. You set it for 5:00PM." I say to her as she seems to accept defeat. "Don't worry too much about it. If mom or dad came up here to check on us then I would assume there would have been quite a big fuss thrown." I say to calm her down.

"I know. I just have to take something. I have to take it the same time every day or it doesn't work properly." I look confused, I can tell. "Don't worry too much about it. Head on downstairs, I have to get something from my room." She heads off, shutting my door behind her. Oh well, whatever. I got to sleep in at least. I stretch and yawn, hearing cricks in my neck. I get up outta bed, make it over tucking in the sheets nicely, and head on down the stairs. I use the bathroom and brush my teeth. As much I wanted to give/receive the infamous 'wake-up kiss' real life dictates that one's mouth taste like a cat took a runny dump in it when you wake up. After I'm done I head into the kitchen to see my mother reading another magazine at the dining table. At the sight of her I realize just how close we could have come to being discovered. It gives me shivers.

"Good morning mom," I give cheerfully.

"Morning Kyousuke." She waves back warmly. Yoshino Kousaka is a very expressive woman. She has chopped off brown hair that used to be worn longer if I remember correctly, and an expressive face. She has always shown love toward me and that hasn't changed, even with the strange glances I receive from her sometimes. I know that for the longest time I was a disappointment for my parents. Actually, disappointment is too strong a word. More like I just couldn't compete with my sister is all. My mother always gave me the time of day and would be interested in whatever grabbed my attention, even as a teenager. I remember the embarrassment of her finding my 'special magazines' under my bed at one time. She just laughed and put them back saying that it was healthy for a young man.

"Has Kirino been down yet?" I throw out just in case she suspected us of being together.

"Not yet, I heard her in her room earlier though." She has that strange look on her face again though. One of these days I'm going to have to ask her about that, but for now I settle for having a seat the dining table and attempt to hatch a conversation with her.

"Is dad at work?" I ask politely.

"Hmm? Oh, no. He was invited to a promotion party for one of the rookies at the station. He said he wouldn't be gone long but you know how those things go." She beams at me happily. Yoshino and Daisuke Kousaka. What a strange pair of virtually different people who made me and my little sister. My father likes to pretend he's the sole proprietor of the family, but everyone knows that my mom is the real power and it's her word that is law. Maybe that's why it's also so scary how much she notices things around her. I chide myself for being so lax this morning; I got to do better than that.

"I'm going to fix some breakfast, is that okay?" I ask as I stand.

"Sure. Actually there's something I've been meaning to ask you lately anyway." She takes a sip of her coffee. I nod at that, fix myself a small breakfast of toast and an apple, and sit across from my mother at the table. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up a little.

"Are you and Manami okay?" She says looking me in the face. "I haven't seen her with you in almost a month now." Not what I was expecting, but this I can manage easier anyway.

"We are…going through a rough patch at the moment. But we can work through it, don't worry too much mom." I say it back with confidence. Truth being, I was not longer even a little mad at Manami. She might hate herself but I can't blame her for the actions she took. If Kirino had a guy that I didn't want her to date I'm not sure what I would do to stop it. But I had decided that if Manami valued our relationship it was Kirino's forgiveness she needed, not mine. Until she talked with Kirino about it I would refuse her texts and calls. I explained the situation to Manami, but she hasn't made up with her yet, so I have to stick with my resolution until she does. Mom seems content with that answer and gives a loving smile back to me.

"Well then you wouldn't mind having her over tonight would you? I've already called her grandparents and they agreed that you two need to make up before things get worse. I will be taking a small trip out to busy myself in the meantime. She should be here later this afternoon." I know my mother, despite her gossip mongering, would never place me in a situation that she just did if she knew the circumstances. There is no smugness in her smile, or shifting in her eyes. It's a plain, honest smile that she gives as I eat my breakfast, my mind going in every direction at once. This actually could be good, calm down. I miss Manami. I don't love her in the way she wishes but there is love there. She is a pillar for me to cling to when I need advice and friendship, so maybe my mother's accidental meddling will come in handy. I finish eating, a plan already coming together in my head, and wash my plate.

"Mom, what time is she coming?" I ask as I pass her.

"She said she would be here around three. I'll leave here at about two forty-five and I'll be back late tonight. I'll call if your father is on the way home before I get home myself. Does that give you enough time?" She asks as if I plan on doing something bold here. But I use it anyway.

"Sounds like plenty mom, thanks." I nod to her and head back to my room. Kirino won't like this, but for my plan to work she can't know Manami is coming.

* * *

It's getting in the afternoon now. With mom home Kirino and I are kind of unable to do anything that is really intimate so we ended up just heading out. It was sunny this day so we decided to invest some time pretending to be on casual stroll as a couple. We weren't exactly affectionate, as we really weren't comfortable with witnesses about, but we went and had lunch together and discussed random events that we had neglected to recount before. At the onset of the afternoon I persuaded Kirino to start heading home. We arrive in time to see out mother off for her afternoon business. Before she leaves though, she pulls me into a hug.

"Good luck." She whispers to me. Yeah, I'm going to need it.

"Kirino, would you mind making us some tea please?" I ask as the time draws near.

"Sure I guess." She heads inside and I remain in front of our gate. Like clockwork I see Manami round the corner of our street. She looks virtually the same, maybe her hair has grown longer? She sees me standing out front and comes to a stop just a few feet in front of me.

"Kyo." She says meekly to the pavement.

"Manami," She looks up at me. "It's good to see you." I can tell it's not what she expects to hear. Her face convulses for a second but is brought under control. "Are you ready?" I ask suddenly unsure of my little plan. In response she nods at me suddenly with fire in her eyes. I take a deep breath and lead the way into my house. Manami places her shoes in the cubby against the wall and bows a greeting to the house. I told her to be quite for just a moment until we got prepared. I walk into the living room and see Kirino at the kitchen stove boiling the water. She spots me out of the corner of her eye and smiles.

"Ah! I was wondering what you doing outside still. What do you want to do tonight _aniki_? We can…" the rest of the words of her sentence dry up as Manami steps inside the door. "What is she doing here?" She asks anger tingeing her voice. "You bring this girl in the moment we're alone in the house?" Oh no. No I know how this looks to her. I can see angry tears starting to form. She thinks I'm bringing Manami in to the house to show her off or something. Ah, shit.

"No Kirino, this is something different. You know me better than that." I say solemnly. "I have not seen Manami for over a month. Do you know why?" I ask her seriously. I guess Kirino sees the profundity of the statement I just made and is looking at me. I can see her calm herself down and think through the question.

"No." She finally says. "I was curious why you haven't been with her lately." She adds.

"It's because I told him everything. About me and about you." Manami speaks up from behind me. She moves forward and stands in front of me. "Kyo refused to talk to me until I spoke you after I confessed the truth to him." She continues.

"Ah." Says Kirino clicking her tongue. "So what are you here for then? It's been over a month since then right. Can you just now face me?"

"I called her here." I lied. "It's time this is settled Kirino."

"No. I'm done with all of the drama this brings. I'll be upstairs" Kirino begins to move away.

"Our bet." I hoped it wouldn't come to this. "Remember our bet Kirino? If I got an 'A' on the exam you have to do any one thing I say right? This is my one thing." I step back, prepared to take any assault she launches. Instead she looks at me strangely.

"It means that much to you that you waste that one wish from me?" I nod to that statement.

"It really does." I can see her brain processing the information second by second.

"Finish the tea." She says to Manami. Manami jumps a little. Kirino marches to living room couch and plops down. "I'll only agree to listen to you. That's all, beginning with finishing making the tea." She sounds irritated and voice has a pinch of anger in it. Manami quickly bounces into action and within minutes each of us have a small cup of tea resting on the coffee table in our living room. I take my place next to Kirino on the couch while Manami sits on the chair at the end the living room. "Whenever you're ready." Kirino says with a flick of her wrist in a dismissive gesture.

"Kirino, before I start, it's not that I just got the nerve to speak to you. I was terrified sure, but there's another reason I haven't come by. It's that I've simply given him up…" I'm a little stunned at that. "Kyo has always been my best friend, and sure I'm scared to lose him. I'm also terrified of what I would do if-if I saw…" She clears her throat and begins again. "Let me start with what I've told Kyo." She then starts her story the same way she told me a month ago. Beginning with meeting us as children and loving me, and her jealousy of Kirino growing up; she goes through how she manipulated us after she noticed how close we were. Half-way through Manami begins to cry but keeps speaking. She takes her glasses off and sets them aside to spare them getting any wetter. She goes on about how she saw me drift from my sister and how it made her job easier; but I still did not look at her the same way as I did Kirino. About how she noticed Kirino growing up without me around and how much it hurt her to see it. She confessed her jealousy again as she watch us grow closer together after so long. She explained how watching my smile return made her realize not only had she simply denied the inevitable but got nothing out of it but watching me walk out of her life. She finished her story in tears, coming clean about the last day we spent together.

Manami was quiet now, and to Kirinos credit, she had never interrupted her once and now sat with her arms crossed and her eyes closed in contemplation. Manami wiped at her eyes and sniffled. I offered her some tissue and helped her clean her face up.

"As, I said Kirino. I stayed away because I do realize I don't deserve him now. As much of a friend as he was to me, and probably would be again, I'm sure I don't deserve something so…warm again." Manami stares at the coffee table in the middle of the room now and silence descends on us. Even though I instigated this discussion I'm not sure where to go from here. Kirino stirs and I look over at her.

"So, now that Kyousuke had to drag you over here, you confess everything and hope for forgiveness?" She barks at Manami. "Can you give me back those years I spent alone? Can you give me memories of a brother who was there for me growing up in the world? What CAN YOU do?" Manami doesn't even react, I'm sure she saw this coming. Manami looks like she's about to answer Kirinos rhetorical question- "Shut up!" Kirino cuts her off. "I'll tell you what you can do! You can hold my brother when I'm not there for him, be his friend if I can't be, and you better well take the greatest care of him if I ever leave his side or I swear to everything I hold dear that I will find you." Kirino is beginning to tear up herself and breathing hard. "If you ever, EVER, try to leave my brother lonesome for his friend again then this is off." She sits down breathless. What did I just hear? Was that…forgiveness I just heard?

Manami's eyes are as wide as they could be; her cheeks red and she looks like she's about to pass out. She stands quickly though, her fists at her side.

"How could you forgive me after everything I did to you?" She whimpers out.

"Two reasons." Kirino responds holding up two fingers. "First, you were in love. I know what that's like and how it can eat at you. Not to that extreme maybe, but…Second, because my brother values you as his best friend. I love my brother very much as I've noticed that even though I'm here for him certain people can't be easily replaced. If you accept my conditions you have my forgiveness." Manami is struck speechless, hell, I'M struck speechless. Manami gently walks over to and stands in front of me.

"Kyo...I'm in love with you." I stand and face her with a gentle look on my face. I'm sorry Manami.

"Thank you Manami, but I'm in love with someone else." Manami shudders a little at this but smiles gently as well.

"I know. You're in love with Kirino." She motions toward my sister. Kirino jumps up and starts to stammer something out. I hold out my hand to calm the poor girl down.

"Yes." I say with finality. "But please Manami, be my friend again." I'm beginning to tear up myself now. Damn, Kirino was right, all this drama! "I can't lose you forever." With that Manami throws her arms up and around me says yes so many times that I'm pretty sure that's all she can say. I hug her back and I am thankful for all the conniving and scheming my mother did. She pulls back after a minute looking the happiest I've seen her in a long time. For a few minutes after that it's all drama and tears as we confess how lonely we were without the other in their life. Kirino looks a bit taken aback by my willingness to confess my love for her to Manami, but she says nothing and just stands by me.

"I'm a little startled you finally confessed it Kyo." Manami says brightly, her face still a little splotchy from crying. "I could see it so long ago. My promise stands Kyo, if you ever need anything for the two of you please come to me. With any luck, over time my feelings will ease; what with you finally telling me how you feel." I nod to her. "And Kirino, thank you. You've given me a gift I really can't really repay in my life. Please, rest assures that I won't try to interfere again, he's all yours." After that we needed a break from the heavy drama that had settled. We drank out tea finally, which had gotten cold by now, and calmed down in each other's company. For their part Kirino and Manami chatted normally. There was a bit of strain there from both sides I'm sure, but I was happy that my best friend and my girlfriend could actually get along for once. After everything that had been confessed and decided it's easy to forget that we are just teenagers, we still have our entire lives to figure out, so it's nice that, for now at least, there's one less thing to worry about.

"I should be getting home now." Manami says after some time has passed. She sets her tea cup down on the table and stands up, stretching her legs.

"Okay then Manami, but still, don't disappear from our lives please." I throw out.

"A promise is a promise right. I accept your conditions Kirino. If you two need advice or help, please drop by for anything." Manami then heads to the door, places her shoes back on, and departs with a wave. After she leaves I walk delicately to the couch and plop down letting out a huge sigh. That was a stressful afternoon alright. I look up at the clock to gauge the time: 4:25. We used up some time there huh? I lay back, resting my head on the top of the couch when I catch movement from the corner of my eye. Kirino has sat next to me as well and is staring me full in the face. It catches me a little off guard but I'm not as easily ruffled as I used to be so I just stare back.

"Thank you Kirino." I say back with honesty. "I know it had to be hard for you to do that, so thank you."

"You're welcome. If it really meant so much to you to use that wish for this then I didn't really have a choice now did I?" She scoots closer to me and I drape my arm around her shoulders. To be honest, I'm too emotionally drained for any intimate actions, but I can still enjoy just simple things like cuddling up. I pull her in closer and sink further into the couch. I grab my sister's hand in my free one, intertwine our fingers, and rest them in her lap. She rests her head against my shoulder and we sit here snuggled up together on the couch. We can't hold it for long I know. Our mother said she would be out till the night and father might come home even without our mothers' early warning signal. I look over at my sister with her head against me and lean in, pressing my lips to hers again. This is the fourth time we kissed and I still get tingles down my spine. We separate our lips after just a few seconds and look at each other.

"You're mine right?" I ask out to her.

"Yes, yes I am. Are you mine?" She says back tentatively.

"Of course. I love you." I utter to her with certainty.

"I love you too." She whispers out. We nuzzle back together and leave our hands locked. I'm still filled with a little bit of uncertainty about where we are headed with this relationship; after all we are still siblings. But I prefer to think that this only reinforces our bonds. She knows me so very well and she's let me see pieces of her that she shows to no one else. I am confident that as long as there is love here that that's all that matters. As long as we are honest to those around us, and mostly to ourselves, we can make it through any challenge that presents itself. I know that at some point I will have to face the others in our lives with this; Ayase, Kanako, the game club with my friends. I'm not sure what to think about Ruri at the moment. Honestly, I'm very much captivated by her and I have some strong enduring emotions there from our former relationship, but that's not currently here-nor-there. The biggest fence, and by far the most dangerous, is our parents. Worst case scenario we would be dis-owned by our parents and forced to flee. I'm not sure if Kirino is willing to go that far for me, but I am for her. But I really can't think of anything except the present. With my sister is pressed to my side, tenderly embracing me and, for one of the first times in my life, I genuinely feel loved.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter took longer to put out than the others. I'm being tasked out with things over here so I don't have as much time to type as usual. I hope my quality of work didn't suffer though. Please leave reviews at the end of each chapter and once again, thanks for reading. And yes, I finally dropped a _nii-san. _It was pointed out to me by a reader that using the word 'brother' took away some the meaning behind the material, so I dropped it in this time. Maybe I'll use it some more.


	8. Is it worth it?

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

* * *

**Kyousuke**

The couch has never been this comfortable in my entire life. As I embrace my sister in my arms I just want time to stop here and just pass us by. The day's events hold hard against my psyche, but for the most part I feel at peace. My sister forgave my childhood friend for her manipulations and even refreshed our friendship, something I suspected would never happen. I turn my head marginally and breath in the strawberry scent of her hair, I expect it help me calm down but it instead has the opposite effect and I feel suddenly invigorated. It's when I feel that spike of energy the silence of the house is broken by a high pitched screeching. It surprises us bad enough for us to literally jump off the couch, assuming the worst case scenario had happened and that our parents had walked in. But after a moment I realize it's simply my alarm clock upstairs. After I woke up this morning I must have neglected to turn it off. I give a small, sheepish, smile to Kirino and quickly jog up the stairs to turn the damn thing off. _Mood breaker_ I mutely call it. I turn to rejoin my sister back down stairs, but when I turn she's entering my room. I look back to see her shut my door and step further inside. She has a wistful look on her face and it only serves as a point of confusion for me.

"Kirino? I was coming back downstairs…" The rest of my sentence is cut off by Kirinos mouth as she presses into me. I'm startled of course, but not in a bad way and I recover swiftly, settling my arms around her. I once again feel her hands clutch at my shirt and pull me in closer. She holds the kiss for a long time, the seconds clicking away. I finally break contact for air, breathing heavy. "Kirino?" I repeat still dumb founded. Her hands still grasp my shirt not letting me pull away any further.

"It's too late to go out right," She says matter-of-factly. "And you said that when we are alone, here, we can be a couple." She brings her face back to mine and is much more forceful in the kiss. The way she's kissing me has the male part of my brain try to prepare the rest of me for 'phase two', and it takes what little self-control I have at this point to keep from attacking her. She drives against me and I lose my balance; tumbling backwards I succeeded in angling toward my bed. Yes it's a suggestive decision, but I also didn't want to fall on my desk and get injured. Kirino is now on top of me. Our kiss has broken and she's looking down at me. Her face is incredulous and tinges of red dot her cheeks and neck. She rearranges her legs to straddle my hips and just stares down at me as if she's thinking. I'm still struggling with my male mentality at the moment and her being perched on me really doesn't help. Neither does the fact that I finally realize that she's wearing a black skirt with no stockings. Oh-lord.

"You're really mine?" I hear her say sitting on me still. Really, is she that insecure? This girl… I just reach up with one hand to the side of her face, and bring her down. It's my turn to kiss her with passion. I press my lips as hard to her as I always sought to. I let myself loose for the first time, my hunger for her apparent. I was afraid she would be petrified, revolted, even frightened. What I did not expect was her appetite to match my own. Her lips pressed to mine with identical viciousness, I feel her tongue work between my lips and into my mouth, and her hands begin to roll through my hair and take a hold behind my neck. The sensation has pins run through my spine. My left leg jerks slightly as her body rubs against mine. Jesus…it's almost too much. Almost. I reach up with one hand, and run it through her hair as well, settling the palm of my hand at the nape of her neck. I feel, not so much hear, her moan into my mouth. I reach up with my other hand, under her shirt, place my hand on her lower back, and press her down harder. She presses even further against me with her lips, her hands no longer in my hair but on my chest; I can feel her grasping at me. I know this is going too far, but my mind can't seem to think of anything else but the weight of Kirinos body against mine, the smoothness of her skin under my hand, the texture of her hair between my fingers, the taste of her lips against mine. My reason is being drowned in a sea of sensation so rapidly that I can't even see the shore anymore. And I'm not sure I want to. It was only last night that we finally confessed to each other, but how long had we withheld these feelings, this longing for each other?

As we are entwined I try to glue myself back together. I have to gain control of myself right? I really don't want to, but dammit, I have to though…right? If this keeps up…then I'll…

"_Nii-san._" I hear Kirino moan out. Annnnd…brain checked out the moment that left Kirinos mouth. I catch myself growling after hearing that and press, with my hand in Kirinos back, against her even harder. I sit up; summoning strength I didn't know I had, holding her tight to me. Kirino stays perched on my lap, her skirt riding up. She grinds her hips softly into me. I reach down with the hand that was on her neck and grab her outer thigh near her hips. She removes her hands from my chest and wraps them around my neck. Oh god-this is going to happen isn't it? I have no reason left. No thought process except the sensations combating me. I'm pretty sure there's nothing left in Kirino either, if anything she seems a bit 'hungrier' than me. I feel like I'm in-flight now, high in the clouds; but what goes up must come down. It's then that my cellphone decides to ring, shattering the mood. We break apart quickly, reality beating us like a cudgel across the head. I grab my phone hurriedly, open it, and press it to my face. It's then I realize how out of breath I am from our…energetic activity.

"H-hello?" I pant out. Breathe normal idiot!

"Kyousuke? It's mom, your father called me to come get him from the party. We'll be home soon okay? Any problems? You sound out of breath." QUICK BRAIN, THINK!

"Yeah mom; I forgot my phone up stairs and had to run to get it is all." Not bad brain.

"Oh. Okay then honey, we'll be home in about ten minutes." I wish my mother well and hang up the phone. Holy-shit; I need to breathe. I look over at Kirino and see her panting as well at the foot my bed. She has crimson dotting her face but otherwise is just the same as always. Maybe a bit annoyed looking. She's just too cute. I take deep breath and let it out, in….out. Oh Jesus…

"_Aniki_, I…" Kirino begins to say. She looks a little worn out. I just walk over, sit behind her and wrap her in my arms. We shouldn't do that again for right now, especially with our parents on their way home soon. Kirino pushes into me, once again wraps my arms into hers, and relaxes. I feel my heart still pumping blood hard throughout my body, my adrenaline spiked. But I'm breathing normal again and I can feel my sisters breathing ease as well. That was truly close to happening, I mean the only reason it didn't is because our parents called. If they didn't call first and just came home, they would have caught us like that for sure. I wouldn't be able to hear them enter, not with the sound of Kirino flooding my ears anyway. I shiver more than a little at that. We sit holding each other on my bed until we hear the door downstairs open and close shut. I can hear our mother and father greet the house. I let Kirino go down first saying I'll be right there. After she leaves the room I quickly change my shirt; I smell like her right now. I head down shortly after and greet my parents. My father seems a little flushed around the neck and ears. Had he been drinking a little? It was a celebration party, and it explains why dad called mom to be picked up instead of driving home himself. Kirino is chatting with mom about her purchases from shopping that afternoon. I make my way into the kitchen, our earlier 'activity' giving me a dry mouth. I pour water instead of tea for this and decide to cut off questions and volunteer some information to our mother.

"Manami came by." I drop out. "We had long talk about what we were fighting about. We decided to get over it though and we are still friends, so thanks for scheming just a bit mom." I finish teasingly. She turns from Kirino and smiles at me.

"Anytime, Kyousuke. I couldn't just leave my child in agony could I?" The words aren't strange at all, but the way she says them is. Like there's a secreted meaning there that I just don't see yet. I simply smile back and give my mother a hug. My father is sitting on the couch, oblivious to most of the room; he might have had a bit too much I think. My father's not really a drinker but he has a habit of, when he does start, he does not stop half-way. He doesn't get violent as a drunk either; he actually becomes a little nicer and honest. The last time I saw him drinking was when Kirino had brought home a boyfriend, Mikagami. Mikagami is almost everything I'm not; smart, successful, handsome, and the major bonus, an Otaku like Kirino. Dad sealed himself in his room with bottles of booze and got drunk. I went in to check on him after making an ass of myself in front of Kirino. He was smashed and started throwing a tantrum like a child saying, 'I'll feel better after I hit the kid a few times.' Of course he wouldn't actually do that but I used the opportunity to express to Kirino how I felt about her having a boyfriend. It was after I admitted my feelings that a furious Kirino finally fessed up that Mikagami wasn't her boyfriend and just had him pretend to be to make me jealous.

I sit next to my father on the sofa, setting my water on the coffee table in front of me. He's gazing at the television, not really watching the program on it.

"How was the party dad?" I ask him. He turns his head towards me and does the most disconcerting thing I've ever seen him do. He grins.

"It was okay, boy." That's seems pretty informal from my father. I peek at mom, she just smiles and shrugs at me. "How are your studies coming along?" He asked me a question? Damn, something must have been in that beer tonight.

"Going fine actually." I say back sipping at my water.

"Then I'm content." I look at mom again. Did she bring home the wrong man? She just continues to smile at me and makes a 'go on' gesture with her hand. I take my cue to leave it on this good note for the night. I don't know if it's because of the fact that my father sees the fact I now want to protect my sister, or because I seem to have uncanny ability to knock him out of his 'samurai' mind set, or something else entirely, but lately my father has looked at me with a newfound respect that wasn't there before. I'm frank with my father, and when major decisions need to be made, or I need help with a serious issue, I can count on him. I get up off the couch, and start to head up to my room. My mother calls out that dinner will be ready in about an hour. I give an affirmative and finally get up to my room. I left Kirino downstairs to be with our parents for the time. We need to pretend to be normal with them around so we can't always be together. I decide to occupy my time until dinner by finishing off the routes on the latest 'eroge' my sister had me playing. It's unusual to go from holding, kissing, and petting my little sister in real life to doing it to another on a computer monitor. But I promised to help share her passion for these games so here I am, wrestling my feelings under control, playing a game that mirrors my life.

* * *

An hour later I'm summoned from my room by Kirino for dinner. It's a slender beefsteak, fragrant rice, with a side of pickled vegetables. A well balanced meal, to be expected. We eat at the dining room table as usual. My mom doesn't pry about Manami and I'm grateful for the privacy about that subject. Dad is slightly more boisterous than usual. He even managed to laugh a bit at a stupid joke I told. If I didn't know any better I would think he actually likes me. Huh. After dinner I help mom clean up while Kirino prepares for her bath. We pretty much work in silence; I wipe down the table sparing it any blemishes from food that landed there, my mother washes the pots and pans from cooking. After the task is accomplished I turn to walk back to my room, wishing mother a good night.

"Kyousuke…" I turn to face my mother. She gives me her tender smile. No sign of that strange look for a change. "I love you." I know mom, jeez.

"I love you too, mom." I give a warm smile and wave as I head out of the kitchen, through the living room, and upstairs. I pass the bathroom on the way up and knock on the door, I hear a start inside.

"Hey, Kirino. When you're done can you let me know so I can take mine too, please?" I hear a mumble of affirmative and make my way back upstairs to kill time until my turn to bathe comes up. I decide to catch up o the reading assignments from class. I had begun to raise my rank in class through some effort. I remember when I would have rather stared at the wall for twenty minutes than do any real work, now I feel that I need to do better. I need to deserve what I found, need to prove it to myself if that makes any sense at all. If Kirino can do it, I need to try as well. The test I took back in November proved to everyone that I'm capable of achieving if I put effort into it. Last time they used my sister as a carrot on a stick, now I do the same thing to myself. I have to deserve to take care of her, I need to be able to say, 'See, I can do this!' Childish maybe, but I can't feel like a man until I do this. So I crack my book open at my desk and descend into the world of…English? Shit.

* * *

Well after my own bath I'm back in my room. The devil glaring at me from my desk, trying to teach me the proper subject grammar for sentence structure. I really put effort into it though; the subject is one of my worst. Learning the intricacy of written Kanji is tough enough, but learning the grammar for another language makes my task seem that much harder. But I work through a few word problems and begin to grasp the difference between where the subject, verb, and preposition go into a grammatically complete sentence. Damn, I underestimated myself I guess. The assignments not due for another week though, so after I do those few problems I put it away lest my head eat itself again. I yawn and stretch. It's getting a little late. I poke my head out of my room and look down the hall. Kirinos light is on so she's awake. Before I make a move though I listen to the house to see if our parents are still awake. I hear nothing so I quietly slip out of my room; close my door, and stealth down to Kirinos. I lightly rap my knuckles against the door and it opens quickly. I step in to Kirinos domain, funny I still think of it as that, and shut the door behind me. I turn and take her in. She's wearing her blue shorts again, this time with a pink over shirt.

"What did you want?" She turns and heads to her computer. Huh, she's acting like the old Kirino a little. I kind of like that.

"I wanted to spend time with you. Is that so wrong?" I answer back honestly. She turns to look at me and flushes a bit and shakes her head at me. "Good. I actually have a question for you if you don't mind?" I sit on the edge of her bed and wait for a reply.

"What is it?" She seems flustered that I'm sitting on her bed. She's fine with pushing me down onto mine but hers is different? Go figure.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"After school, Ayase and I are going window shopping for outfits. We have a modeling shoot soon." Ah, okay then… "But I'm free Tuesday." Hope flares up. I got to gather my thoughts, don't fail me now brain.

"Do you want to maybe, I don't know, maybe…go out with me then…after school?" Man, how is that smooth talker doing today, I missed you brain. Kirino just sneers a little, some of the old her coming back a bit.

"You want to take me out that bad huh?" That's it; I'm not standing for this anymore. I deliberately shut off my brain, easier than I thought it would be actually, and stand up. I stride toward Kirino who's near her desk. She takes a step back, her face registering a little fear, but I keep approaching. I've seen the 'other' Kirino, the one that was worried if I was lying about being hers or not. I know she's there and how to bring her out some. I reach out with my hand, take her by the tip of her chin, and once again press my lips to hers. I don't press as hard as I did earlier today, but the passion is there. I feel Kirino against me and she goes slightly limp. I release the kiss and just hold her there a moment. My brain kicks back on, for talking purposes, and I abruptly realize what I just did.

"Jeez, you didn't have to go that far." Kirino pants out. "I was just teasing you a bit." She smooth's her hair out as she stands up straighter. "Of course I want to go out with you, idiot." She playfully pushes me away. Our night ends as most of our nights do; me holding her and enjoying the warmth of each other in my bed. As usual though, I also escort her back into her bedroom when it got too late at night. Having her sleep in my bed every night is a surefire way to get caught, even if the rest of the night has a tortuous feeling to it. She's right next to me, through the wall. Three inches of plaster, drywall, and wood separate our rooms. It's a horrible feeling. But right now I have a date to plan. Understandably we have to get out of our little community here if we are going to properly go out for a change, especially as lovers. It's with that in mind that sleep calls and I yield.

* * *

Tuesday comes without much salute. I'm anxious as this is the first date I have to plan myself. Ruri designed all of our dates, and subsequent break-up, with a book she made one night she dubbed the 'Destiny Record'. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing and how to plan a date, especially with the added pressure of it being Kirino. I know her better than anyone else, but because of that I know that the places she'll have the most fun are not exactly 'date' places. But I defer to my instincts and plot us a good trip out, but nothing too crazy as it's just a Tuesday and we still have school. I know it's nothing spectacular, but I want to do the same route me and Kirino took the evening she needed research for her novel. We had gone to several shops and Kirino had ended up pouring water over her head to make a point to me about her story. It was to my shock that the only place nearby was a 'love hotel' that we rented for an hour to have Kirino shower up while I dried her clothes. That evening was a bizarre one, but it gave me some interesting memories, and Kirino a pair of earrings.

We decided to head out directly after school instead of heading home to change first. Kirino texted mom not to worry about her and I did the same saying I was at the game club. The shopping arcade was dead this day; it was still just a Tuesday, so shopping was a breeze. I took the same route we did that night on Christmas Eve, nearly a year ago. There was nothing in particular we looked at, none of the shops had their Christmas sales going just yet; we were still a few weeks away from that date. There were some stands selling the notorious Christmas cake on the side of certain cafés. I could hear the criers try to nab people as they walked by. Even though we know we shouldn't, I end taking Kirinos hand in mine as we walk the streets looking into various shops. For the moment it feels like we're a real couple, just a guy and a girl on their first actual date. This isn't our actual first date, maybe our first as a real couple though.

Back in May Kirinos manager, Misaki, wanted her to be an exclusive model for her company and even offered to transport her to Europe, pay for private school, the works. Kirino didn't want to leave Japan so she convinced me to pretend to be her boyfriend and meet with her. I went along with her hair-brained scheme and somehow ended up with going on a date with her to prove I was serious about the deception. We met and pretended the entire day we were dating, and in actuality, I had a lot of fun. Now I can't help be nervous, this is a real date. The real Kyousuke and Kirino. We stop by the shop that Kirino found the earrings I bought her last time; I don't feel like it's a successful date if I can't buy her some sort of souvenir. The original ring she pointed out to me our first time is still here and I eye it a moment before I decide the price is well outside of my feasible range. I decide, after Kirinos insistent nudging and harassment, to purchase a silver anklet with small charms around it. It's definitely fits my little sisters image and she looks incredibly happy to receive it. She puts it around her ankle right away, the reflection from the sun draws my eyes and I end up staring a little hard at her legs. I glance away before she catches me and receives more ammo to shoot me with later.

It gets late sooner than I anticipated so Kirino and I make our way back home. The rest of the evening flows into a blur of family dinner and Kirino explaining she got the anklet from her manager as a present. I feel my face flush a bit when our mother begins to study my face a bit, but I shy eye contact and just eat my meal. I help my mother clean the kitchen in silence again and proceed to my bath directly afterward. It's my turn to heat the bath so after I'm finished I alert Kirino to her turn and once again plug away at my English assignment. The lessons I learned on Sunday are still remembered so I have a much easier time with it. A little after eleven I hear a knock at my door and then immediately afterward Kirino comes in. I'm pretty sure she's never let me answer it once; no matter how often I see that unbelievably cute and vulnerable side to her I sure she'll ever completely change from the strong and dependable Kirino she has become, and I'm actually joyful for that. I fell in love with her and don't want it to change. She's wearing her blue shorts again with the pink t-shirt. Her hair clip out, no doubt on her desk, but she's wearing her new anklet. As the gentle jingling draws my ear I tilt my head toward her.

She strides quickly up behind me and gently rubs the back of my neck; the impression of her hands on me gives me goose bumps. I wrap one of my arms around her waist and pull her in instinctively; she just puts an arm around my shoulders and stands by me.

"What are you working on?" Kirino asks inquisitively.

"English assignment, pain in my butt, but it's coming along smoothly now." I explain indicating the stacks of paper on the desk. I see her look at me with marvel.

"My brother is really studying? What happened to me taking care of my deadbeat brother forever?" She gives me sly smirk.

"Oh I'll still be a deadbeat alright. But I feel like…if you can do it I have to as well. Like I have to deserve to be able to have you take care of me." I can tell my answer surprises her a bit. "Plus, what kind of man can't try to deserve his girlfriend?" Kirino's face is priceless once again. I guess I never said that I consider her my girlfriend out loud till now. Her mouth is open and she's trying to stammer something out; it's so cute. Part of me wants to end her suffering, but I just watch her as I set my chin in my palm. Her mouth opens and closes, a small flush slowly creeping up her face and neck.

"Wh-wh-what are you saying, stupid? Who said I would go out with you?" She's so cute when flustered.

"You did." I say calmly back. She just stammers a bit more. I finally put her out of her misery and just pull her in for a hug, dip her down, and hold her tightly.

"What are you doing? Idiot." Her voice holds no barbs as she whispers up at me. I laugh a little; she still just can't help herself. Whatever, it's just my lot in life I guess. I show Kirino my work on the English problems and she seems honestly surprised at how I figured out how to arrange the grammar. I can speak English in small bursts, it's difficult but English is a much more direct language than Japanese, so can be a bit simpler. Writing is another matter; words can mean different things depending on where they are placed into the sentence. Words can be spelled completely differently but sound the same, it's odd. She proof reads a few of my sentences, pointing out a few of my mistakes; mostly revolving around the dreaded comma and semicolon, not to mention verb confusion. We finish the night as usual, me holding her till late, and part before sleeping. We had an enjoyable day today and I'm glad she appreciated her souvenir from our first, true, date.

* * *

Over the next few weeks we went on several more dates together. Sundays are our special days. We meet with the rest of our group, Ruri and Saori, and trade stories about our respective week apart. Saori, through my sister's influence, is beginning to dress more and more normal. Saori is, without a doubt, a remarkable beauty. Her face is usually locked in a gentle smile but her eyes read as amused. Her body is already filled out and she's as tall as me, the heels she wore in the park putting her well above my level. The first time I saw her without her usual Otaku clothing was when Kirino, Ruri, and I attempted to surprise her for her sixteenth birthday. We were waiting outside of the condo she lives in when we saw her approach the building. We didn't know it was her at first, until she called out our names. After we began to realize who it was she quickly covered her face, screamed, and tried to hide from us. It seems she is naturally shy and quiet, but the Otaku clothes she wears allows her to transcend her usual state and become normal, or as normal as she can get I guess, for a time. Of course she's still shy in public so she wears her Otaku outfit typically when we are out for fun. However, when we meet as just us, such as at her or our house, she goes with elegant and simple clothing such as dresses and skirts. Although I find her attractive, there never has been anything between us more than an amicable friendship.

After we are done with the group Kirino and I enjoy each other's company and simply either shop around Akihabara, to my horror sometimes, or enjoy an extra-long train ride home. These days are extraordinary I know, as I secretly know they can't last forever. It is during these Sundays she can hold my hand free of suspicion, latch onto my arm in security, and I can sneak in a kiss to her cheek whenever I feel like it; usually to a flustered, 'Idiot' stammering Kirino. On the Sunday before Christmas we decide to have everyone meet at the park Kirino and I confessed to each other at for Christman Eve. Not just Ruri and Saori either. I encourage Kirino to invite Ayase, Kanako, and even Mikagami to the little get together. To which Kirino insists I invite Kohei and Manami. We each invite our respective friends to get together for the evening. Kohei nearly leaps down my throat to allow him to bring Sena, his little sister, along. Of course I agree; I suspected that was coming anyway.

The night of Christmas Eve our parents let us go about our business without question. My family doesn't really celebrate Christmas that much. My fathers 'samurai' like mentality doesn't allow him to celebrate a western holiday, and my even though my mom has her friends, she's taking advantage of the fact her children are out of the house to have some 'quality' time with our father. We make our way to the park around sunset, we can't hold hands or anything this close to the house but we walk next to each other just the same. There's no special reason for the meeting at the park, other than the fact that's it's decorated for Christmas fully now. We chose the location just because it's close to us, no special reason what so ever. I'm a terrible liar, even to myself. It's a special place to me now, a place where my dreams finally came to be. But I can't tell anyone else that. I would be too embarrassed to tell Kirino, and not all the others know about us yet.

For this special occasion I let my darling little sister actually dress me so she wouldn't be embarrassed for her brothers 'curious lack of style.' My black overcoat prevents anyone else from seeing my shirt, so why does it matter? For Kirinos part though she dresses down very well. She decided to throw together an attractive outfit consisting of her usual white fur trimmed jacket, but is wearing a blue, two toned dress underneath. The top half is a dark blue, bordering on black with the bottom half being a light shade. Embroidery circled around the bottom half in almost knot like designs. She had to wear stockings with it, and I could hear the slight jingle of the anklet I had bought her. A new scarf from our last date circled around her neck now. It was white and pink plaid made from a thick, woven material. The whole thing looked very good on her.

We spot Manami waiting for us at the park entrance. She sees us approaching from down the street and waves us down.

"Hello Manami." I say with a smile. Ever since that Sunday in our living room I had begun to spend time with Manami after school if Kirino was busy with track or with her own friends. We can't spend every moment of every day together anyway, people we don't want knowing about us would get suspicious.

"Hello Kyo, Kirino." She greets us with a contented smile. I'm glad that she has managed to pull through this. I would really miss her if she couldn't be a part of my life anymore. We exchange more pleasantries as we make our way down the paths leading to our meeting place for the evening. The rest of the night becomes one of the fondest memories of my life. There's no drama, no secret whispering of how strange we are being together by those who know what we are, and no suspicious glances from those that don't. I want to tell everyone here collected; after all, they are all here at once. But that is just too dangerous. Ayase might literally murder me where I stand, Kanako I'm not sure about but she has the power to run to our parents with that info. Kohei and Sena wouldn't care as I get the vibe from them that they may be in a very similar position to me and Kirino. Mikagami has been convinced that me and Kirino were going as a couple since the very beginning and won't hear anything other else on the subject. He has no doubt also reported as such to his manager at the modeling agency, Misaki. That would explain her behavior toward me when we met at the café the day I pretended to be Kirinos boyfriend.

We actually all get along now. Ayase is still stunned that Saori is so pretty. Kanako is still pressuring me to be her manager as a fledgling idol here in Japan. I did help her a few times for special favors, such as tickets to a show for my sister, and to be honest it sounds like a horrible and yet brilliant idea. I'm a student at the moment though and tell her as such. Mikagami and Kirino compare notes on the trends of their respective sections of the agency they work for, and their respective fandoms. Kohei confides in me the twisted fantasies that his sister has drawn up for 'doujin' she wants to be sponsored. Good luck on that one kid. Manami manages to steal away Kanako to hash out recipes for her cooking. Manami is still teaching her how to make meals huh? Ruri and I catch up ourselves, but I keep catching Kirino look over at us, as if to check to make sure we don't wander too far away. Where do you think I'm going, idiot? Manami and Kanako had brought a small smattering of food with them they had cooked, so we all shared in the Christmas spirit and ate together.

After it gets late, we all start to head home. Kirino and I are last left at the park sections we had picked out. It's getting late, I know, but this place brings a special calm into me. I sit here with Kirino on a bench, letting the Christmas lights around us bathe us in light. We nudge closer to each other and she slips her hand in mine. We can't stay here long, but we can for now, and that's enough. Christmas day we spend together. Mom and dad headed out early that morning and said they would be back for lunch. Kirino and I, once again, have fun just being a couple around the house. We prepared hot chocolate, some mint candies, and settle in on the sofa. We drape a blanket around us and cuddle up close for the time we have alone. I set my alarm to ring around eleven and we put Meruru on. I'm not really into the show, but what the hell, it makes Kirino happy. We sit that way, just holding each other under the blanket, until my alarm rings and our parents arrive home. If I knew it would all come crashing down so soon I would have savored our simple time together that much more.

* * *

It's mid-January now. We still date and head out at least a few times a week and every Sunday. We also try to avoid the heavy atmosphere of being too intimate at the moment. I'm scared we'll get caught and Kirino shares in that fear. When we get like that almost all noise around us diminishes and it becomes treacherous. It's Saturday after school. As usual, Kirino had met me at the gates of my school and we walked home together with Manami. At the usual split Manami took off toward her house and we continued toward ours. We decided to just come home early today to prepare for our time out tomorrow. We arrive in the entry way together and place our shoes in the cubby, greeting the house simultaneously.

"Can you two come in here please?" I hear our mother from the living room. Huh, that's strange. I shrug to Kirino and we both make our way in to the living room, pitching our bags against the wall. Our mother is seated at the living room chair, books spread in front of her on the coffee table. Not books, photo albums. What was she doing with those? We sit on the couch together and face our mother. We share a worrisome glance at each other. I can feel the hairs raise on my neck and arms, like theirs energy in the room.

"Mom…" I begin.

"These albums are pretty timeworn aren't they?" She says wistfully. She picks up the top one. "I remember this day Kyousuke. You and Kirino were playing in this child size pool we had bought for you. Being just three years apart most of the year you were easy to buy for at the same time. She used to squirt you in face with the hose and her little water gun. So cute…" She touches the album and her smile deepens. "And this one; this is the day we brought Kirino home from the hospital. You were only two at the time Kyousuke and you kept trying to hold her yourself. We had to tell you no, you were too small. But in the end we sat you down and propped her against you and let you hold her for a time." I don't like where this is going. Goosebumps start to rise on me.

"And then there's the day that we moved into this house." She turns the pages to another photo. I was pregnant with Kirino, your father was so proud that he finally owned a home. He was pretty much the same then, maybe a little less grumpy." Her warm smile radiates both in the picture and here in person. She tilts the albums toward us so we can see the described picture. My mother stands, wearing a pink dress, her hair long (I knew it!), a big grin on her face, and an obviously pregnant belly. A child is holding her other hand, standing awkwardly. Me I surmise. My father stands together with her, a single hand on her swollen stomach, and a big smile adorning his usual impassive face. She turns to a few more, pictures of me and Kirino together as children, then separate as teens. It's almost like watching us be close, and drift, and then come back together.

"Why are you showing us these, mom?' I ask, terrified of the answer. Please don't answer that, I know why. For my mother, expressive as she is, she's controlling herself quite expertly. She just takes a breath and sets the albums down, shutting them slowly.

"I wanted to prove to you that your real siblings. There is no missing birth certificate. No secret picture with you apart. I carried you both, birthed you both, and love you both." Oh no. "I see what my husband, both of who is your father, does not." Not yet, I'm not ready! "I wanted to tell you I know what you are doing. To get it out, I'm tired of hiding that I see it and won't stop it. The way you act together, the way you look at each other! That you are always alone together. The fact that the two of you are 'together', that you are…" she can't complete the verdict. I see her struggling against saying it, the last shred of her. She breathes out and back in slowly. "That you two, my children, are lovers." Fuck. Hey, I said it.

Kirino and I are frozen. I want to stand and deny everything; I tell my legs and mouth to do just that. My motor controls fail. I want to reach out to Kirino and say it's okay, to 'leave it to me!' I just don't move, I can't.

"Do you deny it?" My mother's gaze is penetrating. Like a hawks gaze looking down at a mouse in a field. I'm dead, Kirinos life is over too. We just started, just finally realized how deeply we felt and now it's over. They'll separate us, confine us. We both wanted this, she didn't drag me into it or me her. But that thought gives me power. I remember how it felt to hold her at night, how it felt to hear her say she loved me, how it felt to be believed in for once. The fright in my heart after hearing my mother's questioning words has no hands on me now, not after I recall those feelings. I breathe hard through my nose, propelling every dancing thought away I had. Every nerve in my body is on fire, telling me no. But my brain, my damned stupid wonderful brain, says yes. I have only one chance to get this right. I reach over and take Kirino's hand in mine and I feel her shake, startled at my touch.

"No. I love her, more than anything in my life. I am willing to leave this place for, and with, her. I would do this, here and now if I have to. I would run, and you can't stop me." I squeeze Kirinos hand and, god-damnit I'm relieved, she squeezes back. She seems to take strength form me, her face crimson with frustration.

"Neither do I deny it. If I'm forced to, I would rather be with Kyousuke and on the run, than here without him. He gave me a reason to excel, a reason to try. I will stay by his side for as long as he wants me. And you can't stop me." We said it. We said it to the most hazardous individual we could say it to. We've been together now as a couple for over a month. Our relationship is new, yes, but we have felt this way for years and I'm not, no that's not right, we're not letting this end. Not like this. If this relationship is going under it will be by our hands and no one else's! Every muscle in my being is finally awake and limber, my adrenaline is spiked. I have Kirinos hand in mine and my mind is made up. I can run from everything I have here, for as long as I need to, for her.

"Fine." Our mother says looking at us both in turn. What do you mean by 'fine'? "Kyousuke!" I jump at the sound of my name. "You turn eighteen February 2nd. You will be moving out of this house and celebrating your birthday at your new apartment." The floor has fallen from below me and I have sick feeling in stomach. "You will be fully moved out of the house and on your own by the end of the month. Your father will not help you find this apartment. It will be on your own, the two of you." Wait…what? What was that last part again? My mother's voice cracks. "You-you will live on your own, and-and you will finish school in the top ten percent…or I …I will…" She's starting to cry, tears leaking over the sides of her face. Her hands clench into loose fists on her lap. What she's saying to me is upsetting her as well it appears. "I am not stupid. I saw what was happening here. I saw it and did nothing and that is my burden to bear. If I stepped in and did something drastic to separate you two what would happen? You would run and vanish from us. I hate what has happened between the two of you. You're brother and sister! My children! But you…would challenge me and stay together despite the fact I confronted you with it. You are both my children and I would rather have you together and be this way, than you vanish in the night from our lives all together. After you move out, when you visit, you are not a couple in this house. I will not tell your father the truth of this here. I will simply tell him that as an eighteen year old you wish to move out and be on your own." She breathes again with difficulty.

"Kirino. You can help your…brother find this apartment. You can then make your choice what to do. I will tell your father that you wish for your independence and your brother is the best person to watch you if you elect to be with him. I do not want this made public, for fear of what would happen to you, but at the same time you are my children and…and-." Then she's up and trying to walk to us, but she staggers, her legs trembling. Kirino and I at the same time hurry to her, to catch her. I expect her to reject us and yell, but instead she pulls us in forcefully, crying hard. "I love you both so much! You're my children and I can't bear to see you suffer." I remember my mother's remarks those other nights. That she loves me and that she can't stand to see us suffer. She has known for a long time, and she didn't do anything to stop us. She doesn't like the relationship we have, but she will accept it to make us happy. She doesn't want us out of her life. I hold my mother and pull her down into a crouched posture, letting her cry into my shoulder. It's strange for me to do this for my own mom, but I feel like it's the appropriate thing right now. I'm shell shocked. Nothing can be the same now. In just two weeks I have to leave the only home I've really ever known for good. This isn't a temporary move to motivate me, but an everlasting change to get us out of the house and away from our father, who could destroy any future we have together. This is the time that I have no choice but to grow up, to become a man. To show my mother, and the world, that even though Kirino is my sister and that to society our relationship is immoral, that I don't care, and that she's worth it.

* * *

AN: Whew! Thank you for reading again everyone. I really appreciate you going through this entire story so far. To be honest, this part of the story was emotionally draining for me to write down and took some time and frequent breaks. I hope everyone who reads this believes I did okay in this chapter as well. I have received lots of reviews and plenty of views so I hope that this meets everyone expectations. Also, please use the review to review the story or plot development. I've had people point out small flaws that do not impact the story really over the reviews section, I then fix said error, but the review is still there stating a problem that no longer exists. So if there is a problem or criticism that can be addressed without changing the story the please PM me instead. Thank you again for reading. Oh, and _nee-san_, thanks for reading this and finally reviewing. I love you hon.


	9. A Line Crossed

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

* * *

**Kyousuke**

I wasn't sure where to even start to explain the situation we were in. The smell of coffee and pastries litter the small café near the edge of our particular neighborhood. The coffee sitting next to me has since gotten cold, the pastry Kirino had ordered now sits half eaten, but mostly neglected. We sit at a booth in the corner, away from the other customers. It's Tuesday after school, the late afternoon sun beats down through the windows, warming the establishment. Across from us sit Ruri, Manami, and Saori. Our most reliable friends at the moment; our confidants in our struggle. It's been three days since our mother confronted us with the knowledge of Kirinos and I being lovers and not simple siblings. True to her word my mother had not told our father about us being together.

We spent the entire day after the discussion with our mother looking for apartments for rent. We confided in Ruri and Saori the events of the previous day. They responded accordingly with solid questions about the seriousness of our situation and what we planned to do. I told them honestly, if this is the price to be with Kirino, then I would gladly pay it. I was happy that after I said it they were jumping at the bit to help us. As a team we scoured real-estate agencies and property for rent. It was a very frenetic day filled with disappointment. Most places really weren't looking to rent to a high-school kid with no job it turns out. I still have time before I have to leave so, with a heavy heart, we split for the day and decide to meet up again as soon as possible; for as many times as it takes to find a place for me. That evening was awkward at home. Our mother no longer gave us that strange, blank look. It's only now I can identify it as being one of denial. Every time she looked at us like that she was trying not to see what was right in front of her, but her keen motherly instincts wouldn't let go of what she saw. She didn't try to separate us, or make any extra rules such as being overseen at all times. But just knowing what our mother was going through just downstairs was enough to put a damper on anything intimate to enter my brain.

Monday night after school mother, father, Kirino, and I had a discussion about me moving out of the house. My father voiced some reservations about me moving out the moment I turn eighteen, but was mostly concerned I was doing it to spite the family for some infraction. It took some adlibs on my part, but I managed to smooth over that it had anything to do with family matters. My father grudgingly agreed, especially after Kirino chimed in that she would be staying over at times to keep an eye on me. I guess my father worries about me more than I thought he did, and he sees Kirino as the one to watch me and not vise-versa. He even offered to help find and pay for the place, but remembering the discussion with mom the Saturday before, I quickly cut it off by telling him I need to try this on my own.

Now we sit here, Tuesday afternoon. It's only been three entire days that we were confronted by our mom, and it's really sunk in the direction my life is about to turn. We just brought Manami up to speed about everything. She has always said to come to her if we had any problems, and this was a problem alright. I don't expect her to fix anything at all, but as I said before, she's a rock I can cling to when the waves go over my head. Manami is quiet for right now, I just finished recapping all the important bits to her. From that night in the beginning of December that Kirino and I first confessed to each other, to the events surrounding our current dilemma. As we just left school not long ago, everyone is still in their respective school uniforms; even Saori who, apparently, goes to an 'all girls' private school here in Chiba. I'm now waiting for Manami to say something, she's been silent for just over a minute and I hope she's still supporting us, even now.

"I'll do what I can, Kyo." She finally states with her usual gentle smile. "I'm not sure what I can do though." She sits in thought for a moment and I let out a breath that I was holding. Kirino looks relieved as well and there is tension lifted from the group. Even though both Saori and Ruri have met Manami briefly before, they never really interacted beyond friendly banter. So I'm glad that everyone here is on the same page.

"We've checked the real estate office here in town already. There are a few openings almost perfect for a first place, but none would give me the time of day once they found out that I'm still in high-school." I give to the table.

"Did you check online ads for anything?" Manami adds.

"Yep; nothing there either. Most of them are only either looking for roommates in college or have houses for rent that are way outside my range." Manami looks in thought again. Ruri and Saori both have tried to offer some kind of arrangement with me to stay with them temporarily, but with the fact that they both still live with their families it would be just too much to ask. Besides, this is supposed to be a test for me, for my resolve to stay together with Kirino. I can't fully rely on others, using a little help to find the place is one thing, quite another to simply move in with someone. It is with that in mind I hear the bells above the door ring and someone steps inside the shop. I turn my head to catch sight of a pretty looking boy with medium length, well groomed hair. Mikagami. What's he doing here?

"Ah! Finally, you took your time getting here." Kirino pips up next to me. Huh? Did she call him here? Obviously or she wouldn't have responded like that. Mikagami is, without a doubt, a pretty man. His hair a shade of auburn, he just seems to radiate a certain gentle confidence around him. He once pretended to be Kirinos boyfriend in her attempt to make me jealous. I took a dislike to him during that small window, but now I see him differently. He is very successful, especially for someone my own age. He has a private tutor for the moment even though he attends a school nearby. He runs a small company himself and is also a male model working for 'Eternal Blue', Misakis modeling agency. He also has the same hobby as Kirino, minus the eroge, and is very dependable; and also surprisingly innocent. I once asked him when it was okay to touch my girlfriend's chest (long story) and his reaction wasn't anything short of shocked and flabbergasted. When pressed he let go that he wouldn't know anything about those kinds of activities. I now see him as something close to a friend, though I still find him a bit odd at times.

Now that I think of it, he always suspected me and Kirino were together so letting him in on the secret could actually help us. I make room and signal Mikagami to sit next to me in the booth, now making the total count of us six.

"Hello Kyousuke, Kirino." He greets optimistically. "I came to help."

"Help with what?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well your parents found out about you and Kirino right?" God dammit! I give a harsh glance at Kirino, who has the graciousness to at least look guilty. Whatever, it saves me the time of explaining it again I guess. I rest my chin in palm and wait for him to continue. "Well, I think I can actually help."

"I'm listening." I say suddenly perking up, hope spreading in my chest.

"After Kirino filled me in on the situation I decided to make a few calls. Long story short, I found a land-lord who is willing to take you Kyousuke." Really! That's incredible! "There is a catch however." Of course there is. "The rent isn't expensive; I managed to talk him down a bit and he is asking to receive three months' rent before move in." I lean back in the booth and let the news wash over me. It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice considering my position as I knew that finding an apartment would be tough. As someone with a shaky financial background it would be even harder to rent without a stable co-signer. Also, three months' rent up front is very reasonable. Most Japanese real-estate offices want up to ten months' rent at first signing. Then there's the reservation fee, the deposit against damages, key money, and even service fees. What did I dive into? Suddenly Mikagami being in my life is a blessing. I sit up straighter again and grin with confidence at the man.

"Please, show me." I say, suddenly reenergized. We get up after paying for our respective refreshments and head out of the café. The apartment complex that he has in mind is relatively close, as in I don't have to take a train to get to it. About thirty minutes to the train station, and about the same to walk from the café, it's in a very good locale for prime real-estate. I wonder how much this would actually cost if I came off the street? We arrived with little display and see in front of us a small two story building. It has white side paneling all around and what looks like a small patio section off to one side with a bench and area for outside grilling. I could spot a couple of bikes tied to post in front of it and a few empty parking spots for vehicles. We followed Mikagami up and around into a tiled walkway and passed some metal mailboxes attached to the wall. He simply walks right into the office and I follow in step behind him, Kirino hot on my heels. Everyone else decides to wait outside for us as not to interfere. No sooner did I stop walking into the front office did a man I didn't recognize stand and quickly make his way over.

"Mikagami! I'm so glad to see you again. Did your friend consider my offer?" He pumps Mikagamis' hand up and down enthusiastically. The man is somewhat older than my father, most likely entering his late forties, early fifties. But his smile is young and energy seems to poor through him. He's not a large man, around my height with patches of grey showing in his otherwise dark hair. He wears a pair of small rimmed glasses that he seems to peek over more than thru.

"In fact he has; this is him right here." Mikagami motions to me and I step forward, hand stretched out in greeting. Right away the man grabs my hand and starts the same ritual with me.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kyousuke Kousaka." I say warmly. What an animated man.

"I'm Mamoru Shigeru, but most people here just call me 'pops' or grandpa. I'm the owner of this building. It's very nice to meet you." I like this guy. A little odd, but I seem to attract the oddest people around me. I introduce Kirino, who has been standing oddly silent this whole time, but leave the introduction vague and don't say she's my sister. After confirming I'm interested in the room he disappears into his office for a moment and emerges with the key. We follow him out as we leave to explore the new place and listen as he explains the rules to live here.

"No dogs, no cats. Utilities are paid through the front office. Vehicles must be registered with the complex…" He keeps the list coming.

In the end none of the restrictions apply to me, but I'm sure to point out that not only will I not turn eighteen for another week and a half, but I currently I'm unemployed and may have a tough time on rent. 'Pops' simply nods and smiles but says nothing. He demonstrates how to unlock the apartment door, a combination of a key pad and actual key, and opens to door to have me inspect the place.

The floor is hardwood and a chestnut brown, no carpet or tatami here. I can see that it has only two rooms, excluding the small bathroom I can make out just to the right of the entry way. The main living room is medium sized but cozy. I pass the 'kitchen' on the way through to the small off shoot bedroom. I say 'kitchen' as it's really just a single counter on the wall, a sink, and a single stovetop burner. I can see the bedroom isn't so much a bedroom as a cubby. Probably was a walk in closet at some time it now was slightly bigger than my body. I loved everything about it. It smelled of…promise; of the fact that here, without reservation, Kirino and I could be a couple without fear.

"I'll take it." I declare.

The signing process was fast. Turns out Mikagami just turned eighteen a few weeks ago so he helped by co-signing the apartment. I have no idea why he would go this far for me, but I remind myself to thank both him and Kirino later. It wasn't until the manager asked for the three months' rent up front that I was brought back down. I had forgotten about that facet of it. I was so caught up in my own thoughts about me and Kirino that I had forgotten what money I had could only pay the first month, but not after. I was about to voice the fact when Kirino opened her purse and pulled out a card.

"You can just keep this card on file, if you don't mind." Kirino says coolly. If my jaw could hit the floor it would have. My sister; I had forgotten that she is a model for a world renowned agency. Hell, we could have called Misaki and told her about the situation and been done with this from the beginning. I guess Kirino saw my face.

"What? Did you forget who I am?" I nearly laugh. I did, I really did forget who she was. She clicks her tongue indignantly and turns her head. "This means that I can't preorder my games this week. You think I'm not willing to sacrifice for this?" The manager scans her card and it's approved. I see it passed back and note it's a check card, not credit. How much money does she have? She's a model, has bestselling novels on shelves, and is executive producer of a popular anime that airs on prime time television. And she picked me? What's WRONG with her? …She must really love me…

"Okay then, Kousaka, you're the proud new owner of 13B."

* * *

We leave the manager's office after 'crossing the t's and dotting the i's'. We catch the others, who were patiently waiting, up to speed on the fact that I now had a residence to live. Everyone is ecstatic that this problem has been remedied so quickly and I make sure to thank Mikagami for putting his neck on the line for me and Kirino.

"Well…now here's the catch." He states. I knew it. "I was told by a certain someone that you have managerial experience with a certain idol here in Chiba. I wanted to employ your services. The pay will easily cover your living expenses and I can even arrange lessons with my tutor to help with your studies so you don't fall behind." No way did that happen just now. Do I deserve this? Three days ago the floor beneath me fell away, with the discussion we had with our mother, leaving me falling and scrambling for purchase. Now this man, this odd and fantastic man, in front of me is gently putting the floor under my feet again, giving us the capacity to stand.

"Why? Why are you helping me so willingly?" I ask. I have to know, he's done so much for me with this. He beams wistfully, his features sincere and welcoming.

"Would you believe that you and Kirino are my only real friends? You have provided a way for me to live outside of the modeling world. A few months ago I was no different than Kirino was. Except I have no older sibling to take comfort in. You both not only accept my hobby as an Otaku, but befriended me when I had no one else. What I've done is simply opened a few doors for you Kyousuke, and given you some opportunities. I'm out nothing but a couple hours on the phone. I don't expect you to be something you're not, I just expect you to try, for both you and Kirinos future together." His words are a wellspring of clarity for me. He's right of course. I need to get my head into the game here. I let the confrontation with our mother blow away my usual thinking process, which can sometimes cause me to panic, but has yet to produce anything but the best results.

"I agree then. What would you have me do?" Mikagami hands me his business card and programs his cell phone with my number.

"I want to take some of the pressure off of Misaki for the time being. She might not look it, but she's been getting quite overworked lately. I simply want you to act as Kirinos manager on photo shoots and search for new and upcoming talent." With that I believe I see Mikagami's eyes shift slightly to Ruri, who is standing nearby. I catch it and file it away for later consideration. "I will inform Misaki of the arrangement we have and she will be paying you directly. I will just be a humble friend who wants what's best for everyone." I have no idea what I did in a past life to deserve such loyalty from people. I don't know if god finally decided to give us a break, or we are just that lucky to have such wonderful friends in our lives. What I do know is that this is the start of something, something magnificent and wonderful. I shake Mikagami's hand, too emotional for words at the moment. He excuses himself, saying he must go now to speak with Misaki and make me a certified employee of 'Eternal Blue'.

Kirino and I showed everyone upstairs to our new apartment. Yes, theoretically it would only be mine in name, but as far as I'm concerned Kirino is the other half. It was her money that paid for it after all. The tour ends pretty much as soon as it begins. The apartment isn't really small as much as barren. As I stated before, the living area is not huge, but it's spacious enough to fit the five of us without feeling claustrophobic. I exaggerated on the compactness of the bedroom, it has plenty of room for all of the bedroom furnishings I have at home already minus the desk; which would fit easily in the living area against the wall. It actually reminds me of the old apartment my father placed me in for my studies way back when I had my exam. After some time we decide to call it a day. Saori and Ruri head off to the station to catch the train back to their side of town, and Manami takes her usual split home when we come to it. Kirino and I don't go straight home yet either. We take the time we have now to talk and hold hands shyly. That day that we almost went too far was the last time we were in any way intimate together, so we skirt our neighborhood and simply bask in each other's company.

After we finally get home I sit mom and dad down and explain how I found an apartment within easy walking distance to the house and school. Part of me holds back my actual address, just in case I need anonymity for any reason. The rest of the evening is spent at family dinner, taking a bath, and finally spending some time with Kirino. We don't do anything intimate, in fact she's helping me study. I will definitely take Mikagami up on his offer to have his tutor help me, but I don't want to appear lazy and disregard my studies before then either.

The next few days are spent packing and moving my belongings to my new apartment after school. Dad is too busy at work to help, so he ended up hiring a moving company to help me. It didn't take that long as it turns out that I really don't own that much. We take the opportunity to move a few things of Kirinos as well. She won't be moving in officially till later, give our dad some time to recover first I guess, but she will need some clothes and assorted possessions there for the time being. We also decided to have her move her 'eroge' collection as there isn't a way I can be blamed for them if I no longer live there. All in all it was a simple move, the living area now with a small table in the center and my desk in the corner. The bedroom we furnish with two dresser drawers, one for each of us, and my bed. We still have the fridge that Kirino purchased for my old apartment so we move that in as well. It took half the time allotted, but by Friday night I'm fully moved into my new apartment.

* * *

It's been a week since the final move in day and my birthday is tomorrow. Kirino had stayed over that Saturday, it was a pleasant evening actually. My cute little sister actually attempted to make a celebration dinner as a welcoming gift. I say attempted as I'm not sure what was put on my plate is classified as 'food', more like 'evolution in terror'. I'm pretty sure whatever she was trying to make wasn't supposed to be purple. I attempted to eat it though, to make the poor girl happy, which was a mistake. I don't really recall much else of that night. I remember an anxious looking Kirino, a vehement sickness that seemed to open up a portal to the last vestige of hell itself, and once waking up in bed being held by her. I guess the evening itself wasn't good, but that last memory was worth it a little. Since then though Kirino visited every day, but I send her home before sunset. My mother's wish was for us to not be a couple in her home; even though dad hasn't noticed anything yet I am still hesitant to give him any food for thought, so her staying on the weekends only is the best bet. At least for now. It was agreed upon that any time during the week if I want to come home to visit I can, so that Sunday I went home for a family dinner. During said dinner Kirino brought up the possibility of maybe staying at my place more often, as it allowed her more sovereignty for her promising career in modeling.

My father is noticeably against such a large change taking place in such a short time span, but he's taking his children's stride for independence in step. I was actually afraid of what he would do if Kirino started staying over, as my dad seems very protective of his 'little princess'. It seems though, through moms involvement maybe, dads actually considering it and for now she has approval to stay as long she doesn't bother me. Mom looks a tad defeated at that, as if she secretly wished that dad would put his foot down and say no. It's odd that she helps dad get talked into it, then expresses regret. Maybe this 'a mothers love'. Covertly helping us and regretting it at the same time.

I've deliberately left everyone who doesn't know about Kirino and me in the dark as far as the fact I moved out of my childhood home. Kohei would ask too many pointed questions and the game club would attempt to make it a makeshift club hangout. Once again, I'm pretty sure Ayase would murder me if she found out about Kirino and me, so I don't want her to have my new address yet. I've seen Mikagami a hand full of times since then as well. He's stopped by to see how I was holding up and even helped me move a few choice pieces of furniture to open up room in the apartment. It turns out his father knows the apartment manager and sometimes works out deals for temporary leases for overseas models and managers to stay within his property. I was wondering how they knew each other. Mikagami is now also a staple at the game club whenever he seems to have time and, even though he has odd affinities, he actually has very imaginative ideas for game design and promotion. That trait must originate from the experience of managing his own side company.

The apartment is quiet now. I'm expecting Kirino tonight. She was out shopping with Ayase it seems. I'm glad she still maintains her connections with her friends. Not just as a cover either. Her friends are one part of the whole that is Kirino, take them from her and she's not the same anymore. I can't help but get jealous of men being around her, but I'm not the possessive sort that wants her to only be with me and never out with her friends. I'm actually presently working on my homework. After the weeks of studying I'm caught up in most of my subjects and plan to keep it that way. I stretch my body out a bit, cramped from sitting at the desk since I've been home. I'm lucky that my birthday falls on a Sunday. I get to sleep in, have a nice breakfast with Kirino, and enjoy her simple presence. I already told her that I don't need any actual gifts from her. She's already helped with the apartment as it is, plus her company is all I want...well, maybe a little more than just company. I fold up my books and arrange my desk in a neat and orderly manner. I hear my door open and shut and turn to see Kirino taking her shoes off at the entry way.

"Hey, Kirino." I call out to her. "How was your shopping trip?" I turn and put the concluding touches on my desk.

"Fine. We bought some cute clothes but left them at home." She answers casually. She makes her way into the 'kitchen' and places a few things from her bag into the fridge. She still has her school uniform on at the moment. She keeps a handful of outfits here for when we want to go out together so didn't bother to change at home. She seems to pause before continuing on. "Ayase has been asking where I've been spending my time lately." I blanch a bit at that. Kirino is aware of the peculiar fear I have of the model.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing much; just a flimsy excuse about me needing to study." She moves to the living room table and has a seat. I decide to join her, scooting my desk chair into its place. I sit across the table from her and make myself comfortable. "I don't like lying to her about us though."

"Me neither, but we still have to be careful. Our relationship has to be safeguarded for right now. I just moved out and if Ayase finds out about us things could become…sticky." Kirino gives a nod of understanding but doesn't seem fully satisfied. I just sigh and think about how to explain things to those left to know about Kirino and me. I mean my best friend, Manami, is aware of the relationship and is supportive. It must weigh on Kirino that Ayase doesn't know anything.

"It's fine for now." Kirno ultimately says. "Besides, tonight is special for us." Huh? "You turn eighteen at midnight tonight, right? Well I decided to give you your present once the clock strikes, so be prepared." She says back with an assertive, and yet for some reason slightly uncertain, smile.

"Kirino, I said you didn't have to buy anything. Plus, you being here is good enough for me." I say sincerely. She beams a little embarrassed at that.

"I know. But you're my boyfriend right? What kind of girlfriend can't dote on her boyfriend every once in a while?" I grin awkwardly at that. I used nearly the same argument on her for my studies, so I can't really protest. I just let out a contented sigh. "I'll cook you a little something, okay?" Panic shoots through my body and my brain activates my fight-or-flight response.

"NO!" I shout out too fast. "I mean…we can order out maybe? Or I can cook something?" I want to be cognizant at midnight for my present dammit. Kirino just gives me an annoyed frown. She knows she can't cook, if she were to pour milk over cereal the flakes would probably burst into flame, but she wanted try anyway it seems. Looking at her putting on that sulking face I feel my guard shatter. "Fine. Just please keep it simple." With a self-assured laugh she stands and sets about her task. To be honest I'm a little stunned she wanted to do this. Maybe being in this relationship lets her act a little more girlish for a change. I just sit back and watch, ready to leap up if she decided to do something strange to the meal.

But surprisingly she sets about the task with confidence and is done in short order. It's just a simple ramen dish with egg and chicken breast meat slid into the mix. Interesting; a strange mother and child thing there, but whatever. She sets the bowl in front of me and, I must admit, I'm awestruck. Kirino just smiles back at me, but I'm a little apprehensive to actually eat it.

"I ate out with Ayase, so please, dig in." She sits across from me at the table again, waiting for me to take a bite. My little sister….fine, she went through all the trouble.

"Thanks for the food Kirino." I mutter out and proceed to take a bite. It's salty, a little harsher than it should taste as well. The egg she used is still a little runny, and is there supposed to be something crunchy in it? No, defiantly not. But it's a huge improvement over the enigmatic meal she prepared a week ago. "Much better, Kirino." I say out after I managed to swallow. She seems content with that and just embarrassedly grins. I managed to choke the rest of it down and surprisingly stay conscious with no ill effects apparent…for the moment. Kirino swiftly takes my bowl and plunges it into the sink to soak.

"Ayase showed me how to prepare that. I couldn't tell her who it was for of course, but she said that it has lots of nutrition and is good for energy." Kirino says matter-of-factly. I just hope that the chicken was fully cooked. I didn't see any pink in there still, but you never know. "Go ahead and take your bath. Leave the water for me would you." I give a grunt of affirmation and go about the task of preparing the tub and showering. Afterward I alert Kirino to her turn and clean up the small kitchenette area. I check the clock I have hanging up in the living area and see that's half-passed ten already. I'm actually kind of excited for whatever Kirino got me for my birthday. She should know better than getting me any 'eroge' by now, and I didn't see her with any large packages either, so something like that is off the table as well. I take my mind off of it for the moment though; I don't want to spoil my surprise by figuring it out. There's not a lot to do in my apartment at the moment. I have Kirinos other laptop here, but no television or game systems of any type to occupy time either. As a matter of fact, what did I have planned for the night? We could always play on her laptop together, but we've always done that. Usually when she visits we just embrace quietly either in the living room or on my bed. We hold each and kiss, letting fleeting small moments of passion come and go, but never to that level we had that Sunday we almost…

I shake my head of those thoughts for the moment. I'm still not sure if I'm ready for that level yet. We were letting out bodies speak for us and not our minds, and I mean to be aware when it happens. The actions would not have been regretted, but how soon we acted would have been. It was a wakeup call about how we felt though. That…deprivation we felt for all those years just about overwhelmed us. After a few minutes of my brain reliving that Sunday afternoon, Kirino comes out of the bath finally. She refuses to wear pajamas here. Whether some form of intimacy or the fact she just likes to tease me, but she prefers to wear only my button-up shirts for a night shirt. I think it's the latter as she still wears her blue shorts underneath. I think she might suspect that they're my favorite to some degree. She plops down next to me at the table and nudges close. This is her first actual time sleeping over here, with me conscious that is.

When dad asked about where she'd sleep when over here I told him that she would sleep in my bed and I would crash on the living room floor with a spare bed roll I had purchased. I really had purchased that bed roll too, in case I ever had to sell the lie. The truth is obvious that we would share the bed together, something I miss from the few times we have actually done this. She props her head onto my shoulder I just sit, enjoying the contact between us. I'm still a little awkward at initiating anything intimate. I just want to maybe cuddle up in my bed, her back pressed to me with my arm draped over her.

"_Aniki_." I hear her mumble. I give a noise of confirmation that I heard her. "Do you love me?" Where did this come from?

"Of course I do. Look where we are." I say as I motion to the rest of the room. I see her nod and she stands up slowly.

"Can you hold me for now?" Damn she can be so cute. I let out a small mocking sigh and stand up as well. She leads the way into the bedroom as I turn off the living area's lights. I watch as she dives into the blankets and I follow suite close behind. I face Kirinos backside and pull her close to me with an arm draped around her. It's warm and cozy like this. I still feel a little nervous too, being in this close a proximity to her just reinforces the memories I still have about our other…activities together. I begin to idly play with her hair and I hear her let out a pleasured sigh. I grin at that, it's nice to be able to do something this small for her at least. I hold her and play with her hair for a while. We mostly lay in silence but every once in a while Kirino would ask me small questions.

"What are we going to do now?" Do now, huh. The obvious would be to simply live like this. But neither of us would be satisfied with that answer. We have just been reacting really since day one. First to Ruri and Saori, then to Manami, then to ourselves and the apparent hunger we had for each other. Then our most recent, our mother's confrontation about the two of us.

"We need to plan out how to tell the rest. Namely Ayase, and Kohei for me." I feel Kirino relax under my arm a bit from that. She really is worried about her friend, isn't she? Guess it can't be helped. "Just leave it to me, Kirino. I'll figure it out." I hear the clock strike midnight outside in the living area. Happy birthday to me.

With that she turns to face me; I can smell her body and feel her breath against my neck. She's having trouble meeting my eyes; I guess she still gets embarrassed too. Her face begins to flush heavily as her eyes shift up to mine. We've shared a bed before, why is she so nervous now? She takes a breath and maneuvers and pushes under me. I lay on my side, propped on my elbow head in hand. Kirino nestles under me the rest of the way and wraps her right arm around me. I begin to play with her hair a bit while she's thinking.

"I've decided." She starts uncertainly.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I won't lie to myself anymore. I won't hesitate to have what I want. Even if it's my games, track, writing, modeling, my friends…or you." I'm a little speechless. "I want you _nii-s_…_Kyousuke_. I love you." She reaches up with her free hand pulls me down to kiss her. The signal is definite, if nothing about how she said my name. "Happy birthday." She reaches down to her shirt and undoes a single button at the top, and places my hand right above her waist, on the rest of them. She still can't quite meet my eyes, but what I see spells out a very clear picture.

My brain doesn't shut off like I thought it would, and I'm glad. There's no raging hormones, nor destruction of my reasoning. I'm right here, right now. My heart beats faster, my blood pumps harder, sure; I know that this time we wouldn't be stopped. No friends knocking at the door, no parents calling us or barging in. We were alone together and the only way this wouldn't happen is if we didn't wish it. She uses her hand to caress my forearm and I press my lips to hers gently. I can feel her anticipation and disbelief as she hesitates a moment, then I feel her arms wrap around my neck and her lips press against mine with a fervent passion, her tongue dancing lightly. Was it always this hard to breathe? I fumble with the buttons of her shirt and feel the smooth skin of her stomach. I'm nervous, I realize with surprise. Really nervous. With this joy and free passion in me, I realize I actually have no idea what to do. I've never done this, or anything like this, before. Kirino, beneath me, must have felt my hesitation as she wraps an arm around mine and gently grabs me above my elbow and breaks the kiss.

"Kyousuke…" She murmurs out, her voice quiet even in the silent room. And in that whisper I could see that she had the same amount of expertise as I, which is none. But she loves me, is willing to fight for me, she accepted me and felt accepted by me. I know of guys in school who have had sex, bragging to each other about their exploits, but I don't think any of them have ever been in the position to love as I do now. There was a tenderness emanating from her eyes so deep that it made me ache. I could see it on her face, she is embarrassed; but there is strength there, and above all else, love. So in our mutual ignorance we are experiencing something most never have the opportunity to. There is no awkwardness, even in our small fumbling as there is no fear of judgment. I want this and so does she. Her shirt open she lay exposed to me; I pass my gaze over her now, taking in and preserving everything that I see. Her chest heaves in small breaths with anticipation, already a thin sheen of sweat appearing over her.

"Kirino. I love you, more than I can say." I have no other words. As I kiss her lips I allow my hands to explore; I can feel the smoothness over her stomach, her arms reaching up around me. I caress her legs, taunt with muscle from her years of running. I hear plaintive sighs and moans escape her lips unbidden and uncontrolled as I kiss the nape of her neck, her collar bone, down her breasts, to her stomach, and further. I enjoy the tastes and smells of her, allowing it to have its effect on me. Disrobed and still nervous I look down at her for a silent confirmation, to which I receive a slight nod. I'm as gentle as I can be, but there's no way to eliminate all the pain. She winces at the beginning but when I attempt to pull back she whispers for me to continue. After a time her pants fill my ears, her legs wrap around my waist, holding me in. Her warmth encompasses all of me and her arms wrap around to my back, pulling me downward. I can't comprehend the time we are together like this, and I don't dare even try.

When most people have sex they put on a mask; pretending to be someone strong or fake being weak to appease the other, they put on a personality that is not the original. There would be fear of not being enough, of not being up to the task. We have no such fear, we do this as ourselves. Nothing fake, nothing to pretend. This is who we are. My night is filled with the sound of Kirino in my ears, the taste of her on my lips, the feel of her skin on mine, and a peace in my heart I secretly never thought I would obtain.

* * *

AN: Sorry this update took so long. This is really as lemony as it gets. I was trying to get the picture across without it being cheesy or dirty as well. Plus, this is a much happier and fluffier chapter; I thought it was time to do something without so much drama. As usual, please review my work and PM with anything you'd like ask. Thank you for reading.


	10. Birthday Boy

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

* * *

**Kyousuke**

When did the morning start to signal the end and not the beginning? When I was a kid the morning was the welcoming to the day. The signal to either go outside and play or get ready for school. As an adult, the morning signals an end to the night. Whether it's an end to precious sleep or…other night time activities, at some point in my teenage years I must have begun to curse the morning. I'm wrapped in the bed sheets with Kirino. I cradle her with one arm, her head on my chest. I can see the even rise and fall of her breathing in her sleep. There's no way I could sleep after last night, not after all of that. Plus, I think Kirino's energy meal worked. I can still feel the lingering sensations on me; the smells of her, the tastes, the sounds of her breath, the all-encompassing warmth of her body against mine. I just squeeze her a bit tighter to me and relax. It's Sunday, no school, no worries, nothing to do but enjoy my birthday with the one I love the most. I kiss the crown of head impulsively. I just want to shower as much affection on her as I can, but I also don't want to wake her. But all good things must end, and I dimly recall Kirino needing to take something in the mornings.

"Kirino." I gently mew out to her. She stirs very faintly, but doesn't budge otherwise. "Kiiiriiiinooo." I whisper again, stressing the vowels. Now she begins to stretch her legs under the sheets. She blearily opens her eyes and looks up at me, a small smile stretching the ends of her mouth and her hair disheveled. "Morning 'sleepy'."

"Morning." She snuggles up tighter to me, resting her head back on my chest while taking a deep breath. I flex my arm for a moment to hug her tight and then relax with her on me again. I wonder how many people wake up after maybe only a couple hours of sleep so rested. I run my hands through her hair for a moment before I break the spell.

"Want breakfast?" I ask tenderly. She responds by sitting up slowly while clutching the sheet to her body. It only serves to ignite something primal in me. She looks so vulnerable like that. My white sheet clutched to her, yet it clings, giving hints to the curves underneath. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and shifts off the bed. I see her wince a bit though as she swings her hips. She must still be a little sore after last night. I just watch as she slides my shirt and her shorts back on, enjoying the little show. She turns back to regard me, a little crimson dotting her cheeks as she realizes I was watching.

"I'll go ahead and make it, birthday boy" She gives a sweet smile and heads out to the living area. I stretch out on my bed working out the kinks in my arm from her using it as a prop all night. Well…for a few hours anyway. I catch myself grinning like an idiot at the memory of our night together. It really happened. I always secretly thought something would split us before we had the courage to actually go through with it, but we did, and I feel like a weight the size of the world has lifted from my shoulders. If anything, after last night I think I love her more than I did before. She gave herself to me and only me; it's something that I'm not sure she would even do. I shake myself out of my reverie and get dressed into a pair of pajama pants and a loose gray shirt and head out to the living area. I spot Kirino with her purse sitting at the small table, pulling out a small circular pink case. What's that?

I park across from Kirino at the table and consider what she's doing. She removes a pill from the case and she takes it with a glass of water and begins to put the small packet away.

"Are you sick?" I ask not meaning to pry. In response she blushes a bit and hesitates for a moment.

"No. I'm fine, it's…" She doesn't have to tell me if she doesn't want to. "…birth control…" Huh? Did I hear her right? "Look! I started taking them when I turned fifteen, a very safe age as it induces nothing irreversible. I did all the research with mom before I started taking them. They are used for lots of other things besides as a contraceptive." She flushing furiously now, and I'm no different, but she continues on strongly. "They help regulate hormones in the body, help enforce a…a…regular…time… and ease the cramps, help with iron deficiency which is a problem for young women, and most importantly for us models helps control acne so I don't have breakouts before a shoot!" She finishes, panting. Was that all in one breath? I think it was.

I have to say something! She is beginning to stare at me with major hostile intent, as if blaming me for making her explain something strange. Come on brain, I haven't relied on you for some time now; bring it!

"Bra…ghf...fu." AH GOD DAMMIT! I've been awake all night; my 'champion of justice' up there in my skull is handicapped at the moment. But it has an effect at least, Kirino begins to laugh.

"What the hell did you just say?" she's holding her stomach laughing now. "Bra…ghf…fu?" She can't seem to squeeze any more out as she's fallen on her side, and can't breathe as she convulses in laughter from my stupid brain and mouth duo. I'm a little peeved at that, but mostly relieved. At least she's happy. "Ah, thank you." She says after she recovers. She's wiping at the tears forming around her eye. She laughed so hard her eyes watered? Damn.

"No problem. Willing to embarrass myself at a moment's notice." I say with poise.

"I know. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." She says it with such warmth and sincerity that I'm actually surprised just a bit. Just three months ago I would have been called a creepy sis-con; now we sit here after sharing a night together, comfortable in our feelings.

"We've come a long way in such a short time." I state.

"Yeah, I guess we have." She nuzzles up next to me and I drape an arm around her. I've heard of some couples actually growing distant after being 'together', I'm happy to notice my feelings have amplified and it seems that hers had as well. It makes me happy. A simple statement I know, but one that is honest and heartfelt. I'm happy. I kiss the top of her head and stand.

"About that breakfast…"

* * *

We make breakfast together, eat it together, and take a quick shower together as well. I believe the only reason I didn't attack her in such an erotic scene is a full belly combined with fatigue from the night before. But it was an intimate experience we never had before. I washed her back and she washed mine. From that little bit of contact though I was ready for 'round two', but I controlled myself; we had a mission and I couldn't afford to start something right now. I promised Kirino that we would speak to Ayase sooner rather than later. I have to make a plan for how to speak to her about this subject and must approach it delicately. Ayase, although she has a violent tendency when confronted, has a delicate constitution when it comes to something she finds morally indecent. Her mom's on the parent-teacher board at the school district level so she sees everything us teenagers do, which gets filtered into horror stories to her daughter.

When Ayase had found out about Kirinos anime and 'eroge' hobby she had pretty much 'divorced' Kirino. Ayase did try to reach out to her, but only if she threw away her hobby, as she saw Otaku as nothing but lecherous criminal deviants. Kirino was distraught by the entire affair till I finally interceded. My father had done research on the subject of Otaku's being nothing but deviants as a request I made to him for help. I presented the findings to Ayase, showing her Otaku are attacked for media attention and are generally just people with a hobby. She finally accepted it, but not till after I hopped up on the cross for Kirino stating that 'I'm deeply in love with my younger sister'. It forced Ayase who cares deeply for my sister to make up with her to keep her away from 'her perverted and disgusting big brother'. Ah, memories.

My hesitation to tell Ayase mostly stems from the fact that I really am deeply in love with Kirino and she'll think that makes me a pervert. She also can get violent, as my face can attest from her high powered round house kicks. So my first step is to gain allies.

Kohei Akagi has been one of my best friends since middle school. He's kind of brash and has a way to pierce my usual stoic demeanor; he also has a little sister that's just as bad as mine, if not slightly worse. Sena Akagi is always ready to go full Otaku at a moment's notice and, in her fantasies, has been convinced that her brother and I are dating. She also has a strong attachment to her brother; who seems to be the only one who can calm her down after she has an outburst. She's very much into 'full homo' games and has had various fantasies about the male members of the club. But if anyone is going to be on my side it's those two. We will tell Ayase about us in time, but I need to prepare a game plan, a way to sit her down and not scare her off. I think the best way to accomplish that is to show how supportive everyone else can be.

We get dressed as I begin to put together a half-hazard plan to tell Kohei and Sena about us. It's Sunday, so there's no school. I could simply tell him tomorrow, but today is the time. We have all day to discuss it if necessary and I'm not stuck in class biding my time, letting my resolve crumble. I quickly dress into a long sleeve shirt, a dark pair of jeans, and my brown over coat. Kirino put on a yellow hooded sweater dress with white edging, black stockings and boots. Little balls of fuzz adorned the zip string of the hooded portion and pockets mounted the front. My little sister is so cute. I smile to myself for that thought; I don't think I can ever change from calling her my sister, no matter our relationship. I make sure we have everything we need and head out; I hold Kirinos hand down the stairs. I have no fear here. We are a good half-hour from home so I'm unconcerned with being the subject of rumors. I take out my phone and quickly call Kohei as we march to his home.

"Hello?" Kohei answers after just a ring and a half.

"Kohei. It's Kyousuke, are you busy at the moment?"

"Not particularly, why? What's up?"

"I just need to talk you for something. You know, as one of my friends." There was a slight hesitation on the phone, as if he could read my secreted meaning.

"Yeah, no prob!" He sounded high-spirited.

"Do you mind if I bring Kirino?"

"No man, that's cool. Sena's here so they can chat while we talk." We confirm small details and hang up after. I fill Kirino in on my plan as we approach Kohei and Sena's house. Their house is similar in design to my childhood home, maybe a little larger. I see an empty vehicle spot next to the house. I guess the parents are gone for the moment at least. I knock on the door and a moment after a jovial Sena appears.

"Oh! Sexual Harassment Upperclassman! How are you? Here to…'speak' to my brother?" Her wild grin is contagious. On the sexual-harassment part…well that all started when I was at the game club and we needed to make a game for a competition. The only game genre I really know is 'eroge' so I nominated it as our type. It's not only all I really know but also would have very few submissions in that category, making it any easier win. Of course not everyone was enthused by the idea, especially the females in our group. It was right after that Sena revealed her nature as a hardcore 'boys love' fan, to my and the rest of the clubs horror, her fantasies are anything but tame. There was once one about an arm being shoved up an anus….the freaks in my life, I swear. Who am I to talk now?

"Outta the way or I'll grope your milk-makers you disgusting pig!" I flex my fingers in molesting motion, my voice creepy as I can make it. Kirino behind me seems taken aback and a little angry I'm so forward with some random girl, but Sena just smiles and laughs. I know how to push this girl's right buttons.

"Oh! You're like a rapey character in one of my games!" She sounds pleased and laughs creepily. "Wait, this feels familiar."

"Yeah, it comes and goes." She moves out of the way and we enter the hallway. We remove our shoes and stash them to the side of the door out of the way. Sena leads the way into the living room and I see Kohei lounging on the couch.

"Yo!" He gives a wave as we enter. His living room has one couch, a lounging chair, smaller couch labeled a 'love seat', and the usual coffee table in the middle. Kirino and I sit carefully onto the smaller couch. Now that I'm here I'm slightly nervous about how to actually start this. I have arguments prepared just in case, but I can feel that Kohei can accept us. "Happy birthday man! What you're eighteen now right? How've you been, man? I don't see you as much anymore." He continues. He seems relaxed. Sena enters as Kohei speaks and sits down next to her brother.

"Pretty good actually. And thanks. As for not seeing me as much…that's the reason I wanted to hang out a little today." I have his attention now. "A couple of weeks ago I moved out." It takes a couple of seconds before what I said rings into his head.

"REALLY! To where?" Kohei grins broadly as he speaks.

"A little apartment here in Chiba actually. The rents not bad at all and I managed to get a job." I feel some of the weight lift as we speak now.

"That's amazing! A high schooler living by himself!" That is how would see it. "Why did you move out?" The million dollar question. I thought about how to answer that question the entire walk over here.

"Kohei, do you mind if we talk over in the other room for a moment?" I ask motioning into the hallway.

"Sure." He gets up off the couch and follows me into the hallway. I close the living room door behind us.

"Well, remember that night you and me bumped into each other at the midnight release of those 'eroge'? I could tell that we both had common ground where out little sisters are concerned. Mine is a freak for little sister types and yours for full-on homo games." I proceeded to very quickly summarize the time me and my sister spent reconciling during that year. I made no cover to how I felt either, and small looks of comprehension began to creep over his face. The full summary in its abruptness lasts about twenty minutes.

"What does this have to do with you moving out of your parents' house?" I can tell he probably saw where this was going. I just motion for him to follow me and walk back into the living room. That was Kirinos cue. She stood, with a slightly flushed and happy face to come over to me. I wonder what the girls talked about; no way had they sat in silence for twenty minutes. I do notice a flushed and annoyed look over Sena's face though. I take Kirinos hand in mine and Kirino stands in front of me facing Kohei and Sena. I wrap my arms around her stomach and pull her in close. I feel my face heat up. The message is clear as I can make it without doing something quite forward, and I'm not sure how to just say this. Sena and Kohei just stare at us for a moment…and then another. I can see their minds ticking at what they are seeing. Then a light flashes behind Sena's eyes.

"Y-you're…together?" She stammers a little, color creeping up her face. "B-but you're…"

"REALLY!" It's Kohei. He's standing up, his stance combative. "YOU'RE DOING THINGS TO YOUR OWN SISTER? WHAT ARE YOU A DEVIANT?!" Not the response I was expecting to say the least. "ARE YOU SOME SICK PER-" The rest of his words are cut off by Sena elbowing him in the ribs. Hard.

"Stop it." Is all she says as he falls back into the couch.

"Sorry man. I was just yanking." Kohei comes around quickly. He had a small smile and none of the earlier rage is there. "How long have you…been an item?"

"…a little over two months now. " I say suddenly shy. "Sorry I just now told you."

"That's fine man. We're the first to know right?" I think my muteness answers that the best as I rub the back of my head. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU COULDN'T TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND FIRST?"

"Well…it was unavoidable." I say back lamely. "Besides, I always knew that you would accept us anyway."

"How did you know that?" He seems easily calmed but confused by my comment though. Ah, this'll be awkward if I'm wrong.

"The relationship you have with Sena. You're a little bit of a…sis-con right?" I'm not one-hundred percent sure what I expect him to say.

"Yep!" Damn, that confident huh? "But we do draw a line. I dote on her sure. I think she's the cutest and best thing in the world. I am still her brother though, there a certain things you just don't do. There are times we…hug and I hold her hand. She also means a lot to me and we spend a lot of our free time together playing her 'games'." Why does that sound familiar? "But we've never gone beyond that. I mean…we feel this way, but we can't do that right?" He's looking at Sena for confirmation. I look at her and she seems crestfallen, her face slightly flushed. But she silently gives a small nod. "I mean you love your sister I'm sure, but I'm sure there's a line you've drawn right?" Once again, our silence drowns the room as the moments pass. If the rest of the blood enters my face I'm pretty sure I'll bleed from the ears. Calm down, fool! Say something to ease the tension.

"By line…" I murmur out. Dammit brain, is that really how you do this?

"You…and Kirino…crossed it?" Sena's voice rings softly out. I just tighten my grip on Kirino's waist, now starting to realize how bad an idea it is to tell people about us. We're brother and sister! We feel this way and we don't feel wrong or ashamed, but most people would shun us, hate us even. This is really the first person I've approached with the information, the first that I decided with my head to trust. The first to not figure it out before us. "How was it?"…what…the hell? Kohei quickly looks at his sister with something near disbelief and amazement on his face. Kirino goes slightly slack in my arms. Is she going to pass out? What do I do now, do I answer her question? Oh god! This is much more awkward than I thought it would be.

"Sena!" Kohei's voice is a little shrill.

"Whoops! It just slipped out. Don't answer that please!" She just now realizes what she asked and looks mortified.

"Hey Kirino! Are you okay?" I call down urgently. I manage to revive Kirino a bit. Seems that, just like me, she had a small overload with that question. We sit back down facing each other on the couches, the obstinate silence somehow broken with her question. Kohei asks us some intense inquiries regarding the nature of our relationship and we answer honestly. I can tell he didn't expect for us to actually be this serious about the matter, but his face is a mask of nothing but smiles and maybe…something I can't quite place. I was seriously scared there for a moment too. I now realize that he could easily have run to anyone with the information about us if he didn't for some reason approve. Sena and Kirino eventually go off together to have 'girl talk'. Whatever that is. After the two leave for Sena's room Kohei offers up a glass of water and sits back down next to me on the smaller couch. We sit in silence for a few minutes, Kohei gathering his thoughts.

"You know it won't work forever right?" His statement hits me in the gut like a cannon ball. He sounds somber.

"No. No I don't know that." I set my water down on the table slowly.

"You two can never be married. Your children, if they were born normal, would be ostracized if people found out about the two of you. Your family might even disown you. It-it…it would only lead to sadness." I take a hard look at my friend. His eyes squint up as if he's avoiding tears; his voice has a twinge of bitterness to it and wavers slightly. Also a touch of being tired, as if this is an argument he's had before. I knew it. He's like me, but he's buried it down so deep under this pessimistic outlook that he's killing himself. I can see him in a new light with that. What if Kirino and I were like that? In spite of the seemingly accepted flirting that these two do they both covertly harbor these serious feelings that are eating at them. So they just keep them buried, but one day they'll turn cancerous. I'm not sure what to say now. Kohei has stopped talking and is just staring at his feet.

"You know, I don't really care what others think." Kohei looks at me as I say that, a small amount of surprise registering on his face. I speak slowly and with conviction. "I used to, and don't get me wrong, part of me still cares a bit I guess. But Kirino and I…she's more important than what people say, more important to me than some invisible future that may or may-not happen. And I tell you this: I'm not scared of losing something so bad that it's not worth trying to have." My words do something to my friend, something clicks into his head. "When she turns eighteen we can move far away from this area if she wants. Only our friends will know what we really are. We can just be us: Kirino and Kyousuke. THAT'S what I know. I can keep this up for her as long as I need to. I'm in love with her and I would do anything to see her smile." I sink further into the couch, relaxing and letting my 'champion of justice' take the wheel. "As for marriage, who makes the rules we need a piece of paper to prove we have an everlasting vow? I will marry her. Even if it's just our friends that support us as witnesses. We can live together; I can be her 'hopeless older brother' forever. I can cook her meals, and sleep beside her, coach her when she needs it and praise her when she doesn't. I can be there and do whatever is needed of me. I didn't choose to fall in love with her, but if I could choose? I would choose her out of everyone in this world or the next." I finish with that. It's more truth than I can stand to reveal myself.

I look next to me and see Kohei, his eyes tear filled, his face a mask of disbelief. His heart registered every word I said, every line my brain decided to wield. I wasn't trying to convince him to do anything. I wasn't even defending myself or my choices, but I see a revelation building inside of him that threatens to burst a dam that has been holding too much back.

"If you love someone, the best thing you can do is to follow your heart. Even if it doesn't work out you can have no regrets." My last lines to this poor man. He sits silently for a good minute; his tears begin to slowly spill over. My friend…I put an arm around his shoulder for some kind of comfort. If Sena could see us like this she would pass out, the fantasies running out of control. We sit like that for a small time before I hear a noise from the living room door. I see Kirino peeking in. "I suppose you heard most of that?" I ask with a small grin. I keep my arm around my friend though, he seems to need it.

"Only because I was eavesdropping, stupid." Kirino mutters out, her face flushed and eyes bright. Ha! It's been a while since I was 'stupid'.

"Can you give us another few minutes?" Kirino retreats back from where she came. I wait till I hear footsteps heading upstairs before I speak again. "Kohei…no one can tell you what to do or how to feel. It's up to you what to do." He slightly nods as he wipes his face off. He looks up at me after a handful of moments pass.

"You'll always have me and Sena if you ever need anything. You've given me a lot to think on." I nod to that and we get up and stretch a little. The time spent on the couch cramping my body just a bit. Plus, the stretching gives me time to properly think. I hope he can find some measure of happiness from this. We head upstairs and lightly knock on Sena's bedroom door. Kirino opens it wide and I can see Sena sitting on the foot of her bed, a nervous expression fixed on her face. Her eyes look slightly tear filled too. What did they talk about in here? I take my sister by the hand and pull her out of the room the same time Kohei edges passed me to enter it. I catch my friends' eye as I place my other hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Kohei, I really needed to tell you about this. And regardless of how this turns out, you'll always have me and Kirino to help you. Oh, and Sena!" I turn to the girl who perks up at her name. "I think my days of sexually harassing you are at their close. Good luck." Sena gives a strange, warm smile back. As I close the bedroom door I can hear one last sentence being spoken.

"Sena, we need to talk…" I never heard the rest of it, as I lead Kirino down the stairs and outside, I began to wonder if everything will work out. If those two get together like Kirino and I would that be for the best? I have no idea what their parents are like. No idea of a lot of things regarding those two and their personal life at home. But sometimes rational sense be damned. You have to at least try to obtain what you want, or you may go your entire life with what-if's. And those can more painful than anything I can imagine. But I get the impression that those two can work it out.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Kirino asks with genuine concern in her voice.

"I would like to think so. By the way, what did you two talk about upstairs?"

"What? You can't ask a girl to reveal 'girl talk' time. It's like being a lawyer and she's my client, mouth closed. What are you, stupid?" She replies indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Sorry for asking." I wave the question away as we stride back down the road. My thoughts turn inward again.

I'm not really sure what to do now with the rest of my day. The entire event with Kohei took just over an hour total and I had planned for it to last all day. Kirino and I walk in the general direction of our apartment hand-in-hand.

"It's still early Kirino, what would you like to do?" I ask.

"Huh? It's your birthday, idiot. What do YOU want to do?" She has a point. My mind quickly gives me images of the night before. I feel a strange grin overtake my face with that thought. I guess it showed on my face as I feel jolting pain in my ribs. "IDIOT! What are thinking!?" She doesn't really sound angry though, just flustered.

"You asked what I wanted…" I trail off trying to justify my train of thought.

"Maybe…later, after…at home." She stares at the pavement murmuring. She's too cute flustered. I take her hand back in mine again and begin to lead us to the train station.

"Since it's still early why don't we head out to do something? I wouldn't mind just spending some time out and about as a couple." Kirino nods happily at that and we make it a date. We decide to head toward the shopping district and have a day out. She's adorable in her sweater dress and I don't want her to waste it just sitting around the apartment. We don't have long to wait for the train to arrive, but I spend the time cuddling up with Kirino on a bench in front of the terminal. I sit back into the bench with Kirino sitting between my legs, laying back into me. I'm embarrassed at her sudden shift to showing her 'dere' side, but I'm not going to complain. She looks so happy, a small contented smile across her face. I nuzzle her cheek, smelling her hair and brushing my lips lightly across her. Her hair ruffles a bit and I feel her hand take mine. She looks back at me, a sheepish smile curling the corners of her mouth. I love this girl. I just envelop her in my arms as we wait. The train arrives after maybe ten minutes; we board lazily, finally breaking our comfort.

There is no real plan for the day; I just want to spend time out with her. We arrive at the shopping district a few stops later. We stroll along hand-in-hand, my mind high off of the euphoric feeling of being with her. We've had dates out before, and we've been here at least a few times as well, but it feels different now. More real, like we can actually have a future together. Her usual haughty smirk is gone, replaced by a sappy grin, mouth slightly open and flush dotting her cheeks. She has really changed since we started this. The strong Kirino is still there, but I also love this side of her. This girly, easily flustered, and 'fluffy' side is something I can get behind as well.

I meant every word I said to Kohei on his couch. She means more to me than staying here, than my comfortable life with friends nearby. Even if the country doesn't recognize it as legal, I want to marry this girl, give her a real life out of this. I roll that though around my head, tasting it. I never actively thought it before; I just kind of felt it. I simply gave it a voice this time is all. The thought makes my heart warm and I can feel a grin breaking out over my face. As I mull it over I begin to formulate transient plans and pictures. Kirino in a flowing gown, radiant and smiling. Our friends watching over us. I must be showing my train of thoughts as Kirino is looking up at me confused.

"Sorry, got lost in my head." I explain. She just smiles, and nods.

"I know how that can be." She squeezes my hand gently as we continue down the street. We stop inside of our usual shops, window shopping mostly. We stop at an outdoor café and grab a small bite as we haven't eaten since breakfast. The meal is forgettable, the service fine. What I do remember is Kirinos eyes across from me, her small, secret smile playing across her lips. What is she smiling so…nicely for? But to my astonishment I can feel a very similar smile growing across my own lips. It's infectious! After the meal we decide to head back to same arcade we visited on our pretend date those many months ago. We had a photo booth picture taken together then, it's fitting we take another one after we are a real couple. We get comfortable together. This time I stand behind her as I mean to place my arms around her. She takes my hands however before the pictures start and pushes them into her front sweater pockets, her hands still wrapped around mine. I hear the camera click as my surprised and blushing face is captured forever. I recover quickly and kiss the top of her head. I remove the photo strip from the dispenser and examine the picture. In vivid color is me and Kirino; my face registering a little surprise, but mostly embarrassment with a flushed neck and cheeks. Kirino's has a few spots of crimson too, but she looks up at me happily.

I hand the pictures over to my sister who inspects them herself, and with a happy nod places them in her purse. We make our way out the arcade still hand-in-hand. It's getting late into the afternoon now, maybe we should start heading back?

"Want to make our way back?" I ask.

"Can we stop by the park?" She asks back. I give a nod to that and we head back the station to catch the train back to our side of town. The train arrives after only a minute wait and we quickly clamber on. The ride is swift and we emerge at one stop further from our apartment, but closer to 'our' park. We arrive still lost in the clouds and stroll about in the late winter air. Spring will be coming here soon, and with that Kirinos new modeling appointments. She's already given me her schedule for her next shoot. As her manager it's important that I keep her on track for her events and organize new ones if necessary. I was also asked to keep my eyes out for any other new talent to bring the agency's attention. I thinly recall Mikagami giving a slight look to Ruri after the thought. Ruri would make a beautiful model; her skin so white and her dark hair make the perfect contrast. But I shouldn't think of that at the moment. I'm on a date with Kirino; my last thought should be of another woman. I concentrate on the girl I'm with. I pull her closer to me she wraps her arm in mine, clinging to me. We continue walking down the paths that litter the area until we find ourselves walking a familiar trail.

I remember that here I ran to catch this girl, how I held her, and how I kissed her. The memory makes me all warm and gooey inside and Kirinos grip tightens just a bit. We stop walking after a bit and just stand together. She eventually stands in front and leans back into me. I wrap my arms around her again and breathe her in, closing my eyes and letting her smell permeate me. I feel something playing with my hair. I open my eyes and see that Kirino has looked up with a sentimental grin and is playing with my bangs.

"What are you doing?" I ask puzzled.

"Your hairs getting pretty long. When's the last time you got a haircut?"

"I don't really remember. I thought you liked my hair longer anyway." She blanches a bit at that.

"Yeah. It was just a test, idiot." She huffs and looks back forward. But she hugs my arms tighter around her. She must be embarrassed I know she likes my hair longer. This girl…I kind of missed the 'tsun' there for a while.

"Eh, Kirino." She turns to look at me. I then, smoothly might I add, lock my lips with hers before she can register how close I was. She tenses a bit in surprise, but relaxes after a moment and just places her hand on my shoulder. I break it after a moment, still embarrassed. I've been meaning to do that for a bit now, but I still get nervous in public. I hold her, still feeling the lingering warmth on my lips. We stay like that for a time, in our own little world. But it begins to get dark and cooler out so we decide to leave for our parents' home. Our parents would be upset if they couldn't see me for my birthday after all. We hold hands until we reach the beginning of the sights that grace the neighborhood. We still walk close to each other, but we can't show our relationship this close to home lest dad find out. We walk up to the house and simply let ourselves in. We greet the house simultaneously and stack our shoes into the familiar cubby. I hear my mother shout from the living room welcoming us in. I can smell food coming from the door, and it smells absolutely delicious. Now that I generally cook for myself it's nice to have a quality meal prepared by someone else.

My evening is filled with laughter and warmth. My mother makes no indication she suspects anything has escalated between Kirino and I, and my father is all smiles. Jokes are told at my expense, events from a childhood I can barely remember. Stories of past birthdays that ended with me usually covered in my cake. Kirino and I still act close at home, but only as much as siblings. Our parents had pointed out how close we had gotten before; if we went back to fighting just to throw our father off it would be more suspicious. We celebrated in earnest as well, a cake being prepared by mother's skilled hands; chocolate with a vanilla frosting, a loving message inscribed on top. Apparently Kirino helped make it, only parts though, my mother is aware of my sisters' lack of kitchen grace. My dad even slipped me money as a present, not much but easily enough to do something fun with Kirino out around town. Not an imaginative gift, but as an adult I should just be happy to get something at all I guess. We sit in the living room and I catch them up to the small happenings in my life such as finding a job and how my apartment is holding out. It gets late rather quickly and it gets near time for me to head on back to my place. As usual Kirino will be staying here, her earlier promise of 'something I want' unfulfilled for now. It's fine, we'll have plenty of time for more of that later. I hug my mom and dad a goodnight and prepare to set out for my walk. I make it to the entryway to put on my shoes before Kirino tugs my shirt from behind. I turn to look at her. She looks a little riled, her hands on her hips and a frown on her lips. Hey, that rhymed! What did I do though?

"You forgot something" She states to my face with her signature cheeky attitude. I check my pockets for my things; keys, check, wallet, check, phone, yep. My jackets hung up at the entry way. What did I-

"Idiot." Kirino quickly marches up, puts her hand to my face, and kisses me softly. She breaks after a second. "You forgot to kiss me bye. Why are you making me do this?" That was risky as all hell. All that's separating us from our parents is the living room door. Buuut…what the hell…I scoop her up quickly and press my lips to hers with fervor and savor the soft heat from her. I can taste the sweetness of the cake we had on her tongue. I release her gracefully after a moment and nuzzle her face again, ruffling her bangs a little in the process.

"Goodnight Kirino." I say standing back up.

"Goodnight, _Aniki_." Too cute. My little sister is just too cute.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. This took me a bit to put out due to my job at the moment. Busy in the desert ya know. I want to do more fluffy pieces to separate periods of drama too as all relationships are not just periods of heightened emotion, but what you do when you're alone and left to your own devices. My _imouto_ gives me the inspiration to keep writing so I will, plus all of your reviews and PMs give me the will to keep the story going. So thank you very much, and keep 'em coming.


	11. The Best Friend

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

* * *

**Kyousuke**

I roll over in bed, the coolness of the pillow against my cheek attempting to lull me to a comfortable sleep; the loneliness of my apartment weighs on me heavily though. I spent most of the nights I have alone here, but now after the nights I share a bed with her…it just seems empty and lonely. So I toss and turn this secluded Wednesday night, hoping that the repeated action will either lull me to sleep in its monotony or at least exhaust me enough to pass out. It's been weeks since our first night together. Kirino still comes over to spend time with me as often as possible after school, but at night after I send her home I ache to feel her here with me. At first we were a bit hesitant to continue our love making, mostly due to embarrassment. But once we gave in we started to get 'together' as often as we are both willing, to my exhaustion. Every time we are one I see something new about her that I didn't know before. A new line of muscle on her stomach that curves to her hips, the way she bites her lip and looks up into my eyes, the fact she curls her toes at climax…but I still miss her simple presence here. Just being able to cuddle up in bed. It's for the best at the moment that she keeps returning home at night during the week, despite my aching heart. So theatrical, I know. I glance at my clock to read the time: 1:35 AM. Damn, I can't sleep. I throw the covers off of me and get up. I drag my exhausted body into the living room and plop down at my desk and lazily boot up the hot pink laptop.

Homework is fully caught up. Hell, I've even done extra work for the teacher for credit. Mikagami, true to his word, had a few study sessions with his tutor and invited me. His tutor was actually a graduate student from the nearby university. He is currently working on a master's degree in Applied Thermodynamic Science, whatever that means. The man knew his material though, not just in math or science either. In those study sessions alone I walked away with weeks of information clicking into place, just in time as college entrance exams start next month. It was mind boggling how some people were just born with the ability to do such things. So instead of studying I turn my attention to my last vestige of distraction. 'Eroge'. I've been neglecting to play after Kirino goes home at night as I'm usually worn out. I chuckle a bit out loud at that thought. I've been playing these games so much before we got together that playing them now seems surreal. When Kirino comes over we sometimes play the newest ones she bought or that I've been neglecting to play. Though playing them now usually leads to her leaning on me as I click through the scenes pointing out the proper events, then her running her hands through my hair, then kissing and biting my earlobe (I guess my weak point), then my neck, then…things happen. She has a 'date' out with Ayase and Kanako tomorrow though, so she gave me homework to complete a few routes so I can discuss the stories the day after. Is it weird I still let her boss me around like that? Maybe, but I don't really care though.

Kohei and Sena, the times I've seen them, have been all smiles and warmth, so no worries there. I don't ask about what happened between them that afternoon we left their home, if something happened and they wanted to tell us then I just have to wait till they're ready is all. They seem happy though, at least for the moment. Kirino still gives me hints about telling her last two friends about us. I do want to tell Ayase about the relationship, but to be completely honest, I'm afraid of her reaction. Not so much afraid of what she'll do to me, though that's a part of it. More like the repercussions of her friendship with my sister. I've said it before but Ayase is a dear friend to my sister, but they nearly left each other over my sister's anime and games. How could they possibly be friends if she finds out we are more than just simple siblings. I've been racking my brain with ways to keep her in my sister's life as one of her best friends, and I think I have something... I thought about just telling her the simple truth; that regardless of our blood that I will take care of Kirino better than any man could. That I would always treasure her, no matter what. Then Ayase brutally murders me with a kitchen knife.

I rub my head in frustration. Maybe I'm overreacting. Sure the girl can get violent, but whenever I actually showed my fear to her she seemed generally concerned and sorry for causing that kind of reaction. She also seems to show genuine remorse for the absurdly super-powered kicks to my face. She also promised to kill me if I didn't date her that day she confessed to me, and I'm still among the living…for the moment. My brains running in circles, I have school in the morning so I really should try to sleep, but I just can't seem to actually do it. It is with these heavy thoughts that I idly click through the route that I want to take first in the game. I pick the fashion conscious little sister character first as I guess that's just me. As I keep a piece of my mind focused on the task at hand, my mind wanders to other matters. Kirinos newest model shoot starts at the end of the month, less a week away. Part of my responsibility is making sure she keeps the appointment, has everything she needs at said appointment, as well as scheduling follow ups as necessary. I mentally shrug it away for the moment though, it's very late and I just want to numb out.

* * *

**Kirino**

I can't really sleep, even with my Meruru body pillow squeezed tight, comforting me with its cool silk like fabric (dubbed peach-skin), I miss the heat from his body instead. So I just toss and turn. I've only slept overnight a handful of times now, but I seem to have a problem now sleeping without him. The way he drapes his arms about me lets me feel safe and warm, and also a little excited. When I'm around him during the day I can't help but act like an idiot, grinning and blushing like a fool. Unable to sleep I reach into my purse, that I have sitting next to my bed on the floor, and retrieve the pictures we took during our date the first day after we were together. Kyousuke and I look so happy with each other, and to my shock I feel a sentimental grin creeping up. For years I've been nothing but fangs and needles, now I've been softening up. I'm not sure if I like it or not; the old armor I wore was heavy, but I became used to it and sometimes it's hard to take off. But the more this idiot says he loves me, the more he dotes on me, and the more I give myself to him, the more I feel complete and there becomes no need to be mean to him. Though, it's not all just giving. The old Kirino, the few times I let it surface now-a-days, loves to tease. I know his weak spots now, such as his ear lobes and neck; it's my prerogative to take him sometimes. And every time I fall more in love, I notice more about him I never saw before. Not to mention how dense he can be about a woman's signals. I mean, it's embarrassing just saying that; 'I want sex!' My god…that first night I had to practically draw a diagram of it. However, that first time we were together it hurt, more than I thought it would actually. But he was nothing but kind, gentle, and loving. That night blew away any doubts I had about us actually being together. Maybe that's why I started to loosen up and show him some of the loving side he wants to see so much.

Our friends have been astonishingly sympathetic for us. Neighbor gi…Manami let Kyousuke go for me, Saori and Kuroneko both helped us to get together in the first place. I know that Kuroneko still has feelings for my brother, and in fact she most likely fought with herself getting us together in the first place, but I'm not quite sure how to address that with her at the moment. She seems normal, or as normal as she gets, for the moment as ever. Mikagami even came through for us and helped us get an apartment so we could stay together. He even somehow got Misaki to approve him being my manager for the foreseeable future. My brother's friends, Sena and Kohei, may be in the same boat as us. Especially with what Sena confessed to me once she learned about me and my brother's relationship. They may struggle with it like we did, or simply accept each other for what they are, or never even begin anything at all. I wish the best for them though. Our mother put the pieces together on her own, to our horror. I thought that was the end of us that day, but instead of cursing us and abandoning us our mother made the decision to pretend it doesn't exist. She hates our relationship, and has stated that she does not support us being together. But she said she would rather have me and my brother like this than the alternative; us fleeing to an area where she would never see us again.

That really only leaves three people who don't know anything concrete yet, regardless of suspicions. Kanako Kurusu, another model who is trying to become an idol here in Chiba, is a close friend who I've done several shoots with. She wouldn't really approve of our relationship, but I also get the feeling that as long as it doesn't really affect her directly she may even barely care. Our father, if he found out would most likely try to put Kyousuke through a wall and send us to opposite corners of the country to keep us apart. Especially considering the fact that he seems to have place an absorbent amount of trust in my brother lately, he may take it personally. He no longer calls him 'good for nothing', and in fact trusts Kyousuke to look after me. If he found out we were way more than just simple siblings that get along…it would be disastrous. That leaves the last one, one of my best and closest friends, Ayase Aragaki. I know that she could never truly approve of us, but not telling her something so important and meaningful to me seems almost like betrayal. We nearly stopped being friends over me being an 'Otaku', how would she react to me actually living the life of one of those girls in my games? Not well.

I know that Kyousuke is racking his brain trying to find a way to convince her of what we have, as if that she could accept it and still be my friend. I've come to the conclusion that if she can't be there for me in my time of bliss how could she be there in my times of grief? If she were a true friend then she would support me in this, or at least look the other way. I'm also a little scared for my brother. I'm not totally ignorant of my friend's strange violent ways. I've seen the bruises left from their confrontations. He would constantly tease Ayase to keep her off the case of my hobby and none the wiser of any feelings we had growing. When she took care of him during the brief stint he was moved to study she saw parts of him that she never had before. She began to realize that the teasing and harassing Kyousuke was just an act to protect me, or at the very least how he got his kicks, and she fell in love with the real him. The friendship between us has gone back to normal since she told me about how she confessed, but if I told her that he denied her for me, she wouldn't take it well. She might kill him. Or probably just beat the stuffing out of him. Maybe it is safer for the moment to simply live like this, to keep us a secret from everyone else as long as possible.

I decide to stop hurting my brain over these thoughts for the moment. I have a modeling shoot coming up on Sunday. Most of the time we have a major shoot the agency I work for is courteous enough to schedule it on a Sunday so that I have the entire day and don't need to stress myself. It's the first one I've been to for a bit, especially with both Ayase and Kanako. It's as if the universe was reading my mind and is trying to force us together for long hours. I do need to make up my mind whether to trust another as soon as possible, but it's also something I need to discuss with Kyousuke. I told Mikagami myself as he already seemed to know and didn't care. Plus, I know about Mikagamis' little oddities with '2D girls', if he were to call us odd I could always point out the way he is. But, no; focus on one thing at a time. I just got to get through my modeling shoot, and then I can plan further down the road.

* * *

Thursday, after school, I head out with Ayase and Kanako in tow. We need to pick out casual clothes for the first half of the modeling shoot. The other half will be with various get ups from Eternal Blues clothing lines. The last time we did one of these types of events we did it at a church for a wedding shoot. It was really fun, pretending to get married in a big, grand church. When I get married it's how I want to do it. But I want my gown to be traditional; white, long, flowing with a veil. Not something picked out of a fashion magazine. But being with Kyousuke pretty much guaranties I'll never have that wedding. It is after all illegal for siblings to wed. We could always get dressed up and just do it ourselves, but it would be no different than a day modeling. Just dressing up…pretending. When I overheard Kyousuke telling Kohei he would marry me and make something of us I was floored, the thought making me giddy and bubbly. But as I considered it I thought to myself, would I really be content with a fake wedding? The thought sobers me a bit as we make our way down the shopping arcade. If I have to give up my wedding day; Kyousuke has to give up his as well… Smile Kirino, you're with your friends and they'll notice if you're sad. I turn and watch my friends peek in and out of different windows at the boutique in front of us.

"Let's check this one out." Kanakos voice rings out.

"They do have cute dresses." Ayase agrees, standing off to the side of the pint-size model. I silently agree with a nod as I attempt to stop the depressing thoughts that assail me. The boutique has been around for a little under a year, nothing too flashy though. We've been in here maybe once before, but it was actually not nearly as flushed with merchandise then so I might just find something I really enjoy. I paint a quick smile on my face as I follow my two friends in. The head cashier greets us as we enter, the chimes above the door ringing out. We gravitate toward the dresses, just as Ayase had pointed out. The theme of the shoot is going to be how spring is approaching, so thin dresses will be the main attraction. Plus, this magazine will finally be published in late March, plenty of time for the weather to warm up. There really were some cute ones out for the coming season.

Kanako is not really the dress wearing type, but the photo shoot requires us each to be wearing one, no matter the design. So she lags back a bit, but quickly gets eaten up by Ayase's enthusiasm.

"Kanako, this dress would look lovely on you!" Ayase then proceeds to practically force the poor girl to wear every dress she could get her hands on. I could practically hear the silent scream coming from the poor girl's mouth as Ayase's freakishly strong grip refused to relinquish her.

"Stop, what are you doing?" I hear her voice wavering with slight panic.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be okay. Shhhh…" I hear Ayase reply. Kanako's freaked out voice calls out from behind a dressing room door. Brief moments of the small girl's appendages grasping for help and flailing through the curtain were the highlight of the experience. It was all so fun, for the moment I can forget the dramatic turns my life has taken and just can be a fifteen year old girl again. We try on more than just the required dresses to liven things up further. We dress up and pose with feather boas from the kids section, punk outfits that Kanako picked out for us and even something more mature and demure from Ayase's tastes. Even though I see these two daily I feel like this time it's different, as if this is the last time we have to be normal. I can feel that Ayase knows something is wrong with me and that's why she's trying so hard to make this fun. She took over pretty much the entire time. This girl would walk through fire to help me; I know I can trust her with my heart, my secret.

"Pink really is your color Kirino." Ayase cheers as she holds a dress up with said color on me. The dress is sleeveless and the pink is muted and pale, not something loud and garish. It has delicate lace stitching in the same pale pink around the base of the neckline and around the stomach portion forming knots and flowery designs. A band of white silk in the fashion of a belt cutting across the middle of the waist tied in the back in a small bow; the skirt portion was pleated instead of smooth fabric. Around the hem is more small lace stitching in white with small amounts of pink helping to accent the complicated designs. I blink at it, she's right. Although I know that most clothes look great on me (I'm so humble), the color pink just seems to the one that probably agrees the most with me. But this dress was beautiful, not just because of its color, but the entire dress looked like it was hand made for someone like me. I run my hand tenderly over the fabric, feeling the softness of the stitching.

"Thanks Ayase." I reply with a little cheer in it. I take it gingerly from her grasp and move into the dressing room to try it on. I love the way it looks, but just the way it looks might not be enough. But the dress hugs my hips and bust appreciatively. I smooth out the wrinkles and check myself out in the mirror. I angle my body around, taking note of every angle that can be seen. It's nearly perfect. The fit was spot on, maybe a little too good actually. Ayase knows my exact dress size? I head out of the dressing room and show off the dress to my friends. Ayase looks attentively over it, adjusting small parts to line up perfectly. Kanako looks around it as well, at tad bit enviously. After Ayase was done with her minute adjustments she gives me an approving smile and looks me up and down.

"Perfect." She exclaims. Perfect… with that I can't help but want to show it off to Kyousuke. We gather up the dresses we liked and rang them up at the register. I was sure to separate my favorite new pink dress from the others. We gossiped amongst ourselves on the way back to the station, simply enjoying the time spent with each other. After we got back to the home station in Chiba City proper Kanako parted with a wave and good night. It was just me an Ayase strolling back down our familiar streets. Kanako lives with her older sister at the moment across town; Ayase lives closer to me though, illustrated as she sometimes came over to try to walk to school with me. She also insists on making sure I get to my door-step safe and sound. Our talk eventually lapses into silence as we start down my familiar home street.

"Thank you Ayase." I begin slowly. "For the time out tonight and just for being there for me." I try to leave it vague.

"It's always no problem for me Kirino. After all, you're my best friend. Don't forget either that if you ever need to talk about what's bothering you, all you need to do is let me know. I'd be glad to listen to whatever you had to say." It fills me with pride that I have such friends. I almost spill the beans right here about Kyousuke and I, but the fact that I know that we need to do it together stops me. Instead I just smile and nod at her. She walks me to the door step and we wish each other a good night. I head inside and greet my parents. We eat dinner; I flush out the details of our shopping trip out for them. Afterward I head to the bath and wash the day away. Once up to my room I arrange the two new dresses I purchased today. There is a white and blue sundress I purchased for the shoot itself. It was made of a thin fabric that would cling to me during the day; perfect for spring. Then my perfect dress. I decided that this one won't be photographed and placed into some magazine. This one is for me, for me and him to enjoy. It may sound a little strange, but this dress is just me in so many ways that I really don't want a mass amount of people to see me in this dress. I hang it up in my closet that used to hold all of my 'eroge' collections, now carefully located at my brother's apartment. Save for a few titles I just have to play.

Tomorrow is Friday, so after school I plan to head on over to his place and see his progress on the newest game I lent him to play. Notwithstanding all of this drama about our relationship, 'eroge' is still a great stress release for the daily pileup. We don't really fight, the two of us. I mean not about anything important. Whether it's because we are siblings and are thus so much alike or we got most of the childish fights out of the way when we still in the stage of making up, we don't have anything to really fight about. I know I tend to overreact when it comes to certain things. I think my reasons for doing that back then was me just fighting away my feelings for him, trying to squash them by either convincing myself that I hated him or making him hate me. Now I can confidently think of him as my boyfriend, as something very precious to me.

* * *

I stay the night at Kyousuke's apartment Saturday in preparation for my modeling shoot. We settled down early after dinner. He generally does the cooking, as I seem to poison him more often than I would care to admit. He's getting quite proficient in the culinary arts too it seems. He gets tips from Manami over the phone as well as prints recipes from online forums and produces some awe-inspiring meals sometimes. After our baths, which we take together, we clean the kitchenette area and I review his progress on the game I gave for him to play. I make him recite the routes for the heroines he managed to complete in the time I allotted him. I know I boss him around when it comes to my hobbies, but no matter how much he tells me it doesn't bother him I still feel insecure about my hobby. Forcing him to play it gives me someone who shares my interests that I can speak with. I'm also a sucker for these romances, as mirrored by my life. We cuddle in bed together afterward and we hold each other. I let my aggressive-self emerge with him around me and I grind my hips and butt into his crotch, giving an obvious signal. He's been getting better at picking them up and doesn't fail me this time. He rolls me over to face him and plants a fierce kiss, making me light headed. We eventually flop down, maybe an hour later, spent and sleepy. We finally fall asleep, after our energetic activity, worn out and peace filled.

* * *

Most of my seasonal shoots typically take place outdoors. My winter shoot back in November took place in a park just on the outskirts of Chiba City, this time however the overcast day would be harmful to the lighting needed so we will doing it at one of the studios with a back drop curtain instead. We leave early that morning, eating a small expeditionary breakfast of fruit and toast to make our way to that side of town. Eternal Blue has a few such studios scattered about Chiba prefecture, the closest one being not but a thirty minute train ride away. I decide to wear my freshly purchased blue and white dress to the shoot, but stealthily managed to pack my 'perfect pink dress' into my clothing bag without Kyousuke seeing it. I won't wear it on camera, but I would like to show it off for him in the spotlight of course. Kyousuke is wearing his usual manager suit and tie but no longer slicks his hair back. For one its way to long to do that without it standing in disarray in several places, it hangs into his eyes now, and it also gives him a strange sinister appearance when all back like that. He has the official Eternal Blue pass clipped to his suit jacket front pocket to allow him entrance to the building. Security is kind of a big deal with three middle school aged models on the premises.

The building is nothing special to look at, just two stories with a plain grey stone finish. We pass through the front doors in a purposeful stride, Kyousuke falling behind me a couple of steps. Usually a manager would lead the way to the shoot, but Kyousuke has never been to this building before so it would be reckless to allow him to lead to a place he's never been before. We stop before the front secretary to have our badges checked.

"Kirino here for my shoot today Miss. Ckika." I say cheerfully to the twenty-something year old secretary in a pinstripe suite and pencil skirt. She smiles, recognition flickering over her face at seeing me again. I've been to this particular studio several times with both Ayase and Kanako for indoor modeling, so I've been greeted by this woman several times. She was the very picture of an office lady, almost the entire stereotype.

"Of course Miss Kousaka, right this way." She ushers me forward after checking both my and Kyousuke's badges. "You're set up already in room three down the hall. Have a great shoot." She gives a cheerful smile as we pass, her eyes lingering just a little on my brother. I try not to be the jealous type, as my brothers friends are pretty much all girls, but I still don't like it when someone sizes him up like that. But I shrug it off and we make our way in happy silence to the room we'll be using. Down the short hallway and through a door to our right finds us in a wide and austere room. The walls are painted a somber gray to diminish the effect of ambient light from other sources than the spotlights used. The room has a nice calming effect on me; this is my stage. I lead Kyousuke around the staging equipment that's been setup. I take a mental note of everything out and begin to instruct my brother on everything for his future responsibilities. It's all done on the move however; I lead him to the 'green' room in the back the models use to kill time in between setups. This particular room has a privacy curtain in the corner used to change clothes in between shoots as well. We enter together and I see Kanako and Ayase already prepared and motivated for the shoot.

"Morning Ayase, Kanako." I greet my two closest friends.

"Hello Kirino, Kyousuke." Ayase replies back with a warm grin. Kanako would reply I'm sure but she's too busy partaking in the refreshments provided. It must be tough on the poor girl having to eat her own cooking usually. Even though she's been taking lessons from Manami for months now she just doesn't have the innate talent for such things like Ayase and my brother. "The director said once you arrive for the shoot it should begin very shortly." I smile back in acknowledgment and move to the side of the room.

Kanako is wearing a hot pink and grey striped dress that barely comes down mid-thigh while Ayase choose a more classic white sundress with delicate stitching from the start of her revealed bust up to her neck. Then you have me in my predominantly blue dress with white highlights. We really don't match at all, but the director knew that so I don't fret about it. Also in the 'green' room is a long table with a small display of sandwiches, desserts, drinks, and other assorted goodies. There's no makeup stands as we have professional makeup artists here for our photo shoots and we rely pretty exclusively on them. I quickly set my bag to the side where Kanako and Ayase had set theirs. Kanako has been tearing into a small club sandwich and Ayase has begun idly chewing on a thin chocolate treat, but I see her covert glances up at Kyousuke every now in then. He's approaching me with a bottle of water held out, a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about, weirdo?" I say putting up my old act in front of my friends. I take the bottle of water as I listen to him just laugh it away. He's been getting really good at ignoring my little outbursts. Come to think of it I don't really recall Ayase and Kyousuke, or even Kanako for that matter, meeting up recently. Not at least since Ayase confessed her love to him. That would explain her awkward glances. I'm hesitant to break the silence that falls over the room lest I trigger an awkward moment. The only sound being Kanako inhaling her food and the soft crunching of the chocolate treat in Ayase's mouth. I had previously informed the duo that my brother would be an impromptu manager for the time being as he needed a job right before he graduated this spring thus heading off any awkward questions before the shoot on why he's here.

"So, Kyousuke, is this kind of thing what you want to do after school?" Kanako finally says something; her mouth has a touch of mayonnaise on the side of it. Without prodding she quickly wipes it off. "I mean I've been asking for months for you to keep managing me but you always turn me down. Why Kirino, is it because she's you sister?" Kyousuke keeps a calm exterior expression despite the mischievously smug grin on Kanakos face.

"It's good to get different experiences in life; plus with my grades it would be tough to get into top schools in the area. I'm no slouch when it comes to academics anymore after all of my studying, but it's kind of a case of too-little-too-late really to apply to great schools. So if I can work like this and get my foot in the door in the industry and then maybe go to some normal college, majoring in business management and marketing, I can make something from all this. When I graduate from that I can then move on in the company to maybe a branch manager and be responsible for more than just the models." What the hell? That was pretty damn convincing for something just off the top of his head. "And as for why Kirino? She's blunt; she can tell me what I do wrong without sugar coating it too much. We have been getting along much better recently, but I can still rely on her to be fierce when I need it."

"Wow. That's actually pretty well thought out. Oh well then, maybe my first fan will one day manage me as well." She says with a smirk.

"Of course, just leave it to me." He grins back. When did he become so smooth and popular? A knock sounds at the door a moment later followed by our camera man. He has brown hair and a mustache with a permanent grin plastered on his face, as if a joke were told that no one else heard. He also seems to love Hawaiian shirts, the louder the better.

"You ladies ready?" He asks indicating us. We give our affirmatives and filter out into the staging area. Kyousuke follows us out and is instructed to stay behind a red line drawn on the tile to avoid casting shadows on us or the backdrop. We do our usual warm-ups, just having fun in front of the camera, making fun and clichéd poses, before the director starts chiming in. Since it's going to be for spring youth line they need us to be having fun, frolicking in a way, so it's good to first get into a fun mindset. Which is hard to do in a small studio with a blank white backdrop, but not impossible when you've done it as much as we have. We start out with his basic commands: smiling and draping arms over each other, pretending to be caught up in some invisible event that will be photo-shopped around us at a later time. Over time we build into more complex routines, such as actually interacting with scenery that doesn't exist. I find myself throwing glances at my brother, who is leaning against the back wall, every now and again. I find myself a little nervous but also bolstered that he's here watching me do this work. He's never attended one of these before, so I'm glad that I see him tossing a sappy grin at me when I twirl my dress at the cameraman's instruction. I flash a quick secret smile at him to show him I noticed.

The photo shoot becomes a small blur of sights, sounds, and voices. I always had a blast at my photo shoots, especially with my two wing-girls, now even more so with my boyfriend watching me as well. For the next two hours I let it all go; my nervousness in front of Kyousuke, my fear of my friends finding out about us, I just let myself act my part on stage.

* * *

"That's was a great one girls!" Our cameraman laughs out. He's easily old enough to be my father, and that puts him in prime creeper territory when it comes to photographing teenage girls. But he put us at ease that first day by showing us all the photos he keeps of his children and wife. A normal family man, though a bit eccentric. "We are taking a break to get everyone changed into the new spring lines, be ready for makeup by one o'clock everyone." That gives us little over two hours. Plenty of time to eat, clean up from the first half of the shoot, and get changed. Ayase, Kanako, and I stand-by for the makeup crew. They take baby wipes and gently but quickly remove the make-up we applied ourselves that morning before we came in. It gives our skin time to breathe as well as when it's time for the next application we will have a clean palette. It takes only a few minutes but afterward we head back into the extra room provided for us. I quickly check my phone for anything important I may have missed, but I got nothing. After all, almost everyone who would contact me is here. We sit around for a few moments, sipping water and discussing the shoot.

"Hey, Kirino. I was going to head to the convenience store down the street for some things for later, do you want anything?" Ayase asks grabbing her purse.

"No, I got everything I need." I reply. I got food, drinks, and some time to kill that I would rather spend sitting for a change.

"I'll go with you Ayase." Kanako chimes out. The two hurriedly leave with a wave over their shoulder. This is my chance, we're finally alone. The camera crew is busy resetting for the next shoot and none would try to barge in where teenage girls are.

"Kyousuke." He turns to looks at me from his seat. "Turn towards the door and close your eyes." I order with authority in my voice.

"Huh…okay." He's at least a little confused but knows better than to fight with me over something inconsequential. After I confirmed he can't see toward the dressing curtains I grab my clothing bag and head in to the nearest one. I have learned to dress faster than I ever thought possible due to this modeling career of mine and I'm changed out of my blue and white dress and am quickly pulling on my newest favorite pink one. I smooth it down, make sure the bow in the back is tied nice and tightly, and check all of the lace stitching to make sure it's alright. I'm a little nervous showing him this, but I really love it and I hope he does too. I carefully come back around the side of the curtain and just peek out to make sure he's still not watching me. Good.

"You can look over here now." I say out as I approach from the side. He turns his head and takes me in, his eyes traveling up me.

"…wow…that's…" His face registers bewilderment as his cheeks light up crimson, his eyes dancing over the details of my dress and hover at my chest. He's speechless? HA! I won this one! His eyes narrow a bit and he stands quickly and starts walking toward me with a strong gait. I'm only a few steps away so it doesn't take but a second before his right arm is around my waist and he pulls me in. His lips find mine and press hard, but not violently. His other hand I feel pressed to my cheek. My mouth opens out of reflex and the kiss deepens quickly, our tongues dancing around each other's mouths tasting and savoring; steam should be emitting from us I swear. My hands clutch at his suit coat as if in a vain attempt to pull him even closer to me. Parts of me light up in anticipation, my thoughts dancing to the night before. I let out a small moan to my embarrassment as I begin to feel a familiar ache.

"WHAT THE HELL?" We break apart faster than a thought, our hands still clasped together tightly out of habit. Kanako stands in front of the door, which is thankfully shut, a look or utter astonishment plastered across her face so hard it was frozen there like a mask. Oh shit. We were way too careless. I got too excited to show him my latest dress, then we were kissing and then…oh no. "You two…but you're….siblings…" It seems she can't quite get her thoughts together. I don't dare deny what was going on though. She had obviously seen everything, lying would only make it worse and make it seem like I don't trust her.

"Y-Yes." I say griping Kyousukes' hand a little tighter in reassurance. I manage to at least look her in the eye, despite my mortification on the current situation. "We're…a-a couple." I say a little tentatively, not sure of her reaction.

"I guess this means that he's not available?" She asks in a defeated huff as her eyes and face descend back down to normal. "And I really liked you too Kyousuke. I was planning to confess myself once my cooking got better. I can't compete with this girl though." She says gesturing toward me nonchalantly. What? Is that really all she has to say, that doesn't even make sense? Wait she likes him too…confess to him? NOPE! NOT TODAY! Before I realize what I'm doing I wrap my arm through his and get in close as I can press.

"_ANIKI_ BELONGS TO ME!" I don't so much shout it as use a much stronger voice than is probably necessary. I see Kyouskes surprised face out of the corner of my eye as I say those words and Kanako reels back a little. Am I getting clingy all of sudden? Ahhhh…dammit. I turned into one of 'those' kinds of girls. Own up to it Kirino, she's your friend but also just admitted to being a rival. You owe her honesty.

"I know Kirino. You got nothing to worry about me trying to steal him away from you." She says with a small shrug of her shoulders. "I do have to say I'm surprised though. I always knew you had 'bro-con' tendencies, but to this level? Are you at least happy this way?" Is she really that concerned about me? I guess I really underestimated my friends' empathy.

"Yes. I've felt this way for a long time. I'm very happy with him."

"That's good then." Kanako walks around from the side of the table and sits at one of the chairs. She reaches into the nest of food on the table and brandishes a small tart.

"What about you though? How do you feel about this?" I ask a little scared of the answer.

"Hmmm. Well, after walking into a scene like that I can see how happy the two of you are together. I've seen the changes in you over the last year and have noted it was for the better. The only thing that had actually changed around you though was your relationship with your brother. My first response would be to say it could never work out, as society's rules and all." I see… "But after I consider all that you had to go through just to get here…it made me think that maybe it's fine after all. I don't know what the two of you are supposed to do now, and because of what you are I'm not sure I should really congratulate you. But for what it's worth, you have my support." I was always a little scared of what this girl would think or do. Despite the immature attitude she displays sometimes Kanako is actually probably the most grown up out of the three of us. Ayase and I live blessed lives with loving families, Kanako ran away from home as her family life was terrible, and ended up moving in with her older sister. She even took up smoking for a time to help relieve stress before Ayase and I came into her life and managed to get her to stop. She's been through real trials, not just for something as small as concealing a hobby, such as my own life, but had to grow up and take care of herself for a time. So her supporting us really is like having someone strong in our corner.

"Thank you Kana-kana." I say using her stage name. I see a dopey look cross her face with that. She still has her childish side, just like all of us.

"One question though." Hmmm? "Have you told Ayase yet?" GAH! I think my face says it all. I can feel the skin across my face pull taunt as the fear begins to show. "Well, for what it's worth, when the time comes I'll do what I can to help you out." She finally bites into the tart she's been holding onto, a look of small pleasure flits through her eyes as she chews. I decide not to ask any more questions, it's best to not push too hard too fast for the moment. After all, she just admitted to liking Kyousuke herself, best not to rub it in her face about our relationship. The evil spell broken in the room I let my brother's hand slip from mine and wearily plop down at the table next to Kanako. I'm not hungry but my nervousness now demands satisfaction so I take one of the tarts that Kanako had chosen and take a dainty bite. Strawberry. What is it with me and strawberries? Kyousuke sits next to me and sips at a bottle of water, the nervousness of the moment slowly slipping away. Maybe a half-hour later Ayase floats through the door, oblivious to the events that had transpired earlier.

"Here's what you wanted Kanako." She said as she handed her a plastic bag. "You can pay me back later." Ayase places her bag near the purse staging area, I see Kanako's purse still in the corner. No wonder she came back, she forgot her purse with her money in it.

"Thanks Ayase, I really appreciate it." She keeps nibbling on her snacks; I guess a comfort food after finding out her crush is dating his own sister. Ayase seems to pick up on the strange atmosphere and tries to make light conversation, which I quickly engage in. It's a time killer for the moment, we have just a little less than an hour before the next cycle of shoots, and only about twenty minutes of that will be used for preparation purposes. Kanako eventually begins to open up again and before long we talk like normal and she stops piling sweets into her mouth. The conversation quickly devolves to work and we begin to divvy up the outfits that the director gave us to wear. We kick out Kyousuke to get changed; although there is a privacy curtain setup here I don't really feel comfortable with two other partially naked girls that had admitted to liking my brother in the same room as him. The next series of shoots would be staring Eternal Blues spring lineup of dresses, skirts, shorts, and anything else the director throws at us. Misaki is usually the one that picks the lineup of clothing and sometimes even the pictures that actually make it to the magazines, the online store, or even used in blanket advertising. Of course more than half of the pictures taken don't see the light of day, but the models do get their pick of the photos for their personal portfolio if they ever choose to go freelance.

For example, Kanako models with us from time to time, but perpetually chooses to do more idol work such as singing and dancing. The glamour shots of her dressed up in high brand recognized clothing is great for her profile. The shoot flies by with multiple speedy changes while the camera man reloads his film. Kyousuke, though my personal manager, does his best to run between the three of us handing out water, getting time for bathroom breaks, and grabbing the makeup artists whenever a touchup was needed. I could even hear whispers between him and the camera man and watched in amazement as Kyousuke directed him in some of the shoots. He must be pretty confident that he knows the best angles to catch me on. I'm actually very proud of the fact he pretty much just leapt in to the role head first. I wonder how much about his future career was a lie and how much he meant. I never really asked him about it before; I guess that just shows how much of my juvenile selfishness is still there.

The shoot winds down and wraps up past four o'clock, a little later than usually planned for, but is usually the case. We get changed in the extra room into our personal attire; I decide to wear my pink dress out as to show it off a little more. I'm the last to leave the extra room as it took a little extra time to fix everything on this dress and pack away the one I wore in. As I exit the room I see Kyousuke speaking with Kanako near the exit, he has his phone out and seems to be typing into it. Is he getting her number? Why would he…no he wouldn't cheat on me, especially not this early into the relationship. I put my poker face on and stiffly march over to the two. They turn to face me as I approach.

"You ready to head out Kirino?" My brother asks me. I nod and fall in step beside him, Kanako falling in behind me. We make it outside and down the stairs leading into the parking lot before running into Ayase. We wish each other a good night and split at the intersection at the end of the street. Ayase lives in the opposite direction while Kanako runs parallel for a brief moment.

"So what were we talking about Kyousuke?" I hear Kanako chip out to his other side.

"Ah. I've been thinking. Ayase is the last of our friends to be told about Kirino and me. It's not really fair to her, being left out of this." He runs a hand through his hair, no doubt gathering his thoughts. "I think I've figured out a plan to get her to open up to us, that's why I needed your phone number." Oh thank god. Jesus, I really was jealous.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I hate being left out of this. He then proceeded to fill me in on his 'master plan'. I wasn't terrible, it actually could work. Ayase is a more delicate girl than she lets on. If we use what my brother has setup there's no doubt we can pull it off. "When?"

"Two hours." Oh boy.

* * *

I lean hesitantly against the mighty tree in the wide spacious area of the park. I watch as Kyousuke finally puts his phone back in his pocket. The amount of time he just spent on that thing no doubt gave him a brain tumor. It's half-past five now, and we came to the park. Our park. Like fighting a foe on familiar hunting ground, being here helped set us at ease. This was a dangerous foe by any means, though I dislike referring to one of my dearest friends as a 'foe', it's strangely fitting for the moment. Kanako went to grab the one we were unable to reach by phone as he was at a nearby fashion meet and probably couldn't hear his phone. I had already called Ayase to speak with her about something 'very important to our friendship'. It had worked and I knew it would only be a matter of time before she arrived. I go to my brother in the meantime and have him wrap his arms around me, making me feel safe for the moment.

Ayase had the furthest to travel at the moment as it seems my darling boyfriend had been planning for this day to be 'the day' he spilled the beans anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to do this today?" I ask timidly as he holds me closely, I can feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"I didn't want to distract you while you were on your stage." He answers quickly. "I'm really surprised by the way."

"Hm?" I mumble out as I let more weight go into leaning on him.

"You were gorgeous up there. The other two can't even hold a candle to you." I feel my face light up at such a blatantly said complement. I just hold his arms tighter.

"Stupid." I mutter out, the only word I can latch onto. I feel him shake a little as he just laughs. We stay that way just little while longer until I feel the phone in his pocket vibrate. I let my weight off of him and he quickly checks it. He reads the text and slides it back into his pocket. He looks at me with that smile that I thought I lost so long ago, brimming with strength.

"Kirino, just leave it to me!"

* * *

**Kyousuke**

My plan is in no way bullet proof, but desperate plans have a strange way of working out. There's no way Ayase will remain oblivious to Kirino and I being lovers, so after seeing my precious little sister tormented over indirectly lying to her friend I believe it's time to finally end this. I gathered my resources and came here prepared with my head clear for once. I see Ayase come down the path soon after I receive the early warning text from my nearby look-outs. I had separated from holding Kirino lest I scare her off right away, or incur her wrath. She looks happily at the two of us waiting for her, no idea about what we plan to unleash onto her.

"Evening Kyousuke, Kirino. I came right after I was done putting everything away at home." She brushes her dress out a little as she says this. She's still wearing her white dress earlier from the shoot, the sunset filtered through the trees behind her giving it more of red, almost blood like twinge. Bad omen? Shake it off man; you need your heart for this!

"Ayase, it's not just something that Kirino needs to tell you. It's not something we ever meant to hide, nor is it something we are ashamed of. You deserve to know as someone close to my sister." She looks at me expectantly. "Ayase…Kirino and I have become a couple. A real couple. We want and need to tell you that we love each other not as sibling, but as a man and woman." I say it simply to allow her to process it more effectively. But to just make sure she understands, with no mixed signals, I take Kirinos hand in mine and tug her slightly in close to me. I don't dare do what I did with Kohei and simply latch onto her, as I fear Ayase may have a weapon, but I need to make sure there is no confusion. I can almost see the thoughts dancing as her eyes dart between the two of us and our held hands.

"There's no need to lie about this again Kyousuke; Kirino and I aren't fighting. I told her about how I confessed to you and she forgave me." I still hold Kirino's hand, my expression neutral. Kirino moves just a bit closer to me, anxiety on her face. "Guys it's…" She trails off as we keep our hands locked. Emotions began to war over her face. First humor, like it was a joke she just didn't quite get. Then disbelief, as if she was convincing herself that it wasn't what she was seeing, there was something else going on here. Then the most frightening and the one I was hoping to avoid; that blank, dead, glossy eyed stare.

"Ayase…" I begin to try and call her back.

"Shut up. Is this seriously true? You and her? I told you what I would do to you if you laid a hand on my Kirino, remember? I'll beat you to death, I promised." With that she drops her bag and begins to approach us. "I confessed to you. I told you I loved you and you said you loved someone else. I trusted that it was someone I could rally behind and support, but this immoral and sinful act cannot be. You have corrupted my Kirino and I will take her back." Her voice was still gentle, but her eyes had that same blank stare to them. I shift my gaze to Kirino and I'm stunned by what I see there. Not fear, uncertainty, anxiety, or even remorse. Anger. White hot anger; I can see it rising within her. And I'm, for once, not the object of her scorn. Kirino lets go of my hand and strides hard at Ayase, who has already closed most of our gap. Ayase's eyes clear as Kirino approaches, a smile begins to dawn, as if she thinks she's being pick over me. Then surprise as she notices my sisters expression.

"You're a fool!" Kirino shouts right in Ayase's face. "I'm _your_ Kirino? I can make my own decisions in my life without your consent, thank you! I may not be an official adult but I would like to imagine that I have a brain in my head that is capable of making decisions about my life for me." Oh boy, she's warming up. "I belong to no one but Kyousuke, that includes you!" …what? "And he belongs to me. You are one of the best things to happen to me, to my life, but that is the final time I see you threaten my property!" Ayase is now visibly shaken at what Kirino just said, what 'yandere' was evident is washed completely away by the fire that is Kirino Kousaka and that glossy-eyed stare vanishes. I guess I'm property.

"But why? I know you were both close but….why do such a horrible, wrong, dirty thing?!" Ayase is beginning to tear up now. "I mean…I saw it. I knew that you had complicated feelings for him and that he loved you. I saw it there and growing. I mean what kind of brother and sister forbids each other from dating anyone? But I never imagined you two would do something like…this. Something wrong!" She's gathering wind again, I stand back a bit. I orchestrated this, but Kirino is the one to take charge.

"Why is it wrong?" Kirino flared out, her anger growing and apparent.

"Because you're siblings!" Ayase is nearly in tears.

"Huh? That's not a reason! Why is it wrong if we're siblings?" The old Kirino is back in full swing it appears and I hope it's enough.

"Because it is!" She says starting to sound hysterical.

"That doesn't even make sense! It is because it is? Who made that rule? Who was the person who deemed it morally wrong for this to take place? And what is the reason? If I steal something its wrong because now I have it and the owner doesn't. If I kill someone I have taken their life, so that's wrong. How is it wrong for me to love Kyousuke? It hurts no one! And none of that circular logic crap. 'It is because it is?' That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! If you cared about me and my happiness then you would have congratulated me! Would have been glad for me!"

"What about children? Your children would have problems right, health problems?" Ayase may have us there. I look to Kirino and she's taken slightly aback, but her game face comes right back.

"Eight percent increased chance of birth defects, one-point-two percent increase in mortality rate. I did the research! You know me and you think I wouldn't go that far! Listen well as I will only say this once. While there's about a two-percent risk of birth defects in the general public, as if you and Kyousuke got together, first-cousin children have about a four-percent chance which doubles again to siblings. Eight-percent." Kirino takes a deep breath, a bit indignantly, after that and simply stares at Ayase.

"…" Ayase is dumbfounded into silence, her eyes wide and mouth open, trying to find any words. Kirino approaches her friend, the ire still etched across her features.

"I fought to have you as my friend; I fought to finally tell you this! I fought to have what I wanted in my life; I will fight to keep it. Even if you make it hard for me, even if you resist. You are one of my best friends and I WILL fight to keep you, even if I have to fight against that thick skull!" Kirino takes her by the shoulder and pulls her in, and holds her tightly to her chest.

"Why Kirino? Why your own brother?" Ayase whimpers out as the energy leaves her and tears begin to leak out. Kirino seems to soften at the question.

"Many reasons, not all of them I would be able to convince you of. I'm not asking you to support us, not with what I've heard you say. I just want you in my life and to be my friend still." Kirino steps back from her now, holding her hands loosely. Time seems to slow as Kirino awaits her friends answer.

"I…I have to think. For right now…I…just can't." Her words come out as a whisper but they might as well have been shouted. The impact they have over Kirino is only apparent by her stiffening slightly. I suspected this. Ayase was raised to abhor anything considered morally indecent, so even with Kirino throwing out an argument that it made no sense why it was indecent doesn't matter. Kirino lets her arms go limp, dropping her friends' hands. I can't see Ayases' face as she turns and walks away, out of our lives. I'm not letting end this way though, not if I have any say in it. Batter up…

"COWARD!" I shout as I take several steps forward. Let's go brain, we can do this. You're an ass sometimes, but you haven't really let me down yet. Ayase freezes at my words; Kirino next to me blanches hard, stunned disbelief etched over her cute features. "You just can't? Kirino throws herself at you to be her friend, trusts you with this, and this is the limit to your friendship? You're the only one left, did you know that? Everyone else loves and accepts us, regardless of their personal feelings. But you say you just can't? That's makes you a coward! You can hate me for all I care, but don't you just walk out of our lives because you can't face someone who values you so much that we come to prostrate ourselves before you, to have your support. You once said that Kirino is your 'most precious' friend. To me she's more than just my little sister, and will be despite what you do here. But can you live with yourself if you walk away now? Can you look yourself in the eye, in every mirror you look at, without seeing the shadow of your choice here?" Ayase has turned to me, looking directly at the two of now. Pain, anger, and tears sweep down her face as my words assault her. "You confessed to me those months ago, do you remember my answer then? I loved someone else. Kirino is my 'someone else'. She means more than anything here or now, and I'd be willing to live without anything but her. She wants her friends by her however, so here we are. We had the courage to face you, to express how much we mean to each other and how much you mean to us. Don't waste her feelings on your inability to be tolerant of what others find precious. You and Kirino once left each other over her hobby; do you really want to separate again?" I'm a little winded and my head is numb with the amount of blood my brain is using to find these words. "And you're more than just Kirino's friend! You're mine as well!" My last line draws a little more attention.

"Kyousuke…" Ayase manages to mutter out, her face dancing with different emotions I can't quite place. As I continue I stride purposefully toward the emotional girl.

"You took care of me, cooked for me, cleaned up my old apartment every night. I got to see that crazy, '_yandere'_ Ayase no one else has the ability to see. The violence she was capable of left me speechless. At the same time I got to see a caring side to you. You cared for my sister deeply, and you came frequently to me for advice on how to get along with her despite thinking I was nothing but a pervert. She is your best friend, and she would do anything for you. You can think us deviants for what Kirino and I have, but just like with her hobby, it's deeper than what you want to see. Please, as our friend, who has looked after us this long in our journey to find each other, stay in our lives as the Ayase we love. Be the loving and caring friend to my sister and the swift kick to the head when I need it to myself." With the final sentence I do what every nerve in my body is on fire telling me not to do, but once again, my damn stupid wonderful brain says yes. I grab the poor girl and pull her close, wrapping her up. She struggles for just a moment before her tears come in earnest and she latches on, bawling like a child. I sense Kirino come up and throw her arms in the mix as well and I feel dizzy as my brain shuts off its 'cool switch', the task complete.

"Why not me? Why….don 't take her away." She chokes out from around me.

"I can't help it Ayase. I fell in love. I couldn't control it. And I would never take away Kirino from you." I answer back.

"I'm not leaving you Ayase." Kirino says soothingly. "I could never abandon you. You can feel however you want about us, but I love you as well."

"But…b-but…it's too hard. I just can't. It's wrong. I want to stay with you two…but…" She's on the edge. I make a quick wave over my head in the direction of the trails.

It was then that my master plan came to culmination. Around the corner from our little isolated area came walking Sena and Kohei, looks of surprise evident in their eyes. They stop just a few feet from us, questions on the tip of their tongues. Ruri and Saori trailed not far behind, jovial expressions at seeing Kirino and I with Ayase. They stop on the opposite side of the other siblings. I look down the other trail and witness Kanako followed by Mikagami. Cheerful, oblivious to the heavy tension in the air. And finally, though probably the biggest player to help us here, Manami strolls up from down the road. As she steps in a small formation had been created, forming a circle around the three of us. This is everyone; everyone I called for help, for exactly what they had all offered. Support when we needed it, for the arms to help carry us when we couldn't do it ourselves. I'm overjoyed to see them all here. I called them and had them on standby to help us, their simple presence giving me the strength to go through with it, confessing the truth. Ayase notices them all as well; her vision swims with the loved ones who have given not only their blessing, but their acceptance that although we are different for our views, we are still the same Kirino and Kyousuke they had always known.

"What is everyone…?" Ayase trails off, the obvious hitting her.

"They love and support us, despite the abnormality of our relationship; our friends have supported us, accepted us, and still want to be a part of our lives." I pass my gaze over everyone gathered. Our rocks, our shield against the outside. I actually start to tear up. Most would hate and shun us, but these people still love us.

"Sure their relationship isn't normal, but who are we to talk? I married a 2-D girl! I've seen the way they look at each other, only a fool would stand in their way." Mikagami speaks up with his trademark gentle voice. Such a strange individual.

"Arakagi, if it wasn't for these two I wouldn't be able to be myself anymore. I would have to be a fake, a pretender who always felt slightly…hollow." Kohei smiles gently at the model. He takes Sena's hand gently, to my slight surprise. Well that answers that question I guess. "Our own feelings may not be as strong as these two, but it's because of them we no longer feel shame. Whether our future will be like theirs, or if we never move passed this point, we know we can rely on these two."

"Ayase, does it really hurt you for them to love each other? They want you in their lives still. Isn't that enough?" Kanako asks; concern in her voice for the first time I can remember. "Besides, they've been nothing but good people to all of us."

"You may look down on us Otaku, but I have never seen anything but the best from these two. They have deeper feelings than any fleeting attraction." Saori, dressed in a long grey dress without any hint of her Otaku nature, gives to the girl. "Besides, who would be the most hurt from you walking away from this? These two will continue to love each other regardless of your decision here."

"I have placed a curse on these two. Any who attempt to break them apart will suffer. Although you are Kirinos so called 'best friend' you would leave her crippled because you can't accept her? I said it in his old apartment before, I'm her greatest ally. But I expected you to at the very least to be second, not drowning in this strange self-pity." Ruri… thank you. "I confessed to him too, remember? I-I love him just as much as Kirino does, and I would have treasured every day with him. But he still picked her in the end. He knows the hurdles they will be facing and is prepared for something that scares others. Isn't that enough to convince you that they have real feelings for each other and aren't both just pretending? They both want you to stay friends with them through-out this. I don't really see why if this is your reaction to it you even deserve to be their friend." I can feel the poor girl beneath me tremble slightly.

"How can you all support this?" She asks, her voice small.

"Because we love them." Manami answers proudly. "If you love someone you are glad when they find happiness, comfort them when they are in despair, and guard them from any danger." She steps forward toward us and pats the top of Ayase's head. That must have been the last line as Ayase goes back to crying, as if she was defeated. I simply hold her as I feel her body go slightly slack. I just cradle the poor girl and let her rebuild herself, till she's ready to talk again. I feel her legs regain strength after a few minutes as her weight doesn't pull me down as much. But she also grasps at my jacket, burying her face into my chest. It's important to note that I never wanted to make this girl cry. She's gorgeous, kind despite her violence, and very mature for someone even my age. I have come to appreciate the influence she has over the both of us and the day she confessed to me I admit that I was happy that someone like her could love me. The terrible fact is that it was too late by then and I had been deeply in love with Kirino for quite some time before that point. I stroke the girls' hair in attempt to calm her further.

The friends who came to our aid now stand in waiting, curious to her response to all of this. They are in too deep now to just turn away. Ayase's strength rally's after a few more moments and she peeks up at me from the folds of my now wrinkled suit-coat.

"Are you really serious about her? If you are only using her…take me instead." She begs, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She must really love my sister to offer herself up in her place. I simply shake my head gently as I loosen my hold around her.

"I genuinely fell in love with her. She's everything to me and I swear, to everyone gathered here, that I will continue to treasure every day and night I spend with her. To love her and treat her with nothing but love and compassion." Ayase seems a little more contented with that answer. She straightens up a little and I let her go. She takes a few steps back and takes my sister by her hand, a gentle tear stained smile growing slowly.

"Kirino, I love you, just as much as Kyousuke does I'm sure." She manages to look her in the eyes when speaking this. "I do not approve of this relationship. I hate it and find it disturbing. It's wrong and a sin to me. But…I love you two. Maybe I can't support this relationship, but I can support you two as your friend. I don't want to cause you anymore pain than I have, as I know it probably took a lot of courage to plan all of this knowing how I would react." She takes a few slow breaths. "I do need a little time, just to get my head around this if nothing else. You are wrong in one way though Kirino."

"What?" My sister asks a little uncertainly.

"You can never love me as much as Kyousuke. It is simply the nature of love. You two now have your own little world together and even if he didn't intend to he took you away from me." She turns to look at me next. "I don't like the fact that I am now no longer the closest one to Kirino, but I can at least rest assured that you care for her just as much, if not more, than me. With that you two have my small blessing."

We did it. Every friend that we have together know about our 'immoral' relationship, even if we don't see it that way. Even if some of them don't exactly approve or down right hate our relationship they will accept it as they know that it's what we want, what we are fighting for. Whether you believe in some god or afterlife or even nothing at all, this is the one life we have to live how we want it to be. Mistakes can be made, successes gained, but in the end it's the most important to me to simply live as happily and honestly as I can. I can have no regrets from this. I know that one day it may all come crashing down. Whether reality comes booming down and tries to tear us apart, or some tragedy outside of our limited scope happens, I want to live these days as if they were my last. Kirino now affectionately holds one her dearest friends, still giving her small comforts that nothing else will change, that they will still shop together, study together, and be happy together as best friends.

The stress of the moment finally passes through me and I relax and go slightly limp. As Kirino is with Ayase I go from guardian to guardian giving my heartfelt thanks. They did exactly as asked and more. Without them here Ayase would have denied us, fled from us, and shunned us. Because of the shield they threw up around us we have everyone we care about now a part of our lives. Maybe this is good place to stop. A good place to hunker down and live a carefree existence together. But I have university coming up and Kirino graduates to high-school in April. For now I can look forward to tonight. Dinner, relaxing with Kirino on my bed as we watch the newest episodes of Meruru, season three apparently. And maybe, if I play my cards right, I can peel that pink dress off of her.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading this everyone. I've been much more involved here in country since my last chapter and I could only write maybe an hour a night, nowhere near long enough for what I need to write successfully. I received many well-wishes for me from people reviewing my story as well as PM's to keep my head down over here. Thanks again for reading and I look forward to every review that comes in!


	12. Karaoke Night

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

* * *

**Kyousuke**

Spring air rushes to fill my lungs as I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. The wind softly disturbs my hair and blows the fragrance of the cherry trees planted near the sidewalk into me, flooding my heart with nostalgia. My final day…this is my last day of high-school. It's late-April and the sun shine is in vibrant contrast with the melancholy of the student body. Our class has already been dismissed for the graduation ceremony; our communal goodbyes still echo in my memory and populate the halls. This building houses so many memories, so many events and feelings. Like late this winter when Kohei began his panicked spree from classroom to classroom looking for Makabe as reports had spread that him and Sena were dating. When finally approached, by a glowering Kohei, Makabe gave his fearful confession that, although he is attracted to her, the abundant perverted fantasies she had regarding his rape at our hands were enough to shut anything further from growing. At least for the moment. Kohei seems to keep that sister complex strong with Sena, and her brother complex for him. I'm unsure of their exact feelings for each other however. Apparently everyone could see Kirino and I had something more than sibling affection, but those two no one else seems to see. They certainly have an attraction to each other, but I'm not sure if it's just abnormal sibling love or if they are like Kirino and me. I've seen them hold hands ever since that day we talked at their house, but I still have no idea what they talked about. It's a topic I'm not how to breach with him, so for now I just play the part of best friend instead.

Manami seems to have gotten over her feelings for me, at least for the most part; we chat normally at school and still hangout a bit on our off time. Her grandparents and brother, still oblivious to the situation, try to match us up. Manami's good humored about it and doesn't push the issue either. We usually walk home together as well, sometimes with Kirino if she can make it, she still has track and field, however we take care not to be affectionate or anything with Manami around. I do see fleeting moments of subdued sadness when she sees me and Kirino together. We do our best nevertheless to not throw our relationship in the faces of others. Especially into those that were hurt most when we got together. My sister and Ayase have gotten back into their routine; shopping, gossiping, modeling, and generally just being best friends again to my relief. It was a little touch and go at first. Ayase was awkward around us for the first few weeks until I made some excuse to let her kick me in the face again. I don't really remember what I did; her kick knocked the exact memory away. But after that it was back to business as usual, so good for us I guess. We let Ayase and Kanako on to the fact we had moved into an apartment together later in March. Of course once that fire was started there was no stopping it. Inappropriate questions came sharply at us from Kanako and Ayases' face nearly caught fire from the amount of heat it generated with her imagination. I wish I could say I did or said something to put them at ease, but instead I just stammered and stumbled like an idiot, choking on my own spit. Kirino saved the situation by being gently honest with them, explaining the severity of our relationship while not being explicit about it. The two accepted it easily enough, though Kanako and Ayase dragged her off for 'girl talk'. I have no idea about what transpired after that, but Kirino returned to the apartment later that night horribly fatigued, embarrassed, and ravenous for the night.

Our graduation ceremony starts soon enough though, so I ratchet back my dancing thoughts and memories and head toward the gymnasium for our ceremony. Students arrive and fill the seats in the attendant order we were briefed on by our teachers earlier. The gym being quickly renovated into an auditorium for the occasion seems to just stretch on and on as people slowly glide into their seats. After the opening ceremony and school song were performed our principal gives us a heartfelt speech, impassioned no doubt by his years of the position. He sees the same thing every year; I wonder how sad it is watching us all move on when he is stuck in the same strange cycle. After his discourse concludes, to a standing ovation no less, our student council president and valedictorian give their personal addresses as well. I, for my part, have no real idea who these people are and don't really care either. I end up tuning it out and simply look to the faces of the gathered students and wonder who in the next few years I would see again, if anyone. Of course there are my friends that have been with me through thick and thin, but there are also acquaintances that I made during my journey through school that I will look back on from time to time and wonder where they are now.

It's a very surreal feeling, knowing that this is the last time I'll be in this building, that the alarm I set this morning would be last of its' kind. It has its own bittersweet feeling all by itself. To be honest, my school life was never what it could have been. A lot of guys join clubs, take responsibilities, get girls (or men I guess), and generally live their lives to the fullest. I, in the meantime, decided that a normal lackluster life was the best one and thus didn't really do anything with my own school experience. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that Kuroneko needed support finding friends in high school I never would have even joined the game club, thus missing out on several warm memories. My teenage life didn't really improve until the day I ran into Kirino that fated afternoon on our landing, knocking her game from her bag. It was then that everything changed for me. How my life went from dull to crazy. Looking back its' as if some god of luck and providence led me to leave my tea out that day. I can barely imagine what my life would be like had that incident never occurred. So maybe this school itself doesn't hold the bulk of my memories, but my years spent here allow me to recall the times I had finally evolving into the man that I've become.

We receive our diplomas in dark-grey hard shelled cases with our school seal, all official and ready for display. After the ceremony I find myself idly trudging through the halls carrying it with me, placing memories in their spots. I made arrangements tonight to meet up with all of my friends that graduated today; Manami, Kohei, and the game club president Gennosuke Miura, so until then I don't really have any plans. I gaze out the second floor window into the courtyard below, picturing the simpler days, when I see movement out by the front gate. I squint to make out the details of the distant object. I can make out a sky-blue blazer with a matching skirt, but the dead giveaway is the honey-brown hair glinting in the sunlight. Kirino. I smile to myself, happy that she came to see me; her graduation must have ended early. I bound down the steps two at a time, trying my best not to trip. I try, unsuccessfully, not to run but I get to the entrance to the school gate as quick as I can.

"Yo." I wave out to Kirino as I round the corner of our gate, seeing her hiding behind the stone wall. She flushes a bit as she sees me. She recovers with her usual grace and puts on a scowl, her eyes brilliant with energy.

"Huh?" She growls out characteristically. "How ungrateful can you get? My ceremony ended earlier this afternoon so I came to get you and the first thing you say to me is 'yo'?" Her tone is annoyed but her eyes shout playful. "I was going to surprise you. How did you know I was here?" She asks, her school bag dangling from her hands. In response I simply point to the second floor windows.

"I saw you laying your ambush." I grin at her happily. It's early afternoon now, most students are still in class, so the school grounds are mostly empty except for the graduating class members that still mill about the school. I look her up and down, noting her defiant posture.

"Well, if that's the case then…" She dashes forward quickly and snatches at my blazer before I can react, ripping the middle button away. Dammit! My second button…eh, whatever. It's supposed to go to the girl I love anyway as it's the closest button to the heart. An old tradition, but still in style I guess. My blazer drapes open now that the joining button is missing and I just sigh a bit. But Kirino just slides in close to me, our faces just inches apart now as she wraps her hands around my necktie. "And I'll take your tie later. At home…you're mine" She sneers a little, predatory intentions flowing out of her in a dark aura. I've now become aware of the fact that people are passing behind us, whispering on who this attractive girl is with her face just inches from my own. Makes me a little nervous her being like this in public so I decide to change the topic of conversation.

"Since you'll be going here after break do you want a tour?" I ask backing up just a little. Kirino looks thoughtful for just a moment before nodding enthusiastically. I turn back to the school and feel Kirino link her arm in mine. She's been acting bolder ever since we told Ayase about us almost two months ago, as if nothing else matters. Nevertheless, I let her have it for the moment. My school days are done and not many people here know my sister so no one should be able to connect any weird dots about us being incestuous. So we glide on our happy little feelings back into the school, ignorant to some of the glances rebounding off of us.

For the most part if you've been in one school building you've been in them all, so there's not much to tour upon. But what the hell, it's a nice day out. We visit the library, our gym (which is in the process of being cleaned up), the track where she would be attending her preferred club, and end up at the first years classrooms. Most are still in the final periods of class however, so there is no actually showing her the inside. As we walk the halls I give her anecdotes and memories of my own boring experiences here. I don't expect it to be much of an example for her to live by, but it's really all I have to offer her as ways of advice about high-school. Sometime when I was unaware and before I knew it she released my arm and gently began holding my hand, interweaving our fingers. I'm so used to it by this point that it never really registers until I start hearing more whispers in the hall. I'm torn between the simple pleasures of holding my girls hand or letting go in order to cut off rumors, but in the end I am the senior party so it's up to me to be reasonable here.

"Hey, Kirino." I say as I pull her slightly closer into my whispering range. "Are you sure you want to hold hands here? I mean, rumors could get started you know." I watch Kirinos bright, blue, wonderful eyes as she contemplates what I just said. She frowns slightly but it quickly becomes an embarrassed yet coy smile.

"This is the last and only time we can walk the halls like this; as two actual high-school students. As…a real high-school couple. Can I have this? Just this one time?" Her puppy eyes make my resolve melt down like ice on a hot summer day. I simply slump a little in defeat but keep her hand in mine. I see out of the corner of my eyes Kirino do a small victory smile, those cute little fangs of hers showing. Rumors may come and go if the people find out that we are siblings that show open pubic affection, but we can deal with those when and if they arrive easily enough. Until then making this girl happy is my number one goal, so I ignore the warning bells of danger in the back of my head and have Kirino walk beside me, hand in hand. We continue our short tour until the final class of the day is excused. After the students crowd the halls we retreat to a small secluded area in the courtyard, sitting on a bench beneath the trees. She props her head against my shoulder as we still keep our hands together, watching the second and first years filter out of the main gate.

It occurs pretty late to me to run by the game club to say my goodbyes to my underclassmen. I stand up and gently pull Kirino to her feet.

"I have one last place to show you." I say through my dopey grin. I didn't know that I could be so happy just sharing a moment with this girl. Makes me feel like a simpleton.

"Okay, where to?" She asks curiously as she straightens her skirt and blazer. "I thought we covered everywhere?" I start walking ahead of her but hold out my hand behind me and flex my fingers, a silent urge to catch up. I hear her quick steps as she bounds after me and greedily takes my hand in hers again. I pull her up to me and we once again step forth into the school building, cozily side-by-side. I lead the way into the club room sections on the first floor and we stop slowly in front of the game club room. I've only been a member here since the beginning of the term and really only joined to help Kuroneko out. Yet these characters have become a part of me and what I've become. I gather my wits and open the door to the room.

"Hello everyone." I ring out with some cheer. Makabe and Sena are seated at the table with a PVC model figure of an anime girl and a coding book in front of them respectively. The twins, whose names escape me, sit across from them staring into some game reviewer's magazine. I see Mikagami at the table as well; he graduated earlier last week but still attends the club to be with his friends. Miura sits at his place near the head of the table, president and chief of the loony's here.

"Congratulations on graduating, you beast you!" Sena chuckles at me. What does she mean by that…ah, Kirino and I are still holding hands. I let go of her and drop my arm to my side like the hounds of hell were after it. Sena and Mikagami know about us, but the rest of the club doesn't. Wait a second…everyone here knows my sister is named Kirino, due to the time Sena and Mikagami were mistaken about my dating situation with Kuroneko, but none other than Sena and Mikagami have actually met her before. It's safest to introduce Kirino as my sister and spare her the rumors later on.

"Thanks Sena." I turn and close the door as Kirino and I step through and find a spot at the table to sit. "Let me introduce my-"

"Girlfriend right?" Miura says with his unusually deep and strong voice. "Mikagami told us on how you two were close, but I'm surprised to actually see two siblings dating." OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD! CAN WE NOT EVEN ATTEPMT TO KEEP IT A SECRET!?

"WHAT? G-gross! There's n-no way I would-" Kirino begins to blabber, her eyes large and panicked. She gives up and just glares at Mikagami. I decide to join in said stare of death as my words have failed me. I guess our panicked and angry expressions at said named auburn haired individual were apparent.

"No need to get defensive about it here my friends. All of us are weird to our own degree. I worry a little about you of course, as unusual doesn't really begin to describe your situation, but I think that in the end you're both old enough to make your own decisions." Miura says with solemnity.

"Thanks…Miura." I mumble out a little horrified. I wasn't that worried earlier about us getting caught at school, but now my underclassmen, who still attend this school, know the secret and have the ability to pass it along.

"You don't need to worry about the twins either." He speaks up again, motioning to said pair of portly young males. "They don't have much interest in things outside of gaming. And besides, who would believe them anyway?" He has a point. To be honest, I'm not even sure I've ever even heard either of them speak out loud before. And they always seem to be in perfect unison no matter what they are doing, weirdoes in the club indeed. Maybe Haruhi broke the universe this time…I've been watching too much anime. "Makabe, do you really care?" He asks the silent dark haired boy. Makabe is usually kind of innocent but under that shell, similar to Mr. 2D over there, hides a more perverted side. I hear he has an obsession with large breasts. He would have been perfect with Sena, whose bust I'm pretty sure borders into very generous, had Kohei not gotten to him first.

"Not really. You and I became friends over our parallel fates at the hands of Akagi here." Makabe says making a thumbing gesture at the girl. I remember being the victim in a rape scene with 'meat toy' written on my back...Jesus. "So I think I can overlook this. As long as it makes you both happy, I think everyone in this club has your backs." He thumps his chest lightly with a small reassuring smile. It is with that I slyly reach under the table and continue to hold Kirinos' hand. I don't think anyone else here would care that much to see it, but best not to make it even more apparent. The awkward moment passes quickly though. "But yeah, congratulations on graduating Kyousuke." He says with a smile. "What are you going to do now? College? Work?" He gently lifts his figure from the table in front of him, leans back in his chair, and reaches up to the shelves above his head to place his anime figure back down.

"I just recently took the entrance exam for Chiba University here nearby. I easily managed to pass and get into classes there but will be unable to actually attend until next semester when I manage to get the money for tuition saved up. I've registered for Business Law and Management undergraduate program. With my foot in the door at Eternal Blue it just kind of makes logical sense to not waste the opportunity. Plus, to be honest, the only thing I really get passionate about is…Kirino." I say nervously at the end, not sure how the room would take it. "And this way I get to be part of both of her worlds." With that I feel a gentle squeeze from her hand beneath the table and see her little secret smile ply from her lips at me. It melts my heart and I get embarrassed of the expression I must have on my face.

"Sounds pretty well thought out." Miura says rubbing his chin in thought. "Maybe one day I can rely on you as public relations for one of my games, or an investor, or if anything a fan?"

"Sure, if I can help I would be glad to." I offer out.

"Then it's a promise!" The man nearly leaps out of his seat to shake my hand. Caught up in the moment of his enthusiasm I leap up myself and take his hand in my free one. The motion of me leaping up, however, pulls Kirino up with me and leaves the fact that Kirino and I have been holding hands the entire time. I stand there for a moment clasping both my presidents' hand and intimately holding my sisters. An awkward silence ensues.

"You two…" Sena says exasperated. "Do you have to be touching at all times?" I simply sigh, collect myself, and sit back down with a headache beginning to blossom.

* * *

Discussion at the game club flowed naturally after that small embarrassment. Kirino has a certain grace that when she tries can really put others at ease. It's really only a select few that she shows her rough attitude to. But it becomes evening faster than I imagined so we decide to finish up. Soon after leaving the game club, and thanking everyone for their heartfelt well wishes for me and Kirino, we made our way back to our apartment to get ready for the get together with our friends. We are meeting at a Karaoke bar just off the train station here in Chiba City. It may be a stereotype that we Japanese love Karaoke, but dammit some stereotypes are true.

Kirino has all but moved into my apartment now, our father giving her his permission to get out of the house for the most part. But I have noticed his side long glances at us, nothing major of course. Just small looks like he's prodding the edges of a puzzle, which isn't surprising considering he's a policeman after all. My sister and I had our 'cold war' for so long that I'm sure that having us get along to the point of living together must be slightly daunting, even to the old man. Besides, I'm not one-hundred percent sure it's because he thinks we are doing anything suspicious, or that he may just be a little resentful of no longer being needed by his two children. But I'm beginning to get that hair rising chill whenever I see it. After all, in this case no attention is the best attention. Outwardly though he treats us no differently, except the fact he calls me 'son', 'boy', and even by my name more than he ever used to. It seems that I managed to worm into his good graces thanks to taking care of Kirino and growing up in his eyes.

My paranoid brain still refuses to relinquish my home address to them. Something just always pulls me back from giving them that last piece of the puzzle. Things like that could always lead to them walking in on us, someone gathering evidence of the affair, or even just being unable to retreat somewhere isolated if we needed it. The situation from earlier regarding my apartment has reversed with Kirino just leaving a token showing of clothes and items at home and pretty much having all of her things at our place. Our place, huh? I've been thinking it as my place for so long that saying 'our place' sounds weird to me, but I like it. One deleterious aspect lately however is our mother, or rather the knowledge she knows about Kirino and I and most likely can guess how far the relationship has developed. She still pretends our relationship doesn't exist and she's never said anything to dad about it, or at least it seems so. If he knew I think I'd be killed. But when we go to the house on the weekends to have family dinner I see her glancing at us, her gaze inquisitive and sad at the same time. I'm sorry for the thought but I don't care that much anymore, or rather I care for my relationship with Kirino more. I love my mother very much, and I would sacrifice almost anything for her. Almost anything. Never Kirino. I've never really ever wanted anything for myself before her, now it is my life's focus. I'm hers and she's mine; I still fondly remember being referred to as her property. It's the best feeling in this world to love and the feeling be returned at the same intensity.

Once we get home to the apartment Kirino makes good on her threat to steal my tie, but I make her work for it. I turn, dodge, and dance just out her reach until I'm done getting my kicks in. But eventually I finally relent and let her put her hands on it. Or rather I didn't have a choice as an annoyed and frustrated Kirino spear tackled me to the bed in our room. Now she pants out heavy breaths as she straddles me, our momentum carrying us down, her hand has a solid grip on the tie that still hugs around my neck. She's gorgeous, the most beautiful scene I could lay my eyes on; her face slightly flushed from her chasing me around the apartment, a small sheen of sweat across the nape of her neck. Her eyes dance over my face, the flush deepens as she softly grinds her hips down into me, that wistful expression returns as she bites her lip. Her most frequent signal, and my favorite. I feel my expression soften as I reach up and pull her face down to me, kissing her softly. I can feel her hair tickle my face as her tongue lightly slips through my lips. I buck my hips and roll over on top of her; I decide it's my right to take her tie too. Her sailor uniform is quickly slipped off into a pile on the floor and my own thrown into the corner. Afterward I lay on my back sweating and breathing hard, my brain returning to default operations. Kirinos' supple skin radiates warmth as she buries her face into my chest, wrapping her limbs around my side. We lay like that for a time, her slow and steady breathing hypnotizing me as I play with her hair, the scent of our passion still in the air. Before too long I realize how late it's gotten. I gently shake Kirino, who had fallen asleep. We still have an event to go to tonight.

We take our time getting dressed into appropriate attire. Even though it is a Thursday night we have no school on the account of graduation; me from high-school and Kirino from middle-school. It's becoming balmy outside in the warm spring air so I throw on a thin hooded zip-up shirt with black stripes running down the shoulders with a white undershirt and my usual pair of dark jeans. Kirino goes with a long sleeve pink shirt that opens in the front with a row of buttons, the middle one holding it closed, with a white tank-top underneath. I watch from across the living room as she adjusts her ruffled black skirt and pulls up black thigh-high socks to match. Afterwards she runs into the bedroom and as she comes back out I hear a familiar jingle. I look down at the noise and see a familiar anklet bouncing up and down as she steps into the living area again. The light from the overhead lamp manages to rebound the shine from the charms in a distracting way. I feel like a dog, 'Oh, shiny!' But I'm really happy to see her wearing it; it was the first gift I bought her as an actual couple. Seeing it initiates a flush of memories from that day. We exit the apartment after making sure all the lights and appliances are turned off, lock the door behind us, and link arms on the way to the rendezvous.

I've actually never been to a karaoke bar before. I have nothing against the places, I just never had occasion to go to one. I was never exactly popular enough to be invited, nor am I into singing and performing. But this is once in a lifetime event, so what the hell. Kirino also invited Ayase and Kanako as they graduated middle school in the same class as Kirino. With my friends in attendance as well it should be a fun evening. I check my watch as we begin to near our objective; 8:47. Still early enough to get a good booth, though we should have one reserved. The place is open twenty-four seven, as most are, for the midnight oil burning college students in the area. We enter and proceed to the front desk, a young man in his early twenties waiting behind the counter.

"Evening." I smile out. "We're meeting our friends." I give the man Kohei's description as he was the one designated to get the room.

"Ah. Yes, your friends are in room eight at the end of the hall. The largest room." He gives us our passes and tickets for refreshments.

"Thanks." I take them and hand them to Kirino who deposits them in her purse for safekeeping. I take her hand back in mine and we step it out down the long plush carpeted hallway. The halls lights were dimmed to not affect the eyes of those leaving the rooms they were assigned to, lest stepping from a partially dark room into a bright hallway blind you. I pull her in just little closer and press my lips to hers gently before we enter. I don't plan on kissing her in front of everyone assembled, even if they know about and support us. I just don't find it in good taste is all. Holding hands and hugging is one thing, but actually watching us get intimate may be a bit 'squick' inducing for some. I knock before entering to give them a heads-up and swing the door open dragging Kirino in with me.

There are three deep blue couches pressed against the far side of the rectangular room to the right with the far end reserved for a television and the sound system. Turned sideways between the couches is a small table to hold refreshments, which is already piled high with assorted bottles and snacks. Before I can take a quick inventory of the room I'm approached by Kohei, who's decked out in a dark maroon button up shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"Finally you two get here! Did you get side-tracked getting out here?" He grins out with a happy tone in his voice. He quickly takes my free hand in his own and pumps it up and down. "Congratulations Mr. Kousaka on a high-school education."

"Yeah, you too Mr. Akagi." We grin at each other in silent understanding. Neither of us had a crazy high-school experience, but we did manage to still find ourselves and what drives us to keep going. We eventually relinquish each other's hands and make our way to open seats. Kirino and I find seats on the couch on the right wall, the only other occupant being Kohei as he plops back down. Across from us on the opposite couch sits Ayase, Kanako, and Manami. Manami wears a purple cardigan button up sweater with a pink undershirt and brown capris pants, a look that suits her. Especially considering the fact she seems to be growing her hair out as it's now down to shoulder length. Ayase's in a pale pink tank-top with a long ruffled white skirt, her hair in a ponytail to keep the heat off of her neck. On the other side of the model sits Kanako, she's wearing a cute outfit comprised out a white t-shirt with seemingly random English words decorating it in fluorescent colors and a pair of brown shorts, her hair in its usual twin tails. At the end of the room to our right on the far couch sits Miura, my game club president back from his final meeting, and Mikagami, invited as although he's not form our set of schools he is still a dear friend.

Although Miura is mostly a stranger to everyone gathered here he seems to get along quite well with everyone. His thick glasses still obscure the details of his eyes slightly, but he's dressed appropriately in a blue t-shirt with white sleeves and a pair of jeans. He actually looks normal for the moment, his usual 'Otaku' flamboyancy muted for the moment. Mikagami has his usual gentle amused smile plastered on as Miura chats about something with him. No one is up singing yet and everyone seems to get along just fine. I guess everyone was waiting for us to arrive.

"Congratulations you two." I say to the middle school graduates. "I look forward to you taking over my old school." I lean back into the couch and I feel Kirino covertly attempt to take my hand. I let the girl as this small display off affection shouldn't surprise or upset anyone here.

"Thanks Kyousuke, 'grats on you too. Going to university?" Kanako asks kicking her feet up on the table.

"Next semester at Chiba University, under the Business undergraduate program." I reach out with my free hand and grab a canned tea from table, noting the amount of junk food littered around. How late did we arrive compared to the others?

"That suits you Kyo." Manami chips in; no sign of any sadness seeing Kirino hold my hand. I know I don't want to rub my love for my sister in anyone's face, but I do need to slowly get people used to seeing us act like a couple; holding hands and other lovey-dovey acts so that no one gets surprised by it. Hand holding and walking arm-in-arm is probably one of the best ways to approach it for the moment.

"It'll be nice working with you Kyousuke. If you need any kind of advice about the operation please don't hesitate to call me." Mikagami offers as he leans forward, also grabbing refreshment. Everyone else goes round the table, offering congratulations on their small accomplishment of going forward with their compulsory education.

"What do you plan to do Manami, Kohei?" I ask my two friends, whose perspective careers have yet to be decided.

"I thought I would take over my families' confectioneries store for the foreseeable future. I can also go to university in my free time and get maybe a teaching degree." Really? She always did remind me of an elementary school teacher. "I think that even though my grades were average I can always get a tutor during university as well, if you and Kirino are willing, maybe you can help with teaching me." She looks a little bashful when asking, most likely realizing that asking that could be taken in other ways.

"I have no problem if Kyousuke helps you study, so long as you remember your promise to us." Kirino answers without malice. I'm very thankful these two managed to be at least amiable acquaintances instead of bitter enemies that brawl in a park over me while shouting cruel taunts and truths at each other...that was oddly specific. Manami just nods with a joyful smile in response. I don't think Manami would try to interfere in our relationship, especially being such a big help in us remaining together, but I let Kirino have her little paranoia. After all, I still haven't given our parents our apartments address.

"As for me, I'm not really sure about my interests at the moment." Kohei says somberly, eyes closed in thought. "I've thought about business myself, but I lack the drive and numbers game skills. But I guess if I had to pick something, maybe civil law. Trying to make the people around me happier and safer." Kohei, though immature at times, can be very intelligent when he puts his mind to it. He always had a way to get into my head and see what I really felt about certain situations. So maybe a civil law maker would suit him just fine. Of course assuming he put his mind to it and can buckle down long enough. Kohei stirs after a moment and reaches behind him into the couch cushion. After a moment he produces the microphone to the karaoke box. He gets off the couch and steps in front of Kanako, kneels down like a knight errant about to receive a title, and offers up the microphone like a sword in both palms.

"Princess, will you delight us with your voice this evening." How smooth. In response to that question that mischievous grin of hers materializes; a little fang visible at the side of her mouth.

"Anything for my fans." And takes the microphone.

* * *

Kanako finishes up her third song in a row, a small sheen beginning to develop on her forehead. As the music fades into the background Kanakos' voice reaches a crescendo and holds the note, a delicate _soprano_; the highest of the female vocal range. I'm very impressed by her talent; she must have really been practicing since that day she performed as Meruru last winter. She's done several more shows since then but I've not had the opportunity to attend them. The music stops and Kanako ends her vocal harmonization, her final round for the moment down.

"Great job Kanako. I'm utterly moved." Kirino says letting go of my hand long enough to jump up and hug her friend. "Soooo cuuute." She mews out slightly, rubbing her face against the dyed-red heads cheeks. Kanako takes it in stride by now no doubt used to Kirino's unabashed response to all things 'moe'. Most songs wouldn't be so effective on my little sisters psyche but of course Kanako had picked the opening to Meruru season three to sing as her last song. Seasons one and two were her first songs respectively. With her uncanny resemblance to the main character it would or course lead to Kirinos' lavish behavior. Now that I think about it I think that only Ayase, Mikigami, and I know that Kirino is an 'Otaku'. A way less scandalous secret than us being a couple, but far be it from me to blab secrets about others. As I don't see my sister relinquishing the girl anytime soon I decide to intervene by breaking her hold and leading her back down next to me on the couch.

"Now that the ice is broken I have gift to the group." Kohei announces standing up. He reaches to his side of the couch and brings out his backpack. We all watch, our curiosity peaking, as he unzips and removes something from his pack. In his hand a large ceramic bottle with a label I can't quite make out. "My old man gave this to me as a graduation present. I'd like to share it with everyone." He clears a spot on the table and sets it down. He then quickly moves on back to his bag and produces several small plastic cups.

"What is-" I cut off my own sentence as I recognize the label finally. Rice wine, otherwise known as _Sake_.

"It's not a lot, not enough for us to get stupid over anyways. More like a celebration drink. No one who doesn't want to has to drink and there is no pressure." He says lightly, looking at each of us. "I know the girls are much too young to drink this but if they want to at least we can be here to look after them."

"I'm fine without it." Mikagami says, holding up a hand in refrainment. "I'd rather not, but thank you for the offer." Kohei looks around for either 'yay or nay' from the rest of us. Ayase raises her hand in refrainment as well, but looks a little torn. Everyone else seems up for it, even Manami to my surprise. "Alright then everyone, be careful how much you actually drink. I don't want anyone getting hurt tonight. Our designated sober look-out is Mikagami. Miki, please make sure none of us get stupid…or at least too stupid."

"Of course." Mikagami looks to me for a moment. "Just leave it me." He says lightly thumping his chest. With that we each took a small portion in our cups.

"Everyone. Before we drink I have some words." I'm not a very smooth talker, but I've put more and more confidence in my brains ability to overcome my natural awkwardness. I used to think of it as a scumbag. Could never give me words when I needed, actions when pressed, or even seemed to do the opposite of what intended half the time. I now realize that my unusual thought patterns, such as talking to myself and narrating my life, are really what got me and Kirino together in the first place. It's when I stop thinking and act on instinct and desperation that plans seem to come together. I look at everyone here. It isn't everyone responsible for the good times in my life, but it is the majority. "I wanted to say thank you. Except that's not enough. You've given me something precious that I wanted everyone here know that they had more than a small part in. You all gave me hope." I stand to address the room, still lightly holding Kirinos hand. "You all are the best things that could happen to us and have always been there when needed. You are there to help when my life was normal." Manami. "When I needed a friend to listen to me." Kohei. "When I needed personal reflection on my 'deviant ways'" Ayase. "When I needed my spirits lifted." Kanako. "When I needed someone to back me up in a desperate situation." Miura "When I needed a link to a world I had no feet in." Mikagami. "And although last it's certainly not the least; when I was lonely and needed love." I turn to look at Kirino when I say that.

Her face turns scarlet, her eyes turned up toward me with disbelief I could say something like this.

"When I fought with myself about my feelings I was a shell, something not quite myself. It was through the efforts of our friends I not only admitted how I felt but we found each other. I wanted say not only thank you for helping me and Kirino but also for making me better as a person. You were and still are each there for me when I need it, and I promise you all to my last day that I will return the favor whenever you need it." I look over everyone's head, seeing their looks of embarrassment and small measure of pride. "With that I'd like a toast to hope in the celebration. Hope that in our ties to each other we can beat whatever comes our way, that as long as we call each other 'friend' we are in fact each other strength." I raise my cup and the others stand and follow suit.

"To hope." They echo out, of cups lightly touching. I rocket back my small portion of the stiff drink but hold in my mouth for a second to at least taste it. At first it had a sweet taste. Not terribly so but noticeable, I feel a slight burn in the back of my throat and swallow before I can control my reflex. If it burned a little then it felt like fire now. I softly bite my tongue however, determined not to cough and hack my throat apart trying to soften the burn. I AM MAN, MAN DOES NOT FEEL PAIN. I let that small thought help and the pain fades quickly. I hear Manami cough slightly and I feel Kirino's grasp on my hand tighten around mine bearing with the burn. Jesus, people do that over and over? I then feel a warm sensation spread throughout my body as the alcohol splashes down into my stomach. It's not like an anime or manga in the way that one drink and your suddenly and immediately drunk, but I can feel something beginning to start up. It takes time for it to work into your system, so I should take it easy.

"Wow. Stronger stuff than I thought it would be." Kohei grumbles out. "Alright then, back to the party!" That was all the excuse needed to get back to having fun, my brief emotional moment passing quickly. Kirino seizes the microphone and grabs Ayase by the hand, attempting a duet I suppose. I lay back into the couch, sipping at my drink. I watch the two models flip through the song choices not quite sure of what they want to perform. I feel pressure to the side of me as the couch is depressed by weight; I glance to my right and see Kanako leaning forward watching them as well. Good timing, the liquor helps loosen the lips a bit.

"Hey Kanako, I've been meaning to ask you something." I say looking directly at her to avoid being distracted.

"Oh?" She answers guilefully, for once her smirk nowhere to be seen.

"With me out of high-school I really need to start saving money for university. Managing Kirino makes enough for me to easily pay for my apartment and utilities, but I can't really set aside enough to pay for Chiba University." I take another sip, a slight delight in the burning now. "If you're still interested, and I have already spoken to Kirino about it, I would like to be your manager. Permanently this time." I watch as my statement worms its way into the idols head. After a few seconds her mischievous grin returns.

"I always said I'd reserve a spot for my first fan." She extends her hand and I take it. A business deal that I'm not sure is the most wise of moves, but working with this girl has always been fun, and with each other's help we could take this town…maybe.

"We can work out the details later. When we're both fully sober." I take another sip and lean back to watch as Kanako rushes up to join the duo, forming the official tripod.

* * *

The _sake_ is refilled over and over as time drags on. We make silly toasts to Kanako's singing voice, to Mikagami's side company, and to whatever else strikes our fancy. Ayase begins to take small sips and is soon laughing and having fun with the rest of us. Mikagami keeps us in line to the best of his abilities, quite successfully too. He makes sure we drink more than just the alcohol and when we insist refills our small cups. Ayase eventually takes the microphone from her friend and decides to deck out a song herself, no doubt the booze giving her some courage. Its thirty-seconds into her singing that I realize that this beautiful girl, who has stood by sister through thick and thin, who could do almost no wrong, couldn't carry a tune with a bucket. Flat with occasional cracking of her voice the dear takes her stab at the song, making us all cringe at some parts. Whether she had a lower alcohol tolerance than the rest of us or she was just that into it she just kept belting out that tune slowly finishing it up. She was all over the place with it but we all cheered and clapped anyways proud that our little princes could embarrass herself like that. The alcohol is getting to our heads I think as everyone seems much looser than usual, much more amiable. Miura is talking not just to Mikagami anymore but is striking up a conversation with Manami. I have no idea what they could have in common, but it's good he can branch out a bit. Kohei grabs the microphone from Ayase as she comes off the little stage area and gets up himself. Ayase flutters down, somewhat gracefully, her legs slightly unsteady whether from performance anxiety or her drink.

She plops back down on her couch in between Manami and Kanako and takes another small sip of the _sake_ in her cup already. At this rate I think we're all going to get drunk out here. But as Kohei said; him and I can be responsible and look after all the girls here and we also have Mikagami to watch over us to make sure we all make it out of here and to a safe place for the night. If nothing else most of us can crash at our apartment. It may be small but it's safe and everyone here trusts me. Ayase and Mikagami begin to have a conversation of over the arms of their respective couches, gesturing gently at me from time to time. I don't like that. Kohei then starts his turn, a slow western power ballad that threatens to have us loose our composure and laugh. The song itself is not funny, but his image singing a western song with his terrible ability to actually pronounce English is. He's even doing air guitar…Jesus.

English used to be one of my worst subjects but with copious amounts of studying with Mikagami's tutor now I just have thick accent. Kohei's butchering the song, but whatever. We're just having fun for a change, letting off some steam. I feel Kirino press just bit closer into me, her hand in mine squeezes. I turn to look over at her. Her face slightly flushed from drinking, her shirt since unbuttoned and removed in the heat of the room exposing her tank-top. She has a grin and looks to be enjoying herself which I'm glad for. She looks over at me a gets her secret smile before flushing and looking away quickly, her '_tsun_' qualities coming to the fore. She's still uncomfortable I guess showing too much '_dere'_ in front of people. I check my watch to gauge how long we've been here; 11:23. It's getting late. Kohei eventually ends his song to much acclaim; a great show indeed even if he didn't really know what he was singing. Kohei gently lays the microphone back down on top of the karaoke machine and plops into his seat on the couch. No one picks the microphone up again, instead preferring to rest for the moment.

"Hey Ayase, Kanako, it's getting late, shouldn't you be getting home?" I ask the two girls.

"I told my parents I would be staying at Kanako's sisters for the night, I should be fine." Ayase replies shifting her gaze to Kanako.

"I told my sister not to wait up for us." Kanako says as she takes another sip of _sake_. Double dealing the details huh? It's fine; I still have my head about me for the most part and can see through that part at least.

"Well, push comes to shove you all can stay at my apartment for the night. It's not big but everyone who can't make it home can sleep over. I have plenty of spare blankets for the winter, so it's no trouble." I say looking to each of the assembled friends.

"Yeah, I remember when it got really cold late February. We needed almost all-" Kirino cuts herself off before she gives too many details about us. I pretty sure no one wants to hear about our sleeping habits. A small awkward silence settles in, the distant music of another room can be heard.

"I have a suggestion." Mikagami says rising his hand in attention, finally breaking the silence. "Let's take a break from singing and play a game."

"Like what?" I ask as I sip on my share of the _sake_. I've never imbibed alcohol before. Never had the drive, still don't really. But the situation is an once-in-a-lifetime so why not? I can tell I'm reaching the point where my judgment is being impaired as I really, really want to kiss Kirino…her flushed face and soft lips…gah! But I know it would be a mistake to do that with witnesses even if they know our situation.

"Kings Game!" Mikagami answers with gusto. Of course he would. But it actually sounds like fun. I've never actually played the game but I think everyone knows how to play.

"Sounds fun." I say after I knock the last one back. Kohei rummages through his backpack and bring out a sheaf of notebook paper. Folding and tearing the paper we quickly get the amount of strips we need and number each tip. We then color in the end of one strip to signify the ill-reputed king. Manami and I move the table out of the way down the room to make sure it doesn't get in the way. Standing up makes it apparent how much I've had to drink as the room sways slightly. But I'm fine otherwise so moving a table is easy enough. Manami sways a little more though and I remember that female alcohol tolerance is usually much less than a males. We make it back to the couch as Mikagami prepares for us all to draw our 'straws'. To kill any unfairness we all draw at once with Mikagami taking the final one, the numbered and color sides pointed downward to avoid cheating. I lean back into the couch and eye my paper. '3'. Okay then. Who's the king? I glance right and left and see Mikagami's smile become a smirk as he glances at me.

"I'm the king." He says gently. "I want…number '5' to see sit in number '3''s lap." I have a hunch who number '5' is. Kirino looks around a little non-pulsed.

"Now…don't move. Or touch anywhere weird, okay?" She says as she stands; her paper strip with '5' clearly stamped on it. She comes over cautiously and looks down at my lap in thought for just a moment. She then brusquely drops down sideways into my lap and wraps her arm around my neck as if I was about to stand and carry her. She looks a bit annoyed at this latest development, but she's trying to suppress a smile too. Ah this girl…so cute. Especially because I can make out her little fangs...I think the drink may be affecting my thinking. I hear and see giggling and smug faces enjoying themselves and the spectacle we've become. My brain is sober enough to realize that I am firmly in Mikagami's scheming hands. He's the only sober party here and can easily manipulate the hand to always be the king and make us all dance to his little plans. Whatever, he's not really dark or dirty, just playful a bit it seems. After a few seconds I pop Kirino off for the next round. This time I get '2'. Let me guess, this time the king is-

"Me again." Mikagami says with a smug look in his eyes. God-dammit. Well time to dance for the puppet master.

"Number '6' hugs number '2'." Kirino pops back up after huffing a bit, to the laughs and cheers of the group.

"I'm pretty sure this is rigged." Kirino huffs out, obviously flustered as she turns into me. She quickly throws her arms around my head, pulling me in to her chest. "Don't-don't move." She's so cute when flustered, makes me just want to eat her up.

Her bust isn't large in any since of the word, but nor is it modest in the least. A great happy medium; enough to fit in your hand and still have some mesh through your fingers…what was with that thought? But right now it may as well be 'marshmallow hell'. Feels like…82cm…that would be 32 inches…maybe a 'C' cup? What kind of drunken savant am I? I can feel my face heat up as she pulls me in tighter. She almost doesn't seem to want to let go as she just keeps squeezing. It's not until Mikagami recollects her straw she lets go of my head, though my peace of mind is shattered by my little sisters' cleavage. We get ready for a re-draw, but I know what's coming next. I don't even bother fighting it; as much as it makes me panic being manipulated into being openly affectionate with Kirino I'm also happy. Doing these things with our drunken friends only cheering us on confirms that they really are behind us. Plus, I actually enjoyed both activities very much and Kirino being drunk allows her to do them without any pretenses she would have had she been fully sober. So whatever, let's just roll with-it. No doubt Mikagami is steering this paddle boat.

"I'm the king this time!" It's Kohei. Mikagami has a slight confused look in one eye. He must have messed up his little sleight of hand trick this time. He's not a natural schemer so at least one of these was bound to fail. Kohei looks thoughtful for a moment. He gazes out at us all before looking purposefully down at my strip, which in my inebriation I can't even try to hide. "I order number '1' to kiss number '2'" I look down at my strip. '2'. To the right of me I see Kirino with a listless expression. "Remember, the kings' order is absolute."

"Kirino, you really don't have to-" I start to calmly retort, but Kirino just turns to face me. She's had just little more drink than me, I guess trying to keep up. Her face is a tad bit flushed, her eyes bright, and her lips slightly parted with thought. She's really going to kiss me in front of everyone here? I mean, all the little games were building to this, so maybe no one would really mind. Fine, I've wanted to kiss her all night anyway.

"Kyousuke…" Kirino murmurs coming closer. "I-"

"If you insist." I hear a voice coming from the side. What? I turn to face it, my small hypnosis broken by the odd voice. Mikagami is approaching me. I see, in his hand, a paper slip. The number '1' plainly stamped at the top….what? He stops in front of me and I'm a little confused. "The kings' order is absolute." He says cheerfully. No way.

"Hey now..." I say more than a little confused.

"Call me Kouki." He says as he wraps his hands around my waist. Wait…the hell…I open my mouth to exclaim my dissent when his mouth covers mine. Oh god. My mouth was open and everything. Oh man…I don't like this. I hear gasps spring from the mouths of my so called 'friends'. After a few moments he releases me from his demonically strong grasp, a line of drool connecting us for just a moment. My mind is blank and in denial until I hear a camera shutter snap. I whip my head toward the noise and see Kohei with his phone out capturing the moment forever.

"What the hell man!" I yell out, embarrassed and full of rage. If he could photo it he could have helped me dammit! Wait…he did this on purpose! I'll kill him!

"Sorry man, Sena would never forgive me if I didn't take advantage of this and capture the moment for her." He fiddles with his phone a moment. "Aaaaand…sent." Oh my god. Fuck my life. I see Mikagami pass back around the group and plop back down in his seat looking none the worse for wear. If anything he looks a mite bit entertained.

"Thank you Kyousuke. That was my first kiss with a guy." He says primly. I can't help but collapse to my knees, any energy I had thinking I was about to kiss Kirino suddenly drained by this fiend in fashionable spring garb.

"My innocence…" Is all I can moan out as manly tears well up. I can hear the free laughter from above and around me playing off of the sudden surprise. I have to admit, it was funny. Uncharacteristic for the man, but I guess I underestimated what he's capable of. Plus the atmosphere of unlimbered inhibitions can lead even to the one sober party letting down his hair.

"It's okay Kyousuke." I hear Manami say from across the room, her voice shaking with stifled laughter. I look up through my shaggy hair and can just make out Ayase's blushing face with Kanako propped up next to her, her brain overloaded with the 'Ho-Yay' given off from my and Mikagamis' face wrestling "Another rival makes the game interesting." I glance over to get Kirino's reaction to this little game. I expected anger at me being kissed by someone else in front of her, but instead she's the same as everyone else; her sides' spasm with barely controlled laughter, her hand covering her mouth, but she looks over at me and loses it and just begins to shake harder. I just sulk, the dupe for a few moments. After a minute a shadow casts over me and I look up into the face of a tickled Kirino, recovered from her snickering fit.

"It's okay Kyousuke." She says down to me. She offers her hand to help me back to my feet; I take it, glad for the help. "After all, _Aniki_ belongs to me." There's no signal or warning before her arms come up around my back as she presses into me, her lips already parting. She kisses me not only in full sight of everyone but with passion; a mountain breaking, earth-shattering kind with more than enough to get the point across. I feel her hand reach around the back of my head and take a hold of my hair to pull my face harder against hers. I respond of course, I've drank enough to be compliant to her and the touch of her lips on mine creates a fire in my head that drowns out coherent thought. Mikagamis' kiss left me feeling awkward, and not in a good way. Kirino's lips set me on fire, made me voracious and light headed. I guess I'm not gay at least, and I think Mikagami was just messing with me as he has a wife in 2D land. I have the presence of mind to not go wild, though I do reflexively wrap my arms around her, pressing her lower back into me. A mix of her strawberry perfumed hair and the sweet scent of her sweat coalesce and shoot tingles up my spine, but I pull back after a few moments, finally separating us. Nonetheless I do feel as if I was re-marked by her. I am property after all, I guess I need to re-branded every once in a while. As my mind begins to clear I realize the significance of what just happened. Everyone just saw that. As proof they are all just staring now, some with mouths slightly open.

"Wow." Is all Miura can manage out. "That was…uh…something else." I turn my gaze to the others; Kirino turns as well, her brain finally realizing what just happened. I scan their face's hoping that I don't see repulsion at the fact they just witnessed a part of our more explicit relationship that common sensed people may find disturbing. The room is still for moment, no one sure how to act. The last time we kissed in front of someone we know was Kuroneko and Saori the night in December we actually confessed our feelings to each other. It's been a long time since then.

"Poor Kyousuke. So popular." Kanako says blushing a bit from just watching me get face glomped twice. And with that the silence is broken.

"Awwwe. So cute together." Mikagami exclaims from his seated position. Ayase has a shallow blush, her eyes enormous in shock. Manami as well. Hell, with her longer hair they could be sisters with their mirrored expressions.

"Been holding that back a bit haven't you?" I hear Kohei murmur out. He's trying to shake off the shock of watching siblings kiss with longing. Maybe he and Sena haven't taken any real steps like us yet.

"I've never seen a kiss like that in real life." Ayase can breathe apparently. Manami just nods her head up and down, mutely agreeing. And that was it. No one had a mean thing to say. I quickly spin and pull Kirino down, plopping us both down side by side on the couch, attempting to recover from the scene. It embarrassing despite what everyone said. Not…three hours ago I promised myself that wouldn't do that in here and not only did I, but I did it with relish. My lips are a little numb, a combination of booze and Kirino's attention. She tasted like the _sake_.

"I guessing that was the first time you've really done that in front of an audience huh?" Manami asks, her voice finally clear.

"Huh?" My minds in a fog. "Oh, yeah. I really try hard not to do these things in front of others. Not only because our relationship is secret from the outside world and considered taboo in society, but I also really don't want to offend anyone." I look to Kirino, her expression a mix of indignant and mortified. I'm guessing the entire gravity of what she did is just now hitting her. Better late than never.

"Just so you know…this isn't something we do all the time. I just, when I saw Mikagami do that…" Kirino starts to explain, flustered from our kiss.

"Kouki." Mikagami pipes up from his position. "Please call me by my first name."

"Then…when Kouki kissed Kyousuke it was funny, b-but he's mine and I don't like people playing with my toys without permission." At that I just put my face in my hand. Everyone else seems to follow suit as well. My girlfriend is a weird drunk.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's because we are all used to this routine of thinking, the fact that you two look so different, or what it is exactly but it's actually difficult to think of you as siblings sometimes." Manami continues. "I mean…although we know you're related, but watching you two together it's easy to forget that. Plus, no need to hold back how you feel on our account. It's just us after all, as long as it's consensual from you both it is none of our concern really. I would just say to keep your surroundings in mind, but with us all here aware of your situation I don't think any of us particularly mind." Maybe she has a point. Open affection between us, as long as it's not any no-holds-barred lusty throw down, should be fine. Using what courage I have, combined with Manami's words, I reach over and take Kirino's hand in mine. Before it was more subdued and Kirino kept her distance a bit. This time I pull her close in and set our hands together in her lap. She looks a bit taken back by my move, but her features soften at my touch and she rests her weary head down on my shoulder. It's nice to be able to consciously do this in with our friends around. I get approving glances from the others with no heavy atmosphere in the room.

It's then that it truly hits me. Our friends actually accept and support us. I mean, they were there for us when called upon in at the end of February when we confronted Ayase, but now sitting here after we kissed, while holding hands and being openly affectionate truly reinforces that our friends have changed as much as we have. I can only imagine a world where we lost everything to this secret. My friends, my reputation, even the way I view my own life. If we weren't as open with each other would we have even stayed together passed graduation? Would the confidence we have in each other have radiated to the others and had them change their minds about us? I have a feeling that if it wasn't for certain actions or even a single event that took place our bond wouldn't now be as strong as it is.

I believe this all stretches back to that first night in November that I got a glimpse of whatever Kirino had been writing that stormy night. If it wasn't for that then we wouldn't have had that awkward evening together that forced us to acknowledge certain feelings, she would never have climbed into my bed feeling safer there. I wouldn't have admitted to myself I was in love with her as she snuggled next to me. I wouldn't have been so conflicted about my feelings and desires for her that it forced Manami to admit her guilt about separating us. I wouldn't have spent more time with her outside of the things she forced me to do. Her own feelings wouldn't have weighed on Kirino as much. She would have never confessed her love about me out loud because of that, and I would never have overheard it. We wouldn't have had our first kiss that night in the park, that perfect, wonderful kiss. We would never have admitted our hunger for each other, nor would Kirino have forgiven Manami so easily. Hell, if it wasn't for admitting I was hers fully and pulling that favor she owed me out of my ass she would have fought with the poor girl, probably with fists. We would never have been forced to leave the house and be together; never would have been forced to seek the assistance of our friends and thus trust them utterly. We would have kept it a shameful secret until we realized we were better off as siblings. We never would have felt the skin of each other bodies, never been as one person. We never would have gotten here, right now. My life would have been empty. Whatever god of luck and providence has been looking out for me I owe them everything. What my life would have been like without that small push is beyond my current thinking capabilities. I don't know if Kirino and I would have even ever admitted that we felt anything.

I look over to my pride and joy, the one thing that makes my life worth living. I love everything about her. Her coarse disposition that hides a soft tender side. Her outlandish hobby which led to us understanding each other and reconciling our past. I even love her modeling career. That alone has led to not only us being able to support ourselves at an early age, but has led to more friends that can help share our burden as well as warm memories of revealing outfits…good one brain. Her honey-brown hair, which is dyed from her original chestnut, is now a part of her identity and is natural on her. Those bright, cerulean eyes that obviously point to some source of Caucasian ancestry in our blood as they're not contacts. Her petit body is still evolving into being an adult. I know it sounds bad, but I enjoy touching her body though it's still developing. It's as if I get to watch her grow, I get to have memories of us together from now until later when we're old and wrinkled. I'm in no way a 'loli-con' or pedophile, as it's not that I like Kirino because she's young and petite, but rather I like her body because I love her and who she is. So whatever, I have everything I need right now. I have the love of my life, my friends who love us, and a reason to strive to be better than I am now.

* * *

AN: Once again, a more light and fluffy chapter. Most of the friends together celebrating their accomplishments make a good scene really. I still have several more chapters left to do. Don't worry about when the story ends as I have a definite ending planned, not a small left open one either. So thanks again for reading my story and please review every chance you get.

On a side note I wrote a darker story recently after stumbling upon some dark Ore-Imo _doujin_ for motivation for this lighter story. The story was dark and the ending left me more than a little uncomfortable. So I wrote a one-shot chapter to make myself feel a little better. It's pretty dark, has mature content, and has nothing to do with '**Dancing Thoughts'**. However, if people are interested in reading it I'll be more than happy to publish it. PM me if you want to, if not I'll probably never put it up so let me know.


	13. My Friends

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

* * *

**Kirino**

I can't believe we actually drank that entire bottle. It's like no matter how much we drained the damned thing it just always had more inside. Like some nether gate to the _sake_ dimension. My head swims as we trudge down the street, my feet slightly unsteady and pigeon toed to help keep my balance. The five of us are heading back to the apartment my brother and I share to sleep off our drunken stupor for the night. Ayase and I use each other's weight to steady ourselves as Manami blazes the trail in front of us, Kyousuke and Kanako bringing up the rear. Kanako passed out earlier, her diminutive figure finally giving out from the copious amounts of alcohol in her system as she sought to keep up with us all, so that leaves my brother to carry her. We played and sang for a few more hours after everyone calmed Kyousuke and myself down when we were a little more intimate then we should have been in front of everyone. The party came to a halt when Kohei received a text from Sena demanding he come home immediately for a 'reward'. The picture he mailed her when Kouki kissed my brother deserved immediate action apparently. Kohei had more than enough of his share of the _sake_ so Miura and Kouki decided to make sure he got home safely. Kyousuke had put a halt on his own consumption after his kiss with Kouki, deciding that that was enough loosening of inhibitions after all.

So now we walk to our apartment to sleep it all off, Kanako slung piggyback style over my boyfriend's shoulders. Ayase and I giggle amongst ourselves, spinning stories about the night, the alcohol loosening our lips enough to poke small jibes at each other's expense.

"Did you even hear your voice?" I prod her in the ribs with my finger a bit. "You sounded like a dying giraffe!" I begin to laugh remembering her awkward voice belting out that tune. I mock the sound, exaggerating it to gross lengths of course. Ayase casts a good natured glower at me, her face trying to hold back embarrassment and the hint of a grin.

"Well at least my boyfriend doesn't kiss other guys. Ms. Brother Complex." She huffs out, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly, a smirk budding at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, I-I gues-s you have-have me there." I just manage to gasp out through stifled laughs, my stomach convulsing trying to hold them back. The bro-con would have had me paralyzed with fear or denial almost a year ago, now it's nothing but the truth. A strange yet beautiful truth.

"You can hardly blame Kyo though, Kouki looks very much like a girl. I bet he liked it. And to think that it is immortalized forever in thirty-megapixel format." Manami says with a thoughtful expression from the front of us. Though not particularly funny it's the last straw holding us back before we all bust out with laughter, the alcohol combined with a very uncharacteristic quip from Manami poking fun at her lifelong crush finally shattering the wall of self-restraint. For his part though Kyousuke takes it all in stride. Exasperated with it all, the teasing never really ending since the event in question, but in stride.

"Yeah, yeah." He says lamely back, a small smile plying over his lips. His eyes meet mine and I see a small appreciation there. Yeah, I know. I'm getting along with your precious childhood friend, it's not so hard. The drink makes it slightly easier to discard my old armor and have fun with everyone even if they all at one point admitted to liking my brother in a romantic sense. We made Kyousuke the brunt of our jokes for the rest of our walk home, the darts being flung without much mercy despite his good nature. He was used to it by now though, his temper slow to boil and the fact he had to put up with me and my whims for so long made his patience that much more resilient. It makes me really happy and grateful to find someone who can keep up with my behavior, which hopefully I grow out of.

Our giggling conversation keeps up until I spy the familiar signs of the apartment complex, which I'm very thankful for. The _sake_ in my system makes the world spin around me and I feel like I'm sprinting at an alarming rate rather than walking slowly. I dig the keys out of my purse and give everyone the signal to wait up for me to unlock the door. It takes me a little longer than usual, the lock moving around when I try to put the key in, but I finally get it and the number pad right. Kyousuke gently sets Kanako down in his desk chair while Manami, Ayase and I begin the arduous task of rousing the girl.

"I'll get a pallet on the floor ready." Kyousuke says as he walks to the small closet in our room. He emerges with the extra bedroll he purchased for our cover story and several extra blankets. He sets about the task of arranging the makeshift bed. I head to the bathroom and turn on the bath, filling it up so we can hurry up and get clean. You can't expect us girls going to bed smelling like booze and sweat can you? Of course the girls each don't have their own clothes with them but I have clothes they can borrow until they can be washed in the morning. The water feels just right, the tub most of the way filled. I head back out to the living room to check on everyone. Kanako is awake and blearily looking around the room still sitting in Kyousuke's chair, Kyousuke and Manami are in the kitchenette area chatting and drinking water, and Ayase is arranging the pillows on the palette Kyousuke set out.

"The baths ready everyone. Kanako you should go first, you're close to passing out." I take the girls hand in mine and gently pull her up. She tosses a wistful glance at Manami for help. "Manami, can you take her in the bath please?" I ask the bespeckled girl. These two share a small bond; like teacher and student. She trust Manami and I want to talk with Ayase anyway.

"Sure. " She sets her glass down on the counter and takes Kanako gently by the arm. "Let's get cleaned up real quick, okay?" A drunken Kanako seems happy with that answer and allows herself to be escorted into the bathroom.

"Hey you." I bark at my brother. He snaps to attention at the gruff tone in my voice. He should have figured this out already on his own, the idiot. My posture demanding with hands on hips it's really my old way of doing things. "Go for a walk or something; don't just stand there as girls get naked. What are you, stupid?" He just shakes his head and lets out a sigh. He sets his water down next to Manami's and starts to put his shoes on at the entry way.

"Call me when it's safe again okay?" He says showing his phone to me before he slips it into his pocket. He grabs his keys and approaches the door before turning around, a small gentle smile tugging at his lips. "I love you." And he walks out the door letting it close softly behind him.

"I love you too." I say as the door shuts. I know it's weird, but when we part company we always say that to each other now. Not only is it a great mood booster just hearing that, but it's become a ritual to remind myself how far we've come. Plus, and I know how chilling it sounds, but in case something happens I want my last memory of him to be him smiling and saying he loves me. During our 'cold war' we would never acknowledge each other, and when we started talking again I would go to bed angry several times because of some stupid event or another. Now that's in the past and it's my new policy for my last view before sleep's warm embrace to reconfirm what I live my life for now. Ayase just smiles next to me, seeing the small warmth and large change within me.

"Well, while we wait for our turn how about we eat something?" I ask as I stumble my way into the kitchenette area. I dig around the pantry counter and pull out a box of sweet crackers, my mind too numb to properly fix food. We plop down together on the floor at the table and partake in the food together, comparing notes once again about the night.

"You're not a bad singer Kirino, you and Kanako should do some duets sometime for her idol auditions." Ayase crunches on one of the crackers, waiting for my response.

"I don't know about that. With school, modeling, and track I'm pretty sure amateur idol star would be just a little too much. Or rather I could do it if it was just me, but with Kyousuke and I…it would just eat up too much time I think. Plus, why would I want to steal poor Kana-Kana's spotlight. The girl works her ass off to get to where she wants to be." I crunch down on a cracker myself and wash it down with the glass of water Kyousuke left behind.

"Is he a good kisser?" GURK! I choke hard on the water and cracker mix as it shoots up my nose. I quickly wipe at my leaky face and attempt to compose my brain for the question. "Does he use tongue? How about his hands, is he good with his hands? And the nights alone together…" HOLY SHIT GIRL! Gimme a chance to answer at least one them!

"Uh…Ayase? Are you okay?" I ask trying to fend off some of the questions. Her eyes shine with energy and her she has a goofy weird smile.

"Tellllll meeeee." She insists, her face glowing not only with the booze but embarrassment from her inquiries. "If I can't experience it then I have to live vicariously through you." Good god girl…whatever.

"He's a great kisser…not that I have anyone else to compare it to. As for tongue…sometimes." I can't quite meet her eyes and look away feeling my face light up. I really don't want to answer her next questions but…the hell. My inhibitions are lowered themselves with drink. "His hands are just fine, though a little rough. They're a guy's hands after all. And the other thing…that's a secret." I can't bring myself to give that little bit of privacy away. Ayase begins to pout a bit, her expression uncharacteristically childlike.

"Fine, be that way then." She says puffing her cheeks out slightly in a huff. I quickly change the subject to something more appropriate and attempt to kill time. The chit-chat dies down after a moment and about ten minutes later Manami and Kanako emerge from the shower, wrapped loosely in towels that struggle to stay attached to their wet skin. I knew it was a good idea to send my brother away. I would have had to remove his eyes had he seen anything too 'important'. Kanako is bleary still, trying hard to stand up straight. It's obvious that Manami's stature helped with the amount of alcohol still in her blood and seems for the most part sober. She takes Kanako gently by the elbow and guides her over to the other room.

"I'll get you two some clothes." I get up quickly, bad idea as the room quickly spins, but I right myself and stumble into the bedroom and grab a t-shirt for each girl from my drawers and shorts to wear for bottoms. I'm not one-hundred percent comfortable with someone wearing my underwear. I divvy them up amongst them and make sure Kanako is dressed before having Manami help tuck her in for the night. It's funny to see the usual boisterous red-head defeated by the drink but hopefully she'll be back to her usual precocious self tomorrow.

"Go in with me?" Ayase asks me standing up from the table.

"Sure." I grab my change of clothes and make sure to grab a fresh towel and head into the bathroom. I get undressed in the entryway to the tub and throw my laundry into the small hamper along with everyone else's things. I got to do laundry tomorrow…provided I'm in any condition. Ayase is right behind me and quickly disrobes and throws her clothing on top of mine. We begin to scrub ourselves off before our soak in the warm water, taking turns scrubbing where the other can't reach, shampooing each other's hair. She seems to get rather handsy when drunk, though she keeps them north of the equator. After finally rinsing the soap and shampoo off we plunge into the tub facing each other at opposite ends. God I love Japanese bathrooms. When I was in America it shocked me a bit to see how small their tubs actually are, and most people elect to only shower and never soak. Our baths our much larger and we have a drain in the middle of the room to encourage over spill from the tub. I let the warm water sooth me, the effects of it somehow both mitigating and enhancing the alcohol in my system.

"Kirino." Ayase says across from me. I look up at her face, smiling at me.

"Yes?" I shake some water from eyes.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a time now." She leans her head back against the wall of the tub and props herself up a bit, her face staring directly up at the ceiling. "Especially after seeing you and Kyousuke all lovey-dovey tonight. The way you acted with each other…has me really jealous." I prop myself up a bit as well, letting the girl get her thoughts out. "Not so much jealous that you're the only one in his heart, though that's a part of it, more like jealous of how happy you are and that you found someone not only so close to home but so early in your life too. If you told me about your feelings way back when I first had trouble accepting your hobby than that would have been the lynch pin to ending our friendship and I would never have spoken to you again. If I had learned from someone else about your relationship with your brother I would have cut ties, maybe even go to your parents with it." Really? Jesus Ayase! "But that was then. That was the old, deceitful, Ayase who honestly didn't know what a friend truly was. My friends then were just like me. Prim, proper, the perfect Japanese Woman…it was so unfulfilling. I had to keep everything I felt bottled up; all of the thoughts and feeling that didn't conform to that a secret or chide and convince myself that they were wrong. It wasn't until I saw the way you lived your life at full throttle that I discovered what little living I was doing. I can't even remember who my old friends were anymore, not their names, faces…anything. But you, Kanako, even Kyousuke dare me and made me change in small amounts. Your hobbies, modeling with the two of you…the next thing I knew I had lifelong friends, a family that I myself chose. My old way of life tried to have everything I knew conform into a single convenient shape. My relationships were superficial and alien, forced even. It took me a long time to admit that the way I viewed things was flawed. While society and others may hate your relationship should they find out, and it may be hard even for me to accept sometimes…" She finally looks back at me, as the entire time she had been staring at the ceiling. "I'm very, very happy that I have you in my life Kirino and I promise you that despite the fact that I haven't always been the most reliable friend I want you to know that I will work my way into that spot again."

I guess that had been eating at her for some time now, the booze finally working loose her lips.

"Ayase…" I let it trail off, the embarrassed and pleased emotion plainly written on my face more than enough to get across my meaning. I've always been clandestinely afraid of my friends' sincerity about her supporting my relationship, so her inspirational drunken words set my mind at ease more than a little. I lull back in the tub again and consider the things she confessed to me, letting the warm water sooth away the tense muscles in my back and neck. It's not long before I hear Ayase move around and open my eyes to see her leering above me, her wet hair dangling into my face, tickling the tip of my nose.

"Ayase?" I ask hesitantly already sensing my doom. I know if I move fast to avoid her it would be like inciting a predator, so I instead calm myself and laugh a little as my best friend curls up and flops into my lap giggling. I can feel her hands on my backside rubbing in circles. I swear that if I didn't know this girl has fallen for my brother I would think she was gay. Wait…both ways?

"Kiiiriiinooo." Her putting extra emphasis into the vowels is a little creepy but whatever. I just hug my friend and let her act spoiled for the moment. "I can start all that tomorrow! You're so soft Kiriiinooo." Eh…

* * *

A few minutes later we exit the bath, Ayases' molestation finally passing over. I throw on my hooded yellow pajama top and a pair of blue and white striped underwear, one of Kyousuke's favorites. Weird that he seems to have a slight fetish for such plain underwear. He seems to enjoy lace and frilly types just fine, but these get a bigger reaction. I let Ayase borrow one of my t-shirts and shorts like the other girls and gravitate toward the living room. I give Kyousuke a call and alert him he's okay to come home to take his own bath. He's a few minutes out, having decided to run by a convenience store and pick up a few things, so Ayase, Manami, and I decided to catch up on precious gossip and girl talk.

Being friendly with Manami isn't as hard as I feared it would be. I don't perceive any lingering bitterness from her loss to my gain. I had seen a handle full of covetous glances from her as Kyousuke and I held hands, hugged, kissed, and I can only image the thoughts plaguing the poor girl about our nights here alone. For those reasons I was hesitant to be open about our relationship in front of her to begin with, but she's adapting to it and so are we. For so long I considered Manami the 'neighbor girl' or 'plain girl'. In reality Manami is very cute with a nice body too. I cast a simmering look at the cannons under her shirt she regards as breasts. Mine will get bigger…I'm still growing dammit! Kyousuke never says anything but praise about them and I'm glad that he doesn't really seem to care about breast size.

The fact I called her plain was more regarding the fact that she has no 'pizazz' or style. She dresses like a housewife or middle-aged woman. For Christ's-sake she's a teenager! She doesn't wear makeup, cute clothes, any accessories, and I'm pretty sure her ears aren't even pierced! If the girl had made a real effort to get Kyousuke through a makeover I'm pretty sure things may have turned out differently. A little eye-liner, mascara, lip-stick, the girl would clean up very well. Maybe after some more time has passed I can offer the makeover myself. Right now is still just a little too early in our relationship for comfort. We manage small talk for a time before the door opens and Kyousuke comes through with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Hello again everyone." He says to us as he removes and organizes his shoes at the door way. He the proceeds to the fridge and removes a few things from the bag and sets them inside. I've been meaning to pick up more tea and juice, seems he beat me to it. "I also got some laundry detergent for tomorrow, if nothing else we can at least wash everyone's clothes before they take off." He takes a seat to the right of me at the table now bringing our total to four.

"Go ahead and take your bath, we'll be fine without you." I say standing up and making my way to the bedroom. I grab a pair of his underwear, a shirt, and his pajama pants and hand them to Kyousuke with a towel on top. "Hurry up." I push him gently in the bathrooms direction and wait until he's safely inside before turning back to join my friends. I go back to sip on my water again, my throat parched and I need something else in my system other than booze as well. After Kyousuke finally leaves the bath, fully dressed in his pajamas thank god, we decide to just stay up and talk a little more. It's not so often that we have a chance to anymore, though with Kyousuke and Manamis' graduation they'll have more time to hang out before college. The other three of us are beginning high-school shortly. The rest of the night is calm for the most part. No more teasing of my brother or inappropriate questions from Ayase. Just enjoying each other company and sharing stories. It's before too long though that we all decide to head to bed for the night. It's gotten extremely late (or early depending on your view) and although no one here has school tomorrow people are starting to get loopy with the alcohol in their system combined with fatigue from lack of sleep. Ayase and Manami climb into their makeshift bed next to the slumbering Kanako and get comfortable as I turn off the lights. Kyousuke heads into the bedroom first and it's then that a realization hits me.

I'm about to share a bed with my brother with my romantic rivals in the next room. It's an unnerving feeling to say the least. Yet I shake it off, the group knows and supports the relationship and no one has said anything to us about the sleeping arrangements so they must all be just peachy with it. I head on into the bedroom behind him and turn the lights off as I close the door. Kyousuke is already getting into the bed and laying back the covers for me to jump in next to him. For some inexplicable reason the sight makes me giddy and bubbly. I slide in next to him and pull the covers up to my chest and roll onto my side facing him. I can make out his features in the dusky room. His obsidian colored shaggy hair, his open and honest eyes a clear sable shade, his face beginning to lean out as he gets older, the roundness of youth fading away quickly. I can make out the shapes of his body underneath the covers too, and I yearn for that body right now. I scoot in and press my face to his chest and feel his arms wrap around me. His smell, somewhere between a book and leather combined with the minty smell of his bath soap, saturates me and I flash back to the first night I shared a bed with him all those months ago. The storm outside that night now reflects in my heart as I begin to recognize that I'm getting…stimulated at the memories of that night combined with his very real body pressed against me. If I was sober then I would have realized that this is pretty much one of the worst moments for me to be getting this way, if I was sober I would simply ask my lover to hold me until either the yearning drifted away or I fell asleep. But I'm not clear-headed, nor am known for making sound even-tempered decisions even then.

I cast my gaze upward and catch Kyousuke's eyes looking back down at me with a contented expression. I thrust my face closer to his and lock my lips tightly with him, forcing my tongue through his lips and pulling into his shirt. He clenches slightly at my sudden assertiveness but loosens up as I worm closer to him and wrap my arms around his chest securely. I've heard alcohol called 'liquid courage' before, and I say that usually I would be too embarrassed to do something like this but at the moment I don't care that much. As my lips are pressed to his mouth I reach down below the covers with my hand and take him gently in a stroking motion. He flinches a bit at the unexpected contact in such a delicate place and pulls back from the kiss just a bit.

"Kirino? What are you-" He's too loud dammit! Idiot should be aware of those just outside.

"Shhhh!" I whisper against his ear. "They'll hear us." I tease with a lick against his earlobe. I feel a slight shiver rock him with that. His ears are very sensitive I've discovered to my enjoyment. I sometime just lick and nibble on them in private just to get him worked up before attempting to scamper off, which usually fails as he seizes me before I can get far. I have to be honest here. I love my brother in way that is sick and abnormal compared to how others see things. When someone asked if I had sisterly feelings for him I honestly had no idea how to respond. What the hell are sisterly feelings? I just even know the answer to that. But now we've come this far and I'll never lose him to another woman so long as I can help it. Because of the nature of our transgression I'm very insecure about someone taking him away from me; I have to know that he's mine and belongs only to me. I'm more than willing to be only his and give myself utterly to him, but I'm very scared of losing the happiness that I found in my life with him. If for no other reason it's why I feel the need to mark him in public, and in private, that he's mine. With Manami, Ayase, and Kanako sleeping not ten feet away it makes me worried to any hijinks that could happen during the night. I mean they're all drunk, have confessed to him, have a better chance in society with him, and each have their own uniqueness. Ayase is a model housewife, can cook, clean, is very pretty with a great sense of style, and can be surprisingly gentle and loving towards others. Manami is caring, gentle, cute, and has been with my brother for the last ten years and knows almost everything about him. Kanako hasn't known him that long but she is ambitious, assertive, and has a certain 'loli' aspect some men look for. Then there's Kuroneko! She's had a major infatuation with my brother for over a year now and even dated him for a brief time back last summer. She ended up breaking up with him to prove some sort of point that we all needed to get along. I wonder how different our lives would be if she never broke his heart that night.

That was one of the first nights I admitted to myself I loved him. He came to me asking for advice on how to handle the situation. I didn't really know what to tell him and he ended up crying in my arms that night. It led me to not only showing genuine affection to him but working to make him happy again. I also heard her confess that day I first kissed and confessed to Kyousuke back in December that she intended not to take him away but to have a piece of him as well. The thought doesn't disturb me really, as she's closer to me than almost anyone else and has stated that the relationship is not only supported by her was actively pushed as well. Yet I'm in nowhere ready for any kind of funny business in that light. He's mine! She can find someone else! She pretends to be her character from Maschera in order to deal with certain situations she doesn't know how to deal with as herself. I know she's actually way shyer than she admits to being and needs the occasional prodding to go through with certain things. She even came to me with the fact she loved Kyousuke before confessing to him. That's enough Kirino! You have his junk in your hands and are pretty much on top of him right now. Time to destroy this man's ability to hold back.

"Just hold it in. Leave it me." I whisper back down to him as I scoot backward under the covers toward his feet. I grin to myself before my mouth becomes preoccupied with my planned activity, 'No one else will ever do this to him but me.'

* * *

I yawn and stretch as the sunlight beams through the curtain and into the bedroom. The single beam highlights the dust particles that float lazily in the air and I am temporarily mesmerized until a small headache and sickness drop into my stomach. Ugh…congratulations, fifteen and got your first hangover. Your parents would be proud. With that though I take a quick inventory of the bedroom and note that my brother is gone. My yellow pajama top is still on the floor from last nights near silent fun, but his clothes are gone. I hear some talking out in the living room and notice a delicious smell leaking from under the door. Ah, he must be making breakfast or something. I sit up and stretch further, hearing cricks in my neck and back at the awkward angle I was sleeping in. I check the alarm next to the bed to gauge the time. 11:56 AM. Damn, almost afternoon. Good thing I took my pill before I fell asleep. The doctors said it's best to take it early rather than late. They don't work if you don't take them strictly at the time you're supposed to but by the time I actually fell asleep it was nearly the time anyway so whatever.

I finally get up out of the bed and smooth out the sheets, putting the whole thing back in order. I remove my panties from the night before, they were kind of a mess as I left them on during, and replace them with a clean pink and frilly pair. I throw my pajama top back on and arrange my hair into some semblance of order before I make my way into the living room. Manami and Ayase are sitting at the small table drinking what smells like coffee. Kanako was folding up the blankets from the night before and Kyousuke was in the kitchenette area with apron on and spatula in hand. I could smell eggs and the tell-tale aroma of rice in the air as I plop down across the table from Ayase and the right of Manami. Ayase and Manami look refreshed from the evening before and glance sideways at me before breaking out into flushed smiles.

"Morning Kirino, did you sleep well?" Ayase asks as she sips lightly on her coffee. Manami pours me a cup too and slides it across the table to me.

"Hm? Yeah, I was pretty tired." I stretch again to emphasize my point.

"I imagine." I hear Manami murmur a bit as she herself sips on her coffee. She quickly glances up at me. "Not that I would imagine anything or that I would listen for anything at all!" She says panicky, seeming a little shaken by something. Kyousuke is still cooking up a storm not really paying any attention to us. Kanako finishes piling up the blankets and bedroll before completing the square at the table.

"What are ya'll talking about?" Kanako asks reaching across the table for her own cup of morning brew. She seems the best off out of all of us. I guess all that extra sleep did her good.

"About what we may or may have not been hearing last night." Ayase replied with a smooth grin, her eyes shut in modest review. Oh god, I knew last night was a terrible idea. They heard us…the whole thing?

"I have no idea what you mean." I say huffing and turning my head to the side and up, placing the worst poker face of my life on and hoping that at they won't ask any more questions from me. Please leave me be! If you heard us then I'm sorry, I was drunk!

"Ooooh, was that the noise that woke me last night?" Kanako teases prodding my ribs a bit. Her usual sly and collaborators smile taking over her face. Her hair down for a change it gives the red-head an aura not unlike the devil, and with that I struggle to maintain the straight face I put on. "I thought a ghost was haunting the place with all those moa-"

"Kyousuke, what are you making?" I ask jumping up for aid, interrupting her question before that last word managed to erupt.

"Hm? Oh, fried rice with scrambled eggs on top. I'm thinking of French toast too for you girls…Manami can I have a hand? I need the batter prepared please."

"Sure Kyo, I'll start on that right away." She climbs to her feet and joins him in the kitchen. I sigh letting out a little tension. Such questions first thing in the morning, what are they trying to do, kill me? Kanako and Ayase smile devilishly out at me from behind their coffee cups but are thankfully silent, getting their points across.

"How long have you guys been awake?" I ask taking a sip of coffee that had been offered to me by Manami when I sat at the table.

"About half-an-hour." Ayase replies

"Same." Kanako replies.

"Kyo waking up woke me up so about an hour and a half." Manami says facing toward her task. Jeez, I was the last obviously. Kyousuke's been awake that long? He must be tired. Breakfast takes about another thirty minutes before finally plated and sitting on the living area table. On two plates each we have aromatic Jasmine fried rice with scrambled eggs and a deep red chili sauce over it with what looks like bell peppers cut and fried inside the eggs. I can also smell a sharp cheddar cheese melted into the middle of the scramble forming an almost omelet. The second plate had the aforementioned French toast with small blessings of powdered sugar and a strawberry glazed sauce with pieces of the fruit suspended with the gelatinous goodness.

"Did you make all of this?" I ask looking sideways to my brother. We sit next to each other on one side of the table, each of the other girls getting their own side. He puts on a sheepish expression and looks at me.

"Well…Manami helped a little." He says taking a bite of the eggs.

"Don't be so modest Kyo. I only prepared the batter for the toast and helped make the strawberry glaze. Everything was all him. I have to say I'm very proud of how far you've come." Manami says disarming my brothers' humility. Wow. What happened to my hopeless older brother? I thought I would get to spoil him forever. Now he's making money as a modeling manager, beginning college next fall, and even has the gall to be a grade 'A' short order cook…bastard. Making me love him more. We all munch through breakfast voicing our appreciation to the chefs who made it possible. The food in my system makes the headache and slight nausea disappear. After we destroyed his beautiful meal Manami and I pick up the plates and quickly begin washing them while Ayase cleans off the table.

"Laundry time." Kyousuke gets up and heads into the bathroom to grab the basket. We splurged and got a washer dryer for the apartment awhile back as the public laundry rooms were usually too crowded and dirty. Usually I would berate him for handling other girls' garments, as all of the other girls clothing is in there, but after last night I have no worries.

"He seems rather full of energy." I say out loud to myself rhetorically.

"I wonder why? He's even humming…" Manami points out as we keep washing the dishes. I get it. Everyone knows I destroyed the poor guy last night. Cant' they please stop teasing me?

* * *

Sunday morning comes quickly with no school or club activities to get in the way. We haven't seen Kuroneko or Saori in a couple of weeks, finals and graduation were foremost on our minds and we really couldn't spare the time to get out. So we made plans to gather up at our usual meeting place in Akihabara and do some much needed shopping together. We wake up early and get dressed quickly. It's been getting warmer out lately so Kyousuke dons a blue t-shirt with a woven white collared shirt and a pair of brown slacks. Simple guy stuff. I decide to wear a light blue one-piece dress with white lacy piping around the hem and neckline, a white and blue lace chocker for an accessory. It's actually a very sunny day and beautiful blue skies welcome us as we traipse to our predestined meeting place. When we do finally arrive at the maid café we spot Saori occupying a booth with a cup of tea and a Danish pastry, which was partly eaten. She was wearing her Otaku outfit, but her glasses were off and siting on the table beside her. Her hair let down as well it was a strange contrast between her normal appearance and the eccentrics she adopts to protect herself. Small steps I guess.

Kyousuke and I sit ourselves down across from her and order our own refreshments. I see next to Saori another cup, Kuroneko's I guess, she must be in the bathroom or something. With that I hear footsteps from behind and the titular 'goth-loli' slides into the seat next to Saori. She has on her usual cosplay outfit, minus the overdress that she would usually refuse to take off unless she was about to pass out from the heat.

"How are you two?" Kyousuke asks in the corner of the booth.

"Not bad Kyousuke, how are things at home?" Saori follows the flow of conversation. We pass pleasantries until our drinks and snacks get here, exchanging small stories about our lives over the last few weeks we were out of contact. After a few minutes pass Saori reaches under the table into her backpack she usually wears in Akihabara and withdraws a few pieces of paper. She reads them over in silence quickly before looking at both me and Kyousuke again.

"How have you two been, as a couple I mean?" She asks finally.

"Great actually." I reply a little wary. "I even get along with Manami now, though it was hard at first." I take a bite of my spinach quiche, the flavors a delight in my mouth.

"Speaking of Manami…" Saori started looking at the papers in hand. She looks to Kuroneko for something, confirmation maybe? The black cat nods, back to her questioning look. "I think she may have been the entire reason you two ended up together in the first place." What?

"Before I get into it, Kyousuke." My brother perks up at his name. "How long have you been friends with Manami?" Her gaze is intent and probing. He sits back and thinks about it a second.

"Ten, eleven years…maybe a little longer." He answer back.

"So since you were very young? That lines up." What lines up? "Tell me honestly, have you even thought of Manami in a light you could…be intimate with her?" WHAT!

"…honestly? No. I mean I knew she liked me like that, but no matter what I did I could only think of her as Manami. It would irritate me to no end if someone else dated her, and accepting them would be out of the question…but in the end I just couldn't see her as anything but Manami." Saori nods with a small smile.

"Have you ever heard of the Westermarck Effect?" She asks us. Kyousuke and I shake our heads no. "Well it is a hypothetical psychological effect through which people who live in close domestic proximity during the first few years of their lives become desensitized to later sexual attraction. When you and Kirino were growing up I understand at an early age you began to spend less and less time together. That frequently you would spend the night at Manami's and that you spent most of your free time with her. When your 'cold war' between you two started you spent even more time with her." We nodded off each point she made as she listed it. "That means when Kyousuke was six and Kirino four you two began separating, you no longer saw each other to the point it was daily interaction anymore. I believe that the Westermarck Effect was circumvented because of that. That as you grew up into puberty and developed deeper memories and feelings that you grew up as strangers in the same house. This caused the bond between the two of you as siblings to fail." That all actually makes a lot of sense. "However, the absorbent amount of time with Manami that the Westermarck Effect came into play then, imprinting a brother-sister relationship into you. Why Manami never developed that is beyond me, maybe it was fought off with her early infatuation with you. I don't know." She goes back to her notes in her hand, reading a few lines. "Kyousuke, you don't want to date Manami, even a little, yet you love her, and want no one to date her at all. You are protective of her and are there whenever she needs it. What does that sound like to you?"

I can see the wheels in his spin in place a moment before a light sparks behind his eye.

"Like a brother." He finally answers. And there it is. He views Manami like a little sister more than he ever thought of me. I was someone to date, someone that was precious to him, someone to marry. Manami was someone to protect and covet until he was ready for her to move on.

"That's not all either." Saori continues. "That's not the only thing. There is also the case of Genetic Sexual Attraction." That makes me blush a bit. "People tend to select mates that are like themselves, this is known as assortative mating. This holds both for physical appearances and mental traits. You both have very similar facial structures and you both are now officially 'Otaku'. People commonly rank faces similar to their own as more attractive, trustworthy than average. With the absences of the Westermarck Effect and then walking back into each other's lives as early fleshed out adults…I think this outcome was the only one." She finishes and slips the notes back into her bag, looks back up afterward, and awaits our reply to these facts.

"I see…does this really change anything though?" Kyousuke asks after a time. "I mean, even if this theory is true, it doesn't affect how I feel about Kirino. It doesn't affect my love for her or what our relationship is. I would still be willing to do anything to make her happy, regardless of our blood or circumstances that brought us together." My idiotic, stupid, careless, worrisome, outstanding, lovable older brother. Hearing things like that is what makes me love this man and want to marry him and make him happy for the rest of our lives. I take his hand in mine in the booth and squeeze gently, catching a reassuring smile from those wonderful lips.

"I agree." I say looking across the table at Saori. "Whether it's true or not doesn't matter. While it's interesting thinking about how it happened, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I have him now and I really don't plan to let him go." With that Saori and Kuroneko smile slyly over at us.

"Good. Plus, I wouldn't have helped set you suspicious siblings up in the first place if I didn't really believe you were perfect for each other." Saori says as she places her glasses on her face and ties up her hair in the classic pony-tail. "With that finally out of the way let's say we hurry up, eat, and get out to Aki proper?" With that we all give our assent and attack our refreshments in earnest. I don't really know the reason for Saori giving that info to us. Maybe to reassure us it wasn't our fault, maybe to say that there may be others like us, or maybe even closure to our relationship. Doesn't really matter to me though. I eat my quiche holding Kyousukes' hand under the table and I don't plan to let it go.

* * *

**Kyousuke**

The sights and sounds of Akihabara have always been a bit of an overwhelming wonder to me. Charming girls dressed in maid outfits handing out flyers to their respective cafés, street performers here and there acting out their craft, huge television screen showing the newest anime trailers, even the people walking around. Wearing costumes or simply dressed in their chosen fashion it was beguiling to see the assortment of characters parading their way across the streets and into the various shops. The first time I came here with Kirino, when she was first meeting in 'real life' with her online chat group, was a little overwhelming. She even had me sit close to the group to help keep tabs on her lest something go wrong. Now I've become slightly accustom to the sights and sounds around here and learned to enjoy our time together out with the group.

We peck our way through our groups' usual shops by our route. First stopping into a figure shop right near the maid café to ogle the newest figures from Freezings' line, not to mention Orchid Seed, which specializes in curvy female types. I don't collect anything like this myself but I can feel the enjoyment Kirino gets from them. The trick is curbing her enthusiasm for them so she doesn't buy too many. She, of course, gravitates instantly towards her Meruru figures and next thing I know has that weird sappy grin as she studies them, flipping the boxes around to get better looks. Saori disappears almost altogether behind a mountain of figures modeled by Taka Tony, a well-respected artist it the 'Otaku' community that's been featured in several games, anime, and other assorted media. My knowledge of anime and 'otaku' culture has significantly increased over the year and half since I've been active in Kirinos' life again, and it kind of creeps me out how much my brain soaked up over the time unintentionally.

I make my chance while Kirino is distracted by her hobby and wiggle my way over to Kuroneko, who is reading a cosplay digest magazine near the register. She's not really a figure collector, more of a cosplayer after all. That's part of what I'm trying to accomplish here actually. I actually had a goal today and I mean to at least talk about it.

"Hey, Kuroneko." She looks up at me from her magazine. "Can I talk to you outside for a bit?" I ask making a thumbing motion to the door. I don't want the others overhearing our conversation for the moment. She gives a confused nod and follows me out the door. I walk across the lane of the street and wait for Kuroneko. She's right behind me though and I have to quickly organize my thoughts before I begin.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? I mean Kirino could see us out here probably." Huh? Oh.

"It's nothing like that." I say waving a hand as if to blow that possibility away for the moment. "I actually wanted to talk about something else entirely with you.' She looks up at me expectantly. " As you know I began to manage Kirinos' modeling career semiprofessionally. I also picked up Kanako to help her with her idol auditions."

"Ah. Congratulations then Kyousuke, you seem to have it all worked out." She says a little stoically.

"I actually wanted to ask you something about that. Can you work for me as a model?" I see the ratchet thrown in the gears as her brain struggles to understand my question.

"W-wh-what?" She stammers out, her character gone and Ruri coming to the fore. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I think that you could easily get your foot in the door modeling. I have a little influence here and there now and I want to sponsor you modeling professionally." I run my hand through my hair as I gather my thoughts still.

"What are trying to do? Turn me into your sister?" She's turning slightly indignant despite her embarrassment. "Be some brain-dead model that struts on the runway, who smiles for the camera?"

"No." I say simply. That gets a reaction. Kuroneko is now just watching me for a moment, Ruri still there. "Not like that. My sister is gorgeous and brings out the best in clothes and clothes can bring out different aspects in her. But that's her kind of modeling." I mentally prepare myself for this. "You're strikingly beautiful Ruri." I use her name instead of her handle to show I'm serious with this. "But that's just not you. You look perfect for something else though. Through Mikagami and Kanako I gained another contact in a freelancing agency that can help you do something different. I want you to be a cosplay and traditionalist model." There it is. I watch Ruri's eyes for the moment.

"A what?" She finally asks confused sounding.

"It would be just as it sounds. You make your own costumes already and you are very skilled at staying in character. Your talent with a sewing machine would allow you make several different costumes very quickly and with superb quality. I mean, you made 'Yami-neko' overnight right?" She nods to my question and looks to actually be thinking. Her face is flushed still from me admitting that's she's gorgeous not to mention fervently complimenting her skills. "With your long black hair, pale skin, and cobalt eyes you look the perfect part to play traditional settings. I would be your manager and arrange appearances, photo shoots, and be there personally with you for any help you needed."

"And what do you get out of all this?" She finally asks after several seconds click by. Her face holds stoic but her eyes are shining with apprehension and fear of what I'm talking about. I know she's much more shy and normal than she lets on so I have to tread carefully and be honest here.

"Nothing. I will take no compensation from any of your appearances or photo-shoots. You're one of my best friends Ruri, a true friend that despite losing her own happiness arranged me and my sister together. There is no way to ever repay you for that, no way to ever make amends for forsaking any relationship we could have had." I take a breath to steady myself a bit. "I simply want us all together again, all happy in their own way. The only thing I want from you is being with Ruri Gokou, not Kuroneko." I hope my words can get across to her and make her understand me. She nods a slightly as she thinks over it.

"Can you give me time to think on it please? It's kind of a big deal right?" She asks not meeting my eyes. "I-I'm not sure-" Her sentence falls flat as tears began to form up around her eyes. And there it is, all those bottled up emotions coming forward. "Can I ask why her?" She says straight voiced. I take a moment to give it a real thought. I know why I love Kirino, I feel it. I need a single thing to say to get it to her, not an explanation but an idea.

"She brings out the best in me." I say after taking that long moment to humble myself before the question. She nods slightly and her tears fall silently. I hug the poor girl as she deals with the emotions coming to the fore. She plays at being her character, plays at being Kuroneko, but under all that is still Ruri Gokou. A new second year in high school who's first boyfriend fell in love with his own sister.

"Thank you for being honest with me." She whispers up at me after a moment. She quickly dries her face and separates from me. "I did most of my crying already." She confesses to me.

"If…if it makes you feel any better about it…if things between me and Kirino never happened it would have been you." I say not meeting her eyes. But I feel her hand touch the side of my face and turn it to look at her.

"It helps." She says with a smile. "Besides, who said I gave up on you? I told before that I don't mind you being with Kirino. I never said I would stop because she's number one." Ah. Back to this again. That's when it hits me how close she is to me at this moment. She's even leaned in closer to make her point. She pulls back though and lets' go of me so I can breathe a little.

"I thought you were going to do something there for moment." I confess.

"I would never do anything without Kirinos' consent. That black-haired model may think she's Kirino's best friend but I am her closest ally and would never do anything to betray her trust. Including some illicit affair, so no need to worry over that." She bites the end of her thumb in thought for moment. "I just have to figure out how to convince her to share is all." What the hell is wrong with my friends?

* * *

AN: Sorry for this update taking so long. I've been really busy out here and my deployment is beginning to wind-down finally. Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story, I read and re-read every review to give me motivation to keep the story up until the very end. I don't have much spare time but I will use what I have to keep writing. Thanks again everyone. Shout out to my _imouto_! Be home soon Mel!


	14. The Sixteenth

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

* * *

**Kyousuke**

Damn it's hot. When did it get so hot? It feels like the sun has a personal vendetta against the top of my head and is trying to melt me albeit slowly. I sip at my water bottle, condensation from the cool liquid slipping down and off the ribbed plastic surface, and savor the cool liquid. The hot aluminum bleachers I'm sitting on do nothing to help cool me, even in a t-shirt and shorts I'm boiling out here. I'm sitting at the edge of the track where the bleachers are set up at my old high school. Kirino has a regional track meet today and I'm here for moral support. It's been several months since my graduation in April as its mid-July now and the weather proves it. Parents, friends, fans, and students fill the bleachers and stands around me. Each in their own little world, enjoying each other's company before the races actually begin. My sister is the record sprinter for the local schools team and every day since high school started for her she's be training to show everyone what she can do.

She's grown even leaner and angular in the last few months, following a strict régime that was easy for me to cook and prepare for. Seeing the muscles stand out on her body however made it even harder for me to keep hands off of her. I guess I like the fit look. I would every so often come to her club practices if I wasn't working, having nothing better to do really, and have been a known staple around the club helping out where I can. It was disconcerting at first being introduced to all the girls from Kirino's old track team or even the new girls from different middle schools. Even more so because some of the second and third years went to the school at the same time I did and they have no idea who I am. I really didn't stand out apparently. Sometimes, when allowed, I bring in gym clothes and train a little with them myself. It really just shows how out of shape I am as I can't keep up in the least. It's good conditioning for me though and I get to see the non-'otaku' side of Kirino this way. I also still administer Kirino's modeling career and have been much more involved with my school out of the way. Just arranging and sustaining shoots has evolved into picking the clothing lines, arranging other models that perform with Kirino, setting up backgrounds and scenarios, overseeing multiple camera men, and even talking directly with other agency managers to cause a supply and demand for her work outside of Eternal Blue. I was once told even though I'm just a manager I do the work of a producer apparently. The whole process seemed to confuse my dear sister as I think she only expected for me to treat it like a job when in fact I actually enjoy the slog of it all. As I said to Ruri that day, 'she brings out the best in me.'

Speaking of Ruri, she ended up taking me up on my offer to start a modeling business and, although it was challenging at first, she skyrocketed in popularity in many 'otaku' inner circles. It was hard to find agencies willing to publish her costumes being modeled but they do exist. Kirino was thrilled to hear that Ruri accepted my proposal and even helped where she could. She trained Ruri in many of the basics of modeling and even disclosed to her how to angle her body in specific ways to show off in Ruri's gowns. The energy was contagious that day I played the part of camera man and watched as Ruri and Kirino modeled about the small studio that was rented for the occasion of capturing the initial portfolio shots. I called upon everything I knew about taking photos (which is not much), from watching Kirino's camera man, to capture the scene to the best of my ability and start building Ruri's range. After I had selected the best pictures I got Ruri to make several costumes in orthodox Japanese styles such as kimonos, shrine maiden style outfits, and even Shinto style wedding garments. Within several days she had them completed and I had a scheduled a meeting with my contact for the magazine that would be pushing these out. The photo shoot went flawless, though the girl was extremely nervous. Ruri used what Kirino had taught her and modeled not only the traditional wear but also outfits for several anime that have been big lately. With her figure though it was difficult to find outfits she could actually fill out, as most popular anime characters these days seem to be 'F' cup or higher, which left her with mostly 'loli' specific roles. Part of the charm in her photos is the way her eyes convey her slight embarrassment but her face can read as pure, cold, stoicism.

A month later I was contacted by a few other agencies in Akihabara for her freelance work. She ended up doing a total of six different magazines with several Akihabara idols. Kirino even joined in with one shoot to help out, no doubt her reputation preceding her. That gave Ruri and my own name within the modeling community a huge boost. By June Ruri was a fixture in the cosplay scene and has been featured on the cover of the same magazine she was reading the day that I asked her to model for me. A few agencies offered to hire her full time and even pay a decent sum for her trouble. In the end she shot them all down choosing to stay freelance and work for me. She always sites school as her main priority, but also tells me she's loyal to me and me only. She doesn't really care about the popularity, thought the money is useful, and is quite embarrassed by it all. But it also makes her happy to see how her hobby and passions can reach so many out there. She told me that if it inspires another girl out there to try her hand at sewing and cosplaying then her work was fruitful. She no longer lets us call her Kuroneko either. Soon after I spoke with her that day in Akihabara she told us that she would like it if we called her by her given name, not her online handle. I didn't question it but took it as a good sign instead. She still goes by her handle in the 'Otaku' community conversely.

On an awkward note, Ruri did confide in my sister about 'opening up her territory' a bit where I am concerned. I wasn't part of the conversation mind you as that is an awkwardness I can deal without. It was instead 'girl talk' time. I was unceremoniously kicked out of the apartment and only know what was talked about as I could hear them from outside our door. I didn't catch everything that was said, perhaps only a tenth. But what I heard was a vehement and stammering no from Kirino and Ruri saying something about not giving up. After the awkwardness of the conversation passed I was allowed back in and for the most part pretended not to know what they spoke about. We hung out the rest of that day discussing what to do with our summer until Ruri went home. That night Kirino acted lovey toward me all evening and even attempted to cook, to which I immediately intervened. That's my job now, my little contribution to the relationship. That and I don't feel like nursing a stomach ache. As night fell we lay in bed attempting to fall asleep when Kirino let some of her insecurities surface. She asked me point blank if I regretted choosing her and a life with her over Ruri, over a more normal life than a sexual and emotional relationship with my own sister. I told her the truth: I have no regrets and I love her more than anyone or anything. I would choose her again and again to attest to what I felt then I still harbor within me. It's with that I saw I extraordinary development in her attitude and she began helping Ruri in earnest.

I also still oversee Kanako. Her spunk and candor make it difficult at times but I've been filling her portfolio with idol auditions, glamour shots, and even a DVD full of her singing and dancing from her concerts. Idol auditions are pretty merciless in comparison to the amateur modeling world I also work in. The girls are nice to each other's faces but covertly try to undermine each other with either passive-aggressive comments or starting rumors behind their backs. My relief comes in the form of Kanakos' personality which brooks none of that cloak-and-dagger manner of operating. If she had a problem with one of the other idols then she handled it, which has led to failure to land a performance a few times. She can act coy and mischievous but is in reality an honest girl. She can paint the smile on when necessary and be 'Kana-kana', the amateur model and idol but to a certain point it's really not worth the act. Good news comes is all her appearances as Meruru at conventions and concerts truly mean something. They opened doors for us at most of the major auditions and even got recommendations from several sponsors and event organizers for future dealings. Kanako has had a blast playing Meruru at events, despite her objection to 'Otaku' culture, and her image in the public eye has only improved. I'm trying to get her to branch out though; she won't always be that tiny. As she gets older there is no way she can act the 'loli' forever; either she'll grow breasts or get taller, just develop more and make it impossible to keep doing her current plan. So I'm constantly trying to find her actual idol auditions, mostly solo as she doesn't always play nice with others. In the meantime I managed to arrange several solo shows in Akihabara and Ikebukuro this summer during the break.

Now I find myself with some free time to cheer my sister on during her run. I sip more water to avoid dehydration and turn toward my two companions this day. Ayase sits to my right and Kanako my left, both here to lend Kirino their support as well and fresh out of classes for the day. I have to say that seeing them in my old high school uniform gives them an air of maturity. Ruri and Saori would be here too if they could make it. Being in the middle of the week however they were unable to actually make it out here. Manami started courses this spring at Chiba University and is currently in class. She's going for her teaching degree in primary education with a minor in basic accounting, no doubt to help run her family's business. I don't yet have money to start classes and with the money I've sunk into getting Ruri and Kanako up and running I might not be able to start until next year instead of next semester. But whatever, I have no regrets where that's concerned. We've been making small talk while waiting for the actual field meet to start, which should be any minute now actually.

A few moments after that thought I hear a horn blow and the athletes take their places in the grass next to the burgundy colored track top. Being a formal track meet for actual medals the opening ceremony is slightly drawn out with the schools song, a quick speech by the coaches, I tone it all out. I don't care about that part anyway. After the noise drones on for a bit the commentators finally begin to announce the meets athletic events in the order they would be run, my sisters three events spread throughout evenly so she can rest in between. My sister's events are the 300-metre race, the 100-metre sprint, and finally the four by 400-metre baton relay race at the end. Until her events are over she's not allowed to sit with us or leave the field lest something happen and she twist her ankle or something else improbable happening. Rules are rules though. So we cheer everyone on until her events, and when those pop up we nearly leap from our seats to give her encouragement. It was clear that in middle school she was the ace in everything, but high school is another story. Her legs are long and her cardio perfect, but others had been training at that same level, or surpassed it, and that shows. During her first race she just managed to squeak into third place, earning a bronze medallion for her conquest. Her opponent only a few fractions of a second behind her it was a narrow victory.

Her 100-metre sprint though was different however. She pushed herself to limit and her legs were nothing but a blur. I screamed her name from the stands amidst the crowd hoping that my voice could be picked up and give her that inspirational edge. In the end it was not to be however. She finished in the middle of the pack in fifth. I could see the pained disillusionment and exhaustion evident on her face as sweat trickled off the end of her nose, gasping with her hands on digging into her knees to catch her breath. Whether she wins or not I'm so proud of her and the dedication she shows to this other side of her life. I try to catch her eye as she turns back toward her team, grabbing a bottle of water, but she sits down facing back toward the track on a wooden bench to rest. Her last race is the final event of the night so she has another twenty minutes or so to rest before it starts.

"Is she okay?" I hear Ayase ask sitting next to me with concern plain in her voice as she too could see the frustration in her friends' bearing.

"I think so." I reply without looking back toward her. I instead stay focused on Kirino hoping for a sign she can move passed this. She's lost before, but really when it was due to lack of preparation. She's been training hard for this meet but isn't the star she's used to being. She can get down on herself when she can't live up to her own expectations. "Let's just get ready for the next race." Ayase and Kanako give nods to that and we settle back in to get what semblance of comfortable we can on these god forsaken bleachers. The other events I have much less interest in and instead the two models and I kill time with conversation. Ayase is choosing to focus more on her studies at the moment than modeling, though she has chosen for herself a career in fashion. She thinks she would much rather be a designer than a model in the future so has her goals set. I introduced her to several people I've met since managing the girls and she's got her foot in the door in a few companies. More than a few are just panting at the bit to get her when she graduates high school.

Our conversation is interrupted by some whispering I hear under my seat in the space between the stands and the ground. I motion to the girls to be quiet for a moment and listen as a few words had piqued my interest.

"Yeah that's what I heard! I swear it." A female voice not familiar to me.

"That's just a rumor because of how close they are. All I heard is that she's friendly to him just because they were so distant to each other when she was in middle school." Another female voice, slightly huskier than the other.

"I knew her in middle school, believe me; something's been up with that girl for a while now. Plus, I hear that she lives with him now. Siblings at that age sharing a roof away from home is a little suspicious right?"

"Not really. Her brother just graduated and is working right now. She basically has all kinds of freedoms. I'm actually envious. Though it is obvious by the way she acts she has a brother-complex."

"Yeah! I know she's a model and all…"

I let the rest of their conversation drift, I heard enough really. Even without names it's easy to tell who they're talking about and it disturbs me more than a little. I glance upward to both Kanako and Ayase and see a small bit of fear creep into their eyes. If rumors get started here at school then things could get bad if they somehow get home. All it takes is one of the high school students to mention it to their parents in passing, then my dad hears it in the neighborhood rumor mill, and then...I don't really want to think of the outcome. I have no idea who was talking about us down under the stands but I gauge it to be some of the acquaintances Kirino made in her middle school days. I'm kind of in a hard place now. I need to start retreating a bit from her in the public view. Especially here at the school, I need to stop coming to her practices and make myself scarce in other places if I can get away with it.

I'm broken from my thoughts as the whistle is blown for the next and final relay to begin. My sisters last race for the meet. As Kirino gets up from her bench I see her toss a glance back at us. I manage to catch and hold her eye for just a moment. Her stare holds for just a bit and I manage to silently mouth 'I love you' to her in an attempt to motivate her. She reads my lips and flushes for a moment before returning the mouthing back and smiling a cute little grin. I can see some of the tension leave her shoulders as she turns back around and trots to her place in the relay. Kirino is the final member of the relay, a strategic location for usually the fastest person on the team of the slowest, depending on the strategy of the team. A team can either attempt to rabbit out front with the fastest and keep a lead or have the final person the fastest to overtake all the slower members of the enemy. They are going for the former here as they all know and trust Kirino to give her all at this. As the athletes take their starting positions at the marks on the blacktop the audience is give the signal to quiet down so runners can hear the 'go'. They all assume the classic sprinters position as the countdown is announced. Second, third, and last relay lined up behind their respective partners and begin limbering up.

At the buzzer they leap away, Kirinos' team rabbiting out of the gate and taking the lead by a good second or two. Each sprinters goal is to run the length of the 400-metre track and hand the baton to the next runner at the starting line effectively making it four total laps. Kirinos' team is the first to hand it over. Her second in line pumps her legs wildly as she uses the advantage her peer gave her. This girl is by far not as fast as her teammate but is obviously pushing it as fast as she can. The runners behind her gain ground around the half-way point and two are in front by the time she hands it to the third runner. This girl is similar to the second but manages to pass the second runner leaving only one in front she just couldn't catch. My heart is in my throat as I realize it really will hinge on Kirinos' speed. I'm cheering for my old high schools team, standing and trying to reach them with my voice. At the half-way point for the third runner Kirino gives me one last glance and steels herself hand outstretched behind her. I can practically hear the baton slap into her hand as her partner lays it down hard and fast. Kirino fly's out at the fastest I've seen her run, her face a mask of intense concentration.

I can't help but be intimidated by everything I've seen here with these athletes. I'm struck with a reminder of the night I ran after Kirino after her accidental confession and my physical prowess (or lack thereof). Yet despite that I shout and yell encouragement toward my sister hoping that even though she can't hear me that she could feel that we're all rooting for her. She rounds the final curve of the track almost dead even with her competitor, her arms pumping furiously and her legs a blur. She's putting everything into this race. Her fellow teammates cheer her on as well, jumping, hollering, and trying to wave her in. It breaks my heart when she crosses only a fraction of moment in second place. Immediately her teammates move into receive her though, patting her on the back and congratulating her on a race well run. She's gasping for breath and that pained expression is back on her face. I'm still so proud of her though. She tries so hard at everything. I let her teammates have her for now. They still have the closing ceremony, ribbons, medals, and ultimately who won the meet out of the regional schools competing.

So for the moment I smile to myself and confer with my other two friends here for her support. Yet I can't help but have that conversation I heard under us play back in my head and wonder about the consequences of our actions.

* * *

The ceremony over and the victorious school crowned, some other school in northern Chiba prefecture, I make my way out of the stands to Kirino. She was awarded not only a bronze medal for her third place in the single race but also silver for second in her relay. She was also presented with a red MVP ribbon from the school for being the best runner in her grade and the appreciation from her team. The moment seemed to improve her mood considerably after her defeats so I think it's safe to approach her now. She's conferring with one of the other teammates at the moment so I approach from behind and tap her on the shoulder to grab her attention.

"Wow Kirino, I've never seen you kill yourself like that." I say after she turns to see me.

"See you later Ran." She waves to her teammate before facing me. "Yeah. It was a real eye opener." We make our way over the sections of benches where the water and sports drinks are kept. The field has been emptying slowly of the participants and parents. Ayase and Kanako are making their own way down slowly. "I've never seen girls run like that before. It was like racing lightning."

"I bet mom and dad wish they could have here." I say back as she takes a seat and sips on a sports drink. Got to replenish those electrolytes.

"It can't be helped really. Dad has his reports to write up. He may not a detective but he is part of the system that keeps us safe. So it's forgivable." The girl really has matured over all this time. "And mom…I think it's still hard for her to be around both of us at once." I've noticed that too. It's not as bad as when it first happened, and when we visit home she's the same old Yoshino Kousaka, but we can both tell it pains her to know what we are.

"But jeez Kirino, who knew that you would come home with awards like that? I guess that training and diet from hell was worth it?" I ask trying to change the touchy subject.

"I guess." She smiles uncertainly.

"Don't worry; I'll treat you to a nice dinner tonight with a new dessert Manami drew up for me. A flan pudding filled pastry with a chocolate drizzle." I take a seat next to her on the bench and sip my water.

"What are you saying? After this defeat I'll restrict myself more! No carbs, no-" I interrupt her with a soft downward chop with the blade of my hand on the top of her head.

"Stupid. Take better care of your body than that. Yeah a dessert isn't the healthiest thing but you should stop killing yourself over this. You can't always be first, but I'm more impressed with the passion you tackle it with." Kirino looks a tad peeved but in the end settles down a bit. "And tonight after your bath I'll rub your legs and feet down for you." She blushes a bit at that. After a hard day at track I would rub her aching legs and feet down for her till she fell asleep. Made her feel like a kid but she likes it so doesn't complain.

"Fine. I can let you dote on me for a change, sis-con." I just smile and pat her head. "Can you not do that?" She gruffs out, but she's smiling so whatever. A moment later Ayase and Kanako finally made their way down next to us. Time rolls by as we hang around the field, nothing better to really do. Eventually Kanako and Ayase decide to give their farewells and head home as they have homework still to do and need to get to it. The field is virtually empty by now, save for a handful of competitors from the other schools waiting on their bus ride, so we decided to make our way out as well. We fall in step beside each other as we near the edge of the field.

"You always surprise me Kirino." I say stopping at the edge of the grass. "You always give your all at practice, but seeing the real thing was intimidating." I slide hands in my pockets a little embarrassed. "I can't hold a candle to you now."

"I know. But you don't need to stupid. You have my back and I have yours. I love you after all." She takes my hand out of pocket and into hers and leans in slowly. My brain recalls the conversation I heard earlier but I do nothing as she leans in and presses her lips to mine. It was not a long kiss by any means, little more than a peck. So the visible flash that accompanied left my gut with a feeling of such icy cold dread that I swear someone just walked over my grave. Kirino and I turn simultaneously to see a teenage boy most likely no older than Kirino with a digital camera in his hand. Oh shit.

"Hello." I start, my face blanching trying to control my reaction. Kirino next to me is stunned. "What are you doing?" The question seems to startle the young man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sano Yamada in class 1-B. I'm part of the newspaper club and couldn't help myself. Seeing such an inspirational scene I mean." Calm yourself Kyousuke. He doesn't seem to recognize you as siblings. Play it off.

"Isn't it in poor taste to publish that kind of picture?" I ask hoping Kirino would let me take the lead on this. I see her out of the corner of my eye, her face turning red with barely held rage. "Can you delete that picture please? I mean, I don't want something embarrassing like that floating around." For his part the guy looks thoughtful on what I said.

"You're right." He fiddles with his camera a bit and shows me the screen afterward. It reads 'SD card empty'. Oh thank god. "Sorry. I just saw you two together and just knew you were dating. I wanted to get a normal photo but it was such a good moment with the sunset and everything…"

"Don't worry about it. No harm no foul right? We would like to keep the fact she has an older boyfriend a secret okay? Can you do that for us?" Kirino visually cooled after the picture was deleted and is now breathing normally though her face is still scrunched up in annoyance. The kid nods a couple of time.

"I'm no stranger to keeping secrets. Lips sealed." With that the young man turns about and begins taking more pictures of the surrounding area. I decide we should leave him be now, the heart stopping incident now passed. But why do I now feel as if an invisible time limit has started counting down over my head?

* * *

"Wake up sleepy-head." I murmur down to Kirino.

To emphasize my point I softly clout her in the face with a pillow. It's a death wish but I'm bored. I've been wallowing in bed beside her for the last fifteen minutes taking no small amount of joy in her precious sleeping face. But we need to get up and moving, todays a special day after all. We lay about the bedroom late Wednesday morning, the curtains loose to let in the sunlight. Thank god for summer vacations, at least for Kirino as she's the one still I school. She lay partially on her side facing away from me with her legs entangled in the covers leaving one bare thigh exposed. It's been two weeks since that picture scare and I've since discussed with my sister the conversation I overheard that afternoon from under the bleachers. Kirino's later confessed that she kissed me at the track mostly out of habit, that combined with exhaustion from the meet and losing she just forgot temporarily that we are siblings. That combined with someone almost having evidence of our relationship has rocked me onto my heels. It's been eight months now since our relationship began and I think we've become complacent with the way things are. We spend most of our time with the friends that accept us so sometimes it can be a shock to be out in the real world where we actually need to keep it a secret. We decided I'm to stop going to her track practices and really just attend her competitions like a brother. Kirino also began to attack the underground rumors at school with Ayase and Kanako's help. With my say so she began to bad mouth me in front of a few to quell any brother-complex talk out right. I don't go to school there anymore so I really don't care how others view me. So hopefully the rumors will die out sooner rather than later.

I reach under the covers and run my hands up her legs, the pillow blow not enough to wake her up. Really just enough to get a few grumbles and half-hearted threats. I let a little bit of my perverted side come out and had asked her to just wear nightshirts without shorts to bed. She puts on such a 'tsun' attitude by calling me names and acting uninterested, but in the end she did what I asked and now I can fondle her thighs and butt to my heart's content. Which I take full opportunity to do now, if she doesn't wake up then I at least get to molest her a little. I take my liberty and grope her lean yet delightfully soft thighs and move my hands up and glide them over her posterior and up into her lower back savoring the smooth and supple skin. Then I attack, my hands moving into position at her sides. I squeeze my fingers gently under ribs, mercilessly tickling the girl. A sharp squeal and floundering of limbs follows, which is useless as tangled as she is in the sheets. I refuse to relent and instead renew my attack in earnest now getting under her right arm. She's laughing and cursing me at the same time, an adorable combination coming from her. Especially as her flailing only gets her more and more tangled.

"W-wahaat –GAH- I'll-I-kill you!" She manages choking out in between laughs. She's trying to dislodge my hands but my much larger build easily prevents her as I toss my leg over her pinning her down on her stomach so I can continue my tickle massacre.

"Kill me? Really now?" I taunt down at her. Her mouth is open in a silent laugh now, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, with her breath caught by her quivering diaphragm. I keep it up just a little longer, just to satisfy my bullying impulses. I never had to chance to pick on my little sister as most siblings do growing up. It's a little cathartic after all the business she puts me through. I let up after a moment finally, letting her get her breath back. But before she can attack me now that she has her strength back I flip her back over onto her back and pin her down against the bed by her wrists.

"What the hell a-" I cut her off before her ire can find her target with a soft kiss, making sure to keep her wrists in hard to protect myself in case she still felt like throwing any punches. I hold it until I feel her melt into the covers and she kisses back. I break the kiss after a moment and sit back taking in her blushing face, still savoring the feeling of my hands on her skin. So it is with surprise that her foot flies up and strikes me in the back of the head forcing my face into the blankets.

"What's the matter with you?" She roars down at me after sitting up, her face a mask of barely controlled rage. "Waking me up like that? Can't I sleep in on my own birthday?" I sit back up slowly rubbing the back of head. I probe around and don't feel any liquid squirting out or a bump so I guess I'm okay. Being my sisters' punching bag over the last two years has definitely toughened up my body, but I'd rather not push the limits on such an auspicious day.

"You shouldn't sleep your sixteenth birthday away." I say nursing my head, milking it for a bit of attention. For her part Kirino looks less angry now, but the ire is still evident. "We have to get a move on if we are heading over to Saori's right?"

"Jeez, there are better ways to wake me up without me beating you, you know." Such a cold attitude. I know there are better ways, but none I could think of as fun. She huffs and turns her face, her hair still disheveled from her sleep. She must really be mad as it's been at least a week since I was kicked. Though not as often I still get abused on the daily, but she pulls most punches and kicks to avoid actually injuring me. It's more like her brain and mouth can't find the words so she lashes out with her fists. Even such I can't keep the grin from spreading over my face. She's so cute when angry. I stand at the edge of the bed and run my hands affectionately through her hair ending with caressing her cheek. She can't hold onto her anger when I show such tenderness and her pouting face drops away. I give her a kiss on the top of her head give her one last poke in the ribs just to get another squeak.

"So what would the birthday girl like for breakfast?"

* * *

I quickly prepare us a breakfast of toast, oatmeal, and eggs while Kirino took a quick shower to get rejuvenated for the day's events. I already took one while she sleeping but just neglected to put on any real clothes and just re-slipped back into my pajamas and lay back next to her in bed. So after eating we get ourselves dressed. I let Kirino pick out my wardrobe so I don't 'embarrass her in front of so many people' and wait quietly at my desk and surf the internet as she dresses and puts on her makeup. She looks a lot more grown up than she used to, which is understandable as years have passed since everything between us began. She's taller, slimmer, and much more mature now than she was the first day I bumped into her in the entryway to our house. She still continues to dye her hair every other week, siting that it's part of who she is now and is part of her image.

She still has her immature and obnoxious side to her though, as I think we all do no matter the age. She can channel a lot of that into her other creative works however, such as her light novel, manga series, and anime that's slated for its second season starting this fall. It sometimes is really hard to believe that this girl would choose to love me, to be with me, someone of no particular ability, when she could be with anyone and they would consider themselves blessed. It doesn't take too much longer before she emerges from our bedroom ready with her purse slung over her shoulder. She dressed simply for the most part, a short sleeve pink ribbed shirt with a ruffled black skirt forgoing leggings in an effort to stay cool out in the Japanese summer. Conversely I have on a short sleeve button up shirt, left open, with a light blue t-shirt underneath and a pair of lighter colored jeans.

Our planned day is simple enough: first stop is Saoris' condo, then have a moment in private in our park in the early evening, then to our parents for the ritualistic dinner afterward. Saori of course will be there, Ruri, Kanako, Ayase, Manami, and Kouki roger'd up to attend the festivities. I tried to contact Miura but it seems he started college too but decided to attend one out of the prefecture dedicated to game design and is just way too far out. But he did wish Kirino a happy birthday anyway over the phone. It's a decent length of a train ride followed by a short walk before we arrive at the auspicious high-rise apartments. The last time we were here was for Saoris' birthday when she turned sixteen, seems only fitting we celebrate Kirino's here as well. We ring the buzzer to her apartments intercom and a after some bizarre teasing by Saori we're finally shepherded in.

Kirino made me promise to not buy her anything for her birthday in light of how I'm trying to save money for college, and how she never bought me anything for mine, so in the end I never bought her a birthday present. I instead baked a cake from scratch with Manami as a 'cake referee' to help with the complicated parts as my cake was not the most simple of recipes. It was stored with and is being delivered by Manami as her family does regular deliveries out in town for their business, so it wouldn't be a problem for them to drop Manami off with the cake. Nevertheless, even though it went against my better judgment, I did end up buying Kirino something, though not as a birthday present. It's a light burden to carry in my pocket but it burns as well, just begging to be released and given. Turning sixteen is a landmark birthday in Japan for other reasons than just another year come and gone…legal reasons. I absently finger it in my pocket nervous about how to go about giving it. Not here I know that much, this is something to be between the two of us, something precious. Most likely tonight at our park before dinner, that gives me plenty of time for me to gather a game plan.

We finally enter Saori's actual apartment to the popping of crackers and a banner over the entranceway reading 'Happy Birthday' in pink letters against a canary yellow, streamers hanging of the corners in litany of colors. Standing to welcome us are all of our assorted friends, Kouki even donning the clichéd party hat decorated with stripes and a fuzzy ornament on top.

"Happy Birthday Kirino." The group erupts as one. Kirino looks faintly embarrassed being at the center of attention but still strides into the room like she owns the place, a pleased smirk breaking out over her face.

"Thank you." She declares embracing our friends one by one. I just smile to myself to see her cheerful. Out of the back Saori comes up with another girl I just barely recognize attached to her arm. Saori is wearing a white dress with a light blue lacy blouse underneath, her 'Otaku' persona dust in the wind for the moment. The other woman looks like an older yet infinitely more mischievous version of Saori. She's wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans with her bangs pulled back in a hair clip to keep them out of her eyes. They make their way to Kirino and squeeze her just the same and wish her happy birthday as well.

"I remember you." I say cocking my head to the side in thought. "You're Saori's older sister right?" I can't quite remember her name though…

"Kaori." She replies with an infectious chuckle. "Good to see you again." She says reaching out to shake my hand. I take it warmly noting the callouses she has on her palm. A working woman alright.

"I thought you two were fighting though?" I ask unsure of why I should even ask such a question as it's not really my business. I'm curious though and Saori is my friend, I would like to make sure her home life is okay.

"We decided to make up. Turns out that it was over some misunderstanding. Now we are the same, you and I: our cute little sisters' slave!" She says proudly. Is that really something to be proud of?

"Hey now, don't lump me in with you!" I say heatedly my hands clenches in fists. "Or so I'd like to say." I leak out in defeat, my word making my posture slump. I know my place just fine and her confidence helps ease the pain of the burden. I hear my dear friends laugh at that, they all are well aware of my place as nothing but a work horse for my younger sibling as well. I see a few other faces peering out of the back as well that I barely recognize. More of Kaoris' friends I bet.

"Oh, let me re-introduce you to our 'Otaku' circle: 'Pretty Garden'." With that the mass of our friends part a tad to allow these near strangers to show their faces better. "This is Kanata Kurusu." She motions to a ginger haired woman with a baggy plaid shirt and loose jeans on, her hair tied up into twin tails. Her eyes a startling shade of indigo she leaks an energy that reminds me of a certain model here in the room. A matter of fact she almost resembles the way Saori dresses out in town but is in an orange shirt instead of Saoris' green.

"Kanako's older sister." I hear Kirino whisper next to me. That explains more than a few things.

"Kirara Hoshino with her sister Kurara. Kurara isn't really part of our little club, but she's welcome anytime." Kaori continues on. Two black haired twin tailed girls with brown eyes wave at us from the right…they look so similar maybe they're twins. I recognize Kirara as a maid that works at the café we frequent in Akihabara, Cure Maid Café. I don't recognize Kurara however.

"And lastly, but certainly not least, Shinya Sanada." With that a taller man with black hair and sable eyes pokes his head out from the rear. Wearing a long sleeve purple shirt and pair of black pants he seems perfectly comfortable with the extra estrogen in the air. He was probably the only male member of their group, which would clarify a lot really. But as I go to shake his hand my breath catches for a quarter of a moment. If I was slightly taller, older, and worked out a little more, I would look just like this guy. As a matter of fact he closes the distance a bit with the same peculiar expression I can feel on my own face. Like we're long lost brothers or something. Everyone else seems to see it too as everyone scoots back a little to make room. I move my left arm and he moves his, my right and he mirrors it. The hell?

I feel a push from behind in my back and I stumble into the guy trying to, unsuccessfully, catch my balance. He catches me before I can fall to the floor with his chest and each of his hands gripping my shoulders lightly to stabilize me. I hear gasps from those around us. I peer up embarrassed slightly and see the man looking back down at me, his eyes puzzled and confused. I suddenly remember the night a few months back that Kouki kissed me during a Kings Game. Dammit brain why bring that back you ass! I had managed to repress it! I can feel the intense gazes of the predominantly female audience members, our faces just inches apart.

"…Sanada…" I say uncertain of any reaction I'm supposed to have. It is with that that I hear a furious scratching from my side. Shinya and I break our gaze, which was becoming uncomfortable, and turn to see Kanata Kurusu furiously scratching at a drawing pad, pencil in hand with a gluttonous look on her face. What the hell is she…ah dammit!

"Don't draw us!" Shinya and I exclaim as one, our voices shrill with panic. Kanata breaks her spell for a moment before looking dreamily away in victory.

"Ah…two pretty boys with identical features…ah the magical world of 'Boys Love'. Thank you for being the models for of my new doujinshi. There's a market for everything you know." She floats gently away on her thoughts after explaining that. Damn crazy women in my life.

"Sorry about that." Saori says as she comes up to my side. Shinya finally sets me on my feet with a self-conscious grin and turns to speak with the ginger haired woman. "Ganma gets that way when inspired to draw. I saw her lightly push you but I didn't expect that." Ganma?

"Hey, you can't just do that you know?" Shinya says as he struts to Kanata looking only slightly annoyed.

"Oh relax; you know you belong with me." And with that Kanata throws an arm around his middle in a small embrace.

"Excuse me Saori, did you say Ganma?" I turn to see Ruri talking to Saori. Most everyone started to disperse slightly as the spectacle of Shinya and me has been defused. Kirino has been lead to one of the couches and is being fussed over by Ayase and Kanako. Ruri came in her white sundress she used to wear on a few of our dates, for once taking a break from her usual cosplaying about town.

"Huh? Oh yes. Ganma Yamanashi. It's one of her pen names she uses. She's actually a pretty successful manga illustrator and writer." Saori finishes happily. Why does that name sound so familiar? I look over at Ruri's face and the look there is priceless. Her face has morphed in real time from her usual stoic and unflappable mask into being gape mouthed, her face flushed, and her eyes betraying total confusion. It's a rare sight to see her drop her character even after we all started calling her by given name, so I take the time to mentally photograph the usual unflappable Ruri Gokou panicked. After a moment something seems to click behind her eyes. It's not really any of my business but I'm curious so I decide to follow the girl as she approaches Kanata, who is putting more detail into her sketch of Shinya and me to my chagrin, with trepidation and uncertainty. I just slip my hands into my pockets and decide to watch as I don't feel like I have a place here to say anything.

"Excuse me." Ruri starts. "Is your name…Ganma Yamanashi?" She asks tentatively. Kanata looks up from her sketchbook confused by the sudden break from her concentration.

"Hm? Oh ,yes. Well, it's actually one of my pen names. I used it when I wrote a manga a while back." She says back slightly embarrassed. "Specifically a darker manga named Maschera. It was popular for a time but after the second season of the anime deviated from my manga it was hard to keep track of it." I know how hard it is to keep producers for anime in line with the wishes of the original author. I remember the drama involved with having Kirino's light novel turned into an anime. In the end they relented and grated most of what she wanted; save for things that would cost just way too much money. She was slated for a second season as well. With her light novel being officially completed the anime has a clear cut story to follow with a manga serialization coming out soon as well.

Now I understand Ruri's reaction, she's the writer and creator of her favorite anime series. Ruri seems to be slightly overwhelmed with that new information.

"How did you come up with such a rich and inspiring story?! How did you-"I smile as Ruri bursts at the seams with questions and praise for her work. Kanata seems slightly taken aback by Ruri's sudden enthusiasm for her work, but in a good way really. She seems to flush with embarrassment but opens up quickly about her work.

"Honestly my main inspiration was my childhood friend, and boyfriend, Shinya." She says gesturing to the man beside her. At the mention of his name and the topic at hand his face gets a slight panicked edge to it. "I modeled Lucifer after him and his days in middle school. He had quite the case of 'eighth grade syndrome'. He was all like 'Disappear into the darkness!' I thought he was really cool then." She says as way of explanation. Shinya has been trying to cover her mouth ever since she began to talk about his middle school days but is easily kept away by her foot planted in the middle of his chest.

"Really? I guy like you huh?" I ask teasing a little bit. After all, this older and more mature guy seems to have a lot going for him. I can give a good ribbing every once in a while.

"Oh let me tell you!" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn to see Kaori breaking from her sister and Kirino and making her way over to us. "This guy was always like: 'Behold the power of darkness!' and practiced conjuring a three-headed dog all the time. It was cool, really!" Seems she likes messing with the poor guy too. He has his hands over his ears now attempting to block out the reminders of his embarrassing past to no avail.

"No. Please…p-please stop." The poor guy whines out. But between Kaori and Kanata it was not to be. The verbal exploitation continued for a few more minutes until Kanata pulled him into her lap and patted the guy's head. He must have been overloaded as he didn't even respond and just kept mumbling about the Queen of Nightmares.

I left Ruri to the rest of her questions and made my way over to my sister who was still speaking with Saori, Ayase, and Kanako. Manami and Kouki went to prepare the cake for the actual party so I might as well grab the girl.

"Hey Kirino, you ready for cake and presents?" I ask coming up behind her. To that she looks back with slight disbelief that quickly turns into one of scorn. A back heeled kick to my thigh is sharply delivered followed immediately by a look of utmost scorn.

"What? Am I some kid to you? Cake and presents? What am I, nine?" She huffs out. I can see the ire and small amount of regret in her eyes from the kick. She doesn't really mean to be that way anymore; it's an uncontrollable part of her now. It's really not in her to apologize in front of people though. I just smile as I rub my thigh where she kicked me, the pain receding slightly. There will probably be a bruise there later. I'll just make her kiss it to make it better tonight.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry madam. Would you like for the refreshments and festivities to begin?" I ask politely with a slight bow at the waist dipping my arm underneath me to make it formal.

"Gross." Kirino rolls back with slight disgust in her voice. "But I'll let you as you seem to want to so bad." She says looking slightly embarrassed and twirling the ends of her hair around her finger. Man her '_tsundere'_ attitude is showing up hard today. Whether it's because I've seen that side of her so much over the past two years, because I know it's really a front for how she really feels, hell maybe I'm a masochist and I like the abuse, but in the end it doesn't really matter as it's really just another aspect I fell in love with. With that Saori and I call everyone into the living area and get everything ready for the birthday celebration. Manami finally wheels in the cake and sets it up in the middle of the room on the living room table. I baked an angel vanilla cake with a strawberry cream flavored icing that was spread around the outside. Pieces of said fruit stuck around the outside edge. Braided white and black piping lines the border of the cake in a structured pattern that took me over an hour to do. Transcribed in neat writing was 'to the one and only' in black piping that added another hour to my labor. We place and light the candles in the cake and turn the lights off. It's a strange atmosphere. Everyone gathered around the cake with Kirino at the center of attention. The sixteen candles exude a soft light that cast shadows against our assembled entourage, casting everything into a surreal light. We finish the lilting melody of the birthday song, everyone trying their best to stay on line with each other.

"Go on Kirino; make a wish and blow'em out." I say to my dear sister. She looks thoughtful for a moment before leaning forward and in one mighty breath snuffing out the source of light. A moment of darkness falls before Kaori flips the lights back on. I hand Kirino the cake knife for her to make the first cut and grab her desired piece. After everyone grabs a plate and cake we sit Kirino down in the center of the couch with me and Ayase flanking her on either side.

"Happy birthday Kirino." Ayase hands her a small blue box. "It's from Kanako, Kouki, and me." I watch as my sister opens the box and pulls out a blue butterfly broach. It's not very large, about the size of half her palm, but I could see even from my position the intricate detail that went into it. The wings a glazed cerulean with black outlines it had almost a stained glass finish. Within the wings I could make out turquoise webbed designed inside of each individual panel of cerulean meant to resemble the veins inside the wings themselves.

"I made it myself. The supplies were acquired for by these two though." Kouki quips up from the side with a gentle smile. Kouki hand makes most of the accessories for his side company so it stands to reason he could make a special something for Kirino.

"It's so cute! Thank you." Kirino beams to her three friends.

"I apologize." Saori says with a slightly concerned look on her face. "I had ordered you some doujin based on your anime and light novel series as a surprise but it didn't arrive in time. I called the company this morning and it seems it won't be here for another week or so."

"It's okay. I was thought of and that's enough." My sister says waving off the unfortunate dilemma.

"I got you something else too." Kouki says as he reaches around to the side of the couch and produces a long manila envelope. What kind of gift goes in there? Kirino takes it tentatively from her friend, I guess somehow sensing that this present will be a strange one. She opens it and removes a single sheaf of official looking paper. I gaze over but can't quite make out what it is. Kirinos' eyes become large and her mouth slightly drops open; it had to be something either terrible or grand. I finally decide to lean in closer after seeing her reaction to it. I read a bottom line first. 'Witness'. What is this? I quickly scan the rest of it before it dawns on me what I'm looking at. A marriage license. Kouki, what the hell?! It's not like it means anything either right? I mean you need two witnesses for it to be legally binding anyway. I read the second to last mark and see next to one witness line 'Kouki Mikagami' signed next to it. Witness number two has 'Gennosuke Miura' in a personal stamp. President?! These two have been talking this entire time?

Kirino quickly slips it back into the envelope before anyone else can see it. Her face is now a crimson on par with a ripe tomato and I have to gather my own thoughts quickly. Sure we are brother and sister so no marriage license will be court binding or legally approved. But it's something, something real. The legal age of marriage in Japan is eighteen for males and sixteen for females so technically, if it weren't for the whole 'related by blood' thing, we could be legally married if we stamped this document with our personal seals. The thought saddens me a bit, but I'm also slightly happy to have this. Even if we can't file it with the courts of the government we can hold onto it as a reminder of what we have and strive to attain someday.

"Did you see it?" Huh? Kirino is gazing at me out of the corner of her eye, her face flushed and biting her lips. My hesitation answers the question for me as Kirino proceeds to get up quickly from the couch. Everyone backs up a pace when they see her face with warring emotions. Despite the warning bells that go off in my head I don't put up my guard. Instead I just get up and stand there like an idiot trying to find words even though I know my fate is sealed. Kirino's foot finds its way into my chest from a jump kick, landing me floundering on my side. Next thing I know she's stomping down at me. The blows are light and her earlier kick wasn't extremely hostile either, more panicked.

"Why are you hitting me?!" I shout up at her covering my face from her flailing stomps.

"I can't hit Kouki! He's too pretty. What if I bruise his face, it's his livelihood you know!" She answers back still kicking at me.

"Indeed that wouldn't be good." Kouki says covering his mouth from a laugh that threatens to escape. Everyone else in the room is used to this behavior too and as such is just watching with mild fascination.

"What kind of logic is that?" I ask as she stops flailing and just places a single foot on my stomach holding me to the ground. My sister face is a mixture of embarrassment, frustration, and what appears to be fun. It is then that I hear the tale-tell scratching on paper again. I turn to see Kanata back on her sketch pad with that same gluttonous look in her eyes, her hand at warp speed capturing the moment. God dammit!

"Don't draw us!" Kirino and I erupt as one. Her foot just pushes down hard with that though, forcing the air out of me. Kanata snaps out of her reverie mid pencil stroke.

"Finished!" Ah dammit. "New models for another doujin. Incest S&M is all the rage these days. Thanks you two." She proceeds to float away just like earlier, sparkles seeming to appear around her as if being carried away. With so many weird people in my life how the hell did I turn up normal? Oh yeah, I didn't. I realize as I can see part way up my sisters' skirt and realize what I've done to that region. Kirino lets me up and proceeds after Kanata I guess to prevent that sketch from leaking out. I sit back on the couch to recover from my abuse finally able to draw breath again. I breathe out a rough sigh, relegating the last event to just be a part of my treasured memories.

"So what did you think?" Kouki asks sliding in next to me.

"I think I just got my ass kicked thanks." I murmur back sinking into the couch.

"No. I meant about the present." Ah.

"I think it's honestly the best, and worst, thing I have ever laid eyes on." Kouki waits patiently for an explanation. I lower my voice a bit to avoid eavesdroppers. "I mean, I love her more than anything in this world. Seeing that form made me happy but also caused reality to hit me a bit too. That paper is no more than that; a piece of paper. We will never be recognized as an actual couple by outsiders nor can we be properly married." I smile out bitterly as the thought takes solid shape and lean onto my knees. "I want to give her a wedding so bad. I want to marry her and do everything that a normal couple would do. I want to have a house, come home to her after a long day, and even have kids someday. As normal as it sounds I know it can never happen. And I think that's why Kirino acted the way she just did." Kouki looks thoughtful for a moment before relaxing back into the couch with me. "She knows that our relationship has no fairy tale ending. We don't get married and have a whole herd of rug-rats around us." I feel the smile start to break as my thoughts become twisted. "We don't have a father give her away at the wedding, there's no best man or brides maids, no wedding photographer, no honey moon. Nothing. We have to keep this a secret for the rest of our days and pray that those who could hurt us never find out about it."

"Maybe that's true. But that's not what I was trying to get to with it." Kouki says looking into my face with a serious expression for once. "I wanted to remind you that what you have with her is real. It may not be understood by everyone, but it's real and has weight. We accept you not just because we are your friends but because we can all see the feelings you two have. I mean look at you Kyousuke! In the past year since you two were dating seriously you turned over a new leaf from the guy I met so long ago. You have a priority in your life now that you work toward. That paper may have forced you into the real world but I meant for it to be more of a validator of the fact that what you have with Kirino is precious. That if this world had any justice then you should be able to stamp that paper and be married." His usual smile comes back.

I'm not too sure how to respond to all that. Instead of words of affirmation I just place a hand on Kouki's shoulder in a silent signal his words have gotten through to me. I really shouldn't be so negative about the future. I have and will continue to do what I can for her. Every day she is first and foremost in my mind. Every evening I thank whatever deity that tied our red-strings together. So I happily smile back at my friend and let my eyes wander back to Kirino who is looking over Kanatas' shoulder as she finishes her sketch of us. Seems she didn't mind the drawing as much as she put up a front about. That marriage license shouldn't be seen by anyone else but the two of us. For us it's a glimmer for what we may someday aspire to be. Or if nothing else something to frame and gaze at wistfully. It makes what's in my pocket that much easier to give to her, it provides support to what I have to say and confess to her. It makes it all real.

* * *

AN: Not too much to say this time around. Mostly thank you everyone who actually reviews the story and my writing. I try to PM everyone who reviews to thank them individually as well so I apologize if I have yet to get to you. If you are interested in a darker story I have also published 'Retribution', a story revolving around a different and darker Kyousuke. But since its Mature rated it doesn't really pop up. So for everyone who takes the time away from their busy schedules to read and review this little story of forbidden love thank you as it means the world to me.


	15. Crashing Down

I do not own Ore-Imo in any shape or fashion. I am a huge fan of the series and the themes involved. This is my first time writing for an audience so please leave productive comments and reviews after you're done reading.

* * *

**Kyousuke**

"Wake up sleepy. It's getting late." I hear as I'm gently shaken. I open my eyes slowly, recovering from the perverse pleasure of my dreams, and take in my surrounding. I'm still at Saori's for Kirino's birthday party…I must have fallen asleep. I rub the sleep from my eyes and try to recount what happened before I passed out.

After Kouki and I had our little talk we continued with the celebration for about a couple of hours before Kaori and her friends decided to check out for the day. Apparently Kurara Hoshino is something of a celebrity and the voice actress for Stardust Witch Merurus' titular character. When Kirino had that info it was a free for all as she attempted to dress her up and have her act like the character. Eventually she acquiesced and even reenacted a full scene for my sister's birthday present. During said reenactment Ruri and Kirino herself dressed as the other characters and it ended up being an entire event. Ayase even dressed as Thanatos Eros, the ultra-skimpy outfit I tried to get her to wear for a costume contest to win a prize for Kirino a long time ago. My little sister had to be extracted away from the poor girl by Saori at the end. She tried to take her home with us for god knows what.

It was fascinating watching Kirino interact with 'Otaku' from outside her usual circle of friends. She never even hesitated to show that side of her either. In the end Kanata's drawing of us was fully inked and purchased covertly by Kirino as a birthday present. I feel a little uncomfortable knowing it's there but it's her birthday so whatever, let's let her have it. After that Kirino decided her birthday called for a Meruru marathon of seasons one and two. The assorted crew plopped around the television and couch and participated. During said time I must have passed out here on the couch, the beatings I received finally taking their toll. I stretch out my back and legs. I can feel a small amount of drool on my cheek but I merely sluggishly wipe it away not really caring if anyone saw it. Who am I trying to impress anymore?

"What time is it?" I ask standing up noticing the darkness outside the windows. I stretch my arms over my head and yawn. I look over to Kirino, who was the offender who woke me, and note she's fully dressed with purse in hand. She has a cute little pout on her face too, her little fangs showing her impatience. She's wearing the brooch her friends had made for her, neatly pinned on her chest. The cerulean blue matches her eyes almost perfectly but clashes horribly with pink shirt she has on.

"A little after eight. Ayase, Kanako, and Ruri left a while ago needing to get home before curfew." I shrug a bit, my brain starting the wakeup process finally. Then it hits me…eight? We were supposed to be at our parents before seven. Shit we're late! Our father doesn't take kindly to being tardy. I give a fitful look around and finally note Saori coming in from the kitchen with a small glass of tea.

"Ah, you're awake Kyousuke. Was my sofa comfortable?" She asks sitting gracefully on the far side of the couch and places the tea on the coffee table.

"Yeah, sorry about passing out, I must have been tired." I say as was of apology for abandoning the party. "Kirino and I have to be going to our parents' house. They would be awfully upset if they didn't get to dote on her for her sixteenth birthday after all." I rub the back of my head apologetically as well as in an attempt to smooth my hair back down.

"I'm sure, that's family after all. Just have a safe trip please. Thank you very much for coming out here to visit. Have a good night." I gather up everything we brought and leave most everything else here to be picked up later. I see Kirino stuff the manila envelope containing Kouki's little gift into her purse. We wave to Saori as we exit her apartment hand in hand, our fingers interweaved. I should have said something else over my shoulder. Something cool sounding looking back on it.

Kirino and I quickly make our way back to the train station to get over to our parents side of town. In the meantime waiting we recount the events of the day, including letting Kirino know that I know she has that drawing of us, or of her stomping on me. She's such a sadist. It's funny to watch her try to stammer out an explanation for it before I stop teasing her.

Kirino took pictures of everything we did and shows me on the train ride. Such memories as Kouki laughing at my beating, my sister squealing over Kurara and Kanako both performing as Meruru, and other compromising pictures of our friends, myself included, in odd cosplay are stored forever on our camera. Near the end of the ride we simply enjoyed each other's company and held hands quietly. Although it's late it's also summer vacation so there's no curfew for Kirino to get home for. So even if we go to the park afterward everything should be fine. I just need to think of something to tell our parents about why we were so late.

Once we get to the neighborhood surrounding our parental home I start to think of excuses to why we were late. Everything I can come up with sounds terrible though, or blatantly a lie, so I think the truth might suffice. We simply lost track of time with friends. After all, we are still young and are allowed to have immature moments. As per usual we separate once we get to the neighborhood and don't even bother knocking on the door as it is considered our house too.

"Good evening." We greet as we walk in. We scoop our shoes off and quickly arrange then near the door. Kirino and I head into the living room right after, smiles outward. The moment we walk in however the atmosphere is completely different than my birthday. My father sits on the couch, a grim faced demon in traditional garb. My mother sits next to him looking apprehensive. On the coffee table rests a silver and blue laptop facing toward my father, the power cable running across the floor to the nearby outlet. The house is dead quiet, no sounds of dinner or telltale smell of food in the air. A knot turns over in my stomach.

"Mother. Father. Good evening. Sorry we're late, we lost track of time at a friend's house…" I reiterate putting up the most respect I can muster. For some reason a chill runs up my spine and I start a cold sweat.

"Sit you two." My father gestures over to us to grab chairs from the dining table. We comply nervously and sit across from him and the coffee table. He simply stares at us for a minute, his eyes seemingly burrowing holes into us. "First off, happy birthday Kirino. It's good to see you are well and I hope your day has been a good one. I'm sorry to disrupt it but I have to ask as something has come up that cannot be ignored. Is there anything at all that you have to tell me? Anything about how well the two of you get along? Anything that you shouldn't be doing that you are perchance?" His arms cross and he stares at us from the top of his glasses. Our mother is simply staring at her hands in her lap. He's playing with us. My mind nearly shatters as it scrambles over itself to figure out what to do, how to save this situation.

Calm down, CALM DOWN DAMMIT. Just think rationally, there's no proof. Just a hunch and no doubt rumors, just explain the rumors away. If we can do that we can pull through this.

"Well, I have heard rumors from my old school. When I went to one of Kirino's track meets I heard that some people think that we're too close. It never really occurred to us that's how we appeared to others. We just we're afraid we would lose contact with each other, plus we share similar hobbies so of course we would hang out then too. But after hearing those rumors we decided how I shouldn't hang around her too much anymore and that she needs her own space. As for your question; I don't think we've done anything for you to be ashamed of." I say literally putting on the best show I am capable of. Sounding good, sounding good. My father nods with a slight smile on his face now, though it is bitter and not kind.

"I've heard of such rumors in the neighborhood. You two walking too close to each other, staying out late, holding hands, and the fact that you still share a one bedroom apartment… it is a little odd right? Though those behaviors are odd they can be explained and by themselves are not especially damning. Do either of you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" What kind of question is that? "It's strange for people your age to not be interested in others. I know Kirino's not actually dating Mikagami as I was there for that bit of drama. Kyousuke, you're not dating that black haired girl anymore and you haven't really been around Manami either." My father says back calmly. His arms are still crossed and he's still glaring at us, no hint of warmth in his smile. I open my mouth to say something.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." My father growls out through his teeth. I instantaneously shut my mouth.

"Daddy…" Kirino starts to say something.

"Do either of you know a Sano Yamada?" That knot turns into an urge to vomit. I can feel the cold sweat on my back and neck now. "The newest camera man of the newspaper club, the kid is apparently a huge fan of Kirino's. Almost to the level of stalker apparently." My father leans into the coffee table and starts to use the laptop. "It seems he started a blog online about a certain young girl and her older boyfriend. You see, I purchased this computer when I decided to do some extra research on Kirinos' job as she is no longer in the house to hear it from her. Plus, a grown man not having a computer this day and age is nearly unforgivable right? I gave Kirino her extra freedom but what kind of father would I be if I can't keep tabs on my own fifteen, excuse me, sixteen year old daughter? You can imagine my surprise to find this blog after a single search for 'Kirino Kousaka'." My mind begins to blur a bit at the seams and I find it hard to focus. I look to my mother and she's looking down into her lap, her expression incomprehensible. That's a dead giveaway if nothing else. We're done.

"You see…after I began reading this blog I found several pictures of this alleged boyfriend and thought it funny if not cute a first. Until I saw some of the 'special pictures' in the gallery."

With that he turns the laptop around and my eyes are met with a picture that makes my knees weak. It's the picture of Kirino and me at the track meet weeks ago, our lips locked and our hands holding each other. The day of the race…he must have saved it to the cameras on board memory instead of the SD card. There are several other pictures too including us on dates that happened even before then, kissing and holding hands. Pictures of us at our apartment outside coming and going, always holding hands. Of us inside our apartment cuddling intimately or just kissing and sharing a moment. Thank god nothing explicit as god knows we had done it before. The angle of the photos making it clear that it came from outside somewhere and not a hidden camera. If the boy hid in a tree or something he would have a great view into our apartment through an open window. Which I had opened as being on the second floor I never saw the harm. Here it is.

"I must have been daft in my old age." My father continues as I stare shell shocked by the evidence staring us dead in the face. Kiriino and I are both stone cold busted and frozen in place. I've never felt this kind of fear before. I notice my father stand out of the corner of my eye but I'm locked to the screen, unable to look away. That little bastard, if I ever meet him again I'll kill him. I swear to god he dies. It is with that thought that motion catches my eye.

Hey…was the floor always horizontal? No that would be impossible wouldn't it? I would fall into the sky or something I'm sure. I wonder how one falls into the sky? Would gravity keep you just spinning? What is that metal taste? Like a yen coin almost. My eyes are a little blurry too and my head hurts a little. What's that ringing in my ears? I can hear some sounds like scuffling and something far away…Now I'm floating. No, not floating, I'm being lifted. Why am I being lifted? **FOOL YOU'VE BEEN HIT**! My brain shoots awake. That metal taste in my mouth is blood and I can feel it run out of my mouth and down my chin. Another blow strikes me before I can restart my brain again, this one to the opposite side of my face but it wasn't a full connection as Kirino had interfered with it.

It still feels like I was hit by a cannon ball and my vision begins to dim again. I struggle and keep my eyes straining and open. The sights around me are almost nothing but a dark blur as I struggle to stay conscious. The sounds I've been hearing start coming into focus as shouting. My sister and mother with my father's voice booming over them both.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?" Well I guess the calm collected father is out the door.

"DAISUKE STOP!" My mother's voice, sounding angry actually. I look over as she's trying to pry me away from him, and failing miserably.

"I TRUSTED YOU WITH HER! I TRUSTED MY NO GOOD, ROTTEN, REPULSIVE SPAWN!"

My father has me by the front of my shirt holding me off the ground with one hand and my back pressed against the wall of the living room. My ears still ring from the unexpected blow to the temple and my vision has black haze around the edges. I'm struggling to stay conscious; I know that blacking out spells the end no matter what. My mother is desperate behind my father, holding his other arm in place before he could gather the will to hit me again. I can see the frenzy and anguish on his face as bright as day. As my mind comes whirling back to the surface it dawns on me that he must detest this more than anything. I am his flesh, his son. This isn't a corrective action but one of passion. He's not thinking. His emotions got the better of him and he dropped his usual stoic samurai like mind set. There is no 'bushido' here, no discipline. Just fury and pain. To the forefront is Daisuke Kousaka, father of two, police man, and husband. A man who just learned that his two children have been involved in an illicit affair that brought him disgrace and feelings of betrayal. He's yelling back at mom to let go. His other hand is slack however and quivering…I'm not sure if he can bring himself to hit me again. But…

My eyes refocus and take in Kirino, who looks in between a rage to match my father and tears that threaten to be unleashed, and I begin to feel a stirring in my gut. She's torn between helping me and lashing out at everyone around her.

"_Onii-chan_!" She yells out. The tears finally spill over as it's just too much too fast for her. She would wouldn't she? That's the first time she's ever called me that, the first time…. I have to protect her; I have to get her away from this, from everything.

I think the fact that he has a teenage girl and boy that my father taught us the basics of self-defense from his academy training. He prefers nonviolent means, for the most part, but has preached that if one is confronted with violence then one should be able to match it. So I guess it's ironic in a way to what I'm about to do. I reach my left hand across body to where his left is gripping my shirt and take hold of his wrist, planting my thumb in the joint. I dig my thumb in with all the strength I have left in my hand and feel his grip weaken from the pressure point being prodded. His hand slips from my shirt suddenly without strength to grip and I twist his arm across my body so he can't protect himself. His face turns to look full on at me now with confusion first and foremost registering. It's too late however, I'm already in motion. I'm not a big man by any means. I'm about average for my age and race, but it doesn't really take a lot to do something so senseless. My right foot pivots and my heel flares up, my hips swing with my shoulders, and my arm hooks out and back in and up. My fist crashes in my fathers' chin, his surprise giving me an easy opening to his face. It wasn't the strongest punch I could have even thrown, the wall behind me giving no room to properly cock my arm back. However my father's height made it less of punch and more of an uppercut giving it that extra power from my legs.

The blow is more than enough to stun him. He sways heavily on his feet and turns somewhat lousily in place. I hear my mother inhale at the sudden movement and violent crash. Just when I think I might have gone too far my sister follows up with her own right hook that knocks our father flat out making him slump down against the living room wall. He's not out just down and will recover quickly. We are both committed now, both of us have gone over the line that can't be re-crossed. My father's violent outburst and my own response to it have guaranteed simple days are over. Kirino runs to me and I grab her hand turning back to the door. I grab the handle and fling it open dashing through before I can hear my mother. Her voice reaches just the same on the wind, begging and pleading to stay. As Kirino and I flee into the night I feel it all crashing around me with each step. Everything we built together is over. I committed violence against my father…I shake the thought for now. I have Kirino to worry about. I toss a glance over my shoulder and see her easily keeping up with me. Her face is grim and her eyes wet as tears stream around her cheeks. She knows just like I do. We can never come back here together. We can never come back to this house again.

* * *

We ran until we couldn't breathe anymore. We ran and came to a place we could feel some measure of peace. So we sit at our park along a deeper side trail, the dead of night only interrupted by the ghostly light cast by the moon. We purposely avoided all the lamps about the trail trying to hide our faces, our shame, and our tears the best we could. We shouted at the world to accept us, we pleaded, we begged even. A whisper came back with only one word: 'No'. Never have I wanted to end everything so badly in all my life. Never had I lost hope for my own future, or even the future with Kirino. We lost ourselves in a delusion that one day we could actually be 'together'. That public opinion didn't matter, that we could throw everything away and live just for each other. It was a dream. I sit on a stone ledge along the tail, Kirino laying back into me with my arms wrapped around her. Like some mockery of safety. My face still hurts and my hand is killing me and my knuckles ache. I hope I broke something in my hand, I could use the distraction.

"Do we kill ourselves now?" Kirino asks looking dead ahead into the tress. "If we do I don't think I would mind too much." She takes a few breaths. "I heard that lovers who take suicide out are reincarnated as twins. That would be the most tragic thing in the world to me but at least we can be together from birth. Try again."

In response I just squeeze her tighter. Part of me wants to yell at her, to scream how stupid she is for even thinking about it. But it crossed my mind too. My life seems much emptier than it did just mere hours ago when we were surrounded by our friends. After the events in my home, which were tempered by the fact we're family, it violently ripped my eyes open to the world. Knowledge about the attitude we would get is much different than experiencing it first-hand.

"Don't be stupid." I hear my own strangled voice say out. Thank you brain, I needed that. But Kirino doesn't respond and instead just holds my arms to her tighter. I feel tears beginning to rise up within me. I bite the inside of my cheek to hold them back; I have to be strong here for her. "All that would do is hurt our friends…" I can't say anymore as my voice sounds phony even to my ears. We sit in the darkness for a moment, then another. Minutes tick by as we soak in each other for what feels like the final time.

"Leave me." She whispers out to the dark.

"What?" I ask confused by what she said.

"I said leave me! I don't love you anymore!" She shouts as she breaks my hold and turns to look at me. "I swear if you don't leave me I'll make you regret it! I'll hit you every day, scream at you whenever you make a mistake, and make you feel as if nothing is ever good enough for me! Please, just break-up with me! Go be with someone else, love someone else! Please…Ruri still loves you and has begged me to share. Ayase I'm sure would give you a chance. Hell, even Manami would say yes! Just pick someone else. Anyone…anyone but me." She turns to her side and wraps herself in her arms as if to shield her from the outside. From the decision she's trying to make.

"Idiot." I murmur back with a bitter smile, trying to hide my strange mixture of happiness, grief, and anger. She's really trying to push me away to save me huh? Like chasing away a wild animal to prevent it from being captured. Well that's too bad. "I made a promise to you right? I'm yours, and you're mine." It takes a moment for my words to sink in.

"How can you do this!?" Kirino says through barely controlled tears, whether from sadness or temper I can't even tell. "You're doing this now…no you've always done this! You sacrifice so much for me and my selfishness; obeying my whims, losing respect from others for me…how can you do this? You forsook all the other girls and chose me, your little sister, in the end. When it's all over you'll have nothing left!" She's clutching her hands to her chest as if to keep her heart from leaping out of her chest.

"They weren't right for me." I lean back against the wall finally feeling tired from all the drama. I feel my bitter smile grow and start to become a real one. "When I first discovered how I thought of you it crossed my mind to run into another's arms and try to forget my feelings. Do you know why I didn't?" She shakes her head side to side in denial. "It would have been a terrible lie to them, myself, and to you. Being a liar, using them to forget or in place of you…is too cruel. In the end I haven't lost everything. I'll have you." I say back. "I said to leave everything to me right? I made my choices and I have to…no, I want to live with them."

"Creepy. It's creepy right!? I mean, we're siblings! Not some 'eroge' where we are actually cousins, or step siblings, or even adopted. We're real blood related siblings! If you really choose this there can nothing good for you!" Finally my courage is coming back to me as we say this to each other, my brain kicking back in from the punches I took earlier.

"No, this is everything to me! I'm petrified dammit! I'm not like those 'eroge' older brothers that don't care what others think, I don't have the spine they do! I'm not cool; I have nothing that distinguishes me from any other man! I don't have the will to throw everything away and live under a bridge if I had too…but I'll do it anyway." I take a few gasps as I begin to mentally prepare myself. My mind screaming and awake with dancing thoughts that finally line up. "I'll become that character! I'll grow that spine and throw everything away. I don't need anything but you dammit! Listen close to me now Kirino as I will only say this once!" I take a deep single breath and clear my mind.

"I'm not going anywhere. I will not run away! I'm here and will be with you as long as you let me. Please…MARRY ME!" I scream out heedless to the world around us. I reach into my pocket as my voice echoes around us and produce a small box. It had been burning in my pocket for hours now. It seems appropriate for some reason to give it now, as if it's really now or never. The box is small and a pearl white with brass hinges. Kirino's face goes slack, her hands coming up to her mouth. I get down on my knee and open to box to her facing outward. A single ring sits on the inside of the box propped on the cushioned liner. The ring is a white gold with a heart shaped center design that held several small diamonds with a cut inlay of sapphire around the middle of the band. I thought about buying the exact one she saw in the shop so long ago, but when I went to actually purchase it during my shopping I discovered it was sold out already. So I instead got an inventory sheet specifying the design from the merchant. I took that to Kouki and had him make up the plans. I took those to a local jeweler in town. A month or two of salary later we have this little resplendent item that I want my sister to wear.

Her face changes slowly as if trying to understand what's happening. Her eyes twitch first before the tears begin to fall. Her eyes turn next from startled disbelief into a bliss that I can't even begin to comprehend.

"…yes…" She gently whispers before launching into me in the same way to how a flying squirrel jumps from tree to tree. She wraps her arms around my neck and rains kisses on me until I push her back a bit. I never thought she would say no but still…you never know one-hundred percent. Especially with the events that just transpired. After I managed to push her back a bit I take the ring from the box, close the thing, and put it back into my pocket. I reach to Kirino and grab her left hand and gently slip the ring over her delicate finger till it rests comfortably. She seems too choked up for words so instead I bring her in and kiss her softly and lovingly. It may not be the most romantic place or way to this but nothings perfect. She has to know now how much she means to me.

After a few moments we break our kiss, the moment slowly passing. Our heads a little clearer and my dread no longer felt I begin to think of how to fix this...if it can be actually fixed.

"How much do you love me?" I hear Kirino ask timidly. She slightly buries her head into my chest.

"Enough to dedicate the rest of my life to you." I say back as I stroke her hair.

"You love me more than Manami, Ruri….mom and dad?" Why is she…

"Yes. I love you more than anyone." I answer holding her tightly.

"More than Japan?" More than anything dummy.

"Yes. More than any place or anything."

"Then…I may have a way out..." She says back. She pushes gently away from me and takes out her cell phone from her pocket. "I need to make a call. If you're serious about me…about us." I nod at her to give my consent. I think it's time to use some of those contacts.

* * *

It took lot of time to explain to everyone what happened at our house. We spent at least a total of a couple of hours on the phone with our respective friends trying to calm them all and reassure them this was the only way. Kohei and Sena promised to hold down everything for us and keep ears to the ground. Manami would be our eyes at home. Ruri, Ayase, and even Kanako were desperate to keep us here but they know we had no choice by now. Those two at school promised divine retribution on Sano as well. Good, that stalker needs to be taught a lesson on reporting. Kouki promised to get everyone together after school was out tomorrow and clean everything out of our apartment for us. We worked everything out with Misaki and our land lord already. Kouki would get the back reimbursement from rent and forward it to us, minus the cost for any storage. Saori would take care of anything Kirino left from her hobbies as well.

All in all it was a tortuous experience. We had to say good-bye to the people that made up our lives. That gave us reason to be here. I would no longer to be able 'beat feet' for Ruri and Kanako's careers nor would I be able to provide support for anyone if they needed it. I won't be able to solve the problems of our group, help guide anyone…but this is our choice, our burden. It would be cruel to an extreme if we didn't tell everyone that we were going or why or even left them a note. We've all been through so much together. We owe them this much.

After all the calls were made to our friends we took a quick final shower and got dressed quickly into clean clothes. Don't know when we'd get another chance. Then we finally get busy packing and getting ready. It takes only twenty minutes but we get everything packed. Well everything that can be moved in a single night, which is pretty much a single suit case for each of us and her laptops. A good chunk of our life here will have to remain behind for our friends to clean up. Sadly this includes Kirino's collection of figures and 'eroge'. I could tell it broke her heart slightly but she sees this as a way to sacrifice something for us to work as well. I knew that there was some reason I never gave my parents the address to our apartment, this is it. We have a little bit of time to prepare now.

Misaki will be here almost any minute to collect us. Kirnio and I are seated at the living room table sitting next to each other on one side. On the table is a single sheaf of paper on top of the manila envelope. Our marriage license that was a gift from Kouki. Today was my sisters' birthday. Jesus what a day. We both have small white cylinder like objects with black rubber bottoms in our hands and a single dish of red ink on the table between us. Our personal stamps for legal documents. We've decided to do this now. It seems strangely suitable for our life now. I dip my stamp into the red ink, giving it a small coating.

"I love you Kirino Kousaka. I always have and always will." I say as I stamp my half of the document making a clear indentation of my name. I give the warmest, calmest, and most loving smile I think I have ever given in my life to her. She responds in kind. Her eyes clear and loving, no sign of weakness or internal struggle. She dips her stamp in the ink as well.

"And I love you Kyouske Kousaka. I too always have and always will." She stamps her side of the document as well. Her smile grows and grows until I think her face will break. We wipe our stamps clean and throw them into Kirinos' purse for safe keeping. She places her hands into her lap and leans over into me letting out a sigh. I wrap an arm around her and hold her close with a gentle squeeze. This time not with the sadness and grief I was experiencing before at the park but something warm and engaging instead.

"From now on we are Mr. and Mrs. Kousaka right?" I ask gently down to her in corroboration.

"We were always both Kousaka's." She responds with a bit of a mocking tone and a poke in my ribs.

"Idiot." I say gently bopping her on the head with my left hand. "This is clearly different: Mr. and MRS. Kousaka." I say this time raising my own hand showing the silver ring I had placed on my left ring finger. The shop keeper threw it in with Kirino's ring once I said what it was for, leaving out the sister part of course. I feel her nod her head promptly. We separate after a small enjoyable moment as we still have some business to attend to.

Calling our friends was difficult. More than that: it was heartbreaking. Everyone just saw us happy and safe. We were protected and accepted with them. Telling them we were leaving destroyed them and us. However, this last phone call will be the most problematic but it's mine to make. Kirino's phone has been shut off already and she's preparing the box for what we plan to do. I open my phone out and scroll down to 'Home'. I take a deep breath and press the green call button. It takes less than a full ring.

"Kyousuke! Where are you? What's-" My mother's voice anxiously begins.

"Mom!' I interject swiftly. "Listen to me, please...how's dad?" I ask first and foremost.

"He's okay. A bruised jaw and a splitting headache." That's good. I never really wanted to hurt my old man. We just needed to get away.

"Good, I'm glad he's okay. Listen mom…this is the last time you'll hear from us in a while."

"…You're leaving aren't you?" She asks. I can almost hear her tears.

"Yes. There's no place for us here I learned. I know you never supported us, I know you always hated what we had. But you kept quiet for our sake. You kept dad in the dark about us and tried your best to keep the family together even when dad found out. This is something that we should have done a long time ago. We should never have put you in a position to lie or suffer like we did. We were selfish and I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't know what the future holds for us exactly but we've made our choices…and I think it's really for the best. We love you and dad very much. This is the rest of our lives however and neither of us is giving this up without a fight. I'm honestly sorry for hitting dad. There is no excuse I can give for that. I just hope one day the both of you can accept us for who and what we are. I love you. Kirino loves you. Good-bye." I close the phone before she can say anything else and bite back my tears.

"Kyousuke…" Kirino murmurs next to me. She rubs my shoulder sympathetically before taking the phone from my hands and dropping it into the small cardboard box next to hers.

I hear the buzzer from our front door shattering the silence that was beginning to fall. Misaki is here and our time is out. We grab our respective suitcases and Kirino her purse. As we get to the door I look back at Kirino and smile at her with warmth and reassurance that our choice is the right one. This is a real test and a real step in our lives together. I take her hand in mine as we step out over the thresh hold of our apartment for the final time. I great Misaki and thank her profusely for her help before I turn and lock the door, placing the keys into the mail tray, where I told my land lord 'Pops' they would be. I stand and take one last wistful look at the door I would never go through again.

"It's time. We have to get to the airport soon." I hear Misakis' voice call up behind me. I turn to see her helping Kirino put our bags into the trunk of her car. I nod down and rush to help them. A minute later we are buckled in and heading to our destination. We are just a memory to this place of our youth; the carefree beginning to our struggle. I sent a letter in the mail to my parents address so they have mine and can come to the apartment. Inside the letter are instructions on where the keys are and the code to the door. They should arrive in a few days to see one message Kirino and I left for them. One thing we wanted them to know more than anything. The one thing we told our friends not to touch as they clean our apartment out. I sigh a final time and breathe out before turning back to my sister and taking her hand in mine, twining our fingers together. I have to be strong now, for the both of us.

* * *

**Daisuke Kousaka**

Anger and shame were the first things I felt that night. I was committed to holding it in at the time and was going to approach it logically, with a calm head and righteousness. I had discovered something I didn't have the strength to approach without a plan or strategy. I can admit now that I was hurt deeply. I trusted my son. I trusted him to take care of my daughter, to help her when she needed it and to keep an eye on her. Stumbling upon the blog those pictures were posted on did something to me. I had weird suspicions for a while before of course, nothing like that however. Who in their right mind would suspect that their flesh and blood were doing something so…perverse? I had known for a few days before they came home that evening. During that time I confronted Yoshino with it to discover that she already knew and she been actively keeping it from me.

I shut down after that, feeling betrayed and alone from my family, feeling like the only sane one here. The dishonor…was nearly unbearable. Because of that blog reports began in the neighborhood and it grew from there with people actually asking me personally about it. Combined with the noise of our final confrontation that night…everyone in the neighborhood now knows it as fact. When I heard my son's voice from the entry way to the house it took all my effort to not attack him then. In truth I have no recollection of hitting my son or even the things we said. The first memory I have is holding him by his shirt against the wall, Kirino crying out for me to let him go and Yoshino holding me back. I was stunned at what I had done. I lost my temper for the first time I can accurately remember. The few times I had disciplined my son before I was more annoyed or frustrated. I always held back as he was my flesh and blood, my son and needed to do right by him and always wanted him to trust he could come to me. The few times he confided in me where times I shined. My father never held back in his beatings and I grew to hate him for that. Seeing the blood run down the side of my sons face from my blows and watching his eyes try to stay open, fighting for consciousness…did something to me. Broke me.

Then he fought back. I wasn't thinking at all or his strike would never have landed, or maybe I simply underestimated his resolve and ability. It doesn't matter. The blow was hard and struck precisely, knocking me almost from me feet. In some strange way I was full of pride he could do that. I didn't really strike me how out of hand things were until I realized Kirino had hit me too. My little girl had reached a level of anger that she could do that to me. After I had recovered, and began to nurse my aching jaw, Yoshino told me about the phone call she received from my son. Of course I didn't believe they could pull it off and leave the prefecture. They are but children after all. I combed the neighborhood, the parks, and every open café with miles. It was to no avail. When I went to work the next day I attempted to file a missing persons report but was road blocked by red-tape. A run-a-way cannot be reported until twenty-four hours have passed, even then as she just reach sixteen she can legally be held responsible for herself as for age of consent laws. So I can't lawfully force her to return home.

To my shock and resentment my wife also steam rolled any attempt at other legal action. She filed emancipating paperwork in Kirino's name and had it temporality block legal action. As a parent of the child she could legally do it without my consent if she believed I was emotionally unstable or if I gave reason to deny my consent by law. Violently assaulting my son is more than enough. When I questioned her on it, maybe a little intensely, she simply asked if I thought Kyousuke had healed from the blows I had rained down on him. I tried to fight the question but was cut off.

"What happened to the Daisuke I love? Where did this man, who shame and image is more important to, come from? Where did your love for family and personal sacrifice go? When we met you were just like your son. You went after everything half-cocked and desperate but always ended up succeeding anyway. You threw away your pride to be with me and worked yourself to the bone to provide for us. Where did he go?" Yoshino asked me, her eyes unreadable.

"You knew what they were, how could you support that?!" I try deflecting it away. Her question was more than a little penetrating.

"I don't. I never supported it. I think it's disgusting and I've been sick thinking about it…but I want you to look at what they have become! Since their…relationship started Kyousuke went on to graduate one of the tops of his class, got reliable employment, moved out on his own terms, and even started saving to go to college! Kirino conversely lightened some of her own load and stopped stressing herself to the point of collapse. Together they could easily afford an apartment in downtown Chiba City and even save money! These two managed to have the connections to not only leave Chiba instantaneously but without a trace! That's the influence those two found together!"

I couldn't even argue back. She was right to a disturbing degree. It all deflated me, made me weak. She was not only dead-on on the other hand in some sick way I'm proud of them. However I was still on pins and needles for days until I got a letter in the mail. It was from my son and daughter. The letter simply had their address written neatly with instructions on how to get into ther apartment. At the bottom of the letter was a single sentence.

"_We're sorry._"

Yoshino and I shot over to the address right away hoping there would be clues, a friend, a note, something! The apartment was cleared out. No clothes, books, any of Kirino's or Kyousuke's games, and no furniture save for a single small table in the living room. On top of the table were three articles. A single cardboard box with both of their cell phones inside, powered down with the chargers neatly wrapped and lain out next to them. Next to the box was a single sheaf of white official paper. Yoshino and I read it together. It was a marriage license completely filled out and stamped. I read it slowly going numb. It had two witnesses, no doubts friends of these two, and their names stamped at the bottom. After I read it the strength was sapped from my body. My arms were limp and I could actually feel my eyes burn as tears threatened. They were actually gone. It really hit me then…my children are gone. They left this as a message. 'We've made our choice. This is us.'

It's then that Yoshino picked up the last item. She held it up to me as she could no longer speak intelligibly, tears streaming as she choked back sobs. It was a strip of paper that when I turned it over was a print club photo strip. In it were Kyousuke and Kirino both smiling happily at each other. My sons' arms wrap around Kirino lovingly and she's beaming up at him. Both are flushed like fools and still seem so blameless. The photographs are obviously older too. They are slightly worn and the sides are marginally frayed with apparent frequent viewing. This combined with the document in hand destroyed me. I finally broke down, embraced my wife, and let my tears flow freely for the first time in a very, very long time.

It's been three months since my children left and for a time I no longer knew what to do with myself. The entire neighborhood knows about my children and how they ran off together. It used to bring so much shame that I wanted to die to atone. Now…I no longer care. Neither about the rumors or the persona I put on as a strict head-of-household. I don't really care about my job, my health, or much of anything. I spend time with my wife as much as I can. I love her more than almost anything else and this incident has shown me how much I have abandoned her. I closed myself off at some point thinking I was providing a good example, or at least did my best to. Looking back my children always feared me, something that I will always regret. I became the mask I put on; I was a 'proper Japanese man'. Funny thing is I never wanted to be that, it just happened. I sacrificed so much to give them a home and a family. In the end it seems like I left them. Maybe some of that is why they developed the way they did.

Losing my children to my own reaction has driven home that everything I did I did for them. No longer hearing their voices nor seeing their faces…does something to a father. I told Kyousuke once that being strict and tough was something a parent has to do. And that's true, but what I did that night was over a line. Yoshino was on fire for weeks regarding the incident and refused to speak to me for days at a time. I can't blame her. At the end of every night I went to their old rooms and sat recalling the days we were all still so normal, when they called me daddy, when I was a doting father to my son and daughter. Seeing the things I've seen on the police force I guess I hardened my views and stopped being so understanding.

After the second month I tried pulling a few contacts to locate them if they were here in Japan still, but I got back nothing. The few contacts that did come through for me discovered that they had left Japan but had no word where they were heading. When I tried to trace them through their works it dawned on me that I don't know Kirino's actual agency. I have no idea what Kyousukes' job was either. The only friend I knew by name was Manami and despite my prying wouldn't disclose any information to me. I know no other of their friends or anything about the lives they lead. I knew so little about my own children yet I called myself their father.

In the end I did something that went against all common sense as a parent and a person really. I signed Kirino's emancipation paperwork and filed it with the courthouse. It effectually makes her an adult in the eyes of the government and on her own. It would have gone through probably without it, but I consider it my redemption for what I did that night. I've decided to live to someday see my children again. I hate the fact they are doing something so…disgusting and dishonorable. Yet as a father I still love them and I want to know that they are okay. I once even tried mentally putting the mask back on, the fearsome samurai of the house and disowning my children. I was tremendously unsuccessful and ended up in the bedroom sulking for hours looking at family albums. I can't disown my own flesh and blood; it's just not in me. I used to feel anger and shame. Then after some time guilt and remorse…now? Now I feel like I need to earn a second chance. I'm not sure what I'll do or even when, I just want to see my children again. To hear them and tell them that regardless of what they choose I'll love them just the same.

* * *

AN: This is not the end. There are still chapters left and as I said once before, there will be an ending. A set ending that leaves no doubt as to peoples fates. Thank you everyone that has read this far and doubly thank you those that have reviewed my work so far. Special shout to _Jch15jch15_ for sticking with me thus far and leaving consistent reviews, _Eckskalibur_ for the same well as interesting choices in wording. An extra special one to _Morana Kali_, my '_imouto'_,for the morale pictures you send out here to me. They make a world of difference. And finally one out to the people who care enough to PM me about the deployment. I'm almost home and a lot of people have sent their well wishes and support.


End file.
